Jamais ils ne devront savoir
by Lhenaya
Summary: Alana entretient en secret une liaison avec Fili. Cela aurait pu être sans conséquence sur leur vie si Alana n'avait pas été l'épouse de Thorin, Roi d'Erebor. Des regards échangés discrètement en passant par des retrouvailles le soir dans les couloirs, qui est en mesure de dire ce que cette relation engendrera sur la Montagne ? Quoiqu'il arrive, jamais ils ne devront savoir...
1. Chapter 1

_"On ne peut souffrir des choses que l'on ignore "_

* * *

**_JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR..._**

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

* * *

« -Il n'en saura rien. » m'a dit Fili en remettant son manteau sans aucune hâte.

Je n'ai pas osé lui répondre, ni même le regarder. Un simple regard pouvait tout déclencher, transformer les braises ardentes en flammes destructrices. J'ai soupiré de lassitude et ai serré les poings jusqu'à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges de douleur. Je savais où cette discussion allait nous mener car plus d'une fois nous l'avions eu, et plus d'une fois cela avait dérapé. Je me suis résolue à me taire et à feindre de ne pas avoir entendu car c'était tellement plus facile. Mais l'un comme l'autre, nous savions que nous nous fourvoyions.  
Nous savions qu'à un moment, il nous faudrait affronter la vérité et la regarder en face, droit dans les yeux, en parler calmement et sérieusement pour prendre des résolutions. Nous ne pourrions tromper sa vigilance éternellement. Pourtant nous repoussions toujours ce moment fatidique, nous faisions semblant de ne rien voir, de baisser les yeux, de tergiverser, de nous mentir. Encore qu'il paraissait avoir moins de mal que moi à le faire…

J'ai détourné la tête du mur pour contempler le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre. C'était un son à peine audible mais qui avait un certain rythme, au point que cela en devenait presque entêtant. Les bûches flamboyaient joyeusement, léchées avec avidité par des flammes rouges toujours plus affamées et gourmandes. Dans mes souvenirs les plus anciens, j'avais toujours trouvé du réconfort et de l'apaisement dans les flammes, aussi belles et meurtrières fussent-elles en vrai. Je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras de cette chaleur envoûtante qui me paraissait protectrice.

Depuis l'enfance me semblait-il, mais c'était à présent une période si lointaine que je n'en gardais que peu souvenirs. Le plus souvent, ceux-ci ne se résumaient qu'à des brides de discussions faites par des visages flous, à la voix brouillée, aux accents rauques comme enroués par une violente toux. Les lieux où se passaient ces scènes avaient des contours imprécis et des couleurs ternes, jamais je ne distinguais clairement quelque chose, si tant est qu'elles eussent réellement existé un jour… Qui pouvait dire si mon esprit ne me jouait pas des tours ? Je ne savais à quel saint me vouer.

J'ai fermé les yeux et ai laissé la chaleur du feu me calmer, comme une enfant. C'était bon et plaisant, mes craintes semblaient se crucifier, se fixer fermement à un poteau de bois sans possibilité de s'échapper, pour se retrouver consumées par des flammes chaudes et purificatrices. J'avais l'impression d'exorciser mes vieux démons, de mettre à nus tout ce que je m'évertuais à cacher. Etrangement, j'ai souri, bien que cela n'avait pas lieu d'être.  
Mon sang m'a donné l'impression de bouillir en moi, je me sentais revivre, nettoyée de toutes les fautes que j'avais pu commettre jusqu'à présent. Mais cela n'était qu'illusion je le savais, et comme toute illusion, eh bien, elle était temporaire. Combien de temps celle-ci allait durer avant que la réalité ne me submerge de nouveau ?

Le drap de soi blanc qui me recouvrait est tombé de mes épaules et j'ai immédiatement tressailli, n'ayant pu imaginer que le froid de la chambre pusse être si violent et mordant. J'ai entendu Fili s'approcher dans mon dos tandis que je remettais le drap en silence. C'est tout juste si j'osais bouger, de crainte d'émettre le moindre bruit qui trahirait ma présence en ces lieux. En ces lieux interdits où jamais je n'aurais dû me trouver si j'avais été une épouse fidèle.

Il a caressé ma nuque de ses doigts chauds qui me frôlaient à peine et a entrepris de les laisser courir ailleurs, plus bas sur mon ventre, caressant doucement au passage les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le contact a engendré une vague de frissons sur mes bras qui s'est répandu sur l'ensemble de mon être. J'ai retenu un gémissement en fermant les yeux, même si cela m'en a coûté. J'aurais voulu m'extraire de cette étreinte aussi agréable que destructrice si j'avais pu. Une étreinte doucereuse pour laquelle j'avais à mentir.  
J'ai réussi à repousser sa main non sans mal, mais je ne l'ai pas lâchée pour autant. Au contraire, je l'ai serrée fermement, comme si cette seule partie de son être constituait l'unique chose capable de me retenir sur terre. Plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que j'avais besoin de lui.

« -Tu joues à merveille ton rôle d'épouse Alana. Tu fais exactement ce qu'il faut, je t'ai observée. Cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant, et Thorin ne se doute de rien. Personne ne se doute de rien, je peux te l'assurer. » a fait mon amant en caressant ma main avant d'y déposer un baiser. « Cesse de t'inquiéter amour. »

Il se voulait rassurant, mais une part en moi s'est demandée s'il tâchait uniquement de me convaincre ou s'il avait besoin de se rassurer également. Je n'ai pas osé le lui demander, par crainte de sa réponse sans doute. Ces paroles revenaient incessamment dans ma tête, tournant en boucle sans interruption. Les mots résonnaient comme un écho dans une grotte, sauf qu'à défaut de s'atténuer, j'avais l'impression que celui-ci s'amplifiait davantage à chaque seconde.

_Je joue à merveille, je fais exactement ce qu'il faut…Je suis une hypocrite, _ai-je pensé avec dégoût.

J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer par la suite. J'avais pleinement conscience de mes actes, rien ne me poussait à agir de cette matière. Mais j'y avais pris goût plus rapidement qu'escompté, et à présent je le regrettais sincèrement. Je m'étais prise d'une sérieuse dépendance aussi néfaste qu'agréable pour le corps de Fili contre le mien, ses baisers langoureux sur ma peau, ses caresses légères, son amour…  
Mentalement, je l'ai comparée à Thorin. Je ne pouvais détester ce dernier, il était mon époux, la première personne à qui je m'étais donnée. Je ne l'avais jamais regrettée. De plus, je sentais au fond de moi qu'il m'aimait sincèrement, et surtout, qu'il avait confiance en moi. Mais après tout ce que j'avais fait, est-ce que cela comptait encore ? Est-ce que cela _pouvait _encore compter ?

J'ai secoué la tête furieusement, me forçant à respirer calmement, à chasser de mon esprit toutes ces idées noires qui ne feraient que ternir mon humeur. Pour la réception qui allait se dérouler dans quelques heures, je devais avoir bonne mine. Mais j'éprouvais une crainte certaine que l'habitude n'avait pas réussi à chasser, je la ressentais surtout après couché avec Fili. Je ne reconnaissais que trop bien ce sentiment qui me rongeait et nourrissait mes craintes : la culpabilité. Je la haïssais presque autant que moi-même. Ce qui pouvait bien arriver avant l'acte ne me dérangeait pas, mais après, c'était une autre histoire. Certaines fois, je n'en dormais plus.

J'ignorais comment Fili arrivait à faire face à cette situation, comment il s'y prenait, mais j'étais moi-même incapable d'y faire face la tête haute. Peut-être que mon statut de reine et surtout celui d'épouse en était la cause…  
Avec un soupir de résignation mêlé à de l'exaspération, je me suis levée du lit, faisant tomber une bonne fois pour toute le drap sur le sol glacé. J'ai ignoré la sensation brutale de fraîcheur qui m'a envahie ensuite, la rage qui bouillait en moi me servait de rempart solide contre le froid pourtant si commun à Erebor. J'ai récupéré la robe que Fili avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas déchirée. Cela n'avait pas été le cas de toutes les précédentes malheureusement…Je l'ai remise d'un seul coup, nouant rapidement les cordages là où c'était nécessaire. Durant tout ce temps, Fili ne m'a pas lâchée des yeux.

« -Alana… » a-t-il appelé d'une voix grave.

« -Fili. » ai-je répondu sur le même ton en rajustant mon corsage.

« -Cesse de t'inquiéter. Je te le répète : tu es parfaite. »

«-Oui, je suis parfaite. Une parfaite menteuse. » ai-je achevé en quittant la chambre, faisant claquer la porte derrière moi.

Je ne m'attendais pas à être suivie, je préférais rester seule pour le moment de toute manière. Tandis que je m'éloignais en direction de _ma chambre_, la porte a de nouveau claqué dans mon dos mais Fili est parti dans la direction opposée à la mienne.  
Tant mieux.  
Même si Thorin pouvait penser que ce n'était que pure coïncidence si nous arrivions ensemble à la fête, si je pouvais éviter tout contact avec Fili hors de nos chambres, je le faisais.  
J'ai regagné mes appartements, sans croiser la moindre âme qui vive dans le dédale des corridors -ce qui n'était pas surprenant car tout le monde devait encore travailler. Je m'étais attendue à trouver Thorin dans notre chambre mais lorsque je suis rentrée, il n'y avait personne. Une part en moi s'en est réjouie. L'autre s'en est inquiétée. Où pouvait être mon époux ?

J'ai décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, je me suis lavée et changée de nouveau, prenant mon temps à chaque nouvelle tâche. J'ai revêtu la robe que Thorin m'avait demandée de porter pour l'occasion... Sur le moment, j'avais été surprise et sans voix face à sa requête, je ne l'avais pas cru si attentif à ma personne. A moins que Dis ne l'eut encouragé à le faire, ce qui ne me surprendrait pas, -elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à m'intégrer dans leur famille. D'après Kili, son second fils, j'avais « une bonne tête ». Et il n'imaginait pas à quel point…

Le tissu vaporeux était doux sur ma peau et d'une matière agréable au toucher, d'une couleur sombre pour faire ressortir mes yeux très clairs et mes cheveux dorés. Les manches de la robe tombaient sur le sol et ne laissaient entrevoir que mes mains sous leur transparence. Le vêtement correspondait étrangement bien à ma morphologie, se collant parfaitement à mon corps là où il fallait. Mes courbes étaient finement dessinés voir même légèrement accentuées. Cela relevait du travail de maître qui ne pouvait pas appartenir aux nains. Les motifs dorés de la robe étaient cousus soigneusement avec du fil d'or, les couturiers avaient fait un travail à nul autre pareil et je resplendissais. Je me suis quelque peu redressée, relevant la tête pour paraître plus fière.

J'ai soudain eu l'impression d'être plus grande, comme plus majestueuse. Si j'avais l'étoffe d'une reine dans le miroir, qu'en était-il en réalité ? J'ai expiré doucement pour me calmer et ai offert un sourire à mon reflet qui me l'a rendu aussitôt. Je me suis trouvée belle, j'avais bonne mine. Le résultat me satisfaisait. Rien ne semblait s'être passé et je me suis détendue. Fili avait raison : je devais cesser de m'inquiéter.

« -Tu es plus belle qu'escompté. » a fait une voix dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter.

« -Thorin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » me suis-je écriée en me retournant violemment, tenant fermement ma poitrine d'une main.

« -Alors comme ça, tu es surprise de voir ton époux ? » a-t-il fait avec un sourire narquois. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit voilà quelques jours que tu m'entendais venir où que je sois ? »

« -Si, mais là tu m'as prise au dépourvue ! Où étais-tu ? » lui ai-je demandé, me calmant doucement et en forçant un sourire.

« -J'ai été voir où en étaient les préparatifs de la réception. Je pensais t'y voir d'ailleurs. Tu es donc prête ? » m'a-t-il demandé en m'observant de la tête aux pieds

« -Il semblerait que oui. A moins que tu n'aies d'autres recommandations à me faire ? » ai-je fait avec un sourire, tournant sur moi-même pour la forme.

« -Je crains ne pas être aussi bon que Dis pour t'embellir. Tu es vraiment magnifique… »

J'ai rougi. Thorin s'est approché et m'a embrassée sans ménagement, toujours dominé par cet instinct brutal et bestial qui lui était si caractéristique. J'ai sursauté mais je me suis laissée faire. J'ai répondu au baiser avec ardeur. Ses mains se sont glissées le long de mon dos et sont descendues de plus en plus bas, là où les cordons étaient attachés.

«-Il nous reste un peu de temps avant la réception… » a fait Thorin d'une voix grave, la tête fourmillant d'idées.

« -Thorin…C-ce n'est pas raisonnable voyons ! Tu es prêt, moi aussi et… » ai-je commencé tandis qu'il m'embrassait encore, descendant de plus en plus bas.

« -Et ? » a-t-il fait en s'arrêtant brusquement pour me fixer de ses yeux bleus qui étaient animés d'une étrange lueur.

«-Et je n'ai plus d'excuses… » ai-je avoué piteusement.

« -A la bonne heure. » a achevé Thorin avec un sourire mauvais.

J'ignorais à quel moment j'avais bougé mais je me trouvais à présent collée contre le mur de pierres de notre chambre, Thorin m'empêchant de m'en échapper. Son corps collé contre le mien dégageait une chaleur si intense que je la percevais, même à travers nos vêtements. Un grondement sourd s'est échappé de sa gorge alors qu'il m'embrassait le dessus de la poitrine, et a fait frémir ma peau. Je le sentais haleter contre moi, son désir à deux doigts d'exploser alors qu'il laissait courir ses doigts un peu partout. Il a entrepris de défaire les cordons qui retenaient ma robe.

« -Qu'… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » ai-je glapis en me retenant aux pierres

« -Tu es splendide avec ta robe…Mais sans, tu es encore plus attirante. Soit gentille Alana, laisse-moi défaire ces cordons et te libérer de cette robe qui te serre beaucoup trop. Regarde-toi, tu manques d'air et tu ne parviens plus à t'exprimer convenablement.»

J'ai tenté de répondre quelque chose, de protester et d'empêcher Thorin de me déshabiller, quand quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, me sauvant de justesse. J'ai doucement repoussé Thorin qui s'est mis à grogner de mécontentement, énervé d'avoir été dérangé dans son élan. Je lui ai souri d'un air désolé et me suis dirigée vers la porte que j'ai ouverte doucement. Dis se tenait dans l'encadrement, visiblement contente. Elle s'est mise à rire en voyant l'expression qu'arborait son frère et je l'ai laissée entrer en riant avec elle.

« -Excusez-moi d'interrompre quelque chose ! Mais je venais vous annoncer que les préparatifs sont officiellement terminés. Les invités n'arriveront que dans une heure mais si vous voulez descendre dès à présent… Alana, tu es splendide. » a-t-elle fait en me lançant un clin d'œil.

« -Merci ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu y étais pour quelque chose. » ai-je répondu avec un sourire.

J'avais mis énormément de temps à tutoyer Dis. Si elle n'avait pas bataillé ferme pour cela, j'aurais certainement continué à la vouvoyer. Certaine fois, je continuais même de le faire… Mais je me faisais généralement taper sur les doigts lorsque cela arrivait !

« -Bien nous allons descendre. Merci Dis. » a fait Thorin en désignant la porte à sa sœur avec un grognement. « J'ai simplement quelque chose à faire avant. Alana si tu veux y aller maintenant, vas-y. »

J'ai acquiescé et me suis engagée à la suite de Dis dans le couloir après avoir embrassé Thorin. Des torches brûlaient faiblement et personne n'avait pris le soin de les changer. Toutes les attentions étaient concentrées sur la réception et malgré l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi, je reconnaissais l'avoir quelque peu oubliée…Alors qu'il s'agissait tout de même de mon anniversaire de mariage ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Heureusement que je m'y étais prise des mois à l'avance pour le cadeau de Thorin ! J'ai maudis en silence ma négligence et me suis mordue la lèvre pour la forme.

J'ai écouté le babillage de Dis sur le déroulement de la fête, sur les invités qu'il y aurait…Elle ponctuait certaine de ses phrases par des mouvements de bras ou des expressions de visage amusantes et j'ai souri. Bien entendu, elle avait tout supervisé elle-même, veillant de très près à ce que tout soit parfait pour le moment venu, et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Dis me considérait plus comme sa fille que comme sa reine. Elle jouait le rôle d'une mère pour moi, elle veillait sur moi exactement comme elle le faisait pour Kili et Fili.  
Je me suis souvent demandée quelle serait sa réaction si elle apprenait qu'en plus de coucher avec son frère, je couchais avec son fils ainé. Sans doute ne me verrait-elle plus de la même façon et elle me détesterait. Ce serait légitime après tout.

Arrivées dans la salle de réception, nous avons été immédiatement cueillies par Kili qui est venu à notre rencontre.

«-Mère ! Ana ! » s'est-il écrié, joyeux.

J'ai ébauché un sourire en l'entendant m'appeler par mon surnom affectif. Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgée que Kili mais je n'ai jamais compris son mode de vie. Je ne comprenais pas d'où il pouvait tirer toute cette joie de vivre et son humour qui ne semblait connaître aucune fin. Il avait revêtu un bel habit de fête bleu foncé, dans le même style que celui de son oncle en un peu plus clair. Cela lui allait très bien et je ne doutais pas que d'autres naines fussent du même avis. Plusieurs fois, à la demande de Thorin et de Dis, j'avais abordé le sujet du mariage avec Kili et à chaque fois il m'avait ri au nez_. «Si le mariage te va bien à toi et Thorin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'aille aussi ! Je préfère attendre un peu, je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour prendre épouse. »_ me disait-il à chaque fois. Quant à aborder le sujet du mariage avec Fili…Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

« -Kili ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir aujourd'hui ! » me suis-je exclamée à mon tour en le serrant dans mes bras avec enthousiasme, heureuse de le savoir ici avec nous.

« -Eh oui ! J'ai pensé que revenir aujourd'hui ferait un bon cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage. Désolé, je n'ai rien amené… »

« -Ne t'excuses pas ! On ne t'attendait plus ! Tu comptes rester à présent n'est-ce pas ? » me suis-je enquise par la suite.

« -Bien sûr ! Je ne repartirai pas d'Erebor avant quelques années maintenant, voir peut être plus du tout ! Et tu es une petite chanceuse Ana, j'ai failli ne pas être là à temps. J'ai dû prendre beaucoup de détours et voyager de nuit… Mais comment manquer le jour si particulier où tu es entrée dans nos vies ? » a-t-il interrogé ensuite avec un sourire malicieux.

« -Comment en effet ? » a fait dans mon dos une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

J'ai tressailli et ai espéré que cela ne s'est pas vu. Mon sourire ne semblait pas avoir vacillé donc je n'avais pas à m'en faire quant à fournir une explication sur mon soudain malaise. J'avais beau être une bonne menteuse, ce mensonge-là ne passerait pas, j'en étais certaine. Fili m'a dépassée par la droite en frôlant les volants de ma robe au niveau de mes hanches, m'ignorant superbement. J'en ai fait autant tout en essayant de ne pas le regarder. Il a étreint Kili avec force et je me suis rappelée de l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Autrefois j'avais éprouvé un amour semblable pour mon frère et il était réciproque. A présent il devait porter cet amour à une autre femme, comme je le portais à un autre homme, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles officielles depuis mon mariage.

« -Comment vas-tu mon frère ? » a demandé Fili sans se détacher de Kili.

« -Merveilleusement bien maintenant que je suis à la maison. »

Ils ont par la suite échangé des banalités, parlé de leur vie depuis leur séparation… Délaissant Dis auprès de ses fils après qu'elle se fût immiscée dans leur conversation, j'ai fait le tour de la salle commune qui croulait sous le poids d'une lumière jaune aveuglante. Si d'ordinaire cette salle était tamisée, on aurait dit que ce soir-là elle abritait le soleil tout entier. Je n'ai pas tardé à avoir mal aux yeux à force de regarder de tous les côtés, me heurtant chaque fois à la lumière. Il fallait sans doute attendre que les bougies se soient un peu consumées pour résoudre ce problème de luminosité. Je me suis assise un peu à l'écart des quelques nains qui peaufinaient leurs travaux bien que tout fusse déjà parfait.

Thorin n'a pas tardé à se joindre au tableau familial, il a poussé une exclamation de surprise en voyant Kili et j'ai moi-même souri de loin en les voyants ainsi réunis tous réunis. Une petite voix en moi me disait que j'étais également liée à cette famille, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que mon avenir dépendrait d'eux quoique je fasse dans le futur. Mon destin serait scellé par leurs actes, en plus des miens. Cette perspective m'effrayait, mais que pouvais-je faire de plus ?  
Mon époux m'a rejoint et, bien qu'il fût surpris de me trouver seule, il m'a invitée à m'asseoir auprès de lui sans me poser de questions, sur les trônes qui séjournaient au milieu de la salle. Car telle était notre véritable place, _ma_ véritable place. Celle de l'épouse de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Roi sous la montagne. Et moi, j'en étais la Reine.

Par la suite, la réception a débuté…

* * *

_**Eh bien bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur ma fiction -sans doute la curiosité en a été la cause principale mais qu'importe, je l'en remercie aussi. J'espère que ce début vous plaît car je reconnais que c'est un peu étrange...Enfin j'assume entièrement, c'est mon côté louche qui ressort.**_  
_**Bien entendu, il n'y a pour le moment qu'Alana qui m'appartienne, peut-être que d'autres OC apparaîtront dans les chapitres futurs qui sait ?**_  
_**Donc comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, il s'agit d'un triangle amoureux entre Alana, Fili et Thorin...**_  
_**Est-ce que je rajoute Kili ? Haha, ne vous en faites pas, c'est une plaisanterie (bon, pas drôle mais enfin...).**_  
_**N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos review: conseils, ressenti, remarque, gnagna... Je suis surtout preneuse de suggestions pour la suite car les chapitres futurs sont un peu confus pour moi, je ne parviens pas à me décider entre plusieurs idées.**_  
_**Bref, en un mot: RE-VIEW !**_

_**A la prochaine,**_

_**Lhena **_


	2. Chapter 2

_« A chaque nouvelle vague de mensonges, on se rapproche de l'abîme de la vérité. »_

* * *

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR…**_

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

* * *

Les invités n'ont pas tardé à arriver. La salle se remplissait avec une rapidité fulgurante qui ne connaissait pas d'égal. Une foule d'individus s'est amassée autour de nous, dans cette-même sale qui d'ordinaire paraissait si vaste et si déserte, presque froide et mortuaire. Une vague de frissons a parcouru mon échine mais mon visage n'en a rien fait paraître, comme d'habitude.  
Machinalement, j'ai serré la main de Thorin avec force et ai mêlé mes doigts aux siens. Je les ai sentis se resserrer et imbriquer deux brèves pressions pour me rassurer. La lumière ayant baissé, il était à présent plus aisé d'observer les invités qui déferlaient d'un peu partout. Je me suis sentie mal à l'aise, observée et étudiée par des yeux avides et curieux qui n'avaient rien à faire ici.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens que je ne connaissais pas, bien que ce ne fût pas notre premier anniversaire de mariage. Et comme chaque année, je ne m'y faisais pas. Thorin me murmurait à l'oreille les noms que j'ignorais et me désignait discrètement les visages auxquels ils appartenaient. J'acquiesçais au fur et à mesure tout en essayant de mémoriser les informations, mais plus elles s'amassaient, plus je les oubliais. J'ai surtout essayé de masquer mon inquiétude et de la noyer dans autre chose que l'ennui. Ma famille avait été conviée bien entendu, mais encore une fois l'invitation avait été sans réponse.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, je me suis demandée ce que pouvait bien être devenue la Rocheneuve. Depuis mon départ de ma cité natale, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'y retourner. En réalité, je n'y étais même _jamais _retournée. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de mes parents ou de mon frère depuis mon mariage. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas venus. Mais qu'importait aujourd'hui ? J'avais d'ores et déjà fait le deuil de ma famille.

Après la conquête d'Erebor, il avait fallu reconstruire bon nombre de choses dans la montagne. La Rocheneuve –ma cité natale-, grande cité surtout reconnue pour ses pierres de bonne qualité, avaient attiré l'attention de Thorin. Qui n'avait pas entendu les récits de ces immenses châteaux érigés par ces pierres que seuls des maîtres pouvaient façonner ?  
La Rocheneuve n'avait jamais connu d'âge difficile, elle demeurait une cité prospère où toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu venaient commercer, échanger, troquer et même tenter de faire fortune. L'économie était donc florissante à l'époque ou Thorin est venu frapper à la porte des maîtres de la ville, mes parents. Sans doute cette économie ne cesserait-elle jamais de grandir.

J'avais atteint ma majorité depuis quelques années déjà et avec mon frère, nous étions tenus d'être présents lors des entretiens afin d'apprendre comment fonctionne le marché des négociations. Thorin avait parlé de son problème, exposé les faits avec le sérieux d'un roi qui imposait le respect.  
J'avais été séduite par ce respect qu'il dégageait, le ton qu'il prenait, sa voix grave… Bien que n'étant pas de sang royal, je constituais néanmoins un bon parti en raison des nombreuses richesses que nous possédions. J'avais eu l'occasion de revoir le Roi sous la Montagne et même de m'entretenir seule avec lui quand l'occasion se présentait.  
J'imagine que les choses ont dû se faire d'elles-mêmes par la suite…

« -Alana ? » a fait la voix de Thorin avec inquiétude, me ramenant doucement dans le monde réel.

« -Je…J'ai besoin de prendre l'air je crois. » ai-je répondu en me levant, sans attendre sa réponse.

Je me suis extirpée avec agilité, faisant voler les volants de ma robe autour de moi dans une cascade de tissus miroitants. Impossible de passer inaperçu avec un tel vêtement ! Autour de moi, les nains se sont écartés pour me laisser passer mais aucun n'a posé de questions. Je me suis glissée jusqu'à un recoin sombre de la pièce, un peu en retrait du reste du monde. De là, j'ai pu avoir une vue d'ensemble de la salle qui croulait sous les rires et les éclats de voix tonitruantes. J'en eu presque mal à la tête mais c'était agréable de voir la joie illuminer ces visages. Dire que certains ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et qu'ils ont attendu ce jour-ci pour se retrouver !

J'ai vu Thorin entrer en discussion avec Dwalin. Bien que je n'eus rien à craindre de lui, je préférais l'éviter la plupart du temps. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il ne me portait pas dans son cœur. J'ai pris appuis sur un chandelier dont la chaleur m'a réchauffée les mains pourtant transpirantes. J'ai entraperçu une petite silhouette, moins trapue que celle d'un nain, se frayer un chemin en demandant pardon de temps à autre. Avec un sourire en coin, j'ai regardé le hobbit qu'était Bilbo Baggins se frayer un chemin pour émerger de la foule.

Arrivé devant moi, il a ébauché un petit sourire gêné qui n'a fait que renforcer le mien. Bilbo n'avait pas spécialement changé, il restait le même hobbit que le jour où Thorin nous avait présentés. Le poing sur les hanches, les sourcils légèrement haussé par l'amusement, j'ai contemplé le hobbit en me retenant de rire. Je devais vraiment être nerveuse pour perdre à ce point de ma contenance, et rire d'une chose aussi peu risible.

« -Alors vous êtes venu au final ? » ai-je demandé.

« -Il faut croire que oui puisque je suis là ! Ca me fait du bien de revoir tout le monde réuni. » m'a répondu Bilbo avec un sourire.

« -Oui…D'après les récits que l'on m'a faits, vous avez tous vécus des aventures qui marqueront l'Histoire pour l'éternité ! Mais pour le moment, j'imagine qu'être une légende vivante doit vous suffire ! » ai-je ironisé.

« -Oh vous savez, j'ai retrouvé tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi. J'ai retrouvé ma maison et le calme qui l'accompagne. Je ne pense pas me relancer dans une aventure de sitôt, celle-ci m'a amplement suffi. Elle sera sans doute la plus grande chose que j'aurais entreprise de ma vie ! La gloire et tout le reste ne m'importent pas. » m'a expliqué Bilbo avec la voix de quelqu'un qui en a vu beaucoup.

« -Je n'en doute pas ami. » ai-je fais en soupirant avec compassion. « J'espère que vous ne manquez de rien chez vous, mais veuillez noter tout de même que tout Erebor vous reste ouvert si besoin est. D'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu saluer Thorin… » ai-je ajouté.

« -Effectivement, je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Je vous ai aperçue seule, je me suis dit que quelque chose pouvait peut-être aller mal… Mais je me trompe n'est-ce pas ?»

« -Oh oui ! » ai-je répondu bien trop vite à mon goût. « J'ai simplement ressenti le besoin de…respirer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais je pense que vous devriez aller saluer mon époux sur le champ, s'il apprenait que vous êtes venu me voir avant, il se fâchera !» ai-je ajouté en me forçant à rire.

Bilbo s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien a surgi des profondeurs de la salle :

« -Bilbo mon gars ! Il est bon de vous voir parmi nous ! » a salué Fili en se joignant à nous.

« -Bonsoir Fili...Je pense que je vais suivre les conseils d'Alana et aller voir Thorin immédiatement. » a enchaîné le hobbit, pris d'une soudaine peur de la colère de Thorin. « Fili, je peux vous la confier ? » a demandé le hobbit.

« - Je prendrai soin d'elle comme si elle était mienne. » a-t-il promit en ponctuant sa phrase d'un large sourire.

Bilbo a paru gêné durant quelques secondes, puis il nous a laissé seuls avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans l'océan déferlant de nains. Nous l'avons regardé s'en aller Fili et moi, puis une fois que j'eus été certaine que le hobbit ne se retournerait pas, j'ai foudroyé mon amant du regard. Celui-ci ne s'est pas départi de son sourire, ce qui n'a eu pour effet que transformer mes craintes en colère noire.

« -Bon sang es-tu fou ? Quand as-tu perdu l'esprit ?! Tu te rends compte de la portée de tes paroles ? Que va penser Bilbo ? » ai-je presque hurlé.

« -Silence Alana ! Ne vois-tu pas que tes cris couvrent presque le bruit de la salle ? Ils vont tous nous entendre si tu continues de crier ! » a répliqué Fili en fronçant les sourcils, son sourire enfin envolé. « Et c_esse de t'inquiéter !_ Tu crois vraiment que Bilbo, lui qui n'est jamais là, peut se douter de quelque chose ? »

« -Ce sont souvent les avis extérieurs qui trahissent les choses intérieures… »ai-je répondu d'une voix à peine audible. Je ne doutais cependant pas qu'il m'ait entendue.

« - Tu es bornée comme pas possible Lana. » a-t-il fait en se rapprochant de moi. « Je t'aurais bien prise là tout de suite si ça ne nous portait pas préjudice.»

Fili a fait mine de partir et je l'ai retenue d'une phrase :

« -Tu…Tu ne restes pas ? » lui ai-je demandé, surprise.

« -Cette nuit et la tienne et celle de Thorin, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Au fait, tu es magnifique. » a achevé Fili en s'éloignant sans se retourner.

Je n'ai su que répondre. Je me suis contentée de le regarder s'éloigner en silence, ne cherchant plus à le retenir. Une part en moi voulait se jeter dans ses bras, lui intimer de rester à mes côtés mais je n'en ai rien fait. Ça ne serait pas juste. De plus, une autre partie de mon être voulait qu'il s'en aille pour ne pas que tout dérape. J'ai toujours eu un esprit de contradiction sans borne. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'en aurais sans doute bien ri. Mais là, le cœur n'y était pas.

Je me suis résolue à prendre une grande inspiration et en m'efforçant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, je me suis dirigée vers Thorin. Bilbo achevait de lui parler lorsque je suis arrivée. Il m'a saluée d'un vague signe de tête et j'ai frissonné. Aurait-il soupçonné quelque chose ? J'ai repris ma place avec un sourire plus prononcé ce qui a rassuré mon époux.

« -Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Je t'ai vue avec Bilbo et Fili. » m'a fait remarquer Thorin.

« -O-oui…Enfin ils m'ont vue seule et sont venus s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et tout va bien je peux te l'assurer, _amour._ » ai-je promis.

La fête a battu son plein au moment où tous les invités se sont retournés vers nous, réclamant une chanson. Thorin a toujours été un fabuleux harpiste, j'ai été impressionnée la première que je l'ai entendu jouer, dès l'instant où ses doigts ont effleuré les cordes. Pour ma part, ma voix était quelque chose d'agréable à entendre sans pour autant avoir quelque chose de particulier. Je me suis sentie rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors que je me tournais vers mon époux pour attendre son jugement.  
Pour toute réponse, il s'est contenté de réclamer sa harpe d'une voix forte. Pendant que des nains allaient la chercher, il s'est approché de moi :

« -Tu le consens bien sûr ? Autrement je peux… »

« -Non, non ! C'est parfait ! Donnons leurs ce qu'ils veulent entendre, ce n'est pas cher payé. » ai-je coupé en lissant les plis de ma robe pour avoir l'air présentable lorsque je devrais me lever.

Thorin a souri et lorsque la harpe a atterri dans ses mains et qu'il a pincé les cordes pour entonner les premiers accords, je me suis levée d'un geste bref, plongeant mon regard dans celui de la salle qui, pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie, était silencieuse comme un tombeau. On aurait pu entendre les battements de mon cœur affolé.  
J'ai entonné une chanson douce et calme qui, bien que n'étant pas le registre favori des nains, a su charmer notre auditoire. En réalité, il s'agissait plus d'une ode à la gloire d'Erebor qu'une chanson en elle-même.

Les derniers accents se sont éteints doucement, portés dans l'air par la fumée de certaines chandelles qui achevaient de se consumer. Bon nombre d'entre elles s'étaient déjà éteintes. Dans ce jeu de clair-obscur ondulant, on ne discernait que des ombres noires et mouvantes mais dont les émetteurs étaient immobiles. Les visages se ressemblaient tous, et dans le silence de la pièce, ils apparaissaient comme des fantômes venus d'un autre monde. Mon cœur s'est serré à la dernière note, les fins étant toujours les plus difficiles.

La salle n'a pas croulé sous les applaudissements, nous nous y attendions avec Thorin. Cette chanson n'était pas faite pour être applaudie ni même adulée, elle devait être entendue, écoutée et surtout retenue. Le monde se souviendra des sacrifices de ces nains morts sur le champ de bataille. Nous, enfin _eux _en particulier, ne l'oublieraient pas.  
D'une voix grave et forte, presque masculine, j'ai ordonné que l'on rallume les chandelles sur le champ. Beaucoup de nains se sont précipités pour exécuter l'ordre, sans doute à cause de la gêne car les nains ne sont pas sensibles à l'obscurité.

La lumière est revenue, moins agressive que la première fois. Je me suis rassise, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, fière de la prestation que nous avions fournis. J'ai croisé le regard de Thorin qui s'est mis à rire doucement. J'ai souri plus franchement tout en réprimant un rire. Il était tard désormais, beaucoup devaient reprendre la route de leur domicile qui était loin. Certains en revanche, dormiraient ici. A présent, la soirée s'achèverait dans l'alcool et la nourriture, ce qui n'était pas plus mal en un sens. Peut-être étaient-ils temps d'ouvrir les présents…

OoO

« -C'est le jour de l'année le plus épuisant m'est d'avis ! » ai-je fait en me jetant sur le lit sans plus de retenue, bien que cela n'eut rien de royal.

J'ai soupiré bruyamment, fermant les yeux pour m'enfoncer dans le matelas moelleux. J'ai serré les couvertures avec bonheur, m'imprégnant du soulagement que me procurait mon lit douillet. J'ai senti le poids du sommeil sur mes épaules et ai commencé à somnoler. Une main s'est emparée avec délicatesse de mes cheveux qui s'étalaient un peu partout et les a ramené dans mon dos.

« -Tu fatigues déjà Lana ? » a interrogé Thorin.

« -Je dois dire que j'ai plus de mal que toi à tenir en effet. » ai-je avoué en faisant la moue. « Au fait, je dois te donner ton présent. »

« -Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me le donner avec les autres. » a dit Thorin en grognant.

« -Parce que je considère que les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que je t'offre. Tu passes déjà beaucoup de temps avec eux, tu partages tout…J'ai simplement voulu garder une part de toi pour moi. »

« -Serais-tu jalouse ? » a demandé Thorin langoureusement.

« -Si je te répondais que oui, que ferais-tu ? »

Je me suis retournée sur le dos pour lui faire face, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. J'ai vu mon époux ébaucher un sourire mais sans doute mon expression sérieuse l'a-t-elle empêchée de rire. Oui, j'étais jalouse, j'étais délaissée…C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais préféré son neveu.  
Que pouvait bien m'importer les cadeaux, les fêtes, quand c'était de l'attention que je recherchais ? Hormis mon frère, ma famille s'est toujours désintéressée de moi. Alors peut-être que oui, je me comportais comme une enfant gâtée, mais dans le fond, en demandais-je réellement beaucoup ?

« -Ca… »

Il s'est rapproché d'un geste bref et agile, silencieux et prévenant, rompant d'un seul coup la mince distance qui nous séparait. Le mur invisible qui nous maintenait à l'écart loin de l'autre venait de voler en éclats. J'ai senti mon cœur battre plus fortement dans ma poitrine, _boum-boum, boum-boum-boum. _Ma respiration s'est accélérée pourtant je n'ai pas bougé.  
Je suis demeurée fixe alors que Thorin montait sur le lit. Je l'ai suivi du regard sans même oser parler. J'ai regardé mon époux, au-dessus de moi, plongeant mon regard dans le sien alors que son visage se rapprochait du mien. Il s'est pourtant arrêté à mi-chemin, son visage à quelques millimètres du mien. J'ai regardé ses lèvres qui se refusaient à moi. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas aller plus loin, lui qui quelques heures auparavant était prêt à me déshabiller ?

Je me suis jetée sur lui, attirant sa tête contre la mienne puisqu'il se refusait à le faire. Il n'a pas résisté, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes en un baiser sulfureux et ardent. J'ai mêlé ma langue à la sienne, croisant mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le faire rester auprès de moi, contre moi. Contrairement à mes fois avec Fili, je menais la danse, usant et abusant de mon jeu de séduction au gré de mes envies. Avec des mouvements vifs et calculés, j'ai relevé les pans de ma robe sans même l'éloigner de moi.  
Thorin a grogné, envers ses vêtements qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever, envers mon impatience peut-être également, je ne saurais le dire mais cela m'a amusée. Il s'est écarté à contrecœur pour finir d'enlever ses vêtements alors que je me redressais sur les coudes. J'ai ri doucement mais il m'a entendue.

« -C'est ça moque-toi ! Tu rigoleras moins dans quelques secondes… » a-t-il menacé avec un sourire mauvais.

« -Je demande à voir dans ce cas. » ai-je osé provoquer.

« -Attends un peu… »

Alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa tunique, j'ai eu le loisir de contempler sa carrure à la lumière du feu miroitant. De dos, il ressemblait à son neveu. Une vague de désir s'est emparée de moi, me faisant ressentir une bouffée de chaleur. Je brûlais de désir et de l'envie de l'assouvir. Thorin faisait exprès de prendre son temps, je le sentais, et cela m'énervait. Fili n'aurait pas été si long…  
Il s'est enfin retourné vers moi, le regard emplis d'une étrange lueur -une lueur de feu. Il s'est rapproché comme le ferait un animal sauvage devant sa proie, en rampant avec langueur pour faire durer le plaisir de la victoire juste avant de frapper avec force. Je n'avais pas peur de lui cependant, j'étais une proie consentante, prête à accepter de se faire capturer, à endurer la douleur.

Il m'a repoussée sur le lit sans ménagement, reprenant la place qu'il occupait avant. Il m'a immobilisé les bras en prenant d'une seule main mes deux poignets. Dieu que j'étais faible et fine en comparaison à lui ! Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir mes dents s'enfoncer dans mon sang, puis j'ai passé ma langue par-dessus pour en étancher le tiède flot. Un mince filet avait déjà gagné ma gorge blanche et jusque-là immaculée –je n'avais même pas l'ombre d'un bijou. J'ai eu l'impression de goûter à du fer pur.

Thorin m'a embrassée, suçant doucement la plaie que je m'étais faite délibérément, avant de suivre le chemin emprunté par le sang le long de ma nuque. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement tout en fermant les yeux. J'ai senti Thorin pousser contre moi et me suis mise à rire :

« -Tu as toujours ton pantalon amour, et j'ai toujours ma robe. » ai-je fait remarquer avec un sourire moqueur.

« -Je comptais sur toi pour m'en débarrasser. »

« -Dans ce cas libère-moi. Comme ça tes mains seront libres pour me défaire de ma robe ! Il me semble que c'était ce que tu avais voulu faire tout à l'heure, plus tôt dans la soirée. »

Il a obtempéré sans plus de mots, cela n'aurait servi à rien de toute manière. Lentement, ses mains ont lâché les miennes pour se diriger vers les cordons d'or qui me retenaient prisonnière du tissu. J'ai aidé Thorin à retirer son pantalon puis j'ai gloussé. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit nu avant moi !  
Avec un sourire, mon époux m'a lentement redressée pour mieux me déshabiller. Une fois nus tous les deux, nous avons commencé à faire l'amour.

Nous étions fatigués par cette soirée, l'alcool avait abruti nos sens. Le monde commençait à tanguer autour de moi, l'ivresse du désir et de la boisson me rendait complètement impuissante à me contrôler. J'étais lasse de tout… Thorin a commencé à pousser en moi, lentement mais longuement. Il m'a pénétrée avec douceur et envie. Puis il a commencé à accélérer et j'ai senti sa respiration se saccader alors qu'il tentait de réprimer ses gémissements. Je me sentais aller, mêlant mes gémissements à ceux de Thorin. Nous étions au bord de l'orgasme quand j'ai laissé échapper un nom. Mais pas le _bon_.

« -Fili… » ai-je murmuré d'une voix à peine audible.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » a demandé Thorin en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« -_Fini_. » ai-je répété en rougissant.

La pièce était à peine assez éclairée, Thorin ne pouvait m'avoir vue. Mon désir est brutalement retombé d'un seul coup. J'ai feint l'orgasme alors que Thorin jouissait. Il s'est par la suite laissé tomber à mes côtés, encore haletant de l'acte. Fixant le plafond, je me suis demandée si je me trahirais moi-même un jour, dans un futur proche. La vérité s'avère souvent cruelle, voilà pourquoi on détourne les yeux et on se ment à soi-même.  
J'ai tressailli lorsque Thorin a effleuré ma hanche du bout de son index :

« -Je suis sûr que ton cadeau est magnifique, venant de toi cela ne peut faire aucun doute...Mais ce que j'aimerais que tu me donnes, c'est un _héritier. »_

Je l'ai regardé en fronçant les sourcils sans mot dire mais il s'était déjà retourné de l'autre côté, en se glissant dans les couvertures entièrement nu. En tendant l'oreille, je me suis rendue compte qu'il s'était déjà endormi, sa respiration lente et régulière étant le seul indice que je pouvais exploiter pour tirer mes conclusions.

Moi en revanche, je n'ai pu fermer l'œil de la nuit…

* * *

_**JOYEUX NOEL !**_

**_Je tenais expressément à publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui en tant que "cadeau de noël" en somme. Du coup, il se peu qu'il soit moins bon que le précédent mais en théorie, il n'y a pas trop de différences (ni trop de fautes...).  
Je prendrai plus de temps pour les chapitres suivants par ailleurs, je tiens quand même à fournir un travail qui vaut la peine d'être lu.  
Oh et j'oubliais, je réponds aux reviews par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte et si d'aventure des "visiteurs" sont de passage, ils seront pris en compte dans le chapitre suivant.  
Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Votre soutien me fait plaisir !  
_****_  
A bientôt,  
Lhena._**

**_Ah si , j'oubliais vraiment un truc: la Rocheneuve n'existe pas.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_« __Derrière chaque mensonge existe une part de vérité. »_

* * *

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

* * *

Je me suis levée lorsqu'il m'a semblé que l'heure était encline à tolérer mon réveil. Vivant sous la montagne, il m'était impossible de m'aider du soleil pour déterminer une heure, même approximative. Thorin dormait encore et je n'ai pas osé le réveiller, sa respiration toujours lente, régulière et à peine audible, laissait entendre qu'il était parfaitement calme. Je m'en serais voulu si j'avais interrompu un tel sommeil, qui se refusait à moi avec une obsession presque irréelle. Enfilant une légère tunique blanche bien qu'un peu transparente pour cacher ma nudité, je me suis glissée hors de mes appartements en quête de…je ne saurais dire quoi exactement.

Dans cette partie du château, les bougies étaient presque entièrement consumées mais il m'était encore possible de voir où je m'étais les pieds. Marchant à demi à l'aveuglette, je faisais tout de même en sorte de me tenir à l'écart des autres parties du château, me contentant d'errer dans les couloirs où étaient contigües toutes les chambres royales. Ainsi fait, le seul risque que j'encourrais était de croiser un ou plusieurs membres de la famille -même si à cette heure le risque était des moindres. Une silhouette se détachait néanmoins non loin au-devant, brisant la continuité ensorcelantes des bougies parfaitement alignées le long des murs de pierres. C'était un détail qu'on ne pouvait pas manquer et qui m'a frappée de plein fouet au visage comme si je m'étais heurtée à une glace.

Le peu de lumière ne me permettait pas d'identifier l'individu qui, adossé contre le mur, semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il était impossible que cette personne fût un garde, jamais il n'y en avait ici –Thorin ne le tolérait pas, affirmant être violé dans son intimité. Un drôle de sentiment m'a envahie. Etait-ce de la peur que je ressentais ? J'étais la Reine, je n'avais pas à avoir peur –ici, j'avais tous les droits, pouvant en user et en abuser au gré de mon bon plaisir. J'ai plissé les yeux pour tenter de discerner des traits familiers mais je n'ai réussi qu'à trébucher dans la pénombre.

« -Eh oh ? » ai-je appelé en essayant de ne pas faire trembler ma voix.

L'individu n'a pas bougé, ni même sursauter, ni…rien. Il demeurait impassible à toute tentative d'appel. On aurait pu le comparer à un cadavre, le temps le rendant davantage inerte comme s'il eût été là depuis des centaines voir des milliers d'années, avant de le transformer avec lenteur en une statue de pierre qui aurait fusionné avec le mur. Intriguée par ce qui se trouvait devant moi, je désirais résoudre le mystère de son identité et de sa présence en ces lieux. De plus, plus j'approchais du moment fatidique, plus je sentais que je connaissais ce nain, -car il s'agissait bien d'un nain. J'ai voulu le rappeler mais dans le silence, j'ai entendu le bruit de sa respiration et me suis retenue. On aurait presque dit qu'il dormait…

Je me suis arrêtée d'un seul coup en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Kili, qui _dormait_ bel et bien contre le mur. Surprise, j'ai écarquillé les yeux plus d'une fois pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Et je ne rêvais pas. Kili dormait paisiblement, adossé contre le mur, le visage tombant vers la droite, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres à demi cachées par une courte barbe brune.  
J'ai doucement effleuré l'épaule de Kili mais ce dernier ne l'a même pas senti. J'ai alors pris son épaule plus franchement avant de la secouer. Kili a grogné avant de se réveiller.

« -Mmmh Fili laisse-moi dormir ! » a-t-il murmuré.

« -Kili, c'est Lana… » ai-je commencé, hésitante. « Mais réveille-toi enfin ! Tu dors dans le couloir ! » ai-je fait plus fortement voyant qu'il ne semblait toujours pas réagir.

« -Quoi ? »

Kili s'est brusquement relevé et je me suis écartée d'un bon en arrière par la même occasion. Il semblait réellement ne pas savoir qu'il se trouvait ici, les yeux encore fatigué et son corps engourdi par une profonde léthargie. Je me suis inquiétée de son état mais l'ai laissé reprendre ses esprits avant de l'interroger. Le brun aux cheveux en bataille qu'il était a regardé autour de lui, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, avant de croiser mon regard sans se départir de son étonnement. Durant quelques secondes, il paraissait venu d'un autre monde comme échoué ici par une quelconque force inexplicable. J'avais bien envie de rire mais je ne l'ai pas fait, jugeant que c'était inapproprié. Nous nous sommes regardés en silence, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. Finalement ça a été lui le premier à le faire :

« -Qu'est-ce que je fais dans le couloir ? » a-t-il interrogé comme si je connaissais la réponse, ce à quoi j'ai haussé les épaules mollement.

« -A toi de me le dire non ? » ai-je répliqué avec un sourire moqueur.

« -A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Je t'ai écoutée chanter hier soir, c'était très beau ! Et j'ai ensuite bu…Beaucoup… Je me suis endormi dans mon lit pourtant, j'en suis certain. » a-t-il expliqué, très sérieusement, croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine.

« -Dis-moi Kili, tu es toujours somnambule ? » ai-je demandé.

« -Euh… » a-t-il fait en rougissant.

« -Ne cherche pas plus loin : c'est ça. » ai-je expliqué en riant doucement. « Néanmoins, tâche de faire attention car cela peut être dangereux lorsque tu n'es pas à Erebor. »

« -Tu l'es aussi Alana ? » m'a-t-il ensuite demandé.

« -Je ne crois pas…Pourquoi ? »

« - Vu comment tu es habillée, cela peut prêter à confusion. »

J'ai rougi violemment en plaçant par réflexe mes mains au niveau de mes seins. La tunique était transparente et je ne doutais pas que Kili avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour m'observer à loisir. Malgré cela, il ne semblait guère déconcerté ni même gêné. Il m'a regardée –dans les yeux- comme si c'était mon attitude qui était déplacée puis il a souri comme un enfant :

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne dirais rien à mon oncle.» s'est-il empressé d'ajouter. « Et si jamais l'envie te prenait de te balader nue, je ferai en sorte que personne ne te regarde ! » a-t-il assuré très sérieusement.

S'il plaisantait, on ne le dirait pas. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître qui pût s'apparenter à une quelconque plaisanterie, pas même le début naissant d'un sourire qu'il aurait tenté de réprimer. J'ai entendu des pas s'approcher et mon regard, ainsi que celui de Kili, a immédiatement convergé dans la direction du bruit. Fili a surgit de la pénombre, quelque peu désappointé –presque en colère.

« -C'est vous qui faites un tel tapage ? Par Mahal, on vous entend depuis ma chambre qui est pourtant à l'autre bout du couloir ! C'est impossible de trouver le sommeil ! » s'est exclamé Fili d'une voix forte.

« -C'est de ma faute ! » s'est empressé de dire Kili. « Je suis somnambule et Alana m'a empêché de terminer ma nuit de sommeil quelque part dans le château... Bon, j'imagine qu'il est encore tôt donc je vais retourner dans ma chambre achever cette nuit… »

Le regard de Fili est venu se poser sur moi –toujours en état de choc- comme s'il tentait de considérer les propos de son jeune frère pour déterminer s'il mentait. Ses yeux se sont rétrécis et je me suis demandée s'il pensait que Kili et moi avions fait quelque chose de malsain, puis s'il en ressentait une jalousie quelconque. Cela m'aurait bien plu... Le nain brun est parti comme si cela était la chose la plus normale du monde, nous laissant seuls et sans plus s'intéresser à nous. Nous nous sommes regardés en silence Fili et moi, nous dévorant littéralement du regard, ne laissant aucune parcelle du corps de l'autre hors de portée de nos yeux avides et brûlant. Je me suis alors sentie sondée jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme dont même la moindre pensée était perçue.

Cependant, aucun de nous n'a osé s'avancer à la rencontre de l'autre, comme si nous craignons quelque chose que nous seuls étions en mesure de voir, de ressentir. Petit à petit, j'ai retiré les mains qui me camouflaient. Je ne voulais pas me cacher devant Fili dont les yeux ont bougé vers l'endroit jusqu'alors hors de portée. Pas après tout ce qui nous liaient. Cela aurait été injuste et...cela n'aurait pas eu de sens. Un grondement sourd a résonné dans les couloirs et il m'a fallu attendre un peu avant de comprendre qu'il émanait de la gorge de mon amant. J'ai tressailli et lorsque le premier héritier de Thorin s'est approché de moi, j'ai baissé la tête par réflexe.  
Lorsque je l'ai vu à deux centimètres de moi, son corps musclé que laissait entrevoir une chemise détachée, il m'a relevé la tête en me prenant le menton entre deux de ses doigts calleux, me forçant à lui faire face, plongeant mon regard dans le sien qui semblait se consumer sous les flammes du désir. Un sourire moqueur a éclairé ses traits :

« -On ne baisse pas la tête Lana, ce n'est pas très royal ! » a-t-il ironisé.

« -Va au diable je… »

Il ne m'a pas laissée finir et m'a attirée contre lui en m'embrassant passionnément. Nos langues se sont machinalement trouvées, l'habitude ayant contribué à les attirer et les lier entre elles comme des aimants. Cela s'est fait purement et simplement, sans même que nous ayons pensé à quoique ce soit. Je me suis abandonnée à ce contact tant désiré depuis la veille, -et plus précisément dans les bras de Fili qui m'a durement soutenue et touchée alors que je me laissais tomber. Ses mains ont enserré ma taille, pris possession de mes hanches avec force et sûreté. A aucun moment sa bouche n'a quitté la mienne mais je me suis résolue –certes, malgré moi- à rompre le contact pourtant si agréable.

« -Non…Pas ici, _il_ pourrait surgir à n'importe quel moment et je… »

« -Chut, détends-toi, il est encore bien tôt pour que quiconque se lève Alana. Tu as renvoyé Kili au lit tut te souviens ? Ici et maintenant ou là-bas dans ma chambre qu'importe dis-moi ? » a-t-il demandé en faisant glisser ses mains sous ma tunique jusqu'à la naissance de mes fesses.

« -Cesse de rêver par Mahal ! Tu n'es plus un enfant, tu ne pas être si insouciant ! » ai-je répliqué en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Dans mes rêves amour, tu es déjà à moi, tu m'appartiens corps et âme, et dans mes songes tu n'as pas peur de me prendre dès que tu en as envie, tu me supplies, tu cries tant l'attente t'es insupportable… » a-t-il renchérit d'une voix grave, presque inquiétante.

« -Arrête… »

« -La nuit derrière j'ai rêvé de toi. Tu avais envie de moi, tu ne le prétendais pas, tu ne faisais pas semblant, tu ne faisais rien. Tu profitais de l'instant présent. _Tu m'aimais._»

« -Mais je t'aime enfin ! J'ai menti pour _toi_, je trompe tout le monde pour _toi_, pour _nous _! Je me cache derrière des sourires figés, des remarques bien tournées, des faux-semblants, pour ne pas que l'on s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit ! Ose me dire que je ne fais pas tout ceci par amour pour toi…Ose me le dire Fili, si c'est réellement ce que tu penses. » ai-je ordonné.

Il n'a rien dit. Il m'a regardée en silence avant de me lâcher et de se détourner de moi. Durant quelques instants, il a pris appuis contre le mur et s'est plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Je me sentie atrocement seule et mal à l'aise, comme si j'avais été l'auteur d'un quelconque crime que l'on jugeait et dont on attendait la sentence. Puis il a brusquement levé la tête vers moi avant de me prendre par le poignet et me tirer jusqu'à sa chambre. Je me suis laissée faire car je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, qu'il n'agirait pas contre ma volonté. Malgré tout, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de noter qu'il tirait _fort_ et que je commençais à avoir peur.

J'ai vu les contours de sa chambre se dessiner sur ma droite dont la porte était déjà ouverte. Nous nous y sommes engouffrés dans le plus grand silence mais avec toujours la même impatience. Fili s'est retourné et m'a prise dans ses bras, me soulevant du sol jusqu'aux rebords de son lit où il m'y a lâchée. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol et Fili s'est placé au-dessus de moi, me tenant les bras avec autant de force que de douceur. Je sentais son corps m'écraser et la chaleur qui l'animait me pénétrer et se mêler à la mienne.

Son souffle chaud est venu me titiller les narines avec insistance et j'ai profondément inspiré afin de m'en imprégner un maximum. Il m'a embrassé la nuque avec lenteur, les picotements provoqués par sa barbe m'irritant avec excitation.  
J'ai grimacé et mon amant a dévié sur des suçons plus longs et plus prononcés pour calmer la douleur et la transformer en un plaisir langoureux. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement alors qu'il revenait à mes lèvres, me laissant à peine respirer.

« -Parle-moi Lana. » a fait Fili en rompant notre baiser. « Quelque chose te trouble, je le sens et je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit si Thorin est bien trop occupé pour s'en soucier. »

« -Ce…C'est Thorin justement. Je…Il veut un hériter. Il veut que nous ayons un enfant. » ai-je répondu en baissant les yeux comme si cela avait été de ma faute.

Les yeux de Fili ont paru rétrécir, pour ne se résumer qu'à de petites fentes d'où la colère, autant que la surprise transparaissaient. Il devait se sentir blessé, blessé au cœur par une flèche noire, blessé par un coup de couteau dans le dos. Je me suis sentie mal pour lui, honteuse, odieuse. Fili s'est couché sur le dos à côté de moi et ensemble nous avons regardé le plafond sombre de pierres dont le début, comme la fin, disparaissait dans l'ombre. Il a soupiré de lassitude. Longuement. J'ai tourné ma tête vers lui mais il ne m'a pas regardé. Sans se départir du plafond, il a enchaîné d'une voix qui m'a parue brisée, dénuée de timbre ou de tonalité. La voix de quelqu'un qui se laissait mourir.

« -Et tu comptes lui donner ce qu'il demande ? »

« -Je n'en sais rien, mais il me sera difficile de refuser. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis incapable de faire de bébé toute seule...Fili, dis-moi comment on en est arrivé là ? Comment avons-nous fait pour demeurer aveugle durant tout ce temps ? » ai-je demandé d'une voix à la limite de l'audible.

Il n'a pas été en mesure de me répondre. J'avais l'impression que ce que nous vivions s'étendait sur des siècles, ou à la différence, depuis quelques jours seulement. Je me suis rendue compte avec stupeur que le temps s'est joué de nous, il nous a menti et fourvoyé. Il s'est écoulé avec une lenteur acerbe, nous laissant le temps de nous aimer Fili et moi, de devenir dépendant l'un de l'autre. Puis il s'est écoulé bien plus rapidement -trop rapidement-, trop pour avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte à temps et échapper à la souffrance, à la douleur et la solitude. J'ai secoué la tête, ce que je disais n'avait pas de sens, je perdais tout bonnement la tête. Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : à présent il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

« -Tu te souviens de la façon dont tout a commencé entre nous ? » a interrogé Fili, changeant complètement de sujet.

« -Oui, d'une manière un peu fortuite je dirais. Un an après mon mariage, je ne connaissais toujours pas le château et encore moins les individus qui l'habitaient. J'errais comme une âme en peine dans les dédales des corridors sans fins, cherchant désespérément à retrouver mon chemin, fuyant le regard des nains qui devaient m'accepter comme souveraine du jour au lendemain. Leur réaction était compréhensible, je n'étais pas de sang royal, je ne venais ni d'Erebor, ni des Monts de Fer.  
Et une fois, j'ai trébuché sans crier garde et tu m'as rattrapée en riant.  
Une moquerie que j'avais mal prise aux premiers abords, puis tu m'as aidée sans même me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, me racontant des histoires sur ces lieux dans lesquels tu n'avais jamais vécu ou grandi depuis la conquête du dragon. Tu avais une voix si profonde que j'ai tout de suite prêté l'oreille à tes dires, buvant tes paroles et te croyant avec une naïveté presque excessive. J'aurais pu t'écouter des heures durant. Tout est parti de là pour moi. » ai-je répondu un sourire aux lèvres, bercées par les accents lointains d'un souvenir heureux dont l'insouciance et l'innocence berçaient encore les actions.

« -Il s'agit en effet de quelque chose comme ça. Le jour de ton couronnement et donc de ton mariage, je t'avais déjà trouvé attirante mais pas au point de t'aimer. Tu me semblais si froide ou peut-être trop inaccessible, tes sourires étaient trop figés et tes paroles manquaient de réactions personnelles et de sentiments, ta conduite paraissait t'être dictée comme si tu avais été dépourvue de vie ou de sensations. Tu t'efforçais d'agir comme nous voulions que tu agisses, pas de la façon dont tu l'entendais _toi. _Tu avais beau être une Reine, tu ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire, tu restais dans l'ombre de Thorin ne prenant jamais la parole, tu ne méritais pas ce qu'on t'offrait.  
Je te détestais presque pour tout ce que tu faisais. Puis je t'ai vue un jour, jouant avec des enfants, riant aux éclats avec eux. Ce jour-là j'ai compris que tu pouvais être réellement heureuse ici et être une bonne souveraine, qu'il suffisait simplement pour ça de t'en donner les moyens. Mais Thorin était toujours absent, s'occupant d'affaires royales avec des nains que tu ne connaissais pas, avec une politique dont tu ignorais tout. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que tu avais atterri dans un monde nouveau un peu au hasard, qu'il fallait t'aider à intégrer, à aimer, et à t'apprendre tout ce que tu ignorais. Depuis ce jour, je me suis montré ouvert et patient, te laissant une chance de te sortir de cette cage de laquelle tu es demeurée longtemps prisonnière. J'ai bien fait.» a raconté Fili d'une voix calme avant de sourire.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux de stupeur. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette histoire, ni même cette façon de penser qu'il me portait. Je me suis découverte sous un jour nouveau, me rappelant très bien du moment auquel il faisait allusion. La véracité de ses paroles ne laissait place à aucun commentaire et je reconnais avoir eu du mal à faire de moi la Reine que j'étais à présent. Il m'avait fallu du temps avant de gagner en autorité ainsi qu'en respect, j'avais dû apprendre plus de choses que je ne m'en croyais capable. Sans l'aide de Dis, de Thorin à l'occasion, puis de Kili et Fili, les nains auraient sans doute tenté de se rebeller contre moi depuis des années…  
Combien de personnes avaient eu cette impression de moi ?  
Combien pensaient encore de cette façon ?  
J'ai senti Fili se tourner vers moi, son regard me foudroyant comme s'il eut été réellement constitué d'éclairs.

« -Si Thorin veut un héritier…Nous pouvons lui donner ce qu'il demande. »

J'ai tressailli à cette simple pensée, mais pas de peur. D'envie. Inconsciemment, ma langue est venue humidifiée mes lèvres alors que je me rapprochais de Fili. Peu importait avec qui je le procréais, cet enfant demeurerait l'héritier d'Erebor par les voix du sang…

* * *

_**BONNE ANNEEE !**_

_**J**e suis simplement de passage rapidos afin de vous souhaiter une bonne année !  
Aussi pour vous dire que j'ai baissé Rating de la fiction car je ne compte pas écrire de scènes à caractères sexuel (oui, malgré cette fiction cela peut sembler bizarre mais c'est pourtant le cas.) Donc voilà, la fiction est à présent en T au cas-où. Si l'envie d'écrire des lemons me prend, je ferai un chapitre bonus.  
Donc bonne année 2015, c'est un grand plaisir et un honneur de commencer cette année en postant ce chapitre avec vous!  
__  
Au plaisir et à bientôt,_

_Lhena :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_« Les choses changent. Et si elles changent, c'est qu'il y a une raison. »  
_

* * *

**_JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR_**

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

* * *

_Et si…_  
Rien d'autre que ces deux mots qui défilent continuellement en boucle_. _Le début d'une question simple en apparence, mais qui cache en réalité un sens beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait, plus profond et beaucoup plus sombre car on ignore tout de la suite que pourrait avoir cette phrase. Une question effrayante, redoutée et admirée à la fois, car elle est porteuse d'espoir. Et l'espoir fait vivre. Sa réponse demeure pourtant incertaine, peut-être bien parce qu'il peut s'avérer y en avoir plusieurs au final, toutes plus différentes les unes des autres. Elles sont imprévisibles également.  
_Et si…_

Je m'étais souvent interrogée sur cela, réfléchissant longuement à la réponse que je pourrais fournir afin de ne rien laisser dans l'ombre, de ne pas laisser de place aux doutes, être sûre de mes paroles. Pendant des heures j'y avais réfléchi, allant jusqu'à me perdre moi-même en chemin et ne plus savoir par la suite ce à quoi je réfléchissais. Et si, rien qu'une fois, une seule, on pouvait tout changer, que se passerait-il ensuite? Quelle conséquence cela aurait-il sur l'avenir que nous connaissions déjà ? Verrions-nous les changements s'opérer ou bien ne le sentirions-nous même pas ?  
_Et si…_

Si on pouvait tout recommencer, changer les choses qui n'auraient jamais dû exister, reformuler les phrases qui avaient été mal comprises, parler avec les bonnes personnes quand cela s'était avéré nécessaire au lieu de les renier avec mépris…Avec des « si », il était possible de refaire le monde, _notre monde, _et de faire naître des réalités que l'on aurait cru impossible jusqu'alors, de rendre accessibles des rêves ne vivants qu'au beau milieu de la nuit.  
Mais les « si » n'étaient que des mots, des souffles, des murmures, du vent qui s'échappait lorsqu'on lui en laissait la possibilité, s'engouffrant par la moindre petite fente, par la plus petite ouverture d'une paroi que l'on pensait solide et incassable. Les « si » n'étaient qu'illusion, un espoir pour les personnes au bord du gouffre du désespoir.

En quittant la chambre de Fili, je me suis de nouveau posée la question -mais cela n'a laissé une nouvelle fois qu'un blanc et un silence mortuaire dans ma tête. Une frustration qui me dépassait. Mon cerveau, dont le fonctionnement semblait ralenti et défaillant, m'a donné l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser à cause d'un surmenage excessif. Ce nouvel échec a fait naître une autre interrogation par la suite, similaire à la première en un sens, quoique plus simple dans un autre : et si on pouvait tout changer, changerais-je quelque chose dans ce que j'avais fait ?

Je n'ai pas su répondre cette fois-là non plus, me heurtant de nouveau et de plein fouet à un mur que je n'avais pas vu venir droit sur moi. J'avais pourtant l'esquisse d'une réponse, le début d'idée qui avait du sens, mais je n'y arrivais pas malgré mes efforts.  
Parce que cette fois-ci, je doutais.  
Parce que cette fois-ci, je doutais de _moi_.

Si je n'avais pas accompli tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent, je n'aurais jamais été celle que j'étais alors. Et qui était en mesure de dire si dans un univers alternatif, j'aurais été une meilleure personne ? Peut-être même aurais-je été quelqu'un de plus détestable encore… Qui était en mesure de me blâmer pour ce que j'avais fait, ce que je _faisais_ ? On ne pouvait que conjecturer là-dessus, et les conjectures étaient synonymes de doutes et d'hésitation. Mais parce que personne ne pouvait m'aider, je me sanglais de patiente dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Or l'attente était longue et je n'en pouvais plus de douter, d'hésiter, car ma force et ma patience faiblissaient et venaient à manquer cruellement. Je voulais effacer les plus petites hypothèses, réduire à néant toutes mes idées noires et exorciser mes démons une bonne fois pour toute. Je désirais ardemment pouvoir regarder le royaume entier droit dans les yeux et lui crier haut et fort ce que je pensais comme aurait dû le faire une vraie reine, être sûre et certaine de faire le bon choix sans avoir constamment à me retourner pour savoir si des gens me suivraient. Je ne voulais plus entendre ma voix trembler, je voulais pouvoir la moduler à souhait, au gré de mes envies, et m'en servir tant pour séduire que pour détruire.

OoO

J'ai longtemps marché, errant dans les couloirs d'Erebor, la tête baissée et plongée dans des pensées tantôt sombres, tantôt joyeuses, sans qu'aucun rapport logique ne les liât les unes aux autres. Il a fallu qu'une heure s'écoule pour que je me rende compte que la matinée était désormais bien avancée, que je n'étais pas vêtue de manière appropriée pour paraître devant quiconque, que j'étais bien loin de ma chambre et que n'importe qui pouvait surgir à l'improviste à tout moment et me surprendre dans cet état total de perdition et de relâchement intolérable.

J'ai été prise d'une vague de frissons glacée que j'ai senti naître et grandir depuis le bas de mon dos, avant que celle-ci ne remonte jusqu'à mon échine d'un mouvement lent et progressif, semblable à ceux que pourrait produire l'eau lorsqu'un doigt un peu maladroit effleure la surface lisse d'un lac, par exemple. Ce n'était pourtant rien de plus que des petites ondes régulières et légères qui m'ont parcourue, chacune à peine plus douloureuses qu'un soupir sur la peau, pas de quoi s'inquiéter en somme. J'ai repris ma course d'un pas rapide et déterminé, chassant de mon esprit ces pensées infantiles qui ne me rapportaient rien, concentrant mon regard vers l'horizon qui paressait aussi clair et net que mon avenir.

Mes pas se sont retrouvés guidés par une force invisible contre mon gré ou non -je ne saurais le dire- mais cette force m'a permis de regagner ma chambre dans le plus grand silence et la plus grande rapidité. Si on venait à m'interroger sur les chemins que j'avais empruntés pour y parvenir, je serais incapable de répondre avec exactitude. Devais-je cependant en déduire que la chance était avec moi ? Pas nécessairement. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas le genre de personne à croire en la chance, et à tout ce qui survenait de manière fortuite. Pour moi, rien n'arrivait sans raison, tout avait un but bien précis.  
Mais avec de telles pensées, de telles convictions, à qui pouvais-je alors me vouer ?

Durant ce laps de temps que je décrirais comme court, mon esprit a semblé se décrocher de la réalité pour se retrouver loin, très loin, à flotter quelque part entre deux frontières inconnues et insondables. Toujours dans cet état second, cette perte de conscience momentanée, j'ai poussé la porte de ma chambre d'une forte saccade, sans faire attention à l'impulsion que j'y mettais.  
Cela n'a pas été sans conséquence.  
Lorsque la porte a heurté la façade de pierre en un bruit assourdissant, mes ongles sont venus se figer dans mes paumes avec force, brisant presque la barrière dérisoire de peau qui retenait mon sang et l'empêchait de s'échapper de mon être. Une barrière fragile qui a pourtant tenu bon. La douleur a ensuite irradié mon corps mais j'ai réussi à faire taire ses voix qui montaient en moi. Je n'ai fait que pincer les lèvres en grimaçant.

J'avais eu l'impression que la montagne allait s'effondrer tant les murs en avaient amplifié le son et l'avaient répercuté dans toutes les pièces, proches ou non, et dans toutes les directions. J'étais prête à parier que le bruit aurait suffi à faire se réveiller les fantômes les plus anciens d'Erebor, aussi loin fussent-ils enfouis sous terre. Mais aucun souvenir d'une époque révolue n'est venu me rendre visite. Le présent et le passé sont restés des époques bien séparées et distinctes. Les morts sont restés avec les morts, et les vivants, qui avaient pour obligation de s'occuper des vivants, sont restés avec les vivants. La vie avec la vie, la mort avec la mort. Tel était l'ordre naturel des choses pour les années à venir et sans doute pour l'éternité.

Il n'y avait rien, pas même un courant d'air frais pour me faire peur avec une satisfaction malsaine.  
Rien.  
Le vide_.  
Juste_ du vide.  
Par réflexe, mes yeux s'étaient fermés et je les ai rouverts lentement de ma propre volonté, de crainte d'avoir affaire à quelque chose, ou _quelqu'un_, à qui je devrais fournir des explications quant à cette soudaine entrée. Mon cœur, lentement mais sûrement, a repris un rythme cardiaque acceptable, je ne croyais plus qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine devenue soudainement si étroite pour mon organe vital. Je me suis calmée aussi vite que je m'étais emportée. Voir que ma seule présence était notable en ces lieux a suffi à me rassurer et à me permettre de recouvrir ma lucidité.

Mon regard est machinalement venu se poser sur le vaste lit défait de chaque côté, siégeant au milieu de la gigantesque chambre à l'aspect lugubre, froid et désolant, que très peu de meubles agrémentaient. Il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire, le minimum vital et nous n'avions guère besoin de plus. Cependant je trouvais toujours que l'endroit était bien trop grand, même pour deux personnes, et qu'il manquait de _quelque chose de vivant_.

En observant mieux, j'ai noté qu'il y avait une sorte de symétrie amusante dans la position des couvertures, repoussées de façon identique de chaque côtés, et une sorte de contraste indéfinissable dans l'ensemble de la pièce dont le clair-obscur dominait en grande partie la rendait encore plus visible. Thorin était parti, et le feu qui éclairait le lit en lui donnant des aspects étranges et une taille non négligeable, mourrait lentement dans l'âtre. Les crépitements étaient discrets et s'atténuaient un peu plus à chaque fois que je prenais la peine de m'y intéresser, signe distinctif que d'ici quelques secondes le feu s'éteindrait pour de bon et ne laisserait qu'une vague odeur de brûlé désagréable dans la chambre.

Pourtant, les braises continueraient d'être chaudes, ardentes, n'attendant plus que du combustible frais pour repartir de plus belle dans un crépitement mélodieux et joyeux. Je me suis assise lentement sur mon lit, à la place qu'occupait d'ordinaire mon époux, acceptant de libérer le soupir que je m'efforçais de retenir prisonnier derrière mes dents fermement serrées. J'ai caressé d'une main évasive sa partie du lit à présent froide puis ai serré fermement son oreiller avant d'humer son odeur envoûtante. Le tissu, doux et chaud entre mes mains, en était imbibé plus que nécessaire.

Pour moi, Thorin a toujours senti le sapin après une belle averse du matin, après que la forêt se soit réveillée suite à une longue nuit de sommeil réparateur et qu'une fine rosée parsemait l'herbe verte et fraîche. Il avait l'odeur de la nature à l'état pur, à l'état sauvage, dans toute sa splendeur et sa beauté, dans des moments si rares qu'ils ne duraient qu'un bref instant, des instants insaisissables mais pourtant bien présents pour quiconque prenait le temps de regarder avec un peu d'attention. Les choses les plus belles étaient éphémères… Mais elles étaient si agréables que cela en valait la peine.  
Depuis combien de temps Thorin était-il parti ? S'était-il inquiété de ne pas me voir présente à ses côtés lorsque ses yeux s'étaient ouverts ?

J'ai revêtu la première robe qui m'ait passée sous la main, simple et banale, qui traînait dans mon armoire soigneusement garnie par ma belle-sœur. D'une couleur sombre et commune, mais tout de même assez imposante et majestueuse pour ma condition, elle m'allait juste comme il fallait et je n'en demandais guère plus. J'ai relevé mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval au sommet de ma tête, n'ayant plus de temps à perdre en coiffure et dans d'autres détails sans importance.  
De fines mèches couleur d'or sombre sont venues me titiller la nuque avec amusement et entêtement. J'ai secoué vigoureusement la tête pour me dégager de leur étreinte doucereuse et mes cheveux ont suivi le mouvement, voltigeant au-dessus de mon visage jusqu'à me faire pleurer lorsqu'ils me rentraient dans les yeux. Je les ai repoussés d'un geste vif et impatient, avant de me diriger vers la sortie sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte après mon passage.

J'ai regagné la salle principale où les résidus de la fête de la veille jonchaient encore le sol çà et là, et où des nains s'occupaient à faire le ménage d'un geste lent et peu confiant, maladroits dans leurs mouvements, encore endormis et (ou) groggys par l'abus d'alcool qui avait coulé à profusion durant toute la soirée. Beaucoup trop selon moi, mais il était bien trop tard pour en faire le reproche à quelqu'un. Le mal était fait et puis bon, il n'y avait pas de réelle raison de s'alarmer.  
Pour ma part, je m'en tirais à bon compte malgré les quelques coupes de vins bien arrosées que je m'étais enfilée sans compter, et la nuit plutôt torride que j'avais traversé sans m'en rendre compte avec délectation.

Pour avoir grandi dans une ville au commerce florissant, qui vendait et recevait de tout en provenance de toute la Terre du Milieu, il était impossible que je n'eusse pas quelques connaissances en matière de vins, et autre type de boissons « festives » pour ainsi dire. L'habitude m'avait forgée une carapace solide contre la boisson, et l'expérience en avait par la suite renforcée la surface avec minutie en m'ajoutant des connaissances au fil des années.

Le souvenir de mon premier contact avec l'alcool m'est revenu lentement d'un recoin sombre de mon passé, mais aussi clairement que si tout s'était déroulé la veille, ou dans un passé bien plus proche encore. Je revoyais l'enfant que j'étais alors, les cheveux plus courts et bien plus dorés qu'aujourd'hui, m'arrivant à la moitié de la poitrine. J'avais les genoux constamment écorchés, car je trébuchais ici ou là lors de mes courses folles dans les rues de la Rocheneuve, bien que l'on m'interdisait formellement de trop m'agiter en raison du statut parental.

Je devais avoir neuf ou dix ans, guère plus, et mon père, un homme d'un âge avancé au visage constamment froid et fermé, aux yeux sombres et cruels, était déjà l'homme que je craignais aussi sûrement que je le respectais. Il était assis sur une chaise richement décorée, le dos droit comme s'il y avait pris racine depuis des années, désignant d'un vague signe de tête une choppe de fer blanc polie qui trônait devant lui, sur la table de bois dont la surface lisse ne laissait entrevoir aucun défaut qui aurait pu ternir sa splendeur.

A sa demande muette, je m'étais emparée de la chope à deux mains car elle était bien trop grande et trop lourde pour qu'une seule ne suffise. Puis j'y avais trempé mes lèvres avec précaution, lentement et prudemment, craignant que le liquide à l'intérieur fût brûlant ou pis encore. Le goût m'avait écœurée sitôt qu'il fût dans ma bouche, j'avais froncé les sourcils par surprise et mes yeux s'étaient par la suite ouverts en grand alors que je m'efforçais d'avaler la gorgée qui me restait en travers de la gorge, tout en reposant le verre avec précipitation, luttant pour ne pas tout recracher sur la table immaculée.  
_De l'hydromel_. Un véritable désastre pour mes papilles, encore innocentes et délicates à l'époque. Un alcool que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à supporter d'ailleurs, même après tout ce temps, et que je fuyais comme la peste lorsque l'on m'en proposait. Le ciel savait pourtant que j'avais fait des efforts pour m'y habituer...

J'ai aperçu Dis, assise sur un banc un peu plus à l'écart des quelques nains qui travaillaient, l'air somnolente voir complètement absente. Elle aussi semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de la dure soirée qui avait sans doute été éprouvante pour nous tous. Des cernes noirs marbraient son visage qui laissait d'ordinaire entrevoir une force et une vitalité sans limite, et des poches rétrécissaient son regard habituellement étincelant et vif.  
J'étais prête à parier que ceux qui avaient encore les idées claires et la tête froide pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main. J'étais surprise d'ailleurs de pouvoir m'y inclure sans la moindre hésitation. Je me suis assise aux côtés de Dis -qui était à deux doigts de replonger dans un profond sommeil-, en faisant le maximum de bruit qu'il m'était possible de faire afin de l'avertir de ma venue. Son visage s'est éclairé lorsqu'elle m'a reconnue et j'ai souri. J'ai eu du mal à réprimer un bâillement lorsqu'elle en a laissé échapper un.

« -Bonjour Dis…Comment all…Comment vas-tu ? » me suis enquise par la suite.

Je servais cette phrase à toutes les sauces et à tout le monde. Pour certain, il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité, d'une marque de politesse, une attention aimable et polie, mais fausse et non sincère que j'agrémentais d'un joli rictus savamment préparé devant une glace afin de le rendre irréprochable. C'était devenu un discours que je débitais machinalement avec une telle facilité, comme un engin mécanique qui n'accomplirait qu'une seule et unique action lorsque l'on en remontait la clé. Pour d'autre, comme pour Dis par exemple, je mettais davantage d'émotions dans cette question qui était cette fois sincère, souriant plus chaleureusement et plus sincèrement bien que je m'évertuais toujours à modérer mes sentiments.

« -Pas fort. » a-t-elle avoué en secouant longuement et lentement la tête. Sa voix était faible, Dis devait sans doute faire preuve d'une force surhumaine pour prononcer un mot et plus encore pour achever sa phrase. La migraine sans doute. « J'ai un mal de tête atroce et je me sens aussi lourde que la montagne ! Je suis complètement épuisée…Tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux toi en revanche ! Quel est ton secret ? »

« -J'ai grandi dans une ville commerçante. » ai-je rappelé avec un sourire, tout en m'efforçant de parler clairement pour lui faciliter la compréhension. « J'ai dû apprendre très jeune beaucoup de choses sur les marchandises que l'on y vendait, et notamment sur l'alcool qui avait un certain succès à l'époque. Et encore aujourd'hui je suppose, c'est l'une des rares choses qui ne connait pas de fin ! C'est normal que je tienne mieux les contrecoups d'une soirée arrosée je dirais. Sinon j'ai une certaine connaissance des plantes également. » ai-je ajouté. « Si tu le souhaites, je peux te préparer une infusion ou quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider à aller mieux. »

« -C'est très gentil Alana mais je supporte assez mal ce genre de choses, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Quand j'étais enceinte de Fili, j'étais encore jeune et j'ai été malade pendant de longs mois. De longs mois de convalescence au lit, la fièvre constamment présente et la douleur qui me vrillait les tympans. Tu imagines un peu ce que j'ai pu traversé ? Beaucoup disaient que je ne survivrais pas, que je mourrais en donnant naissance à mon enfant si ce n'était avant. On me faisait souvent boire des tisanes et d'autres infusions pour me calmer, pour atténuer la douleur…  
Mais Fili était souvent agité, il bougeait beaucoup et donnait souvent des coups de pieds. Mon époux disait en riant qu'il était pressé de voir le jour et de courir partout jusque dans les bras de ses parents, et ça le rendait tellement heureux que j'ai enduré la douleur sans mot dire, je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas le blesser, pour continuer à voir un sourire éclairer son visage.  
Après la naissance de mon garçon, je ne voulais plus jamais avoir affaire à la grossesse. Puis il y a eu Kili, venu quelques années plus tard d'une manière un peu…Enfin passons, ce n'est pas important. Il a été plus doux, plus discret que son frère, et cette fois-ci tout s'est bien déroulé, sans douleur ni rien de déplaisant. Les neufs mois sont passés à une telle vitesse que je ne m'en suis rendue compte que lorsque la sage-femme m'a ordonnée de pousser fort alors que j'étais allongée sur le dos dans un lit ! Quand tu regardes ce qu'ils sont devenus aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être difficile à concevoir, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. »

« -Oui… Ils sont l'opposé total de ce que tu viens de raconter ! J'aurais prétendu l'inverse ! Ils sont totalement différents à présent, quoique… »

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose d'autre quand une tête surgie de nulle part s'est posée sur mon épaule d'un seul coup, m'arrachant un sursaut, se rapprochant de mon cou pour mieux se caler contre moi avec un soupir de satisfaction. Une sensation de chaleur croissante m'a envahie, un contact rassurant et familier. J'ai reconnu les cheveux bruns de Kili lorsque ces derniers sont venus caresser le dessus de mes seins par inadvertance, créant un chatouillement délicat et agréable sur ma peau.

Inconsciemment, j'ai souri puis ai repoussé ses cheveux. Son visage était si proche du mien que je n'ai pas pu tourner la tête pour lui faire face, incapable de pivoter le moindre muscle tant la distance qui nous séparait était...inexistante. Nous étions si proches que je l'ai entendu déglutir contre moi et ai tapoté affectueusement et avec compréhension la main posée près de ma cuisse gauche. Le pauvre Kili…

« -Je devrais t'interdire de boire Kili, tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool ! » ai-je remarqué en riant doucement avec bienveillance.

« -Ca allait bien tout à l'heure pourtant… Tu es témoin!» a-t-il répliqué en grognant sans pour autant bouger.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas mon fils, nous sommes tous dans un état déplorable ! » a rassuré Dis avec un profond soupir de lassitude. « Aujourd'hui nous ne serons bons à rien sinon à dormir et tourner en rond! Peut-être que ton frère est dans un meilleur état que le nôtre, qui sait ? Il y a peut-être une chance car je ne l'ai pas vu à la fête. »

« -M-moi si. » ai-je fait bien trop vivement à mon goût. « Il est venu me féliciter. Il est passé rapidement mais n'est pas resté. Je crois qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Je ne me suis pas attardée sur son cas car cela ne me concernait pas. Je ne lui ai rien demandé de plus, je suis navrée. » ai-je répondu en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Dis.

« -Tu as bien fait Ana ! » a approuvé Kili en riant. « Fili est quelqu'un de plutôt réservé et quand on lui demande quelque chose et qu'il nous l'explique, on ne comprend généralement pas grand-chose…Sinon rien du tout. » a-t-il ensuite enchaîné.

_Crois-moi Kili, je sais exactement de quoi tu parles… Mais je sais aussi qu'il peut être très explicite dans ses propos._

« -Tu es aussi insaisissable que ton frère quand tu t'y mets Kili ! » a fait remarquer Dis en poussant la tête de son fils pour me libérer de son étreinte.

La tête de Kili s'est levée lentement avant de retomber avec la même lenteur sur mon épaule, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dis a soupiré mollement de lassitude alors que Kili entourait mon bras gauche de ses deux mains pour énerver sa mère, et qu'il me serrait affectueusement comme l'aurait fait une petite fille avec sa poupée le soir avant de s'endormir, pour être certaine qu'aucun cauchemar ne viendrait perturber son sommeil durant la nuit. J'étais prête à parier à dix contre un qu'il souriait.

J'ai rassuré Dis d'un hochement de tête avant de tapoter affectueusement la tête de Kili pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien et que cela ne me gênait pas. Il était un vrai gamin, à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Avec un sourire tout de même gêné, ma belle-sœur s'est levée avant de nous laisser seuls, sans doute pour regagner ses appartements et voler quelques minutes de sommeil à la journée qui s'annonçait morne et fade.

Le bruit d'une respiration rauque s'est fait entendre et en secouant mon épaule, je me suis rendue compte que Kili s'était endormi. Il était impossible, ce n'était plus de son âge de se comporter de cette façon…J'ai soupiré de lassitude en souriant tout de même. Je lui jalousais en silence cette capacité à pouvoir s'adapter à toutes les situations et à pouvoir s'endormir partout. Durant un bref instant, j'ai revu mon frère dans le comportement et la position de Kili. Girael et Kili s'étaient transformer pour moi en une seule et même personne, s'imposant d'un seul coup à moi. Les mêmes cheveux barraient le même visage enfantin et malicieux. Lui non plus n'avait jamais été très mature, préférant rire et jouer qu'autre chose.

En repoussant une nouvelle fois les cheveux de son visage, ma gorge s'est serrée. Nous qui étions si proches autrefois, nous n'étions plus à présent que des souvenirs, des ombres qui revenaient de temps à autres dans la vie de l'autre quand une lumière un peu plus vive venait éclairer nos vies.

_Qu'es-tu devenu Girael ? As-tu quitté la Rocheneuve ou y habites-tu encore ? As-tu des enfants qui te ressemblent, qui ont ton rire et tes yeux malicieux ?_ _Penses-tu souvent à moi, ta sœur à qui tu manques tant ?_

Personne n'aurait été en mesure de me répondre car je n'avais personne à qui adresser mes questions. Quand bien même y aurait-il eu quelqu'un, comment aurait-il pu avoir connaissance de toutes ces réponses ? Il faudrait qu'il ait vu mon frère pour cela, or j'ignorais où il était. J'ai pris dans une mes mains un des bras de Kili que j'ai serré doucement, luttant contre la tristesse brève mais intense qui m'a soudainement submergée. J'ai posé ma tête sur celle de Kili en bataillant ferme avec moi-même pour calmer mes effusions et chasser mes souvenirs. J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis laissée bercer par la respiration du nain brun en fermant les yeux.

« -Puis-je caresser l'espoir de m'installer également ou est-ce un privilège qui n'est réservé qu'à Kili ?»

Je me suis redressée d'un bond en lâchant le bras de Kili, dont la tête est tombée à la renverse, mais je l'ai retenu de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe complètement du banc, grandement aidée par un bras fort surgit de nulle part devant mon visage surpris. Kili ne s'est même pas réveillé, il n'a même pas bronché ni quoique ce soit. Lentement, je me suis relevée et ai déposé Kili sur le banc. Puis j'ai levé les yeux vers le nouveau venu, Fili, dont la barbe ne réussissait pas à dissimuler le sourire mystérieux qui éclairait ses traits. J'ai froncé les sourcils de désapprobation, -non dissimulé également. Depuis quelques temps déjà, je m'étais rendue compte d'une chose : si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de Fili, je l'aurais probablement détesté, allant peut-être jusqu'à le haïr. A moins que je l'aimais au point de le détester.

Son attitude actuelle me dépassait, il…Il était si insouciant, trop inconscient de tous les dangers qui pouvaient survenir n'importe quand, qui nous menaçaient de toute part sans que l'on soit en mesure de les voir avant qu'ils n'attaquent. Il avait pourtant autant à perdre que moi dans cette histoire, sinon plus encore car toute sa vie, sa famille, était liée à la Montagne qu'il mettait cruellement en jeu pour...Pour _quoi, _au juste ? Quelle pouvait bien être sa motivation ? Qu'y avait-il de si bien à gagner à la fin pour qu'il y ait autant à risquer au début, en contrepartie?

Certes, toute victoire nécessite sacrifice, mais toute bataille possède autant victoire que défaite. Alors qu'en était-il là ? Quel était son pourcentage de victoire pour qu'il ait une telle confiance en lui-même ? N'était-ce qu'un jeu dont j'ignorais les règles mais dont je faisais partie intégrante bien malgré moi, aussi bien en tant que pion qu'en tant que joueur ? Les événements commençaient à me dépasser, je ne comprenais plus rien, je me perdais et me noyais peu à peu dans le néant de l'incompréhension, ne saisissant plus aucune des informations qui me parvenaient difficilement.

« - Mais Lana tu…Tu pleures ? » a-t-il demandé, surpris.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux sans comprendre. J'ai cligné des paupières rapidement, effleurant mes longs cils de la main et me suis rendue compte qu'en effet, je pleurais. Je n'avais guère fait attention à cela, je n'avais strictement rien senti, je n'avais même pas reniflé, sangloter…Tout était venu si spontanément, de façon si naturelle que s'en était indiscutable.

Mais comment cette part de ma tristesse, de ma douleur, de ce fardeau qui n'appartenait qu'à moi, avait-elle pu être si facilement arrachée à ma personne contre mon gré ? Je devais sans doute avoir baissé ma garde trop longtemps et trop facilement, les épaules brisées par le poids d'un passé qui continuait encore de me hanter en silence chaque jour. Silence qui n'était d'ailleurs ni pur ni paisible, seulement pesant et lassant à la longue, qui faisait ressurgir du néant des rumeurs chuchotées tout bas, très doucement, par des voix qui écorchaient la peau et la laissait à vif.  
J'étais devenue bien trop faible…

« - Je…Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je... Un moment de relâchement sans doute… » ai-je tenté de justifier bien que je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre moi-même. « As-tu vu Thorin ? Quand je suis rentrée il était déjà parti. » ai-je enchaîné pour changer de sujet, d'une voix que j'espérais sans émotion, calme et posée.

Je n'avais pourtant pas choisi le meilleur sujet. Fili n'aimait pas m'entendre parler de Thorin, il n'écoutait que par obligation ce que j'avais à dire à son propos, préférant profiter de moi quand il en avait l'occasion plutôt que de perdre son temps dans des choses où il ne pouvait intervenir. Pour lui, c'était à cause de son oncle si nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble, il devait sans doute lui en vouloir.  
Je ne doutais pas que si j'avais été mariée à quelqu'un d'autre, Fili n'aurait pas hésité à me revendiquer pour lui, -peu importaient les conséquences-, allant jusqu'à se battre pour me posséder. Mais malheureusement pour lui, j'étais tombée sur la _seule _personne avec qui il lui était impossible de livrer bataille. Il n'avait alors pas d'autre choix que se taire, que de faire taire la jalousie qui consumait son cœur d'un désir inassouvissable. Endurer, réprimer, mentir…

« -Oui. » a-t-il répondu, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « A la forge avec Dwalin. Et je crois qu'il y est depuis quatre heures. » a-t-il ajouté avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« -Q-quatre heures ?! » ai-je répété, choquée. « Mais ça veut dire que… »

« -Que tu étais encore dans ma chambre quand il est parti, c'est exact. » a coupé Fili, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. « On remet ça dès que possible ! »

« - Il vaudrait mieux éviter au contraire !»

« -Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? » a interrogé mon amant, mi vexé mi énervé. « Tu n'as pas aimé la façon dont nous avons fait l'amour ? Pourtant lorsque tu me chevauchais, tu prétendais le contraire. »

Il s'est avancé d'un pas et s'est penché jusqu'à mon oreille où il a murmuré d'une voix basse et sensuelle :

« -J'aime t'entendre et te voir jouir contre moi. »

Par chance, il a eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas m'embrasser ou me toucher. Il a rétabli une distance raisonnable entre nous même si l'idée de venir me coller à lui m'a rapidement traversé l'esprit. Il faisait tout pour que je craque, que je cède enfin une bonne fois pour toute et que l'on cesse une bonne fois pour toute cette manigance. Fili n'avait rien contre l'idée de tout dévoiler à son oncle, de lui dire la vérité et par conséquent de me libérer du mal que je m'auto-faisais.  
Il se fichait royalement du fait que le mariage était un engagement sacré, que l'union des deux êtres était en théorie inviolable car bénie des dieux. Il se fichait également des conséquences que produiraient nos actes si jamais on venait à les découvrir. Lui et moi, nous avions fait des choses que nous allions regretter un jour ou l'autre mais il n'en avait cure.

On prétendait que la luxure était l'un des plus gros défauts de l'être vivant, et qu'il le paierait sans doute à sa mort. Mais si la mort promettait d'être aussi douce que le plaisir que procurait la luxure de notre vivant, je voulais m'y bannir avec application. J'ai souri à cette simple pensée, m'imaginant Fili et moi, condamnés à errer dans un quelconque enfer pour avoir succomber à notre désir et à la passion charnelle. Si même en Enfer nous étions ensemble…

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose quand j'ai vu Thorin s'avancer dans notre direction, l'air fier, royal. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche qui le mettait cruellement en valeur, laissant entrevoir des muscles saillants. Le vêtement était taché par le charbon, la sueur, légèrement troué également, et son pantalon de couleur sombre tout comme ses chaussures était, en revanche, d'une propreté sans égale. Arrivé à notre hauteur, Fili l'a salué d'un vague mouvement de tête ponctué d'un sourire alors que je m'avançais pour l'embrasser.  
Il était chaud sous moi et j'ai frissonné lorsqu'il m'a prise par la taille et attirée contre lui pour renforcer notre étreinte. J'ai presque pu sentir la fureur de Fili et la jalousie qui le consumait, me foudroyant au passage. Je le voyais bien serrant les poings à côté de nous, se retenant de nous sauter dessus. Ses yeux bleus irradiaient d'une lueur malaise, animés par une pulsion dévastatrice.

« -Je vous laisse. J'ai à faire. » a fait Fili d'un seul coup alors que Thorin desserrait son emprise sans pour autant me lâcher.

Il a regardé son neveu s'éloigner d'un pas rapide mais n'a pas chercher à le retenir. Je pouvais sentir son désarroi et son incompréhension face à la situation. Thorin ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fili était devenu si distant par rapport à sa famille. Pour ma part, j'ai baissé les yeux sans piper mot, étant justement la cause du problème. Une fois que Fili eût totalement disparu de notre champ de vision, Thorin s'est retourné vers moi, me dépassant d'une bonne demi-tête. Ses yeux sont venus rencontrés les miens, puis m'a longuement embrassé le cou, chatouillant et mordillant chaque parcelle de ma peau qui était à découvert.

« -Thorin… » ai-je fait en me retenant de gémir. « Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici. » ai-je ensuite rappelé.

« -C'est vrai, mais je suis le Roi, je peux faire ce qu'il me plaît. »

« -S'il te plaît Thorin… »

Il s'est brusquement retiré de moi, me relâchant d'un seul coup avant de me toiser de toute sa hauteur. Je me suis retenue à l'un de ses bras puissants pour ne pas trébucher avant de lever les yeux vers lui. La colère transparaissait dans ses yeux et j'ai tout de suite pris peur. Que venais-je donc d'engendrer ?

« - Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lana hein ?! A quoi joues-tu depuis quelques temps ? Et pendant que nous y sommes, où étais-tu jusqu'à présent ? Je t'ai cherché partout sans jamais te trouver ! »

J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur avait raté un battement, que l'on venait de me mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre tant je ne parvenais plus à respirer. Un coup de poignard dans le dos m'aurait sans doute fait moins souffrir…J'ai regardé Thorin sans répondre, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt de lâcher sa question et de passer à autre chose. Il _voulait _une réponse.J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en est sorti. Je commençais à manquer d'air mais j'avais soudainement oublié comment respirer.

« -Je te le redemande Lana : _où étais-tu ?_ »

* * *

_**ET PAF ACTION! Enfin bref, très sérieusement, bonjour x)**_

_Héhé, désolée si j'ai pris du retard, je tiens à m'en excuser, ce chapitre aurait dû sortir plus tôt mais j'étais en voyage et donc, privée de connexion (sauf si je déboursais ce qui n'a pas été mon cas). Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, ce chapitre est cruellement plus long que les autres mais en guise de compensation, il y a du suspense (enfin, en quelque sorte et piètre compensation donc...Non, vous ne me taperez pas ! C'est interdit par MA loi. :P)._

_A partir de maintenant, les chapitres gagneront en longueur (plus ou moins) car j'ai décidé d'amener l'intrigue plus rapidement que prévue. Si c'est réellement trop long, je reviendrai à la taille jusqu'ici normale des chapitres, cela ne me gêne pas.  
_  
_Bienvenue dans le début de la déchéance et de la décadence de notre adorable trio! J'aime la souffrance (niark niark)._

_N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si ça commence à virer Mary-Sue car ce n'est pas censé être le cas._

Comme convenu, je réponds aux "SCF" (sans compte-fixe):

_**Lillyy: **_Bienvenue à toi donc, même si j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais déjà venue ! (merci bien, au passage.) Je peux concevoir que tu aies voulu attendre un peu avant de te manifester, j'ai conscience que ma fiction n'est pas quelque chose de commun et peut être est-elle même potentiellement gênante car bon, il faut se l'avouer, l'adultère n'est un sujet que l'on aime aborder, moi si, mais je suis mal formée donc je ne compte pas x).  
Aaah l'amour, un sentiment qui nous malmène autant qu'il nous fait vivre. Oui, Fili aime vraiment Alana et c'est réciproque. Une histoire similaire (en quelques points) à leur romance peut être celle de _Tristan et Iseult_. Je trouve que cette légende résume assez bien ce que vivent les protagonistes, et j'avoue m'être beaucoup inspirée de leurs sentiments pour construire le côté triste et désemparé d'Alana qui est comparable à Iseult.  
Si tu auras plaisir à lire la suite, je t'avoue donc avoir plaisir à l'écrire ;)

A la prochaine alors,

Lhena. :)

**POST-SCRIPTUM:  
****_J'ai eu une idée lumineuse ce matin, (car, oui, ça m'arrive des fois) et j'ai décidé de publier un OS à caractère sexuel tous les cinq chapitres -donc potentiellement bientôt. _****_ Etant donné que j'ignore le nombre total de chapitre qu'aura cette fiction, je suis incapable de vous dire s'il y aura plus d'un OS. Normalement oui mais l'avenir est indéfinissable. _**

A bientôt pour la suite !

Lhena :)


	5. Chapter 5

_« Repousser un combat ne fait que le remettre à plus tard. C'est pour cela qu'il faut bien choisir ses batailles. »_

* * *

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

* * *

J'ai regardé Thorin dans les yeux, sans savoir ce que j'y cherchais. Une lueur de bonté, de plaisanterie, de pitié, de peur ou d'espoir, peut-être ? Non, vraiment, j'ignorais ce j'espérais y trouver. Je n'ai même pas osé esquisser le moindre geste tant j'étais surprise, et les quelques centimètres qu'il avait de plus que moi me paraissaient être des kilomètres en cet instant. Respirer m'a paru être une tâche fastidieuse voir inutile. Pouvais-je me donner la mort en cessant uniquement de respirer de ma propre volonté ?  
Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi sinon les battements sourds de mon cœur contre ma poitrine qui menaçait d'exploser. Je pouvais presque sentir le sang affluer dans mes veines avec une rapidité fulgurante et taper avec violence contre les parois de mon être.

Les yeux de mon époux étaient sombres, plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient d'ordinaire, animés d'une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas. C'était du moins l'impression que j'avais. Etait-ce pourtant la vérité ? Je ne savais plus, j'étais incapable de voir ce qui se trouvait pourtant devant moi. Les sentiments étaient connus pour influencer le jugement, cela pouvait donc grandement expliquer ce que je ressentais. J'aurais dû savoir que Thorin était toujours Thorin, mais j'avais peur, et la peur me le faisait apparaître comme quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas dû être.  
Comme un _monstre_, un _prédateur_.

Je me sentais comme une souris prisonnière dans une impasse, essoufflée, incapable de continuer à courir, un chat fou à ses trousses. Un chat au pelage hérissé qui se rapprochait inexorablement en feulant, sûr de lui, prêt à sauter à la gorge de la souris sans aucune forme de pitié ou d'hésitation. Rares étaient les animaux qui tuaient pour le plaisir mais il devait sans doute en exister, la folie guidant leurs sens et leur instinct. Et c'était justement cette lueur de démence, engendrée par la colère, la rage et la fureur, que je voyais dans le regard de Thorin. Il paraissait être prêt à me sauter à la gorge. Cette révélation m'a frappée subitement, comme une gifle, et je me suis faite violence pour ne pas reculer et m'échapper en courant.

Or étrangement, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, cela a réveillé en moi une colère vivace, brûlante, incontrôlable. Toute trace de peur et de faiblesse m'ont désertée aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été de la poussière que l'on jette par la fenêtre. La colère de Thorin était légitime, je le savais, pourtant je refusais de m'y résoudre, je refusais d'admettre que c'était de ma faute si tout ceci arrivait.  
Il était impossible qu'il ait eu connaissance de ma relation avec Fili, ce qu'il pouvait avoir n'était que des soupçons, fondés par des regards jaloux et lâches, par des ombres errantes à la lumière des chandelles qui refuseraient de me faire face si je venais à les surprendre.

Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de ce que je prétendais savoir ou avoir deviné, mais je savais que mon époux n'avait pas le temps de prêter attention aux rumeurs - le royaume étant quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux que de simples racontars, même si ceux-ci concernaient sa femme…  
Et si j'ignorais alors ce qui animait cette colère, il était hors de question que je le laissasse me traiter de cette façon. Non, je n'avais pas peur, je n'en avais pas le droit. Alors, je me suis écriée, me dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour réduire encore plus la distance qui nous séparait :

« -J'étais partout où tu n'étais pas ! Pendant que tu me cherchais, moi je te fuyais ! Je voulais être seule pour réfléchir à ce que tu m'as demandée ! J'avais besoin d'avoir les idées claires, de me remettre en question ! A toi de me dire maintenant ce qui ne va pas Thorin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu doutes soudainement de moi ? Tu n'as plus confiance ? »

_Et même si cela m'en coûte de l'avouer, oui, amour, tu as bien raison de douter de moi, de ne plus avoir confiance car je suis odieuse…Mais ça Thorin, jamais je ne te le dirai._

_«_-Lana, ne change pas de sujet… Quelqu'un m'a dit que… » a-t-il commencé.

Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir, la colère me consumant le cœur comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire brindille. J'ai continué sur ma lancée, soudainement prise d'une envie irrésistible de lui dire ce que j'ai osé lui cacher pendant des années. Je ne voulais plus m'arrêter. Je ne voulais plus écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Et si les murs d'Erebor venaient à trembler sous la voix de leur souveraine, parfait, cela n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance pour moi.

« -_Quelqu'un_ t'a dit ? Alors parce que _quelqu'un_ t'a dit quelque chose _tu n'as plus confiance_ ? » ai-je répété avec plus de force et davantage de conviction. « Je suis _ta femme_, celle qui a accepté de partager ta vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Tu veux qu'on ait un enfant Thorin, mais tu doutes de moi… Tu n'es _jamais_ présent quand j'en ai besoin, quand des doutes me rongent. Et les rares fois où tu es présent, c'est uniquement pour me mettre dans ton lit !  
Tu pars, tu…Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais, tu ne me dis jamais rien ! Alors oui, je ne comprends peut-être rien aux lois d'Erebor et à la façon dont il faut s'y prendre pour gouverner un royaume. Mais tu m'en excuseras, je n'ai pas grandi dans ce milieu, je n'ai appris qu'à diriger du commerce et une poignée d'hommes seulement. Désolée si je ne suis pas celle que tu espérais…Mais je suis celle que je suis et ça, tu devras l'accepter. » ai-je achevé d'une voix plus douce mais comportant non moins de tristesse.

« -Alana, écoute je… »

« -Non, toi tu vas écouter. » ai-je repris avec raideur. « J'ai quitté tout un monde pour toi. J'ai laissé ma famille qui, même si elle ne m'a pas aimée autant qu'elle l'aurait dû, demeure malgré tout ma famille. J'ai oublié mes repères pour prendre les tiens, effacé mes habitudes pour correspondre aux tiennes. J'ai _tout, _laissé, pour toi, pour faire ma vie avec toi et rester avec toi. Thorin je…J'ignore ce qui te fait penser ce qu'il y a dans ta tête en ce moment mais crois-moi : je t'_aime._ Et tu aurais tort d'en douter. »

''_Tu mens_ '' a fait une petite voix quelque part à l'intérieur de mon être, ou du moins, de ce qu'il en restait. Une petite voix calme et posée, semblable à celle que j'avais pu avoir lorsque j'étais enfant, qui a surgi avec une telle spontanéité que je n'ai pu l'ignorer. Mais je ne l'ai pas cru, je savais que c'était elle qui mentait.  
Car si, j'aimais réellement Thorin malgré ce que je vivais avec Fili. J'avais en revanche conscience que c'était peut-être plus difficile à croire, à concevoir, et qu'il était tellement plus facile de voir ce qui sautait aux yeux plutôt qu'essayer de chercher plus loin et de comprendre mes motivations, si tant est qu'elles fussent acceptables en tant que telles.

Mais qui avait décrété que l'on était obligé d'aimer qu'une seule personne ? Son nom et que celui qui l'a dit me jette la première pierre dans ce cas, mais je ne me laisserais pas leurrer aussi facilement, j'étais certaine de ne pas être la seule dans mon cas. Alors je ne m'en priverais pas et j'en profiterais.

Ce n'était pas égoïste de prétendre que je valais mieux que les putains des bordels des villages situés un peu plus au Sud, sur la voie principale, visibles depuis le plus haut point de la Montagne. J'estimais avoir plus de valeurs, pas forcément plus d'honneur, mais plus de valeurs.  
Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais abandonné la notion de l'honneur, souillée celle de la fidélité et ignoré celle de la décence. Je dirais même que cela a commencé le jour où j'ai donné ma virginité.  
Au final, je n'étais peut-être plus rien, moins que rien à présent, seulement la victime de mes sentiments que j'étais incapable de gérer. Mais j'étais encore capable de ressentir des choses, et c'était pour moi la seule chose qu'il fallait retenir.

J'ai regardé Thorin sans une once de colère dans mon regard car à présent, je n'en ressentais plus, j'avais dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour réfléchir. A présent je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise qu'il avait eu tort de s'emporter de la sorte, qu'il s'était trompé quelque part et qu'il continuait d'avoir confiance en moi… Je voulais sentir sa force me protéger, ses bras m'enlacer, mais je me suis retenue de le lui demander. J'ai même osé espérer qu'il me demande pardon.

Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé, pas une seule fois, elle avait été telle que j'avais voulu qu'elle soit. Mais si pour une fois ça n'était pas ma voix qui me trahissait, c'était le reste de mon corps. Je me sentais lourde au point de ne plus réussir à tenir debout, je me sentais trembler comme si j'avais froid alors qu'il n'en était rien.  
Je me suis trouvée soudainement faible, lassée de tout, à l'instar d'une personne à qui le sommeil se serait refusé depuis des jours… L'adrénaline qui m'avait rendue vivante voilà quelques secondes m'avait à présent totalement désertée. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, vide et fragile mais à la fois si lourde que le vent aurait pu passer au travers sans même la soulever ou seulement l'ébranler.

Thorin a regardé autour de lui, sans un mot, et j'en ai fait de même. J'avais été tellement prise dans mon élan incontrôlable, que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte un seul instant que toute une foule s'était massée autour de nous et nous écoutait. J'étais même surprise de voir _combien_ de personnes s'étaient rassemblées, mais je n'en ai rien laissé paraître. Il y avait des nains à foison, presque autant qu'il y en avait eu la veille, réunis ici et de nouveau dans cette même salle.  
J'ai contemplé la foule d'un œil rempli de mépris et ai réprimé de justesse une grimace.

J'aurais aimé dire que je m'en fichais royalement, mais il était difficile d'ignorer toute une nation, surtout quand celle-ci avait le regard braqué sur vous et observait votre prochain faux pas. J'ai reposé mon regard sur mon époux comme si je n'avais jamais tourné la tête, comme si je ne l'avais jamais quitté des yeux. Là j'ai compris que lui seul comptait et qu'importait ce qui pouvait arriver dans l'avenir, il continuerait de compter à mes yeux.

Nous nous sommes regardés en silence, nous défiant en chien de faïence, mais j'ai senti que toute sa colère c'était elle aussi dissipée. En fait, tout semblait s'être dissipé de son être. Il semblait attendre…Mais quoi ? Quel sentiment avait dorénavant pris possession de son corps? Il m'était impossible d'émettre un jugement objectif tant il pouvait y avoir de possibilités…

Il a soupiré et est simplement parti, sans m'accorder un dernier regard, une dernière parole. La foule s'est écartée comme un seul homme pour le laisser passer et a ensuite reposé son regard sur moi, -concentré je dirais même. Je l'ai soutenu, renvoyé, enduré, détesté. Que pouvaient-ils bien tous penser ? Ils n'étaient pas en droit me juger et encore moins de me toiser de la sorte. J'étais leur souveraine, j'exigeais un minimum de respect et de retenu. J'ai froncé les sourcils de mécontentement. Que faisaient-ils encore ici ? N'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire tous ?

« -Eh bien ? Continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! » ai-je ordonné d'une voix forte.

Tout ce beau petit monde a hoché la tête de nouveau comme s'il n'était qu'une seule et unique personne, et s'est détourné du spectacle qui était à présent terminé. Aucun n'a osé répliquer quoique ce soit, tous les regards qui avaient convergé dans ma direction s'étaient éteints, dirigé à présent dans une autre direction ou sur le sol. Bon nombre des nains qui étaient présents ne l'étaient pas à mon arrivée. Sans doute nos cris les avaient alertés. En réalité, _tous_ les nains avaient dû être alertés par nos cris.  
J'ai émis un rire jaune à cette simple pensée.

Dire que la veille, Thorin et moi célébrions notre anniversaire de mariage dans la joie et la bonne humeur et voilà que le jour d'après, nous donnions naissance à une dispute pour le plus grand plaisir notre peuple. Ha, quelle belle image de la royauté et d'un couple amoureux nous devions donner ! Oui, je me suis mise à rire, un rire qui a pris de la force, de l'ampleur, qui s'est répercuté sur les murs et dans toute la Montagne… et personne ne m'a arrêté, ou du moins, n'a tenté de le faire.

_Qu'ils aillent tous au diable…Oui, allez tous pourrir en Enfer et laissez-moi tranquille !_

Je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter de la sorte et penser de pareilles choses. C'était indigne de mon rang et contraire à ma nature. J'étais d'ordinaire docile et douce, discrète et raisonnée. Quand avais-je perdu ce que je considérais être mes plus grandes qualités ? La moitié des nains ici présents s'en iraient dans la journée si ce n'était sur le champ. La route serait longue et après la scène que nous leur avions offerte, il serait mal avisé de demeurer plus longtemps à Erebor.  
L'ambiance était palpable, tendue et oppressante, personne ne voudrait s'y attarder. Je sentais que tout était sur le point d'exploser. Navrée mes amis, sincèrement, mais ici rien ne va plus, nous sommes en train de nous perdre nous-même. Je me suis retournée d'un seul coup, faisant voler autour de moi la partie vaporeuse de ma robe avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je marchais droit devant moi, d'un pas rapide, mais j'ignorais où je pouvais me réfugier. Devais-je aller voir Thorin ? Exiger de lui une explication à son comportement au calme et loin de tous, rien que tous les deux ? N'avais-je pas pourtant une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qui venait de se passer ? N'était-ce pas plutôt moi qui lui devais des explications ? Toute la responsabilité m'incombait à n'en pas douter.  
Mais il y avait autre chose qui me perturbait.  
Thorin avait parlé de _quelqu'un_ qui lui avait dit _quelque chose_.  
De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Et qu'elles avaient été les paroles rapportées ? Un bras m'a violement saisie et retournée. Fili. Accompagné Kili. Je me suis dégagée d'une brusque secousse avant de froncer les sourcils. S'ils étaient là pour me faire des reproches, merci, mais je n'en avais pas besoin, je savais très bien ce que j'avais fait.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous nous avait fait là ? » a demandé Fili en murmurant, comme s'il craignait que Thorin ne surgisse des ombres des corridors.

« -Vous êtes en bon terme d'ordinaire… » a renchérit Kili, gêné. « Qu'est-ce qui a pu déclencher pareille dispute ? »

« -_Rien_ justement. Aucun de nous deux ne fait rien, et c'est pour ça que tout a dégénéré. Mais rien n'attire mieux la foule qu'une catastrophe, nous avons également prouvé que nous étions un peuple soudé. » ai-je répondu avec sarcasme.

Kili avait été très peu présent ces derniers temps, il y avait donc beaucoup de choses qui lui échappaient, et je ne pouvais que concevoir tous les doutes qui le rongeaient. Il paraissait encore si innocent…  
Je les ai regardés tous deux, avec le regard de quelqu'un qui croit vraiment en ses paroles. J'avais appris à mentir et je ne doutais donc pas d'être crédible.  
Verraient-ils cependant ce que je voulais qu'ils voient ? Non. Pas tous.  
Pas Fili en tout cas. Il était bien trop lié à nous pour savoir de quoi il retournait vraiment, même s'il était également celui qui en subissait le moins et d'une façon moins directe. J'ai vu qu'il soutenait difficilement mon regard alors que Kili se mordait la lèvre. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

« -Mais ça va s'arranger ? » s'est ensuite enquit Kili, inquiet.

« -Va savoir… »

En voyant le regard effaré qu'a arboré Kili, j'ai souri, ri même, et j'ai essayé de le rassurer. Ces derniers temps, j'avais le rire plutôt facile…

« -Bien sûr que ça va s'arranger, je ferai en sorte que s'arrange, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. » ai-je assuré même si je doutais de mes propres paroles.

Mais voulais-je réellement que tout s'arrange ? J'en avais assez. Pourquoi continuer sur cette voie-là alors qu'il était si facile de tout envoyer en l'air ? Plus personne n'a parlé ensuite. Kili a soupiré et est parti d'un pas lent. Fili est resté. J'ai soupiré aussi avant de reprendre ma course. Il m'a rattrapée et m'a serrée la main.  
Deux brèves pressions.  
J'ai croisé son regard et lui ai rendu son étreinte, à défaut de pouvoir dire ou faire autre chose.  
Quel mal que nous ne nous étions pas déjà fait cent fois pourrait nous torturer à présent ? S'il nous restait une once d'humanité, le poids des remords nous aurait déjà sans doute rongés, noyés. Or je me sentais juste lasse de cette mascarade et peut-être que celle-ci prendrait fin plus tôt que prévu au final. Mais peut-être qu'il me restait aussi une part d'âme, de conscience, car je me sentais saigner de l'intérieur.

« -Tu étais là depuis le début ? » ai-je finalement demandé.

« -Non. Mais quand tu as commencé à crier j'ai accouru. »

« -Fili, il se trouve que _quelqu'un _soupçonne des choses. Thorin a dit que quelqu'un lui avait rapporté des paroles sur… » ai-je commencé mais ma voix s'est éteinte.

« -Sur ? »

« -Je ne sais pas, la colère que j'ai éprouvé ne m'a pas laissée l'écouter. Je me suis emportée plus vite que je ne l'aurait dû. » ai-je avoué en rougissant. « C'était idiot de ma part mais que veux-tu ? »

« -Mais alors qu'importe si tu ne sais pas, si _lui_ ne sait pas ? Cette personne peut avoir entendu ou vu n'importe quoi Lana, ce ne sont pas les histoires qui manquent à Erebor. Si ça se trouve cela n'a même rien avoir avec nous ! »

« -Si. Cela avoir avec moi en tout cas. C'est justement pour _ça_, à cause de _ça_, que Thorin s'est emporté. Quelqu'un me surveille Fili, il faut qu'on arrête de se voir. » ai-je décrété d'une voix neutre.

« -Donc après tout ce que nous avons vécu, parce que tu as peur des rumeurs lancées par je ne sais qui, tu veux que nous arrêtions tout ? » a fait Fili, d'une voix dure.

« -Pour une durée indéterminée. C'est préférable. Pas seulement pour nous deux, mais pour nous tous. » ai-je expliqué. « Tu le sais. Que j'ai raison. »

Fili s'est brusquement arrêté conscient du poids de mes paroles. Il semblait avoir perdu toute contenance, lui qui d'ordinaire avançait avec une telle nonchalance et un sourire presque arrogant toujours accroché à ses lèvres. J'avais été surprise les premiers jours de mon arrivée ici, de voir à quel point il prenait tout ce qui lui tombait dessus avec une telle spontanéité, une telle facilité.  
Rien ne semblait pouvoir ternir la bonne humeur qui se lisait sur son visage.  
Un point commun qu'il partageait avec son frère qui lui ressemblait tant.  
Cela m'avait choquée en premiers lieux, mais c'était une chose normale chez eux. Et chez Dis aussi, en l'occurrence, comme je l'avais compris par la suite. Seul Thorin paraissait avoir un minimum les pieds sur terre. Il avait même un sérieux inébranlable et une carapace de fer incassable. Carapace que Dis se plaisait à dire ''fêlée'' voir "brisée" depuis ma venue. Avais-je donc détruit un homme aussi respectable que fort ?

_Ne te leurres pas Fili, cela me fait aussi mal qu'à toi. Je souffre, mais la souffrance est devenue une chose si commune qu'elle ne me fait plus rien, un peu comme la joie qui me séduit, m'envoûte, t'est caractéristique. Pardonnes-moi amour, pardonnes-moi…_

« -Ca n'est qu'un jeu pour toi avoue-le ! » s'est-il brusquement écrié.

« -Q-quoi ? »

« -Tu aimes ça, changer d'hommes quand bon te semble, avoir une emprise sur moi et Thorin et en user à ta guise ! »

« -C-comment oses-tu dire ça ? »

« -Tu changes de lit et d'homme quand tu en as envie… D'amant en somme, parce que je ne suis même pas sûr que nous aimes réellement ! » a-t-il craché avec colère.

Il s'est ensuite rapproché de moi avec un sourire mauvais. Il m'a attirée vers lui sans douceur avant de coller sa bouche contre mon oreille. J'ai senti ses lèvres me frôler la peau mais pour une fois, je n'en ai pas ressenti du plaisir ou de l'excitation. J'ai frissonné.

« -Dis-moi Lana… » a commencé Fili en murmurant. « En tant que belle tentatrice que tu es…Sur qui comptes-tu jeter ton dévolu à présent dis-moi ? Sur mon frère ? Il a l'air de bien t'aimer… »

Je n'ai pu en supporter davantage. Je l'ai repoussé avec la même violence que celle dont il avait usé pour m'attirer à lui et je l'ai giflé sans ménagement. Fili a porté la main sur sa joue avec un air vaguement surpris mais il n'avait pas cherché à arrêter le coup. Je me suis enfuie en courant, les larmes me barrant le visage, manquant de me faire trébucher. Je me sentais seule et désemparée, plus seule et plus désemparée que je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant.  
C'était une sensation nouvelle pour moi, nullement similaire à celles que je connaissais déjà. Je détestais cette sensation de faiblesse que je sentais grandir en moi au fur et à mesure que la tristesse me submergeait. Je voulais que ça cesse. Il _fallait_ que ça cesse.  
Je n'avais personne chez qui me réfugier, aucun bras dans lesquels me consoler. J'étais seule…

OoO

J'ai fini par atterrir dans ma chambre. Sans demander de l'aide aux domestiques ou à qui que ce soit, j'ai ravivé les flammes du feu et me suis assise à son pied, aussi proche des flammes que me le permettait la sûreté. J'étais lâche : trop lâche pour affronter la vérité, assumer les conséquences de mes actes et trop lâche pour en finir réellement et une bonne fois pour toute.  
J'étais donc prisonnière de cette lâcheté qui ne me permettait pas d'agir comme je le voulais. Mais de toute manière, j'ignorais ce que je voulais faire, donc que la lâcheté m'eut servi de salut ou non, cela revenait au même.

Je me suis perdue dans la contemplation des flammes et je me suis sentie peu à peu mieux. J'ai ramené mes genoux contre ma poitrine et y ai posé la tête. Enfant, j'adoptais la même position pour bouder ou pour pleurer. Or à présent, je considérais avoir suffisamment pleuré et ''boudé'' pour m'autoriser encore à le faire.  
J'écoutais le crépitement des flammes et me laissais bercer par cette mélodie jusqu'à être très proche du sommeil.  
J'avais les paupières lourdes mais je luttais contre la fatigue qui cherchait à me prendre. J'étais somnolente, à mi-chemin entre le monde réel et la frontière du rêve, quand une main douce et chaude m'a doucement secoué l'épaule.  
Je me suis redressée d'un bond et ai croisé le regard de Dis qui se tenait au-dessus de moi, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

Sans un mot, j'ai baissé les yeux et ai resserré mon emprise sur mes genoux. Je l'ai entendue s'asseoir à côté de moi et poser une main sur la mienne :

« - Tout va bien ? » a-t-elle demandé d'une voix douce.

« -Ca va. C'est déjà bien. » ai-je répondu avec froideur.

Je m'en suis aussitôt voulu. Dis n'y était pour rien, elle n'avait pas subir mes foudres. Elle ne cherchait qu'à m'aider. Je me suis maudite intérieurement et me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure. Je l'ai regardée et lui ai adressée un sourire désolé. Elle ne semblait pas m'en tenir rigueur, fort heureusement.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » m'a-t-elle demandé.

« -Non, je pense que ça ira merci. » ai-je répondu.

« -Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« -J'en sais rien…Que penses-tu qu'il ait de plus à dire ? »

Dis n'a pas répondu. Elle a paru réfléchir, longtemps, mais le long silence qu'elle a laissé derrière elle m'a appris qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-on dire de plus de toute façon? Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas encore été dit et demeurait dans l'ombre ? Finalement, elle s'est lancée dans ce que je qualifierais être un discours visant à me remonter le moral, même il s'agissait plus en réalité de lointains souvenirs qu'elle se remémorait au fur et à mesure :

« - Tu sais, il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très ouvert au dialogue, en particulier quand il s'agit de ses propres problèmes. Avant de lui faire dire quelque chose, il faut batailler ferme, becs et ongles à la fois et ne jamais lâcher prise jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique. Cela n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis notre enfance. En fait, je crois que je l'ai toujours connu comme ça. Toujours brusque et renfermé. Même mon autre frère ne l'a jamais autant été. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter Alana, cela lui passera. Il faut simplement que tu lui laisses le temps… »

« -Le temps ? » ai-je coupé brusquement. « Mais le temps _de quoi_ Dis ? Pour le laisser faire quoi ? Thorin a déjà tout ce que peut souhaiter tout individu avec un minimum de bon sens : un foyer, une famille…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus ?»

« -_Toi_. » a-t-elle répondu presque aussitôt, comme si cela sautait aux yeux. « Tu ne l'as pas connu du temps où Smaug a ravagé notre cité. Thorin était devenu quelqu'un de sombre, de froid, qui craignait tout le monde, même ses proches. La peur de perdre le peu qui lui restait l'a rendu méfiant, soupçonneux face à tout. Il ne veut pas que tu connaisses cette facette de sa personnalité qui le hante encore aujourd'hui, alors il t'évite, croyant que de cette façon tu ne voies que le meilleur de sa personne. » a expliqué calmement Dis.

A ma plus grande surprise, j'ai écarquillé les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Thorin ait pu penser faire une telle chose dans le seul but de me garder de son horrible passé. Je me suis sentie mal à l'idée de l'avoir trompé alors que lui ne cherchait qu'à me complaire. J'étais décidément quelqu'un d'ignoble qui ne méritait pas la vie que je menais. Mais je lui en voulais également d'avoir voulu me cacher cette part de sa vie, j'avais accepté de tout partager avec lui.  
Qu'avait-il cru en se mettant en tête une chose pareille ? Que je le détesterais ?

_Tu t'es trompé amour, lourdement trompé. S'il en avait été autrement, peut-être que les choses n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui…Tu aurais dû me faire confiance._

«-Je vais te laisser Lana, je pense que je t'aie donné de quoi réfléchir pour le reste de la journée. Repose-toi un peu, je vais essayer d'aller raisonner Thorin. Cela prendra sans doute plus de temps qu'avec toi donc je préfère y aller dès que possible. N'oublie pas : _laisse-lui le temps de te faire confiance._ » a achevé Dis en se relevant.

Quand la porte s'est refermée en un bruit sourd, j'ai aussitôt pensé que Dis avait lu dans mes pensées et j'en ai frissonné. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pu faire une chose pareille, personne ne le pouvait sauf des êtres dotés de magie tels les elfes, mais ils n'étaient plus venus ici depuis les problèmes qu'avait apportés l'Arkenstone.  
Comme me l'avait dit Dis, j'avais de quoi réfléchir pour le reste de la journée et je ne suis donc pas sortie de ma chambre. L'envie n'y était pas de toute manière et je ne souhaitais croiser le regard de personne. Qu'importe qui était allé saluer les invités à leur départ mais cela n'avait pas été la Reine.

OoO

J'ai mis une énième bûche sur le feu. Je n'avais pas quitté l'endroit où j'étais assise depuis que j'y étais, et ce mouvement de bras était le seul que j'avais esquissé depuis lors. On aurait pu me croire là depuis des dizaines d'années, figée dans une même position sans jamais bouger. Je sentais que mes articulations étaient endolories et coincées, comme si elles avaient été rongées par la rouille et menaçaient de s'effondrer. La porte s'est ouverte pour la seconde fois de la journée, laissant cette fois-ci place à Thorin au lieu de sa sœur.

Je n'ai pu davantage me retenir, je me suis jetée dans ses bras sans ménagement. Il m'a rendu mon étreinte avec force, manquant de peu de m'étouffer, mais je l'ai laissé faire car cela me faisait tellement de bien. J'ai senti les larmes me monter une seconde fois mais je me suis abstenue de les laisser couler. En fermant les yeux pour davantage apprécier le contact, mon esprit a tout de même dévié vers Fili avec lequel je m'étais aussi disputée. Or, pour la première fois, il n'a pas occupé plus de deux secondes ma tête, il en est sorti aussi rapidement qu'il y était rentré.

« - Je suis désolé Lana pour ce que j'ai dit…C'était ignoble de ma part et je… »

« -Silence Thorin. Embrasse-moi plutôt si tu veux t'excuser. »

Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il le fasse pour apposer mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. J'ai profité de sa surprise pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche et ainsi cessez de prétendre jouer à des jeux d'enfants. J'ai passé un bras, puis l'autre, derrière son cou pour davantage l'attirer à moi et il s'est docilement laissé faire, nouant ses bras autour de ma taille.  
Le fait de ne pas _tout_ contrôler devait sûrement lui procurer un tant soit peu de plaisir et une espèce de changement par la même occasion. Je me serais glorifier à voix haute d'être celle qui lui procurait ce plaisir mais il semblait déjà en avoir conscience. A quoi bon utiliser des mots et gaspiller de la salive quand cela n'était pas nécessaire ? Le temps était une chose précieuse et j'avais déjà une idée de la façon dont j'allais utiliser le mien et celui de Thorin…

Il m'a soulevée par les hanches avant de me déposer avec douceur sur le lit. Il a entreprit avec beaucoup trop de longueur à mon goût de défaire les liens qui me retenait à la robe. Le temps m'a paru interminable avant que mon vêtement ne rejoigne le sol. Grâce aux paroles de ma belle-sœur j'avais aussi compris une chose durant mon long moment de réflexion : si Thorin me ''mettait dans son lit '' comme je me le plaisais si facilement à dire, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait du seul moment où il pouvait me prouver son amour, où nous pouvions être seuls tous les deux et partager un moment intimité aussi fragile que des instants que l'on volait à la journée qui n'avait pas de fin. Un lien nous liait, de ça, je n'en doutais pas.

Et en cet instant, alors que ses lèvres parcouraient mon corps à découvert, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance.

* * *

**Bon voilà mes ptits amis !**

_Je publie l'OS-promis dans un chapitre suivant  car oui, j'avais dit tous les cinq chapitres et le cinquième chapitre est celui-ci mais je préfère bien distinguer les OS de l'histoire. :3 Je précise également qu'il n'aura aucun rapport avec l'histoire originale afin que celles (ou ceux ?) qui ne souhaitent pas le lire puissent tout de même suivre la fiction sans encombre.  
Je rappelle que je réponds par MP aux commentaires de ceux ayant un compte, et ici pour ceux n'en ayant pas._

_**Lillyy:**_

_Eh bien dis-moi, tu t'es lâchée ! Ce n'est pas grave, en un sens c'est même plutôt bien. ^^  
Merci à toi toujours, et concernant les fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible (comme tout le monde en principe) et je relis au maximum mes chapitres avant leur publication afin d'éviter ce genre de problèmes (sans oublier l'incohérence et autres fléaux...).  
Je trouve étrange que ce soit le passage des "fantômes" qui t'aie marqué, ce n'était pourtant pas un des moments "chauds" du chapitre je dirais. Enfin je ne critiquerai pas, les voies des lecteurs sont impénétrables (quant à celles de l'auteur, mieux vaut ne pas en parler...)._

_Pour ce qui est d'Alana, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle se détache un maximum des personnages que l'on a l'habitude de croiser dans les fictions. On peut souligner le fait qu'elle est un poil détestable mais pas haïssable non plus; j'aime ce genre de personnage car en vrai, si Alana existait réellement, on la détesterait à coup sûr, ce qui n'est pas obligatoirement le cas dans cette fiction où l'on a plutôt tendance à prendre parti pour elle, -du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans les commentaires. C'est une sorte d'antagoniste en somme. Elle n'est pas une sainte et elle le sait très bien, et comme tout le monde, elle fait et fera des erreurs qui auront plus ou moins d'impact sur la trame de l'histoire.__  
_

_Tu as raison de t'emballer, ça permet de mettre au point certaines choses comme ça. Concernant Dis et Kili, accordant énormément d'importance à la famille, je ne pouvais pas négliger de montrer leur forte parenté -et leur amour. Mais si je les mets autant en valeur, c'est non seulement pour le côté tragique comme tu le dis, mais aussi parce qu'ils jouent(ront) un rôle important. Dans ce chapitre par exemple, on voit bien Dis qui ''remonte un peu les bretelles" d'Alana et de Thorin (implicitement pour ce dernier). Et si le secret éclate eh bien, qu'advienne ce qu'il doit advenir écoute!_

_Pour la fin de chapitre (le quatre) "abrupte", tout est prévu, planifié, chronométré à la minute près...Bon ok, là j'exagère un peu voir je mens complètement. Mais en principe, si un point est mal détaillé dans un chapitre, il l'est davantage dans un autre (comme ici par exemple, enfin plus ou moins, mais tout est au point de vue d'Alana donc ça peut s'expliquer). Je ne le nie pas, il se peut que je n'approfondisse pas bien certaines choses à certains moments, auquel cas je vous autorise tous et toutes à me frapper sur les doigts (mais doucement hein!)_

_Et donc oui, un OS limoneux est prévu pour le chapitre suivant car comme dit précédemment, je préfère en faire des post bien distincts._

_**A bientôt et toujours au plaisir,**_

_**Lhena :)**_


	6. OS 1 (bonus)

_Je rappelle que les OS bonus n'ont aucun rapport avec la fiction afin que celles et/ou ceux ne souhaitant pas le lire puissent comprendre la suite.  
__Bien bonne lecture.  
_Lhena :)

* * *

**_ERRANCE ET DELIVRANCE_**

_**OS-1**_

« _Parce que ça me plaisait. »_

* * *

Elle avançait d'un pas déterminé en suivant la courbe morne du long corridor sans fin. Il y avait énormément de couloirs sous la Montagne, à tel point qu'il était difficile de savoir si elle avait déjà emprunté celui-ci. Sur son passage, la lumière des bougies vacillait dangereusement et projetait de longues ombres noires et mouvantes contre les parois voisines qui se mettaient alors à danser elles étaient les seules témoins actifs du passage éclair et silencieux de la jeune Reine d'Erebor.  
Les murs étaient quant à eux des spectateurs muets, ils la toisaient de toute leur hauteur mais ne cherchaient nullement à lui venir en aide. Pourtant Alana en était certaine, ils entendaient clairement ses appels aux secours, même si ceux-ci étaient aussi muets qu'eux. Elle avait beau passer sa main sur leur façade glacée et attendre leur réponse, aucun son, aucun signe, même infime, ne lui parvenait. La Montagne demeurait silencieuse. La jeune Reine commençait à croire qu'Erebor ne voulait pas d'elle ici…

Le corridor prit subitement fin et l'obligea à bifurquer sur la gauche. Alana eut un mauvais pressentiment en constatant qu'il lui était impossible de faire autrement. Elle avait _déjà_ dû tourner à gauche à la précédente bifurcation et pour la même raison : le manque de choix. Etait-elle en train de tourner en rond ? D'ordinaire, Alana avait un bon sens de l'orientation, elle se repérait facilement, mais ici, tout était différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Tout avait l'air de se ressembler et de s'assembler comme un bloc unique dont on s'amuse à faire tourner les pièces. Et elle, eh bien, elle n'était qu'une pièce de plus dont on ne trouvait pas la place.

Les corridors engloutissaient la moindre parcelle de lumière et si la jeune Reine n'en était pas une, de lumière, les couloirs ne semblaient guère faire la différence. Pour eux, cela importait peu, le résultat était le même. Elle se retrouva une fois de plus devant la même immense porte de bois dur, haute de près deux fois sa taille. En cet instant, elle paraissait avoir l'aspect d'un mur imposant et inébranlable, une barrière infranchissable dont la moindre des vis semblaient satisfaites de dire « C'est bien fait pour toi ! Ce monde n'est pas le tien de toute façon. Pourquoi ne t'en vas-tu pas ? ». La jeune Reine jeta à la porte un regard haineux mais celle-ci ne broncha pas; pas plus que ses vis. Alana ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement, elle se savait plus forte qu'une simple planche de bois et était bien décidée à le prouver.

Elle n'osait pas avouer qu'elle cherchait désespérément de l'aide, trop fière pour aller la quérir dans ces dédales de couloirs sans fins et dans lesquels ne se trouvait personne, aucune âme charitable et bienveillante. Aucune âme du tout. Alana s'autorisa un soupir, le seul signe de son impuissance qu'elle acceptait de libérer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, dans ces ténèbres presque insondables que la lueur des bougies peinait à combattre. Mais force lui était de constater qu'il n'y avait là rien à jeter, pas même un œil. Elle dût se faire violence et se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher la flopée de jurons qui pendaient à ses lèvres tremblantes de colère.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici par Mahal ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Mais même Mahal ne vint pas lui répondre. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A une manifestation divine ? Si c'était le cas, elle était bien naïve et se trompait. La jeune Reine se sentait sur le point de craquer et elle serra les poings avec force pour servir de rivale à sa colère. Aussi concentrée qu'elle fût, elle n'entendit pas les pas dans son dos se rapprocher :

« -On a besoin d'aide ? » lança une voix masculine.

Alana sursauta violement et fit volte-face en se tenant la poitrine à deux mains. Le souffle court, il lui fallut deux bonnes secondes pour réaliser qu'elle se trouvait devant Fili, neveu et premier héritier de Thorin, son époux depuis peu. Celui-ci arborait un large sourire mystérieux et toisait sa souveraine d'un regard étrange. Son attitude frôlait l'insolence mais Alana était bien trop gênée et confuse pour s'en rendre compte. La jeune Reine était si surprise qu'elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans répondre. Elle se tordait et s'emmêlait les doigts à s'en briser os, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne et de trouver rapidement une réponse convenable à la question que lui avait posé Fili. Elle n'irait certainement pas lui avouer qu'elle s'était perdue pitoyablement dans sa propre demeure. Elle se mit à bafouiller piteusement :

« -Je…Euh, non. Enfin oui, mais… » commença-t-elle. « Où sommes-nous ? »

Alana avait lâché un soupir de lassitude lors de sa dernière phrase, ce que le jeune prince n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Fili n'avait qu'une envie : se mettre à rire.

« -Où sommes-nous ? » répéta le jeune prince avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix. « Eh bien je pencherai pour le corridor qui mène aux chambres des domestiques, juste au-dessus des cachots…Pour résumer, bien loin de l'endroit où vous êtes censée vous trouver. » annonça-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Alana ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Fili avait deviné qu'elle était perdue. Comment avait-il fait ? Avait-il un don ? Et quelle image d'elle irait-t-il donner au reste du royaume ? La souveraine se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre et cette fois-ci au sang. L'épais liquide se répandit instantanément dans sa bouche, laissant un goût âpre et métallique au fond de son palais. Elle grimaça de dégoût, fronça les sourcils et s'essuya la lèvre d'un revers de la main. Fili se rapprocha, subitement inquiet et, sans prévenir, il suivit de son pouce calleux la courbe élégante de la lèvre pleine d'Alana. Il le retira couvert de sang et grimaça à son tour :

« -Faites attention ma Reine. » la réprimanda-t-il en grognant. « Si vous vous blessez, Thorin ne nous laissera pas indemnes mon frère et moi. Nous sommes censés vous protéger. » expliqua-t-il.

« -Voilà qui est nouveau ! » s'exclama Alana plus énervée que surprise. « Depuis quand mon époux considère-t-il que j'ai besoin de gardes du corps ? »

« -Depuis que notre très chère souveraine est aussi douée pour se repérer que pour parler en public. » répondit Fili avec toujours le même sourire agaçant. « Mon oncle a peur que vous vous blessiez sans vous en rendre compte. »

_Je le déteste._

S'il était certes très vrai qu'Alana avait grandement bafouillé lors de son discours public voilà deux heures, la jeune Reine considérait qu'elle n'était pas pour autant une cause perdue, qu'il suffisait simplement de lui laisser le temps de faire ses preuves. Elle foudroya du regard le premier héritier de Thorin. Son sourire s'élargit davantage Alana se demanda ce qu'il faudrait faire pour l'effacer. L'intimider, peut-être ?

« -Je vous prierai de témoigner un peu plus de respect à votre souveraine. » ordonna-t-elle avec conviction, les poings sur les hanches. « Autrement celle-ci se fera un plaisir de vous faire enfermer pour manque de respect et d'obéissance. »

La menace sonnait agréablement aux oreilles. Une mélodie grave, envoûtante et plaisante. Ferait-elle cependant son travail ?

« -Eh bien voilà qui est fait ! Thorin sera sans doute heureux de savoir que sa femme gagne en autorité ! Maintenant suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. » répliqua Fili, nullement impressionné par la prestation d'Alana.

« -C-Comment savez-vous que je dois me rendre dans ma chambre ? » interrogea la jeune Reine, déconcertée.

« -Je vous l'ai dit : je suis censé veiller sur vous. » rappela Fili.

« -Donc vous m'avez suivi durant tout ce temps sans rien dire, vous m'avez laissé chercher mes appartements durant _des_ heures alors qu'il vous suffisait simplement de vous _montrer_ ?! Pourquoi ? »

« -Parce que ça me plaisait. » avoua Fili avec un sourire mauvais.

Alana n'y tint plus, elle craqua. Elle leva la main pour gifler Fili mais celui-ci, plus prompt, lui attrapa le poignet et lui saisit l'autre main par mesure de sécurité. Elle se rendit compte qu'une seule de ses mains était capable de retenir les siennes. La jeune Reine tenta de se dégager mais Fili la retenait fermement, resserrant son emprise sur cette proie de fortune. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Alana lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« -Eh doucement, doucement, on se calme ! Je m'excuse, ça vous va ? J'irai moi-même m'enfermer dans les cachots pour me faire pardonner s'il le faut, mais laissez-moi vous aider avant. »

« -Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance _maintenant ?_ J'aimerais me faire mal rien que pour avoir le plaisir de vous voir en subir les conséquences ! » s'écria Alana.

« -Ce ne serait pas raisonnable ma Reine, aussi bien pour vous que pour moi. De plus, vous vous êtes déjà blessée…Et vous devriez accepter mon aide parce que je connais Erebor comme ma poche et que ce n'est pas votre cas. La raison me semble suffisante. Et essuyez votre bouche…Ma reine. A présent, si vous voulez bien me suivre…»

Il y avait dans la voix de Fili une autorité bien supérieure à celle d'Alana, aussi la jeune Reine ne trouva rien à répondre à l'ordre finement tourné de l'héritier de Thorin. Alana songea que Fili ferait un roi parfait si elle ne faisait pas d'enfant, qu'au pire des cas, la Montagne échoirait à de bonnes mains s'il advenait malheur à Thorin. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et le prince sourit, satisfait, triomphal, et ouvrit la marche comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sur le chemin, Fili lui expliqua où elle aurait dû tourner pour arriver à destination et comment elle aurait dû se rendre compte qu'elle tournait en rond. Mais il avait beau désigné des éléments clairs à ses yeux, Alana ne faisait guère la différence entre cet amalgame de détails plus ou moins insolites. Pour elle, tous les détails étaient absolument les mêmes. Le prince agrémenta même son récit de plusieurs anecdotes intéressantes concernant la Montagne, renforçant ainsi le sentiment de gêne et d'ignorance de la souveraine d'Erebor dont les connaissances se bornaient à Smaug et Thrain, mais guère plus loin.

Au fur et à mesure que les récits s'enchaînaient, Alana se sentait de plus en plus honteuse vis-à-vis de son ignorance à propos d'un royaume qu'elle s'apprêtait à gouverner. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer tant de choses si importantes ? Et durant un énième récit, elle se surprit à contempler le jeune prince. Même de dos, il était facile de voir que Fili était de sang royal : une démarche assurée, fluide, confiante; un port altier droit, parfait; la tête relevée n'hésitant jamais à prendre la parole, la voix posée, grave… Il ressemblait beaucoup à Thorin, jusqu'à la petite étincelle dans ses yeux bleus d'un ciel d'orage. Seule sa chevelure blonde, pareille à la crinière d'un lion, le distinguait clairement de celle noire corbeau de son oncle.

La souveraine rougit et baissa les yeux elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle était subjuguée et…séduite, par le neveu de son époux. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, et lorsque Fili s'arrêta devant une porte, signe que la destination était atteinte, Alana était incapable de se rappeler du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Des quelques récits de Fili, elle n'en avait quasiment rien retenu.  
D'un geste purement théâtral, Fili ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Alana de rentrer. La pièce était bien éclairée par des bougies à moitié consumées et le feu dans l'âtre avait été fraichement ravivé. L'air était tiède mais d'une odeur fraîche,-une odeur de sapin- en comparaison aux couloirs d'Erebor la jeune reine se surprit néanmoins à frissonner. Son regard scruta les alentours avec suspicion; quelque chose ici n'allait pas.

« -Fili, nous ne sommes pas dans ma chambre… »

Fili sourit doucement et referma la porte en tirant le verrou. Lorsqu'Alana entendit clairement le verrou cliqueter, elle peina à déglutir mais s'abstint de bouger alors que le prince prit position devant elle et plongeait son regard dans le sien. Elle se sentit subitement submergée par une vague de flammes dansantes et brûlantes. La jeune Reine se savait prisonnière, prisonnière d'un prédateur qui n'allait pas tuer tout de suite sa proie, qui prendrait plaisir à jouer un peu avec avant.

« -En effet, » répondit doucement le blond. « Nous sommes dans la mienne. »

Il pencha son visage vers l'avant, posant son front sur celui d'Alana qui, trop surprise ou trop effrayée, n'osait pas bouger. Pourtant Fili ne la retenait pas ici de force, si elle voulait partir et tout arrêter, elle en avait la possibilité : la souveraine d'Erebor n'avait qu'à tirer de nouveau le verrou avant s'en aller. Seulement elle ne le fit pas, Alana ferma les yeux et se surprit à espérer quelque chose.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'espérer ?_ songea-t-elle. _Que suis-je même en train de faire ?_

Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Fili contre sa peau, son odeur sauvage envahir ses narines…C'était aussi doux et agréable qu'une caresse mais aussi douloureux qu'un mensonge, qu'une trahison. Elle ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir la main du jeune prince effleurer son visage et le dégager de ses cheveux en les plaçant derrière ses oreilles. Leur regard se croisa de nouveau, animé tous deux pour la première fois d'une lueur étrange. Les yeux de Fili pétillaient d'insolence et, bien qu'Alana sût qu'il n'avait pas à la contempler de cette façon, elle n'avait pas non plus à lui rendre ce regard.

Elle comprit soudainement que le sentiment qui les animait tous deux était quelque chose de malsain, néfaste, destructeur, car il appelait à un acte odieux. A une trahison, un mensonge. Pourtant, lorsque Fili lui prit le menton et l'embrassa sans ménagement, elle ne le repoussa pas. Et si les lèvres du blond étaient douces, elles étaient également avides et affamées. Le bout de sa langue effleura les lèvres de la jeune Reine qui frémit et l'accueillit dans sa bouche. Leurs baisers gagnèrent en ampleur, en rapidité leur corps se réchauffant un peu plus à chaque minute. Les mains de Fili passèrent du cou d'Alana à son dos, fin et anguleux grâce à la robe finement étudiée par les tailleurs, descendant toujours plus bas. La jeune Reine glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son amant, les entortilla jusqu'à y enfoncer ses ongles. Le prince grogna et rompit le baiser :

« -Doucement ma Reine, nous avons tout notre temps... Avez-vous peur de ce que nous faisons ? Ne sommes-nous pas en train de tout gâcher ? » demanda Fili sans vraiment s'écarter de sa reine.

« -Je n'ai pas peur Fili, je suis entre vos mains fortes et protectrices il me semble. Et la vérité ne fait de mal qu'aux personnes la connaissant jamais ils ne devront savoir ce que nous avons fait. » répondit Alana en faisant mine de s'écarter.

« -Parce que c'est déjà fini ma Reine ? Je ne crois pas non, vous m'avez chauffé, vous n'allez pas me laisser me refroidir seul. De plus, je suis votre garde du corps, je suis censé vous garder vous _et_ votre corps. Un conseil toutefois: ne résistez pas. »

Fili la prit par les hanches et l'embrassa de nouveau. Dans un élan de désir sulfureux, Alana, les pieds touchant à peine le sol, entreprit d'enlever avec rapidité la tunique de Fili. Ses doigts s'enchevêtrèrent dans les cordons du vêtement qui rejoignit bientôt le sol. Les mains curieuses de la souveraine d'Erebor parcoururent avec empressement et force la poitrine du prince dont les muscles saillants l'excitaient. Fili était décidément bien fait. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts entre les abdos de Fili qui émit une sorte de grognement de plaisir. Le prince frotta sa joue contre la nuque de son amante qu'il mordilla avec amusement.

Les frissons de douleur engendrés par les morsures obligèrent Alana à se mordre à nouveau les lèvres et serrer les dents alors qu'elle se cambrait vers l'avant, son bassin venant taquiner celui de Fili. Ce dernier, riant faiblement, laissa glisser sa langue sur la peau rougie, à vif, chaude… Les deux jeunes gens sentirent alors la force fulgurante engendrée par la passion, la luxure, le désir. Lâchant un gémissement de plaisir, les yeux clos avec force, la jeune Reine put sentir à quel point Fili était dur pour elle. Sa robe lui parut soudainement trop serrée et l'oxygène paressait se raréfier autour d'elle.  
Délaissant son amant, qui grogna de mécontentement, Alana glissa ses doigts entre ses seins, s'emparant des fins rubans qui retenaient la robe. La voir ainsi se toucher devant lui excita grandement le prince nain qui émit un râle rauque. Alors qu'elle voulut tirer sur ses cordons, la main de Fili se posa sur la sienne :

« -Alors on a chaud, ma reine ? »

Sa voix était sensuelle, érotique et Alana ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Taisez-vous Fili. N'allez pas tout gâcher. »

« -Faites-moi taire dans ce cas. »

Alana l'embrassa et Fili en profita pour glisser sa propre main à la place de celle d'Alana pour défaire le corsage de la jeune reine. _Sa_ reine. Lorsque la robe au tissus clair délivra le corps d'Alana, Fili en eu le couple coupé. Le corps frêle et blanc de son amante lui était offert sur un plateau, elle semblait pure, innocente et ça lui plaisait. Durant un bref instant il en oublia qu'elle était la femme de Thorin; pour lui, seul l'instant présent comptait et en cet instant, elle lui appartenait corps et âme. Le jeune prince embrassa l'écart qu'il y avait entre les deux seins d'Alana et descendit de plus en plus bas sur son ventre, doucement, pour faire durer le plaisir et pour entretenir le sien. S'il voulait certes la prendre dès maintenant, il jugea bon de susciter de l'impatience chez son amante.

Alana était sur le point d'exploser. Les doigts enchevêtrés dans la chevelure blonde et emmêlée de Fili, elle haletait doucement, se forçant à ne pas crier. Elle se tortillait tellement que Fili dût la maintenir par les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais à ses yeux, il était trop lent. Elle sentait les flammes qui l'animaient la brûler, embrassant son âme, lui consumer la chair sans que rien ne parvienne à atténuer la douleur. Puis mue par le désir de dominer à son tour le jeu que Fili prenait plaisir à jouer, elle ramena ses jambes vers elle et, avec force et technique, elle réussit à se retrouver sur le ventre de Fili dont les yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise.

Alana ronronna, un sourire triomphal et carnassier sur les lèvres, bien décidée à profiter de cet instant qu'elle comptait bien faire sien. La petite Reine craintive qu'elle avait été jusqu'alors était bien décidée à faire valoir ses droits et son autorité. Posant ses mains à plat sur le ventre de Fili, elle remonta jusqu'à ses épaules où elle y enfonça ses ongles. Le blond esquissa une grimace avant de se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation et d'envie. Oui, l'idée de voir comment Alana allait se débrouiller le séduisait beaucoup l'idée avait beaucoup de charme et d'érotisme.

« -Tendu, Fili ? Je ne savais pas que me suivre vous rendrait si nerveux.» ironisa la souveraine d'Erebor en feignant la surprise d'une voix grave, presque masculine.

« -Il n'y a pas que mes épaules qui sont tendus, ma Reine. »

Et pour ponctuer sa phrase, il souleva ses hanches vers le haut ce qui surprit Alana qui dût se retenir au lit pour ne pas tomber.

« -Chaque chose en son temps… » fit-elle doucement.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Fili, les effleurant à peine car elles n'étaient pas sa principale préoccupation dans l'immédiat. Confiante et sûre d'elle, la souveraine d'Erebor chevaucha le prince, les cuisses de part et d'autre des siennes puis elle ondula doucement. Il fut facile pour Fili de glisser en elle tant elle était mouillée et alors qu'il l'emplissait, il libéra un soupir de soulagement. Inconsciemment, ses mains vinrent sur les flancs de d'Alana et l'obligèrent à accélérer, imposant une cadence non négligeable mais raisonnable…Pour le moment, du moins. Chaque poussée de hanches du jeune prince faisait peu à peu quitter terre à la souveraine de la Montagne qui, malgré qu'elle fût au bord de la délivrance, se refusait toujours de crier.

Or Fili n'avait qu'une envie : l'entendre _hurler. _Son pouce et son index vinrent alors titiller le clitoris de son amante qui émit un gémissement tout en se cambrant vers l'avant. Fili fut satisfait de son effet et il continua de la toucher tout en accélérant le rythme de ses poussées. La force qu'il y mettait en était presque violente, mais lorsque ses hanches frappèrent contre celle d'Alana, celle-ci n'y voyait, les yeux fermés, haletante, que le plaisir de l'abandon de soi, le désire de plaire à quelqu'un, l'insignifiance des choses tout autour. Bientôt l'orgasme les foudroya comme un éclair, répandant et répercutant dans la chambre leurs cris mêlés et enfin relâchés.  
Une délivrance durement acquise mais si douce au goût et au toucher.

Alana eut du mal à déglutir, elle sentait le plaisir continuer d'affluer dans ses veines et glisser en elle comme un torrent suit le même cours. En elle bouillait la passion d'un volcan éteint qui entre soudainement en éruption. Se laissant tomber sur la poitrine de Fili visiblement moins épuisé qu'elle, les cheveux collés sur son visage à cause d'une fine pellicule de sueur, elle croisa son regard bleu d'orage et perçut la petite étincelle qui y sévissait toujours un sourire étira les lèvres de Fili.

_Encore ce même agaçant sourire,_ pensa Alana.

Et par pure cruauté –et par envie-, elle griffa le torse de Fili qui réprima un petit cri et fronça les sourcils, le sourire toujours présent sur son visage. Les doigts du blond vinrent s'emmêler dans les cheveux désordonnés de la jeune Reine qu'il caressa doucement. Se rappelant que son autre main était libre, il suivit la courbe du corps d'Alana, s'attardant un instant sur la bosse aguichante que formait son sein gauche –celui près du cœur. Il n'aurait voulu briser ce moment pour rien au monde mais se força à dire :

« -Rhabillez-vous Alana… »

« -C'est vrai que vous devez encore me montrer _ma _chambre. » ronronna-t-elle en mordillant le cou de Fili.

Fili sourit. L'intonation de sa reine était sans appel et ne laissait pas de doute sur ce qu'elle pensait. La journée était bien loin d'être terminée et promettait d'être agréable et chaude...

* * *

**Re !  
**_Oui, j'ai mis du temps à revenir. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse: je prépare ma rentrée. N'habitant pas en France, cette dernière se fait en Février (le 17 pour être plus précise).  
__Alors comme promis, voici l'OS bonus. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire donc je ne sais pas si le résultat sera satisfaisant ou non. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop de fautes mais je ne peux rien vous promettre...  
__Mis à part ça, je n'ai rien de bien important à dire.  
Au passage, je tiens à **remercier** (oui, en gras-souligné ^^) ceux qui me suivent jusqu'à présent et ceux qui me découvre depuis peu!_

**On se voit au prochain chapitre,  
Lhena :)**


	7. Chapter 6

« _Qu'importe que tu aimes ou pas ton époux. Tu aimeras ses enfants car il seront aussi les tiens._»

* * *

**_JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR_**

**_CHAPITRE 6_**

* * *

L'incident avait fini par s'estomper comme une trainée de poussière emportée par le vent, ne laissant plus que des souvenirs insignifiants dans l'esprit de ceux qui avaient jugé bon de s'en intéresser. Le temps suffirait à en effacer les restants une bonne fois pour toute il fallait simplement se montrer patient et tolérant. Ne plus y penser était pourtant pour moi le plus difficile, alors qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une épreuve de plus à surmonter. Encore une.

Une semaine est passée. Une, puis deux, et trois… Le temps paraissait s'écouler avec une telle lenteur que je croyais le voir s'écouler à reculons. Si d'ordinaire j'aurais jugé cela stupide, ces derniers temps, cela me paraissait presque normal. Habituel, en quelque sorte. J'avais fini par m'y faire.

La vie avait repris lentement mais sûrement son cours normal aucun changement notable n'avait pu être constaté toutefois, la Montagne avait recouvert sa quiétude et son silence habituelle. La journée, les couloirs étaient de nouveau fréquentés par des visages souriants et respectueux, mais pas outrance. Un fin étirement de lèvres, guère plus guère moins, le strict minimum.  
Mais dans chacun des sourires que je croisais, j'y voyais également les relents de ce que j'avais causé. Je voyais dans le regard de ces nains qui n'en pensaient pas moins le reflet de ma culpabilité, la même que celle qui me faisait pleurer la nuit quand la force venait à me manquer. Peut-être qu'au final je ne simulais pas aussi bien que je le croyais.

Le soir, la vie paraissait s'être réinsufflée dans les corps, les rires et les chants fusaient de part et d'autre à en faire trembler les murs, résonnant jusqu'au plus profond sous-sol. On entendait des récits jamais entendus auparavant, des mythes inconnus des plus jeunes et narrés à la perfection par les plus anciens. Les dîners étaient joyeux, animés à souhait, et j'en venais à attendre avec impatience le moment où tout le monde se mettrait à table car je m'y sentais bien. Je retrouvais alors moi aussi la joie de vivre et je me plaisais à rire avec les autres à n'en plus finir. Certains soirs, je me couchais même avec des crampes horribles au ventre tellement j'avais ri.

Depuis notre dispute, Thorin avait tenu à se montrer plus disponible et plus ouvert envers moi. Le soir, ou dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, il passait de longs moments à m'expliquer ce que la Montagne attendait de moi. J'avais l'air perdu au fur et à mesure qu'il m'énumérait les différents points, la confusion devait sans doute transparaître sur mon visage, mais il y croyait tellement que je m'efforçais d'hocher la tête pour faire bonne figure, bonne mesure, avec un sourire.

Dans ses yeux se lisaient la confiance alors que dans les miens se lisaient le doute. A l'écouter parler ainsi avec autant de facilité du devoir, des responsabilités de la royauté, des affaires du royaume, des alliances probables, tout semblait _réellement_ facile. Peut-être même _trop._ J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il n'en était rien mais je m'efforçais de cacher cette pensée. Mais j'en avais assez du pessimisme, j'étais prête à changer pour la neutralité et le bénéfice du doute pour une fois.

Contre toute attente, Thorin m'avait également appris des choses dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence : j'étais par exemple bien loin de penser que mon peuple pouvait avoir autant confiance en moi et en mes capacités à diriger Erebor alors que je doutais moi-même de moi. Le fait que Thorin ait repris la Montagne avec presque rien, qu'il ait sacrifié tout ce qu'il lui était possible de donner en échange de son foyer jouait sans doute pour beaucoup. Mais enfin c'était d'après _ses_ dires à lui. Et question pression, j'avais atteint là le summum et il était difficile de viser plus haut…

Or si chacun semblait avoir digéré l'affaire, une personne toutefois en gardait de fâcheux souvenirs encore bien noirs.  
Fili.  
Depuis notre dispute, il était impossible de mettre la main sur lui. Il demeurait invisible aux yeux de tous et insensible à tout appel. Selon les dires de son frère, il ne passait plus ses journées à Erebor et il n'était pas rare de constater qu'il séjournait parfois ailleurs qu'à la maison. Personne n'était capable de m'en apprendre plus sur la nouvelle vie qu'il avait décidé de mener, son quotidien était aussi flou qu'un épais brouillard blanchâtre. Même Dis nageait dans la plus grande ignorance. Je prétextais toujours m'enquérir de son état pour mon époux, lorsque je croisais quelqu'un susceptible de m'en apprendre plus.

''Vous comprenez, il est de sa famille, c'est important pour lui de savoir où il est et ce qu'il fait…'' ''Thorin a besoin de savoir s'il va bien…''. C'était le genre de discours neutre d'aspect que je débitais dès que j'en avais la possibilité, mais les réponses n'étaient guère concluantes. Chaque fois, je me heurtais à un visage hochant négativement la tête, bafouillant ou exprimant clairement ses excuses. Parler dans le vide était peut-être plus sensé. J'avais beau m'inquiéter pour Fili, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour lui. Et peut-être qu'au fond il était préférable d'ignorer ce qu'il faisait…

OoO

Je trouvais ce matin-là en compagnie de Dis, assise sur un banc sur l'unique versant de la Montagne s'ouvrant sur le monde. Au-devant de nous, la lande s'étendait de tout son long, grande et majestueuse, paisible et colorée, à nos pieds. Et à cette heure matinale où le soleil perçait tout juste les nuages, d'autant plus magnifique et plus vaste encore. L'impression de me trouver seule au monde m'a gagnée et j'ai accueilli ce sentiment avec une sorte orgueil que je n'ai pas cherché à dissimuler. Durant deux brèves secondes, je me suis sentie invincible, puissante. J'ai soupiré de plaisir, le calme de la délivrance était une chose bien trop méconnue pour nous.

« -As-tu eu ce paysage pour tableau depuis ton enfance ? » ai-je demandé à Dis sans quitter la lande des yeux.

« -Oui et non. » m'a-t-elle répondu avec un petit sourire et un soupir de lassitude. « Je l'ai contemplé pendant dix ans, après quoi Smaug nous a attaqués. Dix ans, c'est...presque rien. Pour un homme, un nain, un elfe, un hobbit, dix ans ce n'est qu'un instant fugace, un revers de la main dont on ne se soucie pas, ou trop peu. On espère qu'il passe vite, ou au contraire, qu'il dure une éternité. Mais une fois ces dix ans passées, on les oublie…On en garde des souvenirs qui finissent eux-aussi par disparaître, par se fausser, nous fourvoyer…Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais à quitter ce paysage, aussi ne l'ai-je que trop peu observé. Je n'ai rien gravé dans ma mémoire d'enfant sinon des contours gris et mornes, imprécis. Je n'ai plus souvenir de la lande du temps où j'avais besoin de me jucher sur une caisse pour la regarder. Pour moi, tout ce que je vois ici est nouveau...Autant qu'il m'est familier. » a-t-elle ensuite expliqué.

Elle a continué un peu, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix, de me conter ce qu'il lui restait de souvenirs de la lande et d'Erebor du temps où elle y avait vécu. J'ai écouté Dis parlé sans un mot, osant à peine respirer de peur de l'interrompre. Ses mots me sont parvenus avec davantage de facilité grâce au vent, un vent frais venus de l'Ouest qui soulevait au passage nos cheveux. Dis avait une opulente chevelure noire, lisse et brillante, de la même couleur que celle de Thorin et, accessoirement, que celle de Kili. Malgré qu'elle ait été tressée avec soin ses cheveux, certaines mèches volaient négligemment au vent quand celui-ci soufflait plus fort et lui barraient le visage.

J'avouais avoir quelques difficultés à comprendre ce qu'elle me racontait, mais je savais que si je retournais un jour chez moi, même pour un bref instant, je comprendrais tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Et en cet instant où elle me racontait ce monde qu'elle avait été contrainte de quitter à cause de la fatalité, j'ai partagé sa tristesse, ressenti sa nostalgie, admiré son courage et loué sa maturité. Dis n'était qu'une enfant quand tout ceci lui est tombée dessus...

_Est-ce que je reconnaitrais ma maison, la Rocheneuve, si j'y retournais ? _

« - Nous ferions mieux de rentrer Lana. » a suggéré Dis. « Il risque de pleuvoir bientôt. »  
_  
_J'ai lentement levé la tête vers le ciel. Celui-ci avait en effet des aspects menaçants, inquiétants, presque cauchemardesques. On avait beau voir les rayons du soleil percer à travers l'amas opaque de nuages grisâtres, ces derniers paraissaient bien trop gris pour être passagers. Ils avançaient avec lenteur et paraissaient se foncer davantage à chaque seconde. D'ici quelques temps, il pleuvrait, conformément aux dires de Dis. J'avais déjà l'impression de pouvoir entendre le tonnerre gronder au-dessus de nos têtes, comme un père cherchant à réprimander son enfant à cause d'une bêtise.

Je me suis levée à sa suite mais, prise d'un vertige aussi soudain que violent, j'ai dû me retenir aux remparts pour ne pas tomber. J'avais du mal à déglutir, ma bouche me paraissant pâteuse et prise dans une sorte de voile collant. L'air paraissait se raréfier autour de moi mes tympans vrillaient à mes oreilles et j'ai dû me tenir les tempes avec force de peur de voir ma tête exploser. J'ai eu envie de vomir, une envie que je n'ai su réprimer…Avec rapidité, j'ai passé ma tête de l'autre côté des remparts et ai rendu tout ce que mon corps avait été capable de contenir jusque-là.

Une fois que j'eus été certaine de ne avoir d'autre envie soudaine, je me suis laissée glisser au sol avec lenteur et précaution, adossée aux remparts, la tête lâchement abandonnée sur la pierre froide dont le contact glacé revigorant m'a fait tout de suite me sentir mieux. Je recouvrais peu à peu mes facultés de respirations, encore que l'âpre goût qui sévissait au fond de ma gorge m'empêchait d'en profiter à souhait. Dis a accouru près de moi, toute affolée :

« -Alana ! Alana tu m'entends ? Par Mahal, tu es si pâle ! Répond-moi, est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'est-elle empressée de demander en me tapotant doucement le visage.

« -Je…Tout va bien. Ca va mieux, ce n'est rien. Une simple nausée et un vertige rien de plus, je t'assure. » ai-je assuré en souriant.

J'ai tenté de me relever sans son aide et j'y suis parvenue, à ma plus grande surprise. Je me sentais encore faible et complètement vide, mais ma tête avait l'air de fonctionner à la perfection, toute trace de douleur ayant subitement déserté mon corps. Néanmoins, je refusais de lâcher les remparts que je serrais comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet de mon salut, des restants de ma propre vie.  
Je sentais la pierre s'enfoncer dans mes paumes, dans mes phalanges blanchies à l'extrême mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais lâché prise. L'air frais et pur m'a cinglé le visage sans douceur et je me suis sentie renaître d'un seul coup. Une caresse agréable, engendrée par des doigts doux qui ne me touchaient pourtant pas. Je me suis risquée à lâcher prise et je suis restée debout, sans même vaciller.

Voyant que j'allais mieux, Dis a paru se calmer et s'est plongée dans une réflexion soudaine qui m'a surprise. L'inquiétude avait totalement quitté ses traits. Après une longue minute de réflexion profonde, Dis s'est tournée vers moi avec un sérieux inébranlable pareil à celui qu'avait son frère :

« - A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as saigné ? » m'a-t-elle demandé subitement.

J'étais si surprise qu'il m'a fallu du temps avant de pouvoir lui répondre. Dis venait de me prendre au dépourvu.

« -J-Je l'ignore. Une lune voir deux…Ou peut-être davantage. » ai-je finalement répondu, hésitante.

J'ai soudainement compris où elle voulait en venir. Inconsciemment, ma main est venue se poser sur mon ventre puis j'ai croisé le regard de Dis. Celle-ci a hoché la tête, un sourire se dessinant progressivement sur son visage. Avait-elle raison ? Etais-je réellement enceinte ?

« -Allons voir un guérisseur. Mieux vaut en être sûre. »

J'ai acquiescé à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose et j'ai suivi Dis d'un pas rapide quoique hésitant. L'idée d'être tante avait l'air de lui plaire énormément, son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres et c'était avec empressement qu'elle me conduisait chez le guérisseur. Mes propres lèvres demeuraient closes, figées. Je restais dubitative…

Et alors que nous allions voir le guérisseur, je me suis posée une centaine de questions. La plupart n'ayant aucun lien entre elles, d'autres étant complètement liées mais sans aucun sens. J'étais perdue, déboussolée, désorientée et tous les synonymes qu'il était possible d'attribuer à mon état de perdition total. Il fallait confirmer que j'étais enceinte, mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'y aurait rien à confirmer. Que tout était déjà en marche, lancé à la vitesse qu'avait programmée la nature. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

_Mais es-tu sûre qu'il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps ? N'y a-t-il pas autre chose de plus important sur laquelle s'interroger ? Réfléchis bien cervelle de moineau ! _a ordonné la petite voix dans ma tête que je commençais à détester. Je me suis mordue la lèvre en songeant à ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.  
Qui était le père de l'enfant que j'attendais ?

Une vague de frissons m'a parcouru l'échine. Quelque chose me laissait entendre au fond de moi que l'histoire était bien loin d'être terminée…

OoO

J'ignorais comment les elfes étaient en mesure de survivre à l'éternité cela relevait à mes yeux du miracle. J'avais l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'étais allongée sur le dos, et cela me paressait insurmontable de survivre à quelques minutes de plus. Le guérisseur allait çà et là avec toute la rapidité que lui conférait son âge avancé et sa démarche chaloupée, sous le regard observateur de Dis qui analysait tout ce qui passait à sa portée avec minutie, ne négligeant aucun détail.

Elle paraissait avoir plus de mal que moi à contenir son impatience certaines fois elle se mettait à frétiller comme un poisson dans l'eau l'espace d'une seconde, puis, comme si elle rappelait soudainement que ce n'était pas digne de son rang, elle se calmait presque aussitôt. Je me retenais de dire chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur elle.

Le nain guérisseur était plus petit que la normale, il possédait une barbe auburn très fournie qu'il avait agrémenté de bijoux sur les parties tressées. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à marmonner dans sa barbe et, bien entendu, je n'entendais ni ne comprenais rien. J'étais bien incapable de déterminer son âge avec exactitude, la physionomie n'étant pas ce que j'arrivais à décrypter le plus facilement. Je lui trouvais cependant des faux-airs de Balin, pas autant que pouvait en avoir Dwalin, mais presque. Il avait les mêmes rides au coin des yeux, la même intonation de voix. Mon guérisseur avait cependant un caractère assez fort quoiqu'il fût gentil, et j'avais cru comprendre lors de ses nombreux échanges avec ma belle-sœur qu'il se nommait Rafrin.

Il s'est déroulée une énième discussion dont j'étais une fois de plus exclue, -Rafrin m'ayant formellement interdit de quitter mon lit sans son consentement- et, bien que je fusse la Reine, j'avais été dans l'incapacité de lutter contre lui et Dis en même temps… Contrainte de rester couchée, j'étais réduite à attendre que l'on daigne bien venir me parler. Rafrin s'est soudainement tourné vers moi, s'approchant de sa démarche chaloupée avant de cueillir au fond d'un de ses multiples tiroirs un petit sac de toile qu'il a agité sous mon nez. L'odeur m'a donné envie de vomir…

« -Récemment, vous avez pu dormir sur le ventre ? » m'a demandé Rafrin en continuant d'ajouter son sac de toile au contenu inconnu.

« -Euh, je…Je n'en sais rien, je ne dors jamais sur le ventre, je me sens mal dans cette position. » ai-je répondu, le cœur au bord des lèvres. « Et arrêtez avec votre sac s'il vous plaît, cette odeur me donne la nausée. »

Rafrin s'est écarté –surtout son sac-, et a hoché fermement la tête. Il a ensuite soigneusement rangé son sac dans un tiroir, bien décidé à ne plus l'en sortir. J'étais à deux doigts de me remettre à vomir à cause de ce que j'avais senti et l'idée de demander ce que cela avait été me répugnait plus qu'autre chose. En jetant un coup d'œil discret à ma belle-sœur, j'ai remarqué que celle-ci souriait plus sincèrement. Le guérisseur est revenu avec une serviette d'eau froide puis il m'a doucement tapoté le front avec.  
Il a longtemps baragouiné dans sa barbe et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il récitait des incantations. Puis, d'un coup d'un seul, sans crier garde, il s'est subitement arrêté, jetant au loin le torchon humide. J'ai sursauté quand ce dernier a heurté quelque chose en le brisant. Rafrin m'a jeté un dernier regard avant de m'ignorer une fois de plus au profit de ma belle-sœur.

Puis tous deux m'ont posé d'autres questions, une foule de questions, dont je n'ai pu fournir qu'une approximation à cause des derniers événements. Sitôt que je fournissais une réponse une autre question fusait presque aussitôt. J'en ai eu la migraine assez rapidement…

OoO

L'heure du verdict a enfin sonné, toutes les hypothèses que j'avais pu concevoir durant mon examen aboutissaient toutes à la même –inévitable- conclusion : j'étais belle et bien enceinte. Nous avions juste depuis le début, Dis et moi. Rafrin m'a annoncé la nouvelle avec un sourire au moins aussi large que celui de Dis. La confirmation de la nouvelle m'a coupé le souffle d'un seul coup, et durant quelques secondes, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cerveau n'envoyait plus de signaux. La perplexité avait réduit à néant tous mes sens et toute impression de réalité. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en est sorti.

J'ai tenté de me relever et Dis et Rafrin se sont aussitôt précipités pour m'aider comme si, d'un coup d'un seul, je risquais quelque chose. Je me suis retenue de justesse de les repousser, leur contact provoquant sur ma peau une nuée de frissons désagréables, -sans réelle raison. J'ai battu des paupières durant plusieurs secondes afin de me convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas réel, que c'était beaucoup trop tôt, mais force m'était de constater, en voyant que rien ne changeait autour de moi, que la réalité m'avait belle et bien rattrapée au collet.

« -Vous êtes sûr que je suis enceinte ? » ai-je trouvé la force de demander.

Le mot a sonné étrangement dans ma bouche, comme un arrière-goût âpre me raclant la gorge comme une méchante grippe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la nouvelle de ma grossesse me rende si…J'ignorais quel pouvait être le mot capable de décrire l'état dans lequel j'étais, ça n'avait pas de mot. C'était un ensemble de plusieurs sentiments, de ressentis et…d'autres choses toutes aussi aléatoires que contradictoires… Peut-être que tout ceci était dû au choc de l'annonce et que, par la suite, tout deviendrait plus clair…Ou plus flou.

« -Je suis guérisseur non ? Je connais mon métier au moins aussi bien que le vôtre ! » s'est éclamé Rafrin les sourcils froncés, visiblement vexé par ma remarque.

_C'est bien le problème mon cher. Si vous êtes aussi doué que moi, nous allons avoir des problèmes…_

« -Je parie que ce sera une fille ! » s'est à son tour exclamée Dis.

« -Puis m'en aller à présent ? » me suis-je enquise auprès du guérisseur, ignorant la remarque de Dis.

Je me sentais soudainement lasse, comme si j'avais marché sur des lieues et des lieues sans jamais m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Rafrin a hoché la tête à ma requête et j'ai quitté la pièce sans me retourner. J'ai vu au passage que Dis tenait à rester auprès du guérisseur, sans doute pour parler de la tournure que prendrait les événements -car les grossesses n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Elle devait vouloir s'enquérir des plantes à utiliser en cas de malaise, de vomissements…En somme, elle voulait accomplir ce que j'aurais dû faire.  
Mais Dis n'est pas restée longtemps, elle m'a suivie après quelques minutes seulement.

Alors que nous arpentions les couloirs en silence, je me demandais s'il fallait que j'avertisse Thorin dès à présent ou si, au contraire, je devais attendre encore un peu. S'il était peu probable que je fasse une fausse couche, le risque n'était pourtant pas absent. Je me devais de faire attention. Mais l'idée de savoir –ou plutôt de ne pas savoir- qui était le père de cet enfant me tracassait plus que tout autre chose. Comment avais-je pu me montrer si négligente ? Comment avais-je pu, depuis tout ce temps, ignoré la possibilité d'être enceinte d'une personne qui n'était pas la bonne ? Allait-on s'en rendre compte dès l'accouchement ou est-ce que les signes de ma trahison se révèleraient bien plus tard ?

Une nouvelle fois, ma main s'est posée sur mon ventre que j'ai doucement caressé en fermant les yeux. J'ai soupiré par saccade, l'anxiété me tenaillant toujours les entrailles dans lesquels sévissaient à présent la vie. Je n'avais jamais été préparée à la grossesse, jamais personne ne m'en avait parlé, informé, j'ignorais totalement en quoi cela consistait réellement.

« -Tout va bien Alana ? Tu sembles…déconcertée. » a remarqué Dis.

« -Oui, c'est bien le mot ! C'est tout à fait ça ! Je…Tu t'en doutes, je n'ai jamais été enceinte, même si je suis en âge de l'être depuis des années, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, comment réagir ou anticiper l'avenir. L'idée d'avoir un enfant je…Dis au secours, c'est trop tôt pour moi ! » me suis-je exclamée d'une voix suraigüe.

Dis a gentiment ri devant mon attitude. J'étais parfaitement en âge d'avoir des enfants, beaucoup de naines en avaient eu avant moi et peut-être même aurais-je dû en avoir avant, par égard pour Thorin et pour le royaume. En croisant le regard de Dis, j'ai vu que celle-ci ne me jugeait pas. Pour avoir été mère deux fois, elle devait sans doute comprendre ma réaction…ou au contraire la trouver puérile et ridicule. Les années lui avaient octroyé une expérience en matière d'enfants non négligeable et je ne doutais pas d'avoir à la consulter régulièrement dans les mois -voir les années- à venir. J'étais soulagée que Thorin ait eu une sœur en plus de son frère…

« -Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tu le sais ! Avec les deux enfants que j'ai eu, Mahal sait qu'ils n'ont pas été les plus sages, je pense sans nul doute pouvoir t'aider et te conseiller. » m'a assuré ma belle-sœur. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es très bien entourée : Kili adore les enfants et Thorin a vu ses neveux grandir. Tout le monde sait à peu près comment se comporter et comment agir en cas de problèmes. » a-t-elle ajouté avec un sourire.

J'ai souri. L'idée de voir Thorin père, portant un enfant, _notre enfant,_ me séduisait beaucoup et me rendait heureuse. Je me figurais assez bien mon époux quelques années auparavant, la barbe emmêlée par les petits doigts d'un Kili mécontent ou d'un Fili riant. J'admettais sans mal que je serais quelque peu vexée s'il s'y prenait mieux que moi ! Mais j'avais encore le temps d'apprendre à avoir les bons réflexes, à adopter les bonnes attitudes…

C'est un cycle restreint, un cercle vicieux : on apprend quelque chose, on change quelque chose, on s'y habitue et quand on pense que tout va très bien, il faut recommencer à nouveau…On n'a pas le choix, on doit obéir aux règles de la nature.

« - Tu penses que je devrais le lui dire maintenant ? Attendre une autre lune ne serait pas préférable ? » ai-je demandé.

« -C'est vraiment comme tu veux. Fais comme tu le sens. Tu peux le lui maintenant, à lui, mais pour l'annonce officielle devant le royaume, mieux vaut réellement attendre une lune de plus. Par mesure de sécurité… » m'a-t-elle expliqué. « Tu auras pris un peu de ventre et l'information passera mieux. Mais note qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne te lâche plus, les premiers mois sont toujours les pires et il se peut que tu sois davantage malade dans les jours qui suivent. »

« -Ne parle pas de malheurs s'il te plaît ! Et puis je ne suis qu'au début et… »

« -Fais-moi confiance. » a-t-elle coupée d'une voix si autoritaire que je n'ai pas osé répliquer. « Je sais de quoi je parle. »

Après cela, nous avons regagné la salle commune où Dis avait pour projet fastidieux de m'expliquer en détail ce qui se passerait dans les prochains mois. L'idée de savoir que mon corps allait subit autant de transformations et se métamorphoser à ce point ne m'émouvait pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Selon ma belle-sœur, le plus difficile dans la grossesse était les premiers mois et l'accouchement. Passer le quatrième et cinquième mois, ça allait généralement bien sauf si mon bébé était très actif. Malgré qu'elle ait eu une grossesse sur deux de difficile, Dis ne semblait nullement inquiète pour la mienne. A l'entendre parler, on pourrait croire que sa grossesse avait été un cas sur une centaine. Elle était dotée du même don que celui de Thorin : celui de faire croire que tout était facile.

Pendant que j'écoutais avec attention ce que Dis m'expliquait avec ferveur, Thorin est venu nous rejoindre sans bruit. Voyant ma mine de plus en plus déconfite, il a foudroyée sa sœur cadette du regard et l'a réprimandée :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore à mon épouse pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?! »

« -Des histoires, des discussions de filles. » a ironisé Dis avec un sourire moqueur, me jetant un regard entendu. « Des faits réels, je fais part de mon expérience elle en aura besoin.»

« -Comment ça ? » a demandé Thorin, prenant place derrière moi.

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui et lui ai lancé un sourire dans le but d'adoucir son humeur en lui montrant que tout allait bien, mais en voyant que son regard était toujours sombre et qu'il était résolu à ne pas lâcher l'affaire sans savoir, j'ai baissé les yeux. Je me suis adossée contre sa poitrine alors qu'il m'enserrait d'un bras. Je me savais agir en lâche en laissant le soin à Dis de se défendre seule -et de me défendre par la même occasion-, alors que le sujet me concernait entièrement. Mais Dis ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole non plus.

« -Alana ? Comptes-tu m'expliquer toi-même de quoi il retourne ou dois-je faire parler ma sœur pour être au courant de vos cachoteries ''de filles'' ? » a-t-il demandé d'une voix grave.

«-Thorin, je suis enceinte…De toi. » ai-je finalement lâché en un souffle.

_Stupide ! Pourquoi t'es-tu sentie obligée de rajouter ''de toi'' ? _a pesté la petite voix, visiblement mécontente de mon initiative. Je pouvais presque la voir froncer les sourcils d'indignation. Je me suis mordue la lèvre. Elle avait raison sur ce point : pourquoi avais-je eu besoin de rajouter ''de toi'' ? C'était pourtant une évidence, du moins à leurs yeux. J'ai prié pour que ce détail passe inaperçu. Dans la surprise, Thorin a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai repensé à moi, quelques heures auparavant, ayant la même réaction.

«-Tu…Tu es sérieuse ? Tu en es sûre, tu es bien enceinte ? »

« -Oui. Je n'ai pas saigné depuis un moment et…nous sommes passées chez le guérisseur, Rafrin, tout à l'heure après que j'ai vomi par-dessus les remparts. Il nous l'a confirmé. » ai-je expliqué avec tout le calme donc je disposais. « Ne me regarde pas comme enfin, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Réjouis-toi plutôt, d'ici quelques mois nous aurons un garçon…Ou bien une fille. » ai-je dis en souriant.

« -Eh oui mon cher frère adoré, j'ai été la première au courant ! » a ajouté Dis d'un air moqueur, juste pour le plaisir d'agacer son frère. « Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère ? »

« -Quand bien même t'en voudrais-je que cela ne changerait rien, Dis ! » a répliqué Thorin en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il s'est de nouveau intéressé à moi, sa barbe venant frôler le haut de mon oreille alors qu'il m'a susurré d'une voix suave : « Pour ma part j'aimerais une fille une fille qui ressemble à sa mère mais qui soit moins cachotière. »

J'ai souri. Voulait-il réellement s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là ?

« -C'est bien dommage cela amour, car je souhaite un fils ! Un héritier pour la Montagne, un successeur aussi fort que son père mais moins têtu et moins grincheux que lui. Tu imagines ? Un petit Thorin avec les défauts en moins ! Le travail sera dur mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit impossible. »

Dis a ri en face de moi et je n'ai pu réprimer un sourire à mon tour. Thorin n'a pas été vexé par ma remarque, je l'ai senti rire dans mon dos. Il s'est quelque peu penché vers l'arrière et m'a penché la tête avant de me donner un baiser rapide, dans le cou, juste en dessous de la mâchoire. J'ai frissonné et ai passé la main derrière sa tête pour l'attirer davantage contre moi.

« -Ca devient acrobatique entre vous dites-moi ! » s'est gentiment moquée Dis en haussant un sourcil, nullement gênée par nos ébats amoureux.

Je me suis soudainement souvenue de la présence de Dis que j'avais momentanément oublié, et j'ai repoussé Thorin doucement en me redressant, lissant au passage les plis de ma robe tout en rougissant. Gênée, j'ai tout de même trouvé la force de dire :

« -Pas devant ta sœur tout de même ! »

« -Eh, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi Lana ! »

Nous avons ris, et nous avions grand mal à nous calmer quand Kili est venu nous rejoindre, visiblement surpris de nous trouver dans un tel état de relâchement. Les sourcils froncés, il nous a regardé chacun notre tour, essayant d'évaluer si nous avions bu ou autre. Kili devait sans doute nous trouver idiots avec nos larges sourires figés à nos lèvres.

« -Il y a un problème ? » a-t-il finalement demandé.

« -Non, une bonne nouvelle ! » a répondu sa mère.

« - Ai-je moi aussi le droit d'en avoir connaissance ou… »

« -Alana ? » a demandé Thorin.

« -Seulement les proches ont le droit de savoir pour le moment. Kili, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne d'autre, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? » ai-je interrogé.

« -Parfaitement ! Même Fili n'apprendra rien de ma bouche ! » a-t-il juré même si je doutais qu'il puisse réussir à cacher quelque chose à son frère.

« -Je suis enceinte. » ai-je annoncé avec un sourire chaleureux.

« -Non, sérieusement ?! »

« -Non, je mens, ça ne se voit pas ? » ai-je répondu, sarcastique, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -C'est fantastique ! Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un petit Thorin ou d'une petite Ana ? » a ensuite demandé Kili.

« -Justement, nous étions en train de prendre les paris là-dessus. » a ajouté Dis, relançant ainsi le débat. « Qu'en penses-tu mon fils ? »

« - Avec un peu de chance, pourquoi pas les deux ? Un petit Thorin _et_ une petite Alana ! Y aurait de quoi faire de belles nuits blanches non ?! »

Il paraissait très amusé de la situation, enchanté serait même le mot exact. L'idée d'avoir des jumeaux était une chose que je n'avais pas envisagée. Chez les nains, avoir des jumeaux, -un garçon et une fille qui plus est-, n'était pas une chose aisée. C'était un événement rarissime même. Un cadeau des dieux. On pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de couples ayant eu la chance d'avoir deux enfants en une fois.  
Kili et Dis se sont mis à parler des avantages –mais surtout des inconvénients- à avoir deux jumeaux pareils à leurs parents. Je les ai écoutés un sourire aux lèvres pendant que Thorin jouait avec mes cheveux, regardant sa famille d'un air distrait.

« -Mon oncle… » a fait une voix dans notre dos.

« -Fili ! » lui a répondu Thorin, surpris de le voir ici.

Surprise, je me suis redressée pour permettre à Thorin de se lever et le serrer dans ses bras. Dis et Kili se sont tus et ont regardé leur frère, leur fils, se retrouver auprès d'eux comme après des années d'absence. Comment Fili avait-il pu les dénigrer, _eux, _sa propre famille? Une vague de chaleur m'a envahie et j'ai su que Fili avait posé son regard sur moi. Regard que, bien entendu, je n'osais pas croiser. Mais je pouvais savoir avec exactitude quand mon amant me regardait. J'ai senti la puissance de son regard, m'enserrer, m'écraser, m'emprisonner… J'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer, de manquer subitement d'air…

« -Vous paraissez tous bien heureux ici… » a fait Fili, impassible.

« -Nous avons de quoi l'être cher neveu. » lui a répondu Thorin, le tenant par les épaules, arborant un large sourire. « Tu n'auras plus besoin d'assurer ma succession si jamais il m'arrive malheur. »

« -Comment ça ? » a rétorqué Fili en fronçant les sourcils, ne saisissant pas le sous-entendu de Thorin. « Alana ne peut pas diriger la Montagne, c'est contraire aux règles. »

Je me suis sentie cruellement blessée. Je me suis mordue la lèvre afin de ne pas répondre quelque chose. Fili avait raison, une femme ne pouvait diriger la Montagne, cependant la façon dont il l'avait dit laissait transparaître plus de haine que de raison.

_C'est ça, vas-y. Venge-toi une bonne fois pour toute et n'en parlons plus…_

« -Alana est enceinte, Fili. » a finalement lâché mon époux.

« -Q-Quoi ? »

Fili a écarquillé plusieurs fois les yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette annonce. A quoi s'attendait-il ? J'ai réprimé un sourire narquois. Il s'est tourné vers moi, toujours surpris, sans rien dire. La nouvelle lui faisait un choc plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Il était ému, oui, mais dans quel sens ? A ce moment-là, on a appelé Thorin qui a été contraint de nous laisser au profit de son interlocuteur et allez savoir pourquoi, Dis lui a emboité le pas. Kili et moi, qui guettions une autre réaction de Fili, l'avons vu choir entre nous deux, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« - Ca fait un choc de savoir que tout ce que tu as appris pour gouverner jusqu'à présent ne te servira à rien, n'est-ce pas ? » a interrogé Kili, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« -Si ce n'est que ça qui t'inquiète Fili, je peux très bien te trouver un poste à haute responsabilité pour te consoler. » ai-je répondu, les yeux emplis d'innocence.

Il m'a foudroyée du regard. Cependant, dès que nos yeux ce sont croisés, j'ai vu toute sa colère s'envoler. Je savais à quoi il pensait. Ca a été d'une voix plus douce qu'il a repris la parole, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, un soupir ponctuant sa phrase :

« -M'est d'avis que s'occuper de l'enfant d'Alana sera un poste à haute responsabilité. »

« -Qui te dit qu'elle n'en aura pas deux ? » l'a nargué Kili.

« -Ou peut-être trois ? » ai-je renchéri pour la forme.

« - A ma connaissance, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois qu'un couple ait eu trois enfants…A moins d'avoir la main de Mahal au-dessus de toi Alana, je ne pense pas que cela t'arrivera…Et puis deux c'est bien, c'est un nombre pair, c'est plus facile pour partager : un pour ton couple, un pour mon frère et moi ! » m'a contredis Kili.

« -Ah non ! Je garde mes deux enfants ! » ai-je protesté, choquée.

Fili et Kili ont ri. Nous avons continué à parler un moment tous les trois, moment durant lequel j'ai essayé de persuader Kili qu'il était fort probable que je n'aie qu'un enfant. Fili a approuvé ma remarque mais son frère était plus têtu que nous deux réunis. Un trait des Durin…  
Puis Kili, après que nous ayons essayé de lui faire entendre raison durant plusieurs minutes, a fini par en avoir marre de nous et a préféré lever le camp avant d'être convaincu. Fili et moi étions donc seuls, regardant Kili s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Nous nous sommes ensuite regardé et avons éclaté de rire. Il m'a fallu du temps avoir de pouvoir retrouvé mon souffle tant mon ventre se contractait à chaque nouvelle vague d'assaut.

« -Le pauvre…Il ne mérite pas ce que nous lui faisons ! » ai-je dit en essuyant une larme à la naissance de mon œil, encore secouée par des spasmes de rire.

« -Personne ne mérite ce que nous leur faisons subir Alana. _Personne._ » a répondu Fili, retrouvant son sérieux comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« - Je le sais Fili, crois-moi. » ai-je avoué. « J'imagine que Thorin aurait voulu te le demander s'il avait pu, mais il n'est plus là donc je vais te le demander moi…Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? On était tous inquiets de ne pas te revoir, tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles, aucun signe de vie, de présence… J'_étais_ inquiète, Fili.»

« -Je ne préfère pas te dire où j'étais même si, normalement, cela ne te concerne plus. » a-t-il répondu alors que mon cœur se serrait. « Je t'aime toujours autant Alana, même si j'ai fait des choses qui ont trahi cette amour. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit dans les couloirs la dernière fois ? (J'ai hoché la tête) Je m'en suis voulu sitôt que les paroles ont franchi ma bouche, et que ta gifle, mûrement méritée, m'a atteinte. Alors j'ai fui pour ne pas avoir à t'affronter de nouveau, à affronter ta souffrance et ta tristesse que j'avais moi-même engendrées même si je ressentais la même chose. Je t'avoue avoir été blessé quand tu m'as repoussé. » a-t-il avoué en gloussant. « Mais je n'aurais plus besoin de partir désormais, plus maintenant que tu attends un…enfin, _deux_ enfants, pour faire plaisir à Kili. »

« -Fili…Je…Je suis très touchée par ce que tu dis là mais…Il se peut que les enfants, _mes_ enfants, qu'ils soient un ou plusieurs, soient de Thorin. »

« -Autant qu'ils peuvent être de moi je te signale. Nous avons fait l'amour un nombre de fois non négligeable Alana. Mais si tu as quand même des doutes… » a-t-il susurré en approchant sa main de ma cuisse.

« -Je n'ai pas de doutes. Seulement des peurs, mais nous n'y pouvons rien, toi comme moi. » ai-je dit avant de soupirer et de repousser sa main délicatement. « S'il s'avère que c'est toi le père de mes enfants je…Je ne sais pas quelles conséquences cela aura. Pour nous, pour ta famille, pour Erebor. »

« -Tu t'inquiètes toujours dis-moi. N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour te calmer ? »

« -Non je regrette. Tout ce qu'il avait été possible de faire à un moment ne l'est plus aujourd'hui. On ne peut qu'attendre et espérer que… »

« -Que quoi ? Que les enfants soient de Thorin ? » s'est-il écrié fortement. « Permets-moi de souhaiter le contraire dans ce cas ! »

Il était difficile de le blâmer pour cela, aussi n'ai-je rien dit et l'ai regardé en silence. Une part en moi souhaitait également que mes enfants soient ceux de Fili. J'ai soupiré avant de m'en aller. En plus de mentir, il y avait une autre chose que je faisais à la perfection : fuir.

* * *

**_Hey!_**

_Bon cette fois, rien de spécial à dire (enfin, "cette fois"...), juste un petit mot pour manifester ma présence :P  
__Merci merci de venir me (re)voir, je me sens seule devant mon ordi, le soir, vers 21 heures...__N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, faites entendre votre avis, vos réactions, vos coups de cœur, votre perso préféré, votre couple préféré, vos caniches roses (XD) etc. Si vous décrochez de l'histoire, vous avez le droit de le dire aussi, c'est normal, je ne vais pas vous crier dessus ou quoique ce soit x)_

_A la prochaine! :D_

**Le 18/02/2015, à une heure que mon réveil n'indique plus, dans le salon,**  
**Lhena :)**


	8. Chapter 7

"_La douleur est parfois si violente qu'elle en devient indolore."_

* * *

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

* * *

La maladie n'avait jamais été une chose récurrente dans ma vie. Mes parents ayant toujours eu les moyens de nous soigner lorsque nous étions malades, mon frère et moi avions toujours été en bonne santé durant notre enfance. Cette période à présent lointaine de mon passé ne me manquait plus autant qu'autrefois et, même si j'en venais certaines fois à regretter ces journées passées au coin du feu, je préférais les garder en tant que souvenirs bien heureux d'un passé révolu. Les meilleurs moments sont éphémères, ils construisent un ou plusieurs chapitres d'une vie mais jamais une histoire entière.

Depuis que j'étais enceinte, j'avais l'impression de rattraper toutes ces journées durant lesquelles je m'étais sentie bien et indépendante. A présent, aucun jour ne me laissait le moindre répit, c'était un combat au quotidien durant lequel je devais lutter contre moi-même, contre mon propre corps, sans arme ni armure, à main nue. Force brute contre force brute et que la meilleure gagne. Quelle ironie…

Étrange était la sensation qui m'envahissait régulièrement, celle de voir son propre corps vous trahir, _se_ trahir, sans être en mesure de faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Cela laissait un drôle de sentiment dans l'esprit -sans doute de l'impuissance-, ainsi qu'un goût étrange et pâteux au fond de la bouche que rien ne permettait d'enlever. Sans compter la confusion et la fatigue liées à un combat qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Pourquoi, si subitement, mon corps voulait-il me faire violence ?

OoO

Bien d'autres semaines étaient passées depuis que j'avais annoncé ma grossesse à la lignée de Durin. En ce temps, j'arrivais encore à me tenir debout et à me mouvoir sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Dire que j'avais pu annoncer moi-même au royaume quelque jours plus tard que j'attendais un enfant, sans que les nausées ne me fassent vomir à longueur de journées, relevait presque du mythe, d'un souvenir très lointain quasi inexistant. Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé ce jour-là, à aucun moment, de ça, en revanche, je m'en souvenais très bien.  
Mais à présent que tout ceci était loin derrière, suffisamment pour que je puisse voir la situation avec du recul, je me rendais compte que je ne gardais aucun souvenir de leurs réactions, à tous et à chacun, quelle qu'elle ait pu être. Comment avaient-ils réagi ?

J'ignorais si la cause de cet oubli était la pression qu'avait engendré l'événement ou, tout simplement, de l'égoïsme pur et simple de ma part. Avais-je réellement de réelles raisons de me montrer égoïste et si peu avenante ?

_Plutôt que de l'égoïsme, n'est-ce pas de la peur que tu ressens vis-à-vis de ton peuple ? A leur égard à tous ? Dis, Kili, Fili...Ils font également partis de ton peuple, autant que de ta famille, un peuple que tu es censée diriger, que tu es censée gouverner et protéger Alana. Que crains-tu qu'ils découvrent après toutes ces années où tu as su mentir à la perfection? La vérité, ils ne découvriront pas, elle viendra à eux d'elle-même, il ne peut en être autrement. Tu te sens menacée et tu as raison, tu as fait une bêtise et tu devras l'assumer. Et ce jour-là, tu seras seule._

Comme si cela avait encore de l'importance. Avais-je réellement peur ? Quelques fois. Certains jours je n'avais que faire de la voix de ma conscience ou de celle de mon peuple et d'autres jours j'étais terrifiée comme jamais. J'étais consciente que le compte à rebours était lancé, que rien ne pourrait le faire arrêter sa course infernale, qu'il faudrait en payer les conséquences. J'étais prête à me battre et à revendiquer les droits que j'avais acquis à mon mariage, dans l'espoir d'obtenir grâce à eux une sorte de salut. Mais existait-il réellement, ce salut que j'espérais trouver, ou n'était-il qu'une chimère à laquelle je tentais de me raccrocher faute de mieux?

Mais malgré cela, je ne pouvais à aucun moment effacer de mon esprit le fait qu'une personne tapis dans l'ombre d'Erebor puisse vouloir ma perte à tout moment. Qu'attendait-il donc pour se montrer ? Qui qu'il ou elle pût être, cette personne me faisait plus peur que Thorin lui-même. Envers qui avais-je des comptes à rendre au point de me faire surveiller de la sorte ? De mémoire, je n'avais pas d'ennemi, pas à proprement parlé toujours. Et qu'il ou elle pût être, ladite personne ne s'était plus manifestée dans ma vie depuis un bon moment à présent…

OoO

Les mises en garde que Dis m'avait faites au sujet des aléas de la grossesse n'avaient pas été prises au sérieux en premier lieu, du moins pas autant qu'elles auraient dû l'être. Je n'avais pas été spécialement négligente envers les conseils que l'on m'avait prodigués, mais disons simplement que j'avais dénigré royalement les précautions à prendre. Les premiers mois avaient certes été les plus durs, conformément aux dires de ma belle-sœur, et plus d'une fois j'avais souhaité que tout prenne fin une bonne fois pour toute, mais j'avais jusqu'à présent toujours survécu. Puis je m'étais résignée à y mettre du mien pour me faciliter la tâche, consciente que je me freinais toute seule.

Mais entre les nausées, les sautes d'humeur, le manque d'appétit et bien d'autres, la liste d'épreuves à surmonter me paraissait toujours aussi insurmontable. Et quand les contractions s'ajoutaient à la liste de temps à autre, d'une manière complètement aléatoire, je me croyais bien mourir. A présent que je m'étais accoutumée à tout cela, juste la fatigue -et quelques contractions- m'accablaient encore, tout le reste me paraissait d'une minorité déconcertante et ne me faisait plus autant d'effet que par le passé. Et lorsque je faisais le bilan de l'année jusqu'à présent, tous les mois avaient été difficiles. Il n'y en avait pas un de plus douloureux que les autres. Mais restait maintenant à accoucher, ce qui ne devait plus tarder puisque j'étais dans mon dernier mois. Une dernière étape, la dernière ligne droite.

Il fallait également noter que lorsque j'exposais mes différents "problèmes" et mes "interrogations" -pourtant déjà exposés plusieurs fois- à ma belle-sœur, celle-ci se contentait de me dire en riant qu'il me fallait tout considérer comme une "maladie passagère que seul le temps parviendrait à guérir". Dit d'une manière différente, elle se "réjouissait" de mon état. Selon elle, ce n'était pas cher payé neuf mois de souffrance pour une vie de bonheur, et si j'avais été fidèle envers son frère comme j'aurais dû l'être, peut-être l'aurais-je cru sans faire d'histoire. Mais telle n'était pas ma nature, à croire que je n'avais hérité de cette nature que ses défauts et trop peu de ses qualités.

Et je devais bien reconnaître que, dans le fond, Dis avait raison: j'étais _seulement_ enceinte. En somme, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Et ce n'était réellement qu'une chose passagère, une chose que le temps finirait effectivement par guérir. Mais quel passage… Verrais-je après tous les sacrifices, toutes les douleurs et les souffrances endurées, ce que tant de gens appelaient "le bonheur" ? Qu'était-il vraiment ce bonheur ? Etait-il réellement si doux et si délicieux pour que tout le monde se mette à le rechercher ?

OoO

J'avais depuis le début de ma grossesse, au pied de mon lit, un seau de petit gabarit. Tantôt vide, tantôt plein, il était devenu mon meilleur ami et il servait plus ces derniers temps qu'à l'ordinaire. Accessoirement, il était aussi celui qui pouvait le plus m'aider dans ma situation et agir autant avec efficacité qu'avec rapidité. Depuis ma grossesse, j'en étais réduite à dépendre de tout le monde en tout -et pour tout-, ce qui ne cessait de m'énerver au plus haut point.  
Certes, j'avais une bonne raison de toutes les attentions que l'on me prodiguait, mais la fierté personnelle a toujours été une chose dont j'avais du mal à me défaire comme on se dévêt une robe pour en vêtir une autre. J'avais donc depuis lors, les visites quotidiennes de Rafrin accompagné de ses petits sachets aux contenus inconnus et aux effets aléatoires. Parfois cela apaisait mes douleurs, parfois cela générait des nausées. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de lui demander ce qu'ils contenaient, peut-être était-il plus judicieux de conserver le mystère intact.

De plus, j'avais beau m'évertué dès que possible de faire comprendre à mon guérisseur que ce n'était pas en l'espace d'une journée, à rester coucher au lit de surcroît, que mon bébé subirait un quelconque choc, Rafrin s'évertuait à jouer la sourde oreille et à passer tous les jours pour me prescrire des potions, me recommander des tisanes, et encore et toujours du repos. Enfin, cela, c'était une partie de mon quotidien, une sorte de version "officielle. Il s'agissait davantage d'un jeu entre nous car rester confinée dans mes appartements était une tâche bien trop ardue à mes yeux et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de déambuler dans les corridors proches de ma chambre, afin de me dégourdir les jambes et assouplir mon dos presque continuellement courbé. Guère longtemps toutefois, je l'avais promis.

Et Rafrin faisait en sorte de fermer les yeux sur mes escapades d'une heure dans les couloirs, bien que je ne lui aie jamais avoué que je sortais à proprement parler, il le savait. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais évoqué le sujet de vive voix. Il concevait sans mal que j'avais besoin de bouger, la jeunesse étant encore une chose à laquelle je pouvais prétendre, il faisait preuve d'une discrétion à nulle autre pareille et se gardait bien d'en faire part à mon époux, ce dont je lui étais très reconnaissante. Thorin m'ayant plus d'une fois reproché de me fatiguer inutilement au lieu de rester au lit calmement, j'avais trouvé en mon guérisseur le moyen de passer outre les ordres du Roi sous la Montagne tout en finesse. Car même si j'étais la reine, j'étais avant tout une épouse qui se devait d'obéir à son époux et je ne pouvais me souscrire à son autorité en gardant un visage blanc comme neige.

Thorin faisait d'ailleurs un crochet dans nos appartements dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, même lors de ses pleines journées de travail d'administration royale. Généralement il passait pour me faire des remontrances, exactement comme celles que me prodiguait mon père à la moindre faute commise. J'avais l'impression d'entendre la même voix qui, sans jamais s'élever très haut, m'expliquait durant mon enfance avec des mots aussi coupants que de l'acier où était la bêtise que j'avais eu la négligence de commettre.  
Sans cesse mon époux me répétait que si je me sentais mal, si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, c'était le guérisseur qui devait se déplacer et non moi. Car, oui, j'utilisais régulièrement Rafrin comme excuse à son plus grand dam, lorsque je me faisais surprendre hors de ma chambre ce qui au demeurant était tout de même rare.

J'avais plus d'une fois recommandé à Thorin de dormir dans une autre chambre afin qu'il puisse s'étendre à son aise et ne pas avoir à subir mes nausées nocturnes ainsi que mes agitations parfois violentes. En guise de représailles, il me contrait habilement en disant que si j'acceptais de me nourrir convenablement et de rester dans ma chambre, il le ferait. N'étant pas prête à accepter de laisser s'enfuir le peu de liberté qu'il me restait, je ne lui concédais jamais cela.  
Et l'océan d'attente qui m'accablait chaque jour et dans lequel je paraissais me noyer ne prenait jamais fin, il perdurait avec une satisfaction malsaine. Dès que de l'eau s'engouffrait dans mes poumons, elle ressortait presque aussitôt sans jamais m'achever. Quel bien pouvait-on en tirer ?

OoO

Sauf autorisation de Rafrin, rares étaient les personnes autorisées à venir me rendre visite. Dis bien sûr, était tolérée sans exception, le privilège du sang et de l'ancienneté vis-à-vis de la grossesse lui conférait plein pouvoir sur la situation. D'autant plus que mon guérisseur comprenait sans explication que j'avais besoin de compagnie autre que la sienne bien qu'il ne fût pas particulièrement encombrant. J'en étais même venu à apprécier sa compagnie. Mais le calme et la patience de ma belle-soeur m'apaisaient au plus haut point, chose que jamais les potions de Rafrin n'avaient réussi à faire et j'avais l'impression de voir un poids sur ma poitrine s'alléger lorsqu'elle était avec moi. Dis m'aidait à tuer le temps ou, si nous n'arrivons pas à le blesser, à lui faire perdre de son influence sur mon esprit.

Lorsqu'elle me parlait, me contait les histoires d'Erebor avec des détails très explicites, j'avais l'impression de renouer avec le monde extérieur. Elle cousait aussi, des vêtements de divers styles et de couleurs unisexes. Certaines fois, je cousais avec elle également mais n'étant pas très douée dans ce domaine, cela restait rare. Je parvenais surtout à gâcher du tissus inutilement. A en croire ma belle-sœur, tout Erebor retenait son souffle, et chaque jours plus que la veille quant à mon accouchement proche. Beaucoup s'accordaient à dire que ce serait un garçon, d'une part par nécessité de succession et d'autre part parce que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous, en toute simplicité. Peut-être même avaient-ils pris des paris.

Mais je n'avais que faire de ce qu'ils pensaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient: il s'agissait de _mon_ enfant. Ils pouvaient bien tous attendre, je n'allais pas leur donner en pâture ma progéniture comme on jette de la viande à une bande de chiens affamés. Surtout que j'avais moins d'exigences à satisfaire du côté de la succession de Thorin: même si je venais à avoir une fille -ce dont j'espérais aussi-, il y aurait toujours Fili pour assurer les fonctions de mon époux le moment venu. Je considérais même que c'était la meilleure solution étant donné que Fili avait grandi dans la royauté, se berçant de toutes les règles à respecter et du comportement à adopter. Son privilège d'ancienneté autant que celui de la sympathie qu'il aspirait à ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui devaient jouer en sa faveur. Mais je savais aussi qu'il n'hésiterait pas à céder sa place pour celui qui pouvait s'avérer être son fils.  
Fille ou garçon, la vérité était que cela m'importait peu.

Mis à part Dis, j'avais régulièrement des visites de Kili qui avait tendance à s'attarder à chacune de ses venues. Généralement, il sortait par obligation, poussé par une Dis exaspérée à la longue. Mais il ne manquait jamais l'occasion de revenir à la charge avec toujours plus de farces et de joie. Le fils cadet de ma belle-sœur venait me voir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, considérant que je "devais me sentir bien seule ici tous les jours". Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord et je gardais des visites bruyantes de Kili un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles.

Quant à Fili, eh bien, il passait rarement et ses visites étaient aussi fugaces qu'une brise de printemps. Fugaces mais tout aussi plaisantes; les meilleurs moments ne durent de toute façon qu'un bref instant. J'ignorais comment il s'y prenait pour savoir quand Dis n'était pas dans ma chambre ou quand Kili n'avait pas prévu de passer, mais il se débrouillait toujours pour venir lorsqu'il n'y avait personne.  
Par mesure de sécurité toutefois, il s'asseyait dans un premier temps sur une chaise depuis laquelle il me contemplait à loisir, un sourire presque indiscernable derrière sa barbe et ses moustaches tressés. Son regard voguait ensuite vers mon ventre où se tenait son potentiel enfant. Qu'il posât ainsi un tel regard sur moi me mettait mal à l'aise, mais n'avait-il pas déjà, par le passé, vu dans mon plus simple appareil ?

Parfois, lorsqu'il était_ certain_ qu'il n'y aurait personne pour nous déranger, il fermait la porte de la chambre et venait s'asseoir à côté de moi, un bras passé autour de mes épaules et ma tête reposant négligemment sur son torse derrière lequel battait un cœur ardent. Aucune musique -sinon peut-être celle de Thorin-, ne me paraissait si douce et si agréable à l'oreille, si rassurante, que celle que produisait l'organe qui lui donnait la vie.  
Et parfois ses doigts venaient se perdre dans mes cheveux, courant sur mon crâne en démêlant les nœuds alors que des baisers -interdits-, effleuraient mon front dans un instant mis en valeur tant par la peur de se faire surprendre par quiconque que par la confiance qui régnait entre nous.  
Puis ma peau frissonnait envers un froid qui n'était pas de nature physique, comme pour protester de la portée de nos gestes, et Fili s'en allait en silence, sans rien me dire de sa destination mais toujours un fin sourire aux lèvres. Et quelques temps après, certaines fois, Dis venait reprendre sa place de "dame de compagnie".

Et en ce jour, alors que je me remémorais ces dernières semaines, la porte s'est ouverte pour laisser place à Thorin. Un sourire chaleureux a éclairé mon visage alors que je l'invitais à venir me rejoindre au lit.

"-Comment se fait-il que tu viennes me voir si tôt ?" ai-je demandé d'une voix douce. "Il est à peine midi passé et j'ai cru comprendre qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée chargée…"

"-N'ai-je pas le droit de prendre du bon temps moi aussi ?" a-t-il rétorqué en haussant un sourcil, visiblement amusé par ma remarque. "J'ai permis à Fili de se charger de cette affaire qui avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Une simple histoire de commerce. On prévoit d'ouvrir un marché sous la montagne."

"-Un marché ?" ai-je bêtement répété, surprise. "Est-ce une bonne idée, amour, que d'ouvrir un marché _sous_ la montagne ? D'autant plus que les nains ne sont pas tant que ça portés sur le commerce de masse. J'ai une certaine expérience dans ce domaine je te rappelle, j'ai passé du temps à étudier la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour communiquer avec les nains." ai-je continué, amusée.

"-Oh voyez-vous ça ? Et n'as-tu pas du sang nain toi aussi ?"

"-Bien sûr que si, mais je suis avant tout issue d'un métissage ne l'oublie pas. J'ai plus pris de ma mère que de mon père nain. Ma mère est humaine mais...naine également d'une certaine manière, de plus elle n'a pas été la première femme de mon père. Chez les humains il y a parfois des hum, disons, malformations -mère pardonne-moi l'expression- et il peut s'avérer qu'un homme ou une femme naisse de petite taille. Mais cela n'a rien avoir avoir votre espèce, la durée de vie d'un humain-nain si je puis dire ne diffère pas de celle des Hommes. Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit de la première chose que tu as remarquée et dont tu m'as fait part. Et au vu de mon âge actuel et de mon état de conservation, je suis également la fille de mon père ! "

"-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de t'avoir dit quoique ce soit au sujet de tes origines… Et bon sang Alana: "état de conservation", tu n'es pas un cadavre ou je ne sais encore!" s'est exclamé Thorin, choqué.

"-Aucune importance, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur." ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon?"

"-Tu as des nouvelles de ta famille d'ailleurs ? De ta mère peut-être ? "

"-Morte. Depuis quelques années à présent; il y a trop longtemps à mes yeux que je ne suis pas allée sur sa tombe me recueillir. Quand tu es venu nous voir à la Rocheneuve, elle était déjà sur un âge avancé même si cela ne se voyait pas. Et j'ai reçu une lettre voilà quelques temps maintenant, révélant ce que mes années de naine me dissimulaient. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais le soir avant de m'endormir je lui adresse des prières muettes, des prières qu'elle n'a sans doute jamais entendues puisqu'elle n'y a jamais répondu. J'ignore si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle me tourne ainsi le dos et fasse comme si je n'existais pas, mais je garde espoir. Je veux continuer à croire qu'un jour elle m'entendra.

Du côté de ma mère Thorin, nous étions très pratiquants et très croyants envers les divinités de la nature, nous ne croyions pas en un dieu universel et omnipotent mais plutôt en des dieux mineurs, ceux qui régissent les lois et les cycles originels des saisons par exemple. Et bien que mon père n'ait jamais approuvé que ma mère nous enseigne ses croyances, je priais souvent avec elle, en cachette, j'adressais mes souhaits à une divinité quelconque et j'attendais sa réponse avec fébrilité. Si tu savais quelle genre de prières j'adressais et le nombre de divinités qu'il existe, tu ne me croirais pas !

Mais alors que je grandissais, ma mère, elle, vieillissait. Peu à peu, elle fanait et elle est devenue une femme froide et renfermée, consciente que le poids de la vie devenait chaque jour plus lourd que le précédent et plus oppressant pour ses frêles épaules qui fléchissait. En nous voyant nous transformer et acquérir des choses qui l'abandonnaient elle, elle a fini par devenir comme mon père jusqu'à ne plus se soucier de nous. Je présume qu'elle voulait déjà que nous apprenions à vivre sans elle, afin de faciliter le jour de son départ. Mais sous les airs de jeune femme que j'étais à l'époque, je gardais une âme d'enfant, une âme qui continuait de croire que tout pouvait encore être comme avant et je priais avec ferveur pour que ce retour à ce que je considérais être la normale arrive au plus vite. Et puis ma mère est morte, elle a fini par nous laisser et je n'étais même pas là pour lui dire adieu. C'est ce que m'a dit la lettre toujours, que j'ai d'ailleurs brûlé sans aucun regret, mais je pense que c'est vrai. Au moins n'a-t-elle pas souffert et c'est le principal.

Je me suis forcée durant des jours, j'ai joué le jeu comme j'ai pu, je t'ai caché cette vérité et ma tristesse parce qu'elles me faisaient trop mal. Je te faisais croire que je ne recevais jamais de lettre de ma famille alors que celle-ci a été la seule que j'aie reçue. Et sous mes sourires, mes rires, mes conversations avec Dis ou tes neveux, j'avais définitivement cessé de croire aux dieux, j'avais achevé ma croissance psychologique. Aujourd'hui, même si je sais que les dieux n'existent pas, je continue de prier. Je prie ma mère parce que c'est la seule manière que j'ai pour garder contact avec elle. J'aimerais tellement qu'il existe un véritable esprit capable non seulement d'écouter mes prières, mais en plus de les réaliser. Et je voudrais tellement croire que cet esprit soit celui de ma mère que j'aimerais tant revoir, je voudrais juste lui parler une dernière fois même si les mots de mon cœur se sont envolés..."

Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point mon discours a fusé, ni du bien-être fou que cette révélation a ensuite engendré sur mon être. J'ignorais que j'avais à ce point besoin d'en parler. Ressasser les souvenirs de ma mère m'a fait monter une boule dans la gorge mais j'ai su habilement -et avec habitude-, refoulé la tristesse qui m'obstruait la poitrine et en l'espace d'une seconde ça a été comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Seulement Thorin me contemplait sans mot dire, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction comme si craignait qu'un mot de sa part puisse me faire éclater en sanglot.

Or ma respiration était normale, elle ne trahissait aucun signe de malaise; je me sentais même étrangement sereine. Mon époux a ouvert la bouche avant de se résigner, cherchant sans doute les mots justes.

_Où est donc passée ton éloquence amour ? Toi qui arrive si bien à trouver les mots justes d'ordinaire, pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à faire une simple phrase ? Depuis que j'attends un enfant Thorin, je ne ressens plus la douleur du passé car je me dois de songer à l'avenir. Ne crains pas de me blesser amour, car tu ne réussis qu'à te faire mal toi-même._

"-Alana je...Je suis désolé! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ?" a-t-il réussi à demander.

"-Mais pour dire quoi Thorin ? Que ma famille est brisée à jamais? Qu'est-ce que ça change aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus une enfant, aujourd'hui je suis une mère, j'ai fondé ma propre famille." ai-je répondu avec assurance.

"-Je…"

"-Silence et va-t'en Thorin, tu es avec moi depuis bien trop longtemps. Même si Fili est quelqu'un de sérieux et digne de confiance, tes gens vont s'impatienter et partir à ta recherche. Veux-tu réellement qu'ils te voient dans cette position d'oisiveté ? Ce ne serait pas très bon pour ton image. Sauvez-vous Roi d'Erebor, ou la colère de votre femme pourrait bien être plus dévastatrice que le feu du dragon. "

"-Tu es quelqu'un d'indiscernable Alana. Et tu serais bien incapable de deviner à quel point j'ai besoin de toi..."

"-File ! C'est ton peuple qui a besoin de toi!" ai-je ordonné en souriant.

Thorin a obtempéré et est sorti sans plus un mot. Sans doute à cause de mon histoire. Peut-être avait-il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et s'il était très vrai que ma mère me manquait, plus personne n'y pouvait rien à présent et je m'étais résignée à ne plus la voir sinon dans mes rêves.

Je me suis mise à arpenter mes appartements le cœur plus léger, avec le sentiment d'avoir brisé une barrière qui avait peut-être existé inutilement. Je n'ai eu ni la visite de Dis, ni même celle de Kili ou Fili en cette fin de matinée.

OoO

J'ignorais l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Je buvais l'une des potions prescrites par Rafrin lorsqu'on a frappé à la porte. D'ordinaire, toute personne venant me rendre visite se contentait de frapper, de s'annoncer et d'entrer. En revanche, cet individu-là n'était pas quelqu'un qui venait régulièrement puisqu'il s'était uniquement contenté de frapper et d'attendre. Intriguée, je me suis dirigée vers la porte que j'ai entrouverte avec précaution.

A ma plus grande surprise, c'était Dwalin qui se tenait de l'autre côté, me toisant de toute sa hauteur avec ses yeux sombres. J'ai mis deux bonnes secondes avant de me remettre à respirer, à cligner plusieurs fois des paupières et enfin de l'autoriser à entrer. Que pouvait-il me vouloir lui qui d'habitude ne m'adressait jamais la parole ?

"-Dwalin, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?" ai-je demandé, une légère ironie dans la voix.

"- Je ne suis pas ici pour me disputer avec vous, ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi. Je suis venu ici pour vous mettre en garde et vous faire une proposition dans l'intérêt de tous. En tant que souveraine d'Erebor, vous êtes censée œuvrer pour sa pérennité." m'a-t-il répondu d'une voix bourrue, comme à son habitude.

_Et vous êtes censé me respecter,_ ai-je pensé sans le dire.

"Bien, je vous écoute." ai-je continué d'une voix plus calme, bien que je n'aie pas compris le sens caché de ses paroles. "Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon."

Je l'ai invité à s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise qu'occupait d'ordinaire Fili et me suis assise moi-même sur mon lit, en attendant qu'il daigne bien commencer son récit. La visite de ce nain qui ne me portait pas dans son cœur n'était pas pour me plaire et je craignais la proposition qu'il venait me faire. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais le cœur qui battait plus que nécessaire.

"-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Alana, j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire. Vous savez d'ores et déjà que je ne vous porte pas dans mon cœur, et croyez bien que tout ce que je fais je le fais pour le bien du royaume et nullement pour vous." a-t-il annoncé de but en blanc.

"-Mais encore Dwalin, parlez et qu'on en finisse. Je n'ai que faire de vos déclarations d'amour, je suis déjà mariée."

"-C'est d'ailleurs à ce propos qu'il faut que je vous parle. Je suis, depuis la reconquête d'Erebor, le capitaine de la garde royale. J'ai des oreilles et des yeux partout où il est nécessaire d'en avoir et quelque chose me fait dire qu'il existe quelqu'un d'autre, autre que moi cela va de soi, qui ne vous veut pas que du bien. J'ignore de qui il peut s'agir et je continue toujours de mener mes recherches là-dessus. Des rumeurs circulent sur votre compte depuis quelques temps, et je suis sûr que vous ne l'ignorez pas, des voix murmurent dans l'ombre à la nuit tombée, dans les couloirs de la garde principalement, et laissent entendre à qui est prêt à écouter des choses parlant de tromperies, de mensonges et d'enfants illégitimes…"

Les révélations que venait de me faire Dwalin m'ont frappées au visage de plein fouet. Mon visage a dû trahir ma surprise car mon interlocuteur a laissé échapper un sourire. Peinant à déglutir, j'ai tout de même trouvé la force de demander:

"-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas en ces histoires sans queue ni tête ? Je vous croyez plus sensé que cela, je ne vous cache pas ma déception…"

"-Ce que je pense importe peu et ne vous regarde pas, de toute façon. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger ou pour vous faire la morale, encore moins pour venir demander des explications sur le pourquoi des choses que l'on entend ou vous forcer à me dire la vérité. Je suis ici pour vous prévenir que si vous restez, vous en subirez les conséquences un jour ou l'autre. Ce jour se rapproche de plus en plus, le temps de votre bonheur arrive bientôt à échéance et il vous faudra prendre une décision. En tant que capitaine de la garde, mon but est d'œuvrer au maintien de la paix dans le royaume et à la protection des souverains de la Montagne, ce qui vous inclue dedans malgré moi. Ce que je vous propose est simple: fuyez pendant que vous le pouvez. Je veillerai à vous faire partir loin et dans la plus grande discrétion. Si nous agissons vite, personne n'en saura rien et ce sera comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé."

Comment osait-il me parler de cela avec une telle facilité ? J'ai repensé aux paroles de Thorin, au fait que je n'étais pas capable d'imaginer à quel point il avait besoin de moi. Thorin...

"-Vous voulez me séparer de Thorin, de ma maison, et vous osez appeler cela ''me protéger'' ?! " ai-je crié en me levant brutalement.

"-Vous ne cessez de penser qu'Erebor n'est pas votre foyer et vous avez parfaitement raison. Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord sur un point. Votre présence ne fera qu'engendrer une guerre qui n'a pas besoin d'éclater! Mais je ne suis pas là pour décider à votre place, prenez votre décision et informez moi au plus tôt de votre choix. Si vous aimez réellement Thorin comme vous le prétendez, vous devez faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Pourquoi voulez-vous le faire souffrir ?"

"-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher…"

"-Et bien soit, mais ne venez pas dire que personne ne vous aura prévenu de ce qui vous attend. Ne soyez pas égoïste Alana, pensez au nombre de vie que vous allez détruire en restant ici. Même si je ne vous aime pas, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Ne vaut-il pas mieux que vous gardiez de Dis, Fili et Kili des souvenirs heureux plutôt que leurs paroles de haine et leurs malédictions ? Ne soyez idiote."

"-Je suis enceinte Dwalin, au cas-où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué."

"-Rafrin peut sans problème vous accompagner. Ne cherchez pas d'excuse car vous n'en trouverez pas…"

"- Allez-vous en. Laissez-moi, vous ne savez rien de ma vie ! Vous préférez croire en des rumeurs sans fondement plutôt qu'en votre souveraine ! Je pourrai vous bannir pour trahison mais je ne le ferai pas, car comme vous le dites Erebor a bien trop besoin de gens comme vous à mon plus grand regret. Disparaissez."

Et Dwalin s'en est allé, ne voulant sans doute pas s'attarder auprès de moi.  
Durant plusieurs minutes je suis restée abasourdie par ce qui venait d'être échangé. Incapable de déglutir, je fixais avec des yeux grands ouverts mais le regard vide, un point quelconque sur le sol, me demandant comment tout ceci avait pu arriver. Qu'avais-je fait ? Que devais-je faire ensuite ? M'enfuir comme conseillé ? J'ai repensé en fermant les yeux, sentant les larmes me monter comme jamais je n'aurais cru les revoir, aux paroles de Dwalin, au sujet de Dis et ses fils.

Fili…

_Qu'avons-nous fait? Ou plutôt qu'ai-je fait ?_

Peut-être aurais-je dû écouter la voix de la raison qui sonnait en moi comme des cloches folles, me hurlant que je devais partir. Mais je n'avais pas de bon sens. Peut-être aurais-je dû, le premier jour de ma rencontre avec Fili, m'esquiver au plus vite sans un regard en arrière ou le repousser le jour où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Mais je n'en avais pas eu la force. Peut-être aurais-je dû…

Mais qu'importe ce que j'aurais dû faire par le passé, ma décision était déjà prise. J'allais rester à Erebor. J'allais mettre au monde mon ou mes enfants dans le seul endroit où ils se devaient de grandir. Chez eux, dans leur foyer, pas dans le mien.

_Que commence mon déclin ici et maintenant si c'est ce qu'il doit arriver._

* * *

**_Hey!_**

**D**_onc oui j'ai du retard. Je n'ai pourtant pas abandonné ma fiction, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter là-dessus, auquel cas je ne serais pas à 00:25 en train de taper frénétiquement sur mon clavier ce piètre message d'excuse. J'avoue avoir eu quelques difficultés à écrire ce chapitre, ne sachant trop par où commencer et surtout de quelle façon finir. J'ai eu une sorte de panne d'inspiration comme il en arrive à tout un chacun. Je ne vais sortir l'excuse habituelle du "j'ai beaucoup de travail en cours" etc. J'avais qu'à mieux rentabiliser mon temps. Je plaide coupable, pardonnez-moi !  
**Je remercie encore ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui arrivent depuis peu. :)**_

Au plaisir et à la prochaine,

_Lhena :)_


	9. Chapter 8

"_Et si la vérité n'était qu'un énième mensonge de ta part...Comment fais-tu, dis-moi, pour encore me regarder dans les yeux après ce que tu as fait ?"__  
_

* * *

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

* * *

"-Courage Alana, pousse! "

J'ignorais à qui je devais ce piètre encouragement tant la douleur me labourait et me déchirait les entrailles jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. La voix qui en temps normal m'aurait été familière ne me semblait à présent qu'inconnue, lointaine et désœuvrée; tous les mots qu'elle prononçait me paraissaient dénués de sens. Je venais enfin de comprendre le véritable sens du mot ''douleur'', de la souffrance brute que peu étaient capables d'égaler, encore moins de surpasser. Tout ce que j'avais vécu par le passé n'était rien en comparaison à ce que je vivais à présent. Dis avait eu raison, au final ma période de grossesse n'avait été qu'une période dérisoire, une faible préparation pour ce qui m'attendait, pour ce que j'étais en train d'endurer.  
Par ailleurs, je venais aussi de comprendre à quel point la vie pouvait-être fragile, à quel point elle était si faible et si volatile, qu'elle pouvait quitter un corps en une fraction de seconde pour peu qu'elle en eût envie et que l'on relâchât notre garde l'espace d'un instant -ce qu'il ne fallait jamais faire. Je me voyais frôler la mort à chaque fois que l'on me demandait de pousser, qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur me submergeait. Pourtant je m'acharnais, je continuais à pousser et à vivre. C'était du moins l'impression que j'avais.

"-Je le vois ! Encore un petit effort!"

Je poussais une nouvelle fois, conformément à ce que l'on me demandait. Il me semblait que la voix qui vociférait autour de moi était celle de Rafrin, mais peut-être me trompais-je, après tout. Étrangement, je ne ressentais rien, aucune émotion n'obnubilait mon esprit torturé en cet instant, sinon la sensation de douleur qui était tout à fait normale et omniprésente. Une fine pellicule de transpiration me recouvrait le front et collait mes cheveux sur mon visage; je n'avais cependant pas la force de me dégager de leur emprise poisseuse.  
J'ai haleté durant plusieurs secondes, avec difficulté, ayant l'impression que l'air s'était épaissi autour de moi et qu'il tentait de me fuir avec ardeur. J'ai senti qu'une main s'agrippait à la mienne, venue de je ne savais où et la serrait fort à m'en broyer les doigts, comme pour transmettre sa force, me donner du courage, me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas seule et qu'elle avait confiance en moi. L'écho d'un espoir a alors résonné dans mon crâne, une mélodie aiguë, légère mais pas stridente, à l'image de clochettes en or volant au vent. J'ai cru durant l'espace d'une seconde qu'une nouvelle lumière m'étreignait, comme après des dizaines d'années passées dans l'ombre. Le silence qui s'était fait en moi après ce contact n'était rien de plus qu'une toile sur laquelle prenait vie de nouvelles espérances, d'autres futurs qui s'annonçait prometteurs. Mais j'étais cependant incapable de mettre un prénom à cette étreinte bienveillante...Qui pouvait bien me la procurer et qu'était-elle en réalité ?

"-Ca y est je le vois ! Je le vois! Félicitation ma Reine, vous avez mis au monde un beau petit garçon!"

J'ai lâché un soupir de soulagement et ai laissé s'échapper sourire alors que criait mon premier enfant, à quelques centimètres de moi. J'étais épuisée, exténuée... J'ai laissé le soin aux assistants de mon guérisseur de faire le nécessaire, de s'occuper de tout. Je n'aurais su que faire de toute façon et dans mon état je n'étais bonne à rien.

"-Attendez, je crois qu'il y a un autre bébé !" s'est écrié quelqu'un. "Alana recommencez à pousser ! "

J'ai voulu exprimer ma surprise mais j'ai été contrainte de pousser une nouvelle fois. Et en même temps que je poussais, la main me serrait aussi avec plus de vigueur, davantage de force comme si elle ne voulait faire plus qu'un avec moi. Je me raccrochais à elle de toutes mes forces, du peu qu'il me restait et qui était en train de défaillir. Outre les agitations du personnel médical de Rafrin -et de Rafrin lui-même-, je percevais en bruit de fond les pleurs de mon enfant, mon tout premier, qui m'a redonné du courage et de la force.

_Courage...Rien qu'un dernier effort...Une dernière étape à franchir, après tout sera fini. Qu'est-ce qu'une seconde de souffrance pour une vie de bonheur ? C'est à peu près ce que tu m'as dit, n'est-ce pas Dis ?_

Des cris vigoureux, porteurs d'une vie nouvelle, aux accents cristallins et pures, innocents de tout. J'ai poussé une nouvelle fois en criant et un doux torchon est venu m'éponger le front avec délicatesse, mais efficacité et rapidité. Le contact m'a néanmoins fait tressaillir.  
J'ai enfin senti que mon combat prenait fin, que j'entrevoyais le bout du tunnel qui m'avait tant de fois paru si long, si interminable; cette fois-ci j'avais gagné non pas une bataille, mais la guerre, et j'en étais soulagée. Je ne saurais dire à quel moment j'étais parvenue à me redresser ou si je l'étais depuis le début, mais sitôt que l'on m'a annoncé la naissance de ma fille, je me suis écroulée sur mon oreiller, au comble du bonheur, de la plénitude et de la satisfaction. Un garçon _et_ une fille. Des jumeaux. Pour eux, j'étais prête à entrer de nouveau en guerre et dès à présent.

"-Bravo Alana, je suis fier de toi." a murmuré Thorin en m'embrassant le front. "Nos enfants sont magnifiques."

"-Merci...d'avoir été avec moi, merci, pour tout." ai-je réussi à dire en souriant, exténuée, essoufflée. "Je...je veux voir mes enfants."

Rafrin et Dis sont venus m'apporter mes enfants et je me suis mise à pleurer. Mes larmes avaient un goût de joie et un léger arrière-goût de sel; j'étais heureuse au point qu'aucun mot ne soit en mesure de décrire réellement mon ressenti. En contemplant bien le visage de mes enfants, il était impossible de savoir qui pouvait en être le père. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds...Mais moi aussi, bien que mes cheveux tirassent davantage sur l'or cuivre. Enfant, j'avais cependant la même couleur de cheveux qu'eux. Thorin s'est levé de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et a demandé aux personnes n'ayant plus rien à faire ici de sortir.  
Après s'être incliné, le petit comité qui sévissait dans mes appartements est parti à pas lent, créant une sorte de bouchon au niveau des portes qui paraissaient alors trop petites, avant de disparaître comme de la fumée sans laisser de trace. Rafrin est cependant resté une petite dizaine de minutes supplémentaires, par mesure de sécurité soi-disant, et je l'ai cru entendre parler de la délivre à mon époux, mais j'étais si fatiguée que plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi. Puis il est parti après avoir accompli son devoir et m'a laissée seule avec Thorin. Mon époux m'a doucement parlé des projets qu'ils avaient pour nous -nous _quatre- _et je l'ai longuement écouté d'une oreille distraite avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

OoO

"-Alors ? Comment allez-vous les appeler ?" s'est enquit Kili avec enthousiasme.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de mes enfants, deux jours durant lesquels mon sourire n'avait pas quitté mes lèvres, guère plus que mes rêves. Mes enfants étaient forts, potelés comme le sont tous les enfants à cet âge, bien portants mais dormeurs à l'excès -j'ignorais de qui ils tenaient cela. Rafrin (et Dis) avait fortement préconisé du repos et Thorin avait insisté pour que deux jours au calme me soient accordés sans aucune visite, pas même de lui. J'avais accepté de bonne grâce et je ne l'avais pas regretté -j'en avais eu grandement besoin! Mais à présent que le plus dur était passé, derrière moi et oublié comme s'il s'était déroulé voilà des années, je me devais de remettre les pieds -les deux-, dans la réalité et relever la tête pour affronter un avenir toujours plus proche.  
Je me devais d'admettre que la question de Kili me prenait au dépourvue, et pour être tout à fait franche, je n'y avais jamais réfléchi. A la Rocheneuve, on ne se souciait que peu des appellations; seule la personne en elle-même comptait et ses actes de son vivant. Ce qui perdurait après sa mort n'avait que peu d'importance aux yeux du peuple et de ses descendants si elle avait eu la chance d'en avoir, et rares étaient les personnes qui marquaient réellement les mémoires après leur mort. Pour ma part, je n'en connaissais que deux et c'était déjà bien suffisant.

_Et puisque personne n'est éternel..._

"-Je...n'en sais rien." ai-je avoué en rougissant.

"-Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?! Mais comment ça se fait ?! Mon oncle, dites quelque chose !"

"-Je suis au regret de confirmer les propos d'Alana, nous n'en avons pas réellement parlé." a-t-il confirmé piteusement. "Nous nous attendions encore moins à avoir deux enfants."

"-Oh quand même ! Depuis le temps qu'on vous rabâche les oreilles en disant qu'Alana aura deux enfants, vous ne pouviez pas l'ignorer. Vous étiez là en plus, la première fois que l'on a évoqué cette hypothèse ! "

"-Je pensais que c'était pour rire que vous disiez cela." ai-je fait remarquer en plissant du nez. "Vous disiez même que j'en aurai trois à un moment donné!"

"-J'ai démenti ces paroles je te signale: tu es trop fragile pour trois enfants ! Tu as déjà du mal à tous nous supporter...Et ne ris pas enfin, on ne rigole pas de choses aussi sérieuses Ana! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que tu habites ici !" s'est exclamé Kili, vraiment indigné de notre comportement négligent, mais surtout du mien.

"-Justement, je n'ai jamais parlé -ou très peu- d'enfants depuis mon arrivée !"

"-Eh bien vas-y Kili, propose deux prénoms puisque tu sembles y avoir beaucoup réfléchi !" a lancé mon époux, quelque peu énervé.

"-Euh...C'est-à-dire que..."

"-Tu n'y as pas réfléchi." ai-je achevé avec un sourire moqueur, voyant l'enthousiasme de Kili s'estomper peu à peu. "Tu n'es là que pour critiquer."

"-Ce n'est pas à moi d'y réfléchir en même temps !"

"-Très juste." ai-je concédé. "Mmh...je pense donner à ma fille un prénom de chez moi. Et pour mon fils un prénom d'ici." ai-je dis après réflexion.

"-Comme par exemple ?"

"-Melgane et Dharin."

"-Melgane ?" a répété Thorin.

"-Oui, Melgane. _La_ Melgane pour être plus précise. Il s'agit d'une fleur qui poussait autrefois en abondance au niveau des rives principales de la rivière qui sillonne ma contrée. Une fleur qui se teinte d'une aura argentée sous la lumière de la lune, et qui éclaire aussi bien qu'une torche tant qu'on ne la cueille pas; on l'utilise pour faire des potions censées stimuler la fécondité. Mais au fur et à mesure que les années ont passé, ces fleurs se sont raréfiées, à tel point qu'en voir aujourd'hui relève du miracle et on prétend qu'en voir signifie une grossesse toute proche pour qui n'a pas d'enfant. Pour les femmes enceintes, cela se traduit par une bonne santé pour le bébé à venir. Pour résumer, leurs réelles vertus sont davantage présentes dans la superstition puisqu'il est assez rare de pouvoir en faire la démonstration. Ma mère a réussi à en trouver deux une fois, durant l'été, et elle a tenté d'en cultiver pour en tirer un bon prix sur le marché et aussi pour simplement faire la renaissance de cette fleur...Ca n'a jamais fonctionné." ai-je expliqué en ponctuant ma phrase d'un sourire moqueur à se souvenir.

"-Tu parles rarement de ta famille Ana. Il me semble même ne l'avoir jamais vue...Je crois que tu as un frère."

"-Kili!"a grondé Thorin avant d'hocher discrètement la tête.

"-En effet, j'en ai un." ai-je dit en soupirant, ignorant l'intervention du Roi sous la Montagne. "Mais ma famille n'est pas un sujet de conversation sur lequel j'ai tendance à m'étendre. Généralement, je préfère éviter d'en parler."

"-Mais tu n'as jamais pensé à lui rendre visite, à ta famille ?" a continué Kili, ignorant lui aussi son oncle.

"-Une fois ou deux, mais sans plus. Je ne pense pas retourner à la Rocheneuve; à ma mort, je tiens à demeurer à Erebor et à suivre les rites mortuaires nains."

"-Il est un peu tôt pour parler de ta mort Alana...Et de toute façon tu aurais été obligée de rester ici, tu es la Reine." a répliqué Thorin

"-Certes, mais sait-on jamais ? Bon, revenons-en plutôt aux prénoms, c'est un peu plus joyeux. Tu as une proposition à faire amour ?"

"- Non. Je n'ai rien contre Melgane...Et j'aime particulièrement Dharin." m'a répondu mon époux, songeur.

"-Je suis prête à parier que tu seras plus proche de ta fille que de ton fils." ai-je ajouté en riant.

Nous avons débattu encore quelques minutes pour la forme, mais les préférences sont restées sur Melgane et Dharin. Puis Dis est entrée suivie de Fili. J'avais toujours le sourire aux lèvres lorsque Dis nous a interrogés, mécontente que la dernière fois nous ne lui ayons pas donné de prénoms:

"-Alors ? Ces noms ? Vous les avez trouvés cette fois j'espère !"

"-Melgane et Dharin." a répondu Kili à notre place, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèves."Ils se sont _enfin _d'accord sur les prénoms!"

"-Ils sont beaux...Ana, Melgane c'est un prénom de chez toi non ?"

"-Oui. Comme je le disais à Kili et Thorin, c'est le nom d'une fleur qui symbolise la fécondité." ai-je réexpliqué.

"-Tu devrais envoyer une lettre à ta famille..." m'a suggéré Dis. "Ils doivent être au courant de la naissance de Melgane et Dharin. Tu peux pas renier les tiens indéfiniment !"

_Non, ce sont juste eux qui m'ont reniée._

Fili lui a donné un léger coup de coude, si discret que si je ne le regardais pas ni lui ni Dis avec tant d'ardeur, je ne l'aurais probablement pas vu. Je commençais réellement à me sentir mal à l'aise, mais j'ignorais si la cause à cela était l'évocation de ma famille, ou la présence de Fili en ces lieux. L'un comme l'autre me donnaient l'impression d'avoir une boule qui m'obstruait la gorge. Mais Fili me l'avait répété plus d'une fois, parfois même sur un ton de reproche, parfois sur un ton plus agréable, sensuel: j'étais bonne menteuse, je savais parfaitement dissimuler les choses.

"-Vous avez tous l'esprit reliés entre vous ma parole !" me suis-je exclamée.

"-Ah bon ? Tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose là, Lana." a répondu Fili, ironique. "Ca m'évitera de chercher Kili partout."

"-Kili m'a fait une proposition semblable il y a quelques minutes à peine."

"-Est-il là depuis longtemps d'ailleurs ?" s'est enquit Fili en lorgnant du côté de son frère qui a soigneusement évité le regard de son aîné.

"-Un bon moment, oui. Peut-être deux ou trois heures." ai-je répondu d'une voix neutre.

"-Kili, je te cherche partout depuis des lustres !"

"-Oh! Je suis désolé mon frère...Pour quelle raison ?" a demandé l'intéressé, faussement surpris, en reportant son attention sur son frère.

"-Tu es incorrigible par Mahal..."

Fili a soupiré de lassitude. J'avais du mal à réprimer le sourire qui étirait mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas expliquer pourquoi j'aimais tant les petites querelles de Fili et Kili; sans doute à cause de l'attitude du prince héritier envers son jeune frère quelque peu insouciant. Fili ferait un bon père, autant qu'un bon souverain où je ne sais encore, il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait... Je me suis mise à prier au fond de moi pour que mes enfants aient la même attitude l'un envers l'autre. Si en plus ils étaient jumeaux, ils seraient davantage liés l'un à l'autre -c'était du moins ce que j'espérais!

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Fili ? Tu es jaloux ?" a taquiné Kili.

J'ai tressailli, et ai croisé le regard de Fili. Celui-ci m'a regardé au même instant mais ne s'est pas attardé sur moi. Un sourire fugace a traversé son visage alors qu'il a répondu:

"-Oui en effet, je suis jaloux. Mais pas d'Alana. De mon oncle." a-t-il commencé, regardant ce dernier.

Je me suis sentie blêmir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? J'ai serré les draps à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges mais n'ai rien dit. Thorin a été le suivant à prendre la parole, fronçant les sourcils:

"-Ah ? Pourquoi? "

"-Je suis jaloux et quelque peu désappointé de voir que mon oncle prend du bon temps, alors que je suis appelé de toute part pour des affaires royales dont je ne saisis absolument rien ou pas grand chose tant on m'en parle sans me les expliquer !"

"-Je suis désolé Fili." s'est excusé Thorin alors que je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement discret. "Il est vrai que je néglige la Montagne pour des affaires familiales et ce n'est pas une bonne chose; je reprendrai mes fonctions sous peu soit en sûr. Je vais même m'y remettre sur le champ, ainsi tu pourras ''prendre du bon temps'' comme tu dis si bien. Je pense savoir de quoi on t'a questionné; je t'expliquerai ça au calme lorsque nous aurons un moment. Alana."

"-Thorin." ai-je répondu à la fois rassurée et énervée.

D'où Fili prenait-il le droit de m'enlever mon époux ? Thorin n'a pas attendu pour accomplir son devoir et est sorti sur le champ. J'ai foudroyé Fili du regard et celui-ci a baissé les yeux, se sentant coupable. Dis a soupiré:

"-Etais-tu vraiment obligé de dire ça _maintenant, _Fili ?"

"-Je...Je suis désolé." s'est-il excusé. "Je ne pensais pas que Thorin s'éclipserait avec autant de rapidité."

"-Tu connais notre oncle pourtant, Fili." a renchéri Kili.

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas Fili," ai-je fait, tâchant de minimiser les dégâts. "Thorin aurait fini tôt ou tard par retourner à ses occupations, c'est normal."

"- Mais tout de même Lana! Il s'agit de sa descendance enfin, tu ne peux pas le défendre à chaque fois ! Cependant, il est vrai qu'il serait grand temps que tout le monde ici retourne à ses occupations. La Montagne ne peut se diriger seule et ces derniers temps nous devons y consacrer deux fois plus de temps" a expliqué Dis. "On ne sait toujours pas si le marché va s'ouvrir."

"- Effectivement, ce sujet suscite polémique depuis un bon moment d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, pourtant personne ne se consacre réellement au sujet. Pour ma part, je dois ma priorité est de passer à la forge récupérer deux nouvelles dagues et faire l'acquisition d'un nouvel arc." a ajouté Kili. "Je pars devant. A plus tard Alana."

Et il est sorti, suivi de près par sa mère qui devait se rendre à la bibliothèque et travailler sur des archives avant de remettre son rapport à mon époux, à propos du marché qu'on prévoyait d'ouvrir sous la Montagne. Ma belle-sœur était chargé de s'occuper de tout ce qui concernait les affaires économiques, en secret du moins, car le Conseil n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'une femme s'immisce dans les affaires royales aussi importante soit cette femme. Pour ma part, n'ayant pas grandi dans un milieu royal, j'assistais à peu de réunions et je me contentais d'appuyer les décisions de Thorin en argumentant tout de même un petit peu. Peut-être m'appuierais-je sous peu sur tout ce qui concerne l'économie, avec Dis, car après tout, j'avais plus de connaissances en matière de commerce que toutes les personnes réunies en Erebor.  
J'acquerrais ainsi sans doute un peu plus de respect et d'autorité,-on n'en a jamais assez-, mais surtout plus d'expériences et davantage d'aisance. Si le projet d'ouvrir un marché sous la Montagne était réellement sérieux, je me devais m'y pencher moi aussi sérieusement et voir avec qui nous pourrions commercer avec aisance; rares étaient les personnes autres que les nains à vouloir s'aventurer en Erebor. Les elfes, par exemple, mieux valait ne pas y songer même si j'avais eu parler affaire avec eux voilà quelques années.

Fili est resté un instant dans ma chambre, me regardant par en-dessous, cherchant sans doute à se faire pardonner du départ précipité de Thorin mais je ne voulais pas le regarder. N'avait-il rien à faire,_ lui_, alors que tout le monde semblait occupé au-dehors ?

Je me suis levée avec prestance et me suis dirigée vers le petit coin aménagé près de la cheminée où dormaient mes enfants. J'ai souri en caressant leur petite tête et ai replacé les couvertures qui tombaient de leurs corps. Dis m'avait conseillé de placer le "berceau" aménagé près du feu, à distance raisonnable toutefois, ainsi ils ne souffriraient pas de l'humidité ni du froid qui sévissaient sous la Montagne. Le sommeil n'était pas difficile à venir chez eux, je me devais même de les réveiller pour les faire manger. Chose que j'allais d'ailleurs faire. J'ai ignoré Fili qui m'a suivie néanmoins jusqu'au berceau:

"-Ils pourraient être de moi Lana...Ils sont tous les deux blonds."

"-Je suis blonde aussi, Fili." ai-je rappelé. "Surtout lorsque j'étais enfant."

"-Je suis désolé pour Thorin...Mais j'étais réellement jaloux. Je lui envie tellement sa situation! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas moi aussi montrer l'amour que je te porte au grand jour Alana ? Chaque regard qu'il te porte me rend malade, chaque baiser que vous échangez me font l'effet d'un coup de poignard au cœur et quant à t'imaginer avec lui dans un lit...On me demande souvent si je n'aime pas une femme Lana, et chaque fois la première personne à laquelle je songe, c'est toi. "

En disant cela il m'avait enserrée de ses bras et posé sa tête contre mon épaule. Sa voix à mes oreilles sonnait comme lointaine chanson, mais celle-ci était attirante, envoûtante et je désirais l'entendre de nouveau prononcer mon nom. Je pouvais à présent sentir sa chaude respiration me frôler, se mêler à mes cheveux. Sa bouche remontait longuement le long de ma clavicule jusqu'à ma mâchoire et j'ai tressailli.

"-Tu sais pourquoi." ai-je répondu en dégageant ma tête, sans me dégager de lui. "Je ne veux pas de problèmes Fili. Pas maintenant que j'ai des enfants qui ont besoin de grandir dans un milieu sein, dans une famille complète."

"-Nous ne nous sommes jamais faits prendre Lana, pourquoi le serions-nous maintenant ? Il y a si longtemps à mes yeux que je ne t'ai pas embrassé, que je n'ai pas senti ton corps contre le mien, que je ne l'ai pas caressé, que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour... La chaleur de ton corps me manque, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. L'odeur de tes cheveux également, ils étaient si doux, si soyeux lorsque j'y perdais mes doigts..."

"-Arrête...Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas commettre de nouvelles erreurs." me suis-je forcer à dire même si les mots avaient du mal à franchir mes lèvres.

"-De nouvelles erreurs ? C'est donc ce que je suis à tes yeux ? Une simple erreur ? Je ne veux pas entrer en dispute avec toi, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu car il y a tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas serré ainsi." a dit Fili en grognant légèrement.

"-Je...Non, je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Fili enfin tu... Pardon mais je dois nourrir les petits..." ai-je dis en entreprenant de délasser les nœuds de mon corsage.

Il m'a retournée vers lui et m'a embrassée doucement, ravivant les flammes d'un feu qui sommeillait en silence, sous forme de braises; une simple chaleur rassurante. Mon corps s'est senti attirer au sien et alors que sa langue venait rencontrer la mienne, un rire émanant de sa gorge est venu rompre le silence de la pièce:

"-Je peux t'aider, si tu as besoin d'aide..." a-t-il dit en venant mêler ses mains aux miennes pour défaire les nœuds.

La porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte à la volée:

"-Lana, je n'aurais pas oublié mon..."

"-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire Fili, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse mais je ne pense pas que consulter Rafrin soit nécessaire. Ce n'est qu'une nausée, après l'accouchement cela peut arriver." ai-je fais en me tenant aux bras de Fili comme si j'avais été sur le point de tomber. "Je t'assure que tu peux me laisser sans crainte, je dois maintenant nourrir mes enfants...Oh Kili, tu es là de nouveau, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"-N-Non, en fait non. Es-tu sûre que _toi, _tu n'as besoin de rien?"

"-Nullement. Cessez de vous en faire pour moi tous les deux." ai-je répliqué en donnant une pichenette à Fili pour le faire reculer. "Si vous n'avez rien à faire sortez que je puisse nourrir les petits !"

"-Ah si, Alana, Dwalin voulait te voir je crois. Il dit que c'est urgent, une affaire ''_d'état_'' pour reprendre ses mots." a ajouté Kili en regardant partout dans la pièce. "Mince, il n'est pas ici non plus..." a-t-il ajouté à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour nous.

"-J-je m'en occuperai tout de suite après si tu permets. Si tu le croises dans les couloirs, dis-lui que je le retrouverai à l'endroit où ta mère et moi nous nous retrouvons de temps à autres."

"-Les bancs devant la lande ? Entendu. C'est vrai que tu as besoin de prendre l'air Lana, tu es toute pâle."

"-A-Ah bon ? Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Sortez maintenant, _s'il vous plaît, tous les deux_."

Kili et Fili sont sortis, non sans m'avoir jeté au préalable un dernier regard. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour paraître impassible mais je ne devais tromper personne à en voir l'inquiétude qui traversait leur visage. Une fois la porte fermée, je me suis tournée avec empressement vers mes enfants avant de délasser d'un seul coup mon corsage pour allaiter mes enfants. Je les ai laissé boire le temps nécessaire avant de me mettre en quête de Dwalin. Celui-ci attendait déjà à l'endroit prévu, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon comme je l'étais la dernière fois que j'y suis allée avec Dis. J'étais prête à parier qu'il m'avait entendu arriver, pourtant il n'a pas daigné tourner la tête vers moi lorsque je me suis approchée. Je me suis raclée la gorge afin de lui faire comprendre que j'étais ici, mais il s'est contenté de soupirer et de grogner:

"-Je sais que vous êtes là Alana, pas besoin de faire tout ce remue-ménage."

J'ai pris place sur le banc à côté de lui, aussi loin toutefois qu'il m'était permis.

"-Bien, dans ce cas parlez, j'imagine que vous avez de bonnes raisons de me faire venir jusqu'ici."

"-C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir ici mais peu importe. Vous ne m'avez pas écouté lorsque je vous ai dit que le mieux pour vous était de partir. Vous avez tenu à rester et j'ignore pourquoi. N'allez pas me dire que c'est par amour, je ne vous croirai pas, plus maintenant. Ne me dites pas non plus que c'est pour les enfants, auquel cas vous auriez mieux choisi leur père. Avez-vous d'ailleurs la moindre idée de l'identité de ce dernier ? Je parie que non, à jouer les putains cela ne m'étonne pas."

Je l'ai giflé sans même réfléchir davantage, la colère l'emportant sur toute la raison que je pouvais avoir. Si je n'avais pas eu un minimum de contrôle de moi-même, je l'aurais sans doute étrangler sans le moindre remord et n'aurais eu aucun regret à le balancer de l'autre côté des remparts, bien je n'eusse jamais tué quelqu'un jusqu'à présent.

"-Je vous _interdit_ de me parler de cette façon!" ai-je hurlé. "Vous ne savez rien de ce que j'endure, vous ne savez pas qui je suis !"

"-Nous n'allons pas repartir dans cette discussion, nous l'avons déjà eu par le passé et elle n'a servi à rien. Pourquoi je m'évertue toujours à essayer de vous aider, à vous donner les chances d'acquérir un salut que vous ne méritez nullement, je l'ignore. J'imagine que le ''bien du royaume'' doit être l'une des raisons majeures, je n'en sais rien."

"-Vos problèmes de gestion de la garde ne m'intéresse pas, vous n'aviez qu'à mieux faire votre travail si vous vouliez vous y retrouver plus facilement." ai-je craché avec mépris.

"-J'ai reçu ça dans ma chambre. Je peux vous jurer que personne d'autre que moi ne l'a vu. Mais ça ne risque pas de durer. Ces mots vous sont pleinement concernés à n'en pas douter, personne ici n'écrit de cette façon."

Dwalin m'a tendu un petit morceau de papier de bonne qualité, un peu froissé mais lisse dans l'ensemble dont la provenance m'était familière sans que je parvinsse à en déterminer la provenance. J'étais pourtant certaine d'en avoir déjà vu. Intriguée, les sourcils froncés, je me suis emparée de ce qui m'était destiné et l'ai déplié. Dessus, il n'y avait que deux mots. Deux mots qui pourtant m'ont fait tressaillir puis trembler comme jamais auparavant. La peur qui m'a gagné le cœur était aussi violente que si l'on m'avait porté un cou, elle commençait à me ronger de l'intérieur comme un rongeur chercherait à percer une coque pour trouver sa nourriture. Je ne doutais plus à présent d'avoir quelqu'un qui cherchait à me nuire, ces deux mots en étaient la preuve:

_Bientôt Alana..._

Et regarder les mots avec davantage d'attention, il m'a semblé pouvoir en reconnaître l'expéditeur. Cette écriture, je la connaissais, la courbe des boucles ne m'étaient pas inconnues. L'encre était soigneusement appliquée sur le papier, pas une seule trace de bavure, de tremblement ou d'hésitation; les mots suivaient une ligne imaginaire précise sans s'en écarter. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne pouvait pas être son écriture à _lui..._


	10. Chapter 9

"_Loin des yeux loin du cœur dit-on, mais que se passe-t-il quand il se produit l'inverse ?"_

* * *

**_JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR_**

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

* * *

Incrédule, je fixais le message entre mes mains, incapable de voir où était le piège si toutefois il existait bel et bien un. J'avais beau tourner et retourner entre mes doigts la feuille de papier, rien ne changeait. La lourde réalité, qui ne pesait cependant guère plus qu'une plume entre mes mains, était là, et elle était bel et bien palpable. Debout, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste ou même de m'esquiver moi-même, je constatais que tous mes efforts étaient vains pour détourner mon regard de l'écriture que j'étais sûre de reconnaître, en dépit de toutes mes protestations intérieures. Je persistais à croire que cela était impossible alors que tous autour de moi me prouvait le contraire. Étais-je si bornée à ce point ou étais-je tout bonnement idiote ?

"-Vous reconnaissez cette écriture." a fait Dwalin, brisant le silence oppressant qui s'était abattu autour de nous, me faisant tressaillir.

Ce n'était pas une question, le ton grave et amer qu'il avait utilisé ne laissait de place à aucun doute, néanmoins je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'affirmer d'un lent hochement de tête, la peur au ventre cependant d'avoir à lui annoncer de qui il s'agissait en réalité. Et puis, je pouvais me tromper, bien que dans ce cas précis j'en serais étonnée. Je n'avais aucun compte à rendre au Capitaine de la Garde et dans la mesure où il ne me demandait pas l'identité de l'expéditeur, je n'aurais pas à la lui fournir.  
J'ai regardé Dwalin puis une nouvelle fois le message que j'ai brusquement froissé puis déchiré, avant de laisser le vent et sa rude froideur emporter les restes de ce qui me troublait. Si le vent était seulement capable d'en faire de même avec le moindre de mes tourments! Mais il n'était capable ni d'altérer mon esprit ni d'ébranler mon âme. Les choses n'étaient pas aussi facile qu'un souffle d'air, qu'un murmure... Auquel cas le fameux Capitaine de la Garde se serait déjà trouvé écrasé et mort en bas de ces remparts depuis des lustres !

J'ai taché tant bien que mal de remettre mon visage à neuf, de lui ôter ce masque de stupeur et d'anxiété voire de peur pour le remplacer par celui plus froid et plus implacable, celui dont je n'aurais jamais dû me défaire, celui qui n'aurait même jamais dû ciller. Non, décidément les choses n'étaient _jamais_ aussi facile qu'un souffle d'air.

"-Bon et ensuite ? Les mots ne sont que des mots, que voulez-vous que cela me fasse ?" me suis-je entendue demander, malgré le fait que je ne devais sans doute pas être crédible dans ma fausse indifférence.

"- Puisque vous êtes sourde ou tout simplement affublée d'une pauvre mémoire, je vais devoir me répéter: je me contrefiche éperdument de ce qui peut vous arriver, à_ vous_. Comprenez bien que si j'avais eu toutes les clés en main, voilà longtemps que je vous aurais envoyé croupir au fond d'une cellule en compagnie des rats et des individus de votre espèce, car c'est là qu'est votre véritable place. Croyez-moi qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécu pour reprendre Erebor, tous les sacrifices auxquels nous avons dû consentir, je ne vais pas laisser une personne telle que vous détruire ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus! Si Thorin est aveugle, je ne le suis pas, et je suis sûr que d'ici peu de temps, tous ceux qui prétendent vous connaître reverrons leur jugement. J'ai moi-même commencé à revoir mon jugement sur les personnes qui m'entourent, la famille royale ne fait pas exception. Le voile va tomber Alana et vous aller vous heurter de plein fouet à un mur que vous aurez pourtant vu venir."

_Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si ce nain doit avoir mon respect et mon admiration, ou au contraire ma crainte et ma haine. Il fut un temps où j'aurais sans doute loué sa persévérance et son goût de la justice, voire tout bonnement sa force et son pouvoir...mais pas aujourd'hui, non._

"-Q-que voulez-vous dire ?" ai-je bafouillé piteusement.

"-Que contrairement à bien d'autres, je ne suis pas idiot, et par-dessus tout, je ne suis pas _aveugle _Alana, même si ce ne sont pas mes yeux qui se posent sur vous. Si une quelconque personne de votre entourage a des yeux sur votre personne, sachez à présent qu'elle n'est pas la seule."

"-Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous m'avez faite _surveillée_ ?" ai-je tonné, abasourdie par une telle révélation. "De quel droit avez-vous pu commettre une chose pareille sans même mon accord ?! Que je sache, votre travail ne se borne qu'à dégainer votre épée et défendre le royaume en cas de menace ! Espionner vos souverains ne fait guère partie de vos fonctions !"

"-Sauf quand ladite menace se révèle être intérieure. Auquel cas les pouvoirs conférés par ma fonction me donnent tous les droits d'actions; c'est frapper avant que l'ennemi ne frappe. Une mesure de prévention comme une autre. Vous savez pertinemment que votre vie ne tient qu'à un fil; si je le voulais je pourrais aller tout de suite voir Thorin et lui parler de ce que je sais, tout ce que j'ai entendu depuis lors, et de toutes les informations que j'ai pu glané grâce à mes informateurs. Vous ne saurez devant lui, et aux yeux de tout le royaume d'ailleurs, conserver votre joli visage de marbre." m'a-t-il assuré.

"-Si j'ai bien compris, vous me laissez entendre que je constitue une menace intérieure... Dwalin, ai-je réellement l'air armée jusqu'aux dents et dans la capacité de réduire à néant un château de pierres ? Je crois que vous et moi n'avons pas la même conception de la vue, dans ce cas." ai-je lâché, les sourcils froncés en guise de défi.

"-Ne jouez pas à l'idiote, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Les rumeurs circulent toujours sur votre compte et celles-ci ne font que s'amplifier davantage; je me laisse bercer par leurs chants lors de mes veillés, la nuit, quand la lune est au plus haut dans le ciel et que seules les ombres sillonnent les couloirs comme des fantômes. Tout ce qu'elles colportent parait avoir un semblant de véracité quand on prête davantage l'oreille au sens plutôt qu'aux mots eux-mêmes. Les murmures n'ont pas encore gagné le cœur de la Montagne, vous avez encore un peu de temps devant vous, mais croyez bien que lorsque le petit peuple aura pris amplement connaissance des ragots, il ira lui-même réclamer la justice que vous lui devez. Vous avez porté l'opprobre sur la lignée de Durin, et vous n'êtes qu'une étrangère, pas même une vraie naine. Qui vous sauvera dans ces conditions ? Personne."

_Cependant la lignée des Durins m'aura préférée deux fois. Si on part de ce principe, sans être la victime, suis-je réellement la coupable ? Quand bien même recevrai-je une réponse à cette question, je ne pense pas que l'argument puisse être validé..._

"-Puis-je savoir depuis combien de temps vous surveillez mes arrières, cher Capitaine de la Garde ? Ou ceci est-il un sujet confidentiel?" me suis-je enquise, ignorant son discours sur les rumeurs me concernant.

"-Depuis suffisamment de temps." a répond Dwalin.

"- Vous m'avez dit une fois vouloir jouer la carte de la franchise avec moi. Dans ce cas dites-moi votre vérité et je vous dirai la mienne. Je ne veux pas que vos rêves concernant ma déchéance soient souillés par des racontars de nains sombrant dans l'alcool. Un aveu pour un aveu en somme; je ne peux pas faire plus équitable que cela comme proposition. Quand bien même le pourrais-je que je ne le ferais pas. Toutefois vous avez ma parole: je ne mentirai pas, un marché est un marché. Parlez." ai-je ordonné.

"-Soit, je me dois d'obéir à la Reine même si sa parole n'a que peu de valeur à mes yeux." a-t-il répliqué avec un sourire pince-sans-rire. "Je crois que vous trompez le Roi, que votre fidélité ne surpasse pas votre virginité: qu'une fois prise, elle n'est plus. Je crois que vous le faite depuis des années et je crois que vos enfants ne sont pas de Thorin. Je doute même qu'ils soient de sang royal. A tous les coups, un chanteur vous aura enivrée de belles paroles avant de vous mettre dans..."

"-Mes enfants sont de sang royal, je vous le garantie." ai-je coupé avec une douceur aigre, un calme irréel qu'en cet instant je n'aurais cru possible. J'aurais dû être en colère, cependant je n'arrivais pas à éprouver un tel sentiment. En ce moment même, j'étais la victime de tous les transports possibles et imaginables de ce monde, mais pas de la colère. "Vous avez ma parole, je ne mens pas. Oui, j'ai trompé Thorin et oui cela dure depuis des années. Je suis obligée de le reconnaître, ma fidélité n'a pas été des plus exemplaires, et pas seulement en tant que Reine mais aussi en tant qu'épouse. Cependant mes enfants ont bien du sang de Durin dans les veines, mon fils peut prétendre au trône lorsqu'il en aura l'âge et ma fille pourra exiger de son peuple le respect que je ne mérite pas. Ils pourront hériter de tout ce que je ne peux plus prétendre, autrement les lois ne seront pas respectées."

J'ai vu le visage de Dawlin trahir la surprise de ces aveux, à l'instar de celle que j'avais ressenti, quelques minutes auparavant. Je ne me suis pas davantage départie de mon calme ni de ma raideur de statue, bien que je n'aurais pu après cela réussir à le regarder davantage dans les yeux. Plus je laissais le temps au Capitaine de la Garde n'analyser mes propos et de comprendre ce qu'ils impliquaient, plus je prenais conscience d'avoir creusé ma propre tombe, ou tout du moins d'en avoir consolidé les parois. Pourquoi aurais-je menti à Dwalin alors qu'il connaissait déjà la vérité ?  
Si j'avais certes prétendu de ne plus rien avoir affaire de ce qu'il pourrait m'advenir dans le futur, je craignais et redoutais le moment où Thorin irait me répudier, ou peut-être tout bonnement me tuer. D'un côté, le fait de savoir que mes enfants seraient épargnés du mal qui allait s'abattre sur moi rendait cette pensée moins âpre, moins amère, plus supportable presque désirée et d'une douceur exquise. Après tout, je l'avais mérité, de cela au moins n'avais-je jamais menti; je ne m'étais jamais fourvoyée dans ce cas-là. De plus, qui que fût le père, Melgane et Darin auraient leur père près d'eux. Mon unique souhait était uniquement qu'il narre de leur mère de beaux récits lui concernant...Qu'importe que ce fussent des mensonges.

"-Vous avez perdu la parole, Capitaine de la garde ?" me suis-je enquise par la suite, dans une pulsion suicidaire.

"-J'imaginais de vous l'abominable, pas le pire. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez fait ça, même venant de vous, je ne peux pas le croire. Je vous croyais posséder un minimum de valeur et de respect...Avec qui ?"

Alors il avait enfin compris ? Parfait. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu la force de répondre à sa question, pas alors que ses yeux m'ont foudroyé d'un éclair noir. J'ai baissé la tête. Ca a été tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre à ce stade ?

"-Avec quel_ fils de Dis_ avez-vous trompez Thorin ?!" a-t-il grondé ensuite.

"- Avec moi." a répondu Fili à ma place, sortant de nulle part.

Je me serais sans doute retournée si Fili ne m'avait pas rejointe pour faire front avec moi. J'étais surprise de le voir surgir à l'improviste néanmoins. Toutefois, il s'est gardé de me toucher, chose que je déplorais autant que je louais en présence de Dwalin. J'aurais aimé être aussi sûre que lui, mais la honte me tiraillait les entrailles à n'en plus pouvoir, allant presque jusqu'à me lacérer de l'intérieur. J'ai cependant eu la force de relever la tête, mais c'était la seule chose que j'ai été en mesure de faire.

"-Fili...Par Mahal comment as-tu _pu_ ?" a interrogé Dwalin d'un ton plus doux -dans la mesure du possible-, se concentrant sur mon amant.

Notre Capitaine de la Garde paraissait sincèrement déçu de l'attitude de l'héritier de Thorin. Je pouvais concevoir autant que comprendre sa réaction: lui comme tant d'autre avait fondé des espoirs presque aveugle en lui et une confiance qui dépassait toute forme d'entendement. En dépit de cela je n'arrivais pas à suivre et à accepter le jugement de Dwalin. S'en est suivi de longues minutes de silence, où chacun se défiait en chien de faïence sans que quiconque trouvât en lui la force de répliquer quelque chose, de justifier telle ou telle action, d'expliquer tel ou tel propos. Qui y avait-il d'autres à dire à ce stade de confidences où tout était déjà su?

"-J'aime Alana Dwalin...et elle m'aime_ aussi_." s'est contenté de répondre l'intéressé.

"-Elle t'_aime ? _Ha, ha ! Mais Fili, tu parles d'amour avec une femme qui n'a que faire des valeurs du mariage, qui ne saurait te dire qui est le père de ses enfants ! Tu parles d'aimer et être aimé d'une femme qui trompe son propre mari avec sa propre famille ! Dis-moi, c'est _ça _l'amour pour toi ? Vivement dans ce cas que ta mère te trouve une épouse, une _vraie, _qu'importe que tu ne l'aimes pas. "

Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai gardé le silence; il avait plus que raison. J'aurais pu le contredire, dire que j'aimais réellement Fili, mais dans un sens ça serait aller à l'encontre de ce que je ressentais pour Thorin. Petite, je me plaisais à écouter les chanteurs et autre conteur narrer les histoires merveilleuses d'un chevalier ou d'un seigneur et leur amour pour une noble dame, les périples qu'il aurait à affronter pour gagner son cœur et ainsi de suite. Cependant je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela pût m'arriver à moi, et quelles difficultés il me fallait affronter pour m'en sortir si toutefois je m'en sortais. Ils oubliaient souvent d'en parler dans leurs chansons, les fameux chanteurs, de la douleur et de la souffrance. Le bien n'est pas forcément une bonne chose, quoiqu'on puisse en dire.

"-Dwalin, je ne te demande pas de _nous _comprendre, simplement de garder le silence et de fermer les yeux sur ce que tu sais. Je...Cela briserait le cœur de Thorin et celui de tellement de personnes qui ne le méritent pas. Je peux t'assurer que plus d'une fois Alana a tenté de dire la vérité, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, dans les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau chaque fois que je la touchais, dans les baisers parfois volés que je lui prenais, car elle aime Thorin peut-être plus qu'elle ne m'aime moi. Je l'ai senti dès la première fois où nous avons couché ensemble, dès que je l'ai vue écrasée les premières larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux quand elle croyait que je ne regardais pas.  
La culpabilité la ronge depuis ce jour où elle s'est offerte à moi, mais j'ai fermé les yeux sur son malheur par jalousie, j'ai continué de la séduire, de la souiller et de l'aimer pour être aimé en retour, pour me prouver que je pouvais être meilleur que Thorin. Alana n'est jamais venu me voir, c'est moi qui suit allé à elle...Par jalousie puis par amour et par nécessité. Je ne demanderai pas le pardon, j'estime qu'on ne demande pas pardon pour avoir aimé quelqu'un On ne demande pas pardon pour avoir aimé quelqu'un qui n'était pas la bonne personne. Oui, je suis l'amant d'Alana et j'accepte toutes les conséquences que cela implique."

"-Fili..." ai-je murmuré.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pût tenir un tel discours pour expliquer et décrire notre relation. Je n'aurais pas même imaginé que les choses dans sa tête se déroulaient de cette façon., ignorant ce qui se passait en moi-même. Nous prétendions nous aimer, mais de l'un ou l'autre nous ignorions tout, même dans nos moments les plus intimes. S'il avait fait ça par jalousie au départ, pourquoi l'avais-je fait, _moi ?_ Pour me prouver que je n'étais pas celle que je prétendais être, que je pouvais moi aussi briser les règles et les conventions de toute une vie ? Qu'avais-je donc espérer à ce moment-là, et qu'en était-il à présent ? En cet instant où confusion et révélation atteignaient leur paroxysme, j'ai remarqué à quel point mon ignorance était grande, que le puits se creusait davantage sans que je fusse en mesure d'en voir la fin. En existait-il même une, de fin ?

"-Je serai bien incapable de dire lequel de vous deux est le plus idiot!" s'est exclamé Dwalin. "Vous voulez sombrer ensemble ? Parfait, je ne vous retiens pas. Mais sachez que si je recroise ne serait-ce que votre ombre dans les couloirs, je vous tue! "

Puis il est parti, plus énervé que jamais. Dans ma peur, je me suis même écartée pour le laisser passé. Fili n'avait pas non plus chercher à le retenir. Pourquoi avais-je peur subitement ? Dwalin ne me tuerait pas, même si je l'en savais parfaitement capable. Lorsque nous avons été seuls Fili et moi, nous nous sommes regardés en silence. J'ai estimé qu'il m'incombait la tâche fastidieuse de dire quelque chose. Mais que devais-je faire ? Le réprimander ou le féliciter ? Lui dire que je l'aimais ou que je le détestais ? Je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était de sa faute.

"-Que fait-on maintenant?" ai-je demandé d'une voix à peine audible.

"-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, dis-moi ? Il ne nous reste plus grand chose à faire, tout comme il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps ensemble." m'a-t-il répondu. "Mais je serai avec toi jusqu'à la fin." a-t-il continué en me prenant les mains.

"-Fili, il faut que tu prennes conscience d'une chose" ai-je commencé avec sérieux, me dégageant doucement. "Tu es de la famille royale, tu es le fils de Dis qui est la _sœur du Roi._ Thorin ne ferait jamais de mal à sa parenté et quand bien même il tenterait quelque chose Dis n'y consentirait pas. Mais je ne peux pas dire que cela soit mon cas. Tu vivras Fili, soit en sûr, et quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver fais en sorte de ne pas gâcher ce privilège. Tu es mon amant Fili, je t'aime, et ensemble nous avons partagé l'une des plus belles chose qui soit, mais ensemble nous sommes aussi la perte de tout un royaume. Tout s'arrêtera un jour et sous peu, autant que nous le fassions maintenant de notre plein gré."

"-Arrête un peu Lana, tu dramatises toujours tout." a-t-il répliqué en m'embrassant. "Thorin ne te ferait jamais de mal non plus mais..."

"-Mais tu doutes." ai-je coupé avec un sourire." Et c'est normal, dans ces conditions, personne ne peut te blâmer. Ecoute, faisons les choses bien pour une fois veux-tu ? Je vais partir d'Erebor et je n'y reviendrai jamais. (Il a tenté de répliquer quelque chose mais je l'en ai empêché). Je vais tâcher de reprendre contact avec mon frère qui m'a fait part d'un message, puis j'essayerai de mener la vie qu'il me sera possible d'avoir auprès de lui. Sans faire d'erreur qui pourrait faire du mal aux autres, cette fois. Je...Je vous laisse les petits, je sais au moins qu'ici ils seront en sécurité et qu'ils auront une éducation irréprochable. Tu pourras dire la vérité à Thorin sans craindre qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et tu raconteras à mes enfants que je suis morte en leur donnant naissance ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils seront heureux Fili, crois-moi, vous le serez tous quand je ne serai plus là. Fais-moi confiance cette fois, je sais ce que je fais."

_Mais jusqu'à quel point ?_

Les mots avaient un goût amer sur ma langue, à la matière d'un liquide gâté. Chaque mot prononcé me faisait l'effet d'une aiguille qui pénétrait dans mon corps, le transperçait de part en part. J'avais mal, autant pour Fili que pour moi-même. Je parlais d'abandonner mes enfants, mon propre sang, le fruit de mes entrailles, de mon amour, de ma vie. Pourtant, je savais que je prenais la bonne décision; il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible...

_"-_Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Alana! Tu parles sous l'effet de la peur après ce que Dwalin a dit et a dû te dire avant que je n'arrive et...Thorin ne me tuera peut-être pas, mais je serai banni, le peuple l'exigerai sans doute. Nous partirons ensemble, nous...Qu'importe où nous irons et ce que nous ferons mais nous serons à deux, avec Melgane et Dharin et je... Attends, ton frère t'a envoyé un message ?!"

Il avait bien du mal à finir ses phrases, à s'y retrouver, cherchant les mots en vain, les arguments et surtout un lien logique à tout cela. J'ai souri avec condescendance devant son air surpris qui le rendait si beau, si jeune et ai confirmé mes dires. C'était étrange de voir que pour une fois, je n'étais pas celle qui était prise au dépourvue par les événements; je comprenais toutefois ce qu'il ressentait. Je ne pouvais cependant pas lui montrer le message, je l'avais laissé s'enfuir aux quatre vents...Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, le contenu ne l'aurait pas rassuré.

"-Oui." ai-je répété. "Il m'a envoyé un message, il n'y a pas longtemps. Guère plus d'une ligne toutefois, et ses mots m'ont fait froid dans le dos. Mais au moins il s'est souvenu qu'il avait une sœur quelque part en Terre du Milieu. Je ne vais pas faire ma difficile."

"-Je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus depuis des lustres, que vous n'aviez jamais cherché à vous contacter depuis ton mariage...M'aurais-tu caché autre chose, par hasard ?" s'est-il enquit, quelques peu vexé.

J'ignorais comment Fili arrivait à recouvrir son calme et son assurance avec autant de rapidité. Il donnait l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. C'était pour le moins déconcertant sachant que j'avais encore ses paroles et celles de Dwalin qui résonnaient dans mon crâne à n'en plus finir. A moins qu'il ne fît ça uniquement pour changer de sujet, ce qui en soi partait d'une bonne intention bien qu'éviter le problème n'allait pas l'éradiquer. Mais j'ai joué le jeu, parce que j'avais également besoin de songer à quelque chose de plus agréable, bien que toujours étroitement lié à la situation.

"-Non." ai-je menti, ne voulant pas aborder avec lui le chapitre sur Dwalin et de ses complots d'espionnage. "Je te jure que non."

"-En ce qui concerne ton frère, pourquoi cette soudaine reprise de contact ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait en moins d'une ligne ?"

"-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Fili. Ce n'était rien de très important et mon frère n'a jamais été très enclin à la communication. Il ne parle jamais de lui-même ou de ce qui l'intéresse, il faut quasiment toujours venir le chercher et le pousser à s'exprimer!"

"-Un peu comme toi en quelque sorte."

Je ne préférais pas savoir s'il s'agissait d'un reproche ou d'une simple constatation.

"-Il n'est pas mon frère pour rien", lui ai-je rappelé. "Nous avons été issus du même père et Mahal sait qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de très bavard non plus. Je ne pense pas que tu l'aurais apprécié."

"-Quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que tu me caches quelque chose à propos de ton frère. Montre-moi le message Alana et je te laisserai tranquille ensuite, promis."

"-Hum, à vrai dire ce n'est pas possible. J'ai déchiré le message et l'ai jeté." ai-je avoué en me mordant la lèvre.

"-Tu l'as _jeté _?" a-t-il répété, surpris. "Pourquoi as-tu jeté le message s'il ne recelait rien d'important ? Surtout s'il venait de ton frère..."

"-Ne nous attardons pas sur ce point, Fili, cela ne sert à rien: le message n'est plus. A quoi bon continuer ? "

"-A rien." a-t-il commencé, résigné, "Mais tu resteras ici et si nous devons partir, nous le ferons ensemble."

"-Non, tu restes." ai-je répondu d'une voix autoritaire, fronçant les sourcils. "Quelqu'un doit rester pour expliquer au peuple et à Thorin ce qu'il s'est passé. Je partirai d'ici trois jours, ensuite tu pourras choisir de faire comme tu veux: tout avouer à Thorin ou attendre que la vérité éclate d'elle-même. Je suis résolue, pour une fois dans ma vie, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis en dépit de tous les efforts que tu pourras faire."

Le feu qui flamboyait dans mes yeux laissait transparaître ma détermination. Oui, déterminée, je l'étais sincèrement, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. C'était une sensation étrange d'ailleurs car oubliée jusqu'alors, mais je la sentais rouler dans mes veines et se mêler à mon être. Et en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Fili, j'ai vu qu'il abandonnait le combat, qu'il déposait les armes en silence. Il avait compris que j'avais raison, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, ni quitter Thorin, Dis et Kili... Mais il le fallait et je le ferais.

Cependant je ne savais où mon frère se trouvait. Il me semblait logique qu'il ait quitté la Rocheneuve depuis le temps, à moins qu'il n'y soit resté avec sa femme -dans la mesure où il en avait une- afin de succéder à mon père. Mais j'espérais qu'il n'y fût pas, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'y croiser mon géniteur et d'avoir à lui expliquer la raison de ma présence aussi loin de mon royaume et sans mon époux.  
Pourtant avais-je le choix sur ma destination ?  
Non, je me devais de faire un crochet dans mon ancien foyer si je voulais savoir où aller ensuite...

* * *

_Hey !  
J'ai eu un petit contre-temps qui a fait que je n'ai pu sortir ce chapitre plus tôt.  
Il est un peu plus court que les autres, comme vous l'aurez remarqué (ou non).  
Quoiqu'il en soit c'est toujours un plaisir ! (Et normalement j'ai pas fait trop de fautes.)  
Au plaisir et à la prochaine,  
Lhena'_


	11. Chapter 10

"_Les voyages les plus longs sont ceux qui donnent le temps de réfléchir aux plus petites choses."_

* * *

**_JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR_**

**_CHAPITRE 10_**

* * *

Il ne faisait pas encore jour lorsque j'avais tourné le dos à la vie que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais quitter. A une vie que j'avais choisi de mener de plein gré. S'il n'y avait eu que moi encore, dans cette affaire à rendre fou l'esprit le plus sensé, peut-être cela m'aurait-il posé moins de problèmes et coûté moins d'efforts et de sacrifices. Mais ils étaient là, _tous._ Autant qu'ils étaient, ils avaient été là depuis le début et jusqu'à la fin. Même les dieux avaient été témoins - silencieux certes - du serment prononcé lors de mon mariage, de même que lors des prières murmurées avant mon sommeil, de celles récitées en silence lorsque j'avais besoin de force, dans mes moments de doute. Jamais personne n'avait eu le courage de s'opposer à moi, pas même les dieux; et pourtant bon nombre d'entre eux aurait dû. L'impudence aurait pu être une chose de louable, pour une fois.

Je n'avais pas eu l'hardiesse de laisser mes enfants derrière moi. Pas les deux, du moins. Je demeurais une mère autant qu'une femme, quoique je n'excellais dans aucun des deux rôles. Dharin endormi m'accompagnait en silence, chaudement emmitouflé et étroitement serré contre ma poitrine - mon dernier vrai trésor, le seul que je possédais à présent. Qui étais-je pour séparer des enfants à la naissance, qui plus est des jumeaux ? Rien, je n'étais plus personne; je n'avais donc aucun remord à accomplir cet acte abominable, seulement de lourds regrets que le temps se chargerait d'atténuer. Que diraient Thorin ou Fili, Dis ou Kili, à Melgane, lorsqu'elle leur demanderait ce qui était advenu de sa mère ? S'en inquiéterait-elle un jour ?

Néanmoins, j'étais résolue et fixais l'horizon sans ciller afin d'être sûre de ne pas voir ma détermination vaciller. Pas maintenant, je n'en avais vraiment pas besoin. J'avais dit que je partirais et me voilà partie. Non, je ne ferais pas demi-tour, je ne rentrerais pas à Erebor, quand bien même Thorin enverrait-il toute une garnison me chercher. Pas de retour en arrière ne m'était permis, pas cette fois.

Le poney que je montais était une bête passive et morne, assez âgée. Cet animal paraissait avoir vu et enduré beaucoup trop d'événements pour sa vie passée, et pour celle qui lui restait encore à vivre. Il était toutefois obéissant, et je n'attendais rien de plus de sa part sinon qu'il m'emmène à la Rocheneuve en toute sécurité. Mon cœur se serrait d'anxiété à la simple évocation de cette idée, mais également de fébrilité. Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais retourner chez moi, je ne pourrais nier être envahie d'une curiosité puérile quand je repensais à ses petites mais imposantes maisons, à ses échoppes qui s'étendaient le long des rues jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, à ses courts d'eau aussi glacés que rapides, à ma propre demeure...  
Ma maison...Avait-elle changé, depuis tout ce temps ? Me paraîtrait-elle toujours aussi grande que par le passé ou, au contraire, avec la vie menée à Erebor, la trouverais-je petite ?

Avais-je encore une part de ma candeur juvénile qui guidait mes gestes lorsque j'étais enfant, tapis tout au fond de mon cœur, dans l'ombre, et qui attendait seulement le bon moment pour surgir de nouveau et se montrer à la lumière ? En fermant les yeux, je pouvais revoir danser derrière mes paupières closes les robes vaporeuses des femmes multicolores, entendre mugir le vent qui faisait gonfler les voiles des galères marchandes en provenance de toutes les contrées - porteur de rêves et de promesses. J'avais rêvé, je m'en rappelais parfaitement, de monter sur une de ces galères arc-en-ciel pour découvrir tout ce que j'ignorais. Le monde extérieur était à l'époque plus grand que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer.

Le chemin serait long et rude, je le savais, néanmoins je m'y attendais et m'y conformais sans crainte. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Rien. Pas même mon père. Sa voix a d'ailleurs soudainement jailli des tréfonds de ma mémoire pour venir me murmurer à l'oreille, me faisant presque sursauter: "_C'est ainsi que l'on agi ? A quoi donc a servi l'éducation que l'on t'a promulguée ? A te changer en prostituée ? Alana..." _J'ai fait taire la voix avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer son sermon, en secouant vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche. Mon fils s'est agité en parallèle mais ne s'est pas réveillé. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas eu le courage ni la force de l'aider à retrouver un sommeil qui m'était refusé.  
A l'approche du jour, le ciel s'est révélé être d'une couleur rose saumon, exactement de la même couleur que le ciel que j'avais contemplé au lendemain de mon mariage. En fixant bien les formes créées par les nuages, j'avais l'impression de revoir les mêmes esquisses que ce ciel d'antan. Autant de similitudes étaient troublants et impossibles, mais j'avais beau le savoir, cela demeurait étrange à mes yeux. Je savais que le ciel n'était pas immuable ; y avait-il là l'oeuvre d'une quelconque magie ?

La route s'étendait à perte de vue, caillouteuse et poussiéreuse, déserte et silencieuse. Tellement silencieuse que cela me faisait du bien; j'aimais ce silence à l'état pur qui n'était nullement artificiel, en aucun cas l'oeuvre d'un ordre royal ou celui qu'engendrait la défiance d'une lourde situation. Non, celui-là était bien réel et rassurant. Je désirais ardemment m'arrêter, mais je me savais encore trop près de la Montagne pour m'autoriser une halte toutefois, - ce serait dangereux dans le cas contraire. La peur me pesait encore trop lourdement sur le cœur et dans l'âme. Il me faudrait du temps avant de gagner ma maison, peut-être même cela pendrait-il plus de temps que prévu au vue de mon état. La contrainte plus que la détermination guidait mes pas sur le chemin du passé, et esquissait d'une main tremblante les chemins du futur au charbon de bois noir. Quand déciderais-je enfin d'une chose par moi-même ? Certains diront que tout ceci est ce qui résulte de mes choix personnels, et je ne saurais dire s'ils avaient raison. Peut-être bien, après tout.

Deux heures ont passé avant que je ne décidasse enfin de m'arrêter. J'avais pour excuse de dire que le poney fatigué, qu'il n'était plus tout jeune et qu'il avait besoin de se restaurer. Ma conscience ainsi fourvoyée me laissait tranquille et ne protestait pas. Par chance, l'endroit où j'avais décidé de m'arrêter se trouvait aux abords d'une petite rivière dont le clapotis de l'eau contre les pierres était apaisant et rassurant. De faible débit et si claire qu'on pouvait apercevoir le fond - presque inexistant d'ailleurs -, l'eau donnait l'impression de m'appeler de tout son être. Je m'y serais volontiers plongée s'il n'y avait pas eu mon fils. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner sur la terre ferme, même en étant juste à côté. D'ailleurs, Dharin était à présent réveillé et il était temps de lui donner à manger. Le prenant avec précaution, je lui donnais le sein qu'il s'est mis à téter avec voracité. J'avais beau le regarder avec attention, l'examiner avec minutie sous toutes les coutures, impossible de dire si le père était Thorin ou Fili. Paradoxalement, bien que je fusse incapable de déterminer son père, il m'était en revanche tout à fait possible d'affirmer qu'il ne me ressemblait nullement, si ce n'était les cheveux blonds.

"- De qui tiens-tu, dis-moi ? Petit bonhomme..." ai-je fait avec douceur, berçant mon fils.

L'air était doux mais revigorant; c'était une belle journée pour entreprendre un voyage, aussi pénible fût-il. Je décidais de ne pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire, aussi ai-je repris la route presque aussitôt après cette prise de conscience et après m'être assurée que le poney avait bien eu le temps de boire et de se nourrir. Faire une halte m'avait fait du bien, je me devais de le reconnaître, et je me sentais d'attaque à continuer la route avec sérénité. Chaque lieue parcourue me rapprochait sans cesse de mon but et cela me galvanisait autant que cela m'effrayait. Vers midi, je me suis offerte un repas de fortune, composé des maigres provisions que j'avais daigné emmener avec moi lors de mon périple. Ce repas frugale aux goûts de la Montagne me serrait le cœur à chaque bouchée et me rappelait à chaque mastication les rires et les voix de ceux que j'aimais...

OoO

La nuit tombait doucement et aucun malheur n'avait été à déplorer lors de mon trajet en solitaire. La voûte céleste promettait d'être magnifique et colorée, larmes d'argent cristallisées des Dieux, disait-on. Dormir à la belle étoile de me disait franchement rien toutefois; néanmoins, à moins de trouver une ferme ou une ville susceptible de m'accueillir, je ne pourrais faire autrement. Et je ne ferais autrement, pour cause: beaucoup savaient qui j'étais. Beaucoup _trop _de gens. Tout le monde me connaissait, la fille du Maître de la Rocheneuve et l'épouse du Roi d'Erebor. Même après autant d'années, le temps n'avait pas su vieillir mes traits comme il l'aurait dû, j'avais toujours un visage plutôt juvénile en comparaison de mon âge. On me reconnaissait facilement. Avec une pareille identité, mon nom presque collé sur mon visage, impossible d'espérer passer inaperçu dans un endroit, même reculé. Cependant, - et je venais subitement d'en prendre conscience - je n'avais pas de quoi dresser le camp, détail que j'avais négligé lors de la préparation hâtive de mes bagages.

_Idiote! Idiote, idiote, idiote ! _

Je ne pouvais donc pas m'arrêter et laisser mon enfant et ma monture à la vue de tous les passants, des bandits ou voire pire: des prédateurs. Les bêtes sauvages ne pullulaient pas particulièrement dans cette région, - le terrain assez à découvert. En dépit de cela, je ne prendrais pas de risques inutiles. Le chemin était encore long pour prétendre toucher au but, même si j'étais à présent loin d'Erebor. A quoi pensait mon époux, en cet instant ? Fili lui avait-il dit la vérité, à lui comme à tout le monde ? Je ne voulais pas y songer, pas dans l'immédiat et sans doute jamais plus. J'avais commencé à tirer un trait sur cette vie, je me devais à présent de le tirer jusqu'au bout.

Je continuais de chevaucher à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes jambes sinon les atroces crampes qu'engendrait une longue chevauchée. Je savais intérieurement sans me l'avouer que si je descendais maintenant, je n'aurais plus la force ni de remonter ni de me relever car il était clair que je tomberais. Je m'accrochais, je relevais la tête, je tenais bon...Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Non loin de moi, une chouette a hululé dans la pénombre de la nuit...

OoO

Les pâles lueurs de l'aube ont transpercé les nuages avec une telle ferveur que j'aurais difficilement pu les ignorer. La lumière me donnait l'impression de revenir à la vie après des centaines d'années passées dans l'ombre. J'avais chevauché toute la nuit et je me sentais sur le point de m'écrouler; mais se faisant, j'avais gagné plusieurs lieues d'avance. J'estimais que d'ici la fin de la journée, je gagnerais une ville. J'espérais en mon fort intérieur que cette dernière fût détentrice d'un port; gagner la Rocheneuve par bateau serait d'autant plus rapide que moins périlleux. J'avais de quoi payer le voyage mais je pouvais toujours vendre mon poney pour compléter le manque. J'ai refait une énième halte pour nourrir Dharin, le poney et moi-même puis j'ai repris la route avec la même langueur. Le temps était beaucoup moins clément que la veille, un amas opaque de nuages s'amoncelait dans le ciel dans un aspect menaçant. J'ai repensé à Dis, et au don naturel qu'elle avait de prédire la pluie. Il pleuvrait, je le sentais. Etait-ce ainsi qu'elle fonctionnait ? Par l'instinct ? Dharin s'est mis à pleurer avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre à cette question.

Vers la fin de la journée, une ville est effectivement apparue à l'horizon. Rien de bien grandiose, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de posséder un port et je ne recherchais rien de plus. A présent, le plus dur était à venir: il fallait trouver un navire et négocier mon passage. Sans parler des raisons de ma présence que je serais sans doute obliger de fournir. Cela ne devait pas me décourager pour autant. J'avais encore toute la nuit pour réussir à inventer une histoire, une identité. Aucun navire, le soleil couché, ne larguait les amarres, ce qui me laissait largement le temps de faire ce que j'avais à faire. Oui, je devais me créer un personnage, quelqu'un qui aurait mes traits et me ressemblerait mais sans être moi. J'avais beau être vêtue des vêtements les plus basiques possible, et recouverte d'une cape à capuche sombre par-dessus le marché, cela ne suffisait pas. Si je tombais sur une épicerie ou quelque chose du même genre, je ferais bien d'acheter de la teinture pour mes cheveux.

Mais chaque chose en son temps: en premier lieu, il me fallait dénicher une auberge pour la nuit. J'ai mis pied à terre quand j'ai atteint les portes de la ville et ai continué à pieds, bride à la main. La ville était entourée d'imposants remparts, hauts de plusieurs pieds avec des postes de défense pour archers, le cas échéant. Elle avait dû être riche, autrefois. J'ignorais le nom que portait cet endroit et même s'il avait déjà été victime d'attaques par le passé. Il n'y avait que peu d'individus ici: la ville en elle-même comptait très peu d'habitants et guère plus de visiteurs pour ce que j'en voyais au-dehors. Une sorte de monde à part... Les gardes à l'entrée ne m'ont pas accordé plus d'attention que nécessaire, se contentant simplement de s'assurer que je ne constituais pas de menace. Si l'un deux m'avait reconnue, il s'était bien gardé de le faire savoir.

Je n'ai guère eu de mal à dénicher une petite bâtisse qui correspondait à mes attentes, se situant guère loin de l'entrée. Au moment de passer la porte, un jeune garçon douze ou treize ans est venu à ma rencontre, sautant d'une petite palissade de bois branlante et suintant d'humidité:

"- Vous désirez que je mette votre monture à l'écurie, ma dame ?" m'a-t-il poliment demandé.

"- Si l'écurie contient un box de libre pour mon poney, cela me conviendrait parfaitement." ai-je répondu en évitant de trop le regarder, de crainte d'être reconnue. "Sais-tu si par hasard l'auberge à des chambres libres ?"

"-Toujours, ma dame." a-t-il ensuite affirmé, un peu déçu d'avoir à fournir ce genre de détail.

Le garçon s'est ensuite emparé des reines avec aisance et j'ai été surprise de constater - quoique sans raison -, qu'il faisait ma taille, voire qu'il me dépassait d'une demie tête. Il n'a pas relevé mon attitude distante, sans doute car le fait d'avoir un client était une denrée rare. A en juger par l'atmosphère qui se dégageait non seulement des lieux mais aussi de la ville entière, j'en suis venue à me demander comment la ville réussissait à subsister. Cela relevait presque du miracle, en toute objectivité. Plus rien ne me retenant, j'ai poussé la porte d'une main fébrile, tenant mon enfant de l'autre. Personne ne se trouvait au comptoir et j'en ai profité pour rabattre davantage ma capuche sur mes cheveux.

"-Je peux vous aider ?" a fait une voix derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

"- Oh! O-oui, bien sûr. Je voudrais savoir s'il serait possible de prendre une chambre pour la nuit."

Mon interlocuteur s'avérait être un homme, ressemblant au garçon d'écurie. Sans doute son père ou quelqu'un de sa famille. Ce dernier avait toutefois des traits plus durs, moins avenants que ceux du garçon.

"- Pour sûr, si vous avez de quoi payer."

Ayant pris une bourse assez épaisse d'argent, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter du prix d'une chambre. Il fallait néanmoins que je fisse attention à mes acquisitions, même si j'avais avec moi de quoi m'autoriser une ou deux folies...Avant de me prononcer, j'essayais d'estimer la valeur d'une chambre que pourrait avoir un endroit de ce genre, mais le regard que dardait sur moi le maître des lieux m'a obligée à répondre plus promptement que je le souhaitais:

"- Naturellement, j'ai de l'argent."

J'ai cependant évité de montrer ma bourse, par mesure de sécurité. Mais ma voix avait sonné avec une telle assurance que je doutais pas qu'il me crût, toutefois. L'avantage d'avoir eu à suivre un enseignement royal, pour ainsi dire, en plus d'avoir eu affaire à un père tyrannique: on a presque plus rien à craindre du commun des mortels.

"- Dans ce cas cela ne pose aucun problème ! Comment voulez-vous votre chambre, ma dame ?"

_Large, spacieuse, avec un lit en plume et une chandelle pour y mettre le feu. Petite, rustique, avec un lit de paille pour dormir la conscience tranquille. Je veux l'un comme l'autre, mais comment choisir ?_

_" - _Une chambre avec le nécessaire mais sans rien d'extravaguant, faites ce que vous pouvez pour mon enfant également. Je voudrais aussi un bain et un repas ce soir." ai-je déclaré d'une voix posée.

"- Je comprends ma dame, votre voyage a dû être long et éprouvant...Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez ?"

_D'Erebor, où j'aurais dû répondre aux crimes de l'amour car j'en ai trop voulu. De la Rocheneuve, ma maison, le foyer que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter car je n'étais encore qu'une enfant dans l'âme le jour où je suis partie. De nulle part et de partout à la fois... Je suis Alana, reine de la Montagne, mère de Melgane et Dharin, héritiers du trône. Je suis aussi Alana la menteuse, la femme qui couche avec son mari et son neveu et dont l'engeance, aux yeux de certaines personnes, créera une guerre civile._

_"_\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, brave homme. Contentez-vous de répondre à mes attentes et vous serez payé plus que le prix attendu. Je vous défends toutefois d'essayer de me tromper, auquel cas vous n'aurez rien. Je sais que les temps sont durs pour vous, ne prenez donc pas de risques inutiles."

L'homme semblait avoir perdu toute contenance face à mes paroles, surpris par ma virulence. Il jouait maladroitement avec ses doigts, les croisant et les décroisant tout en les faisant craquer. S'il savait que mes mains à moi étaient moites... Peut-être n'avait-il encore jamais eu affaire à des clients comme moi. Quelque chose me disait de faire attention, que je ne devais pas paraître trop sûre de moi. L'homme n'avait, par obligation, nullement le droit de me chasser pour manque de respect - l'argent manquait trop. En revanche, rien me garantissait que ce serait le cas des autres endroits dans lesquels je ferais une halte. Je devais me contrôler, et vite.

"- Le repas est compris dans le prix de la chambre mais pas le bain ni le box pour votre monture, si vous en avez une...ma dame."

"- Aucun problème, je conçois cela parfaitement. Je vais chercher les affaires que j'ai laissé sur mon poney. "

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire plusieurs aller-retours. Un seul m'a suffit à réunir mes affaires et à les porter jusqu'à l'étage. On m'avait donné une chambre de taille moyenne, avec une armoire et une coiffeuse basique sur laquelle trônait un bac d'eau claire et froide. La chambre donnait sur la ville d'où je pouvais entrapercevoir une petite fille courir. Lorsque je suis redescendue, l'homme n'était plus là. Personne n'était au comptoir et je ne voyais pas où il pouvait être ni d'où il avait surgi la première fois. Je décidais donc d'adresser mes questions au garçon d'écuries...

"- Excuse-moi, sais-tu où l'on peut trouver de la teinture pour cheveux ?" ai-je demandé.

"- Pourquoi vouloir teindre vos cheveux ma dame ? Les vôtres sont particulièrement jolis de cette couleur."

"- La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi, jeune homme." ai-je répliqué sur le même ton que la première fois. "Et mentir n'est pas un acte honorable."

_Je le sais mieux que personne._

"- Depuis quand sincérité rime-t-elle avec flatterie ou bien mensonge ? Sincérité rime avec vérité, ma dame, et vos cheveux sont réellement beaux. Vous ne devriez pas les changer...Toutefois, je ne suis personne pour contester vos décisions. Taenna doit vendre de la teinture de bonne qualité, mais seulement dans les teintes brunes et rouges."

"- Cela fera amplement l'affaire, où ce trouve cette Taenna ?" me suis-je informée, préférant ignorer la remarque qu'il venait de m'adresser.

"- Je peux vous y conduire, si vous le désirer. Personne ne va venir de toute façon..."

J'ai accepté de bonne grâce et me suis laissée guider jusqu'à la boutique de Taenna. Sur notre passage, les gens tournaient brièvement les yeux vers nous, posant sur notre passage silencieux un regard aveugle l'espace du fraction de seconde, avant de tout simplement se détourner de notre personne pour de bon. Espéraient-ils que je fusse porteuse d'une révolution, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en était rien, en réalité ? Mon cœur s'est serré à cette pensée; si j'avais l'occasion de revenir dans cette région, peut-être apporterais-je de quoi restaurer la ville ou, du moins, de lui donner une lueur d'espoir pour l'avenir.  
La boutique de Taenna avait la porte grande ouverte sur la ruelle pavée. Vu de l'extérieur, elle paraissait petite voire étroite mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. De l'intérieur émanait une puissante lumière orangée vacillante ainsi que de violent de relents de fleurs brûlées, - romarin ou tilleul, sinon violette ou lavande. Ma mère me disait de se méfier du parfum, prétendant qu'il ne servait qu'à dissimuler quelque chose qui n'allait pas, aussi n'en mettait-elle jamais.

"- Il me semble juste de vous mettre en garde contre Taenna, ma dame. Ce n'est pas une femme méchante, au contraire, simplement elle est assez...ouverte d'esprit, si je puis dire et..."

Il n'a pas terminé sa phrase, se mordant la lèvre et se triturant les mains comme l'aubergiste, cherchant sans doute les mots justes. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas m'effrayer... mais c'était lui qui avait peur. Je me devais de savoir pourquoi avant de le rassurer:

"- Et ?"

"- Et on prétend qu'elle connait les forces occultes."

Les forces occultes ? Grand bien cela fasse aux choses surnaturelles mais pour ma part, j'existais, et je n'avais donc rien à craindre d'une quelconque prétendue magie. La part maternelle en moi m'a suggéré de rassurer le garçon d'écuries :

"- N'aie crainte, je ne vais pas te forcer à rentrer avec moi si tu le souhaites pas. Tu as le choix entre m'accompagner et retourner à l'auberge, c'est comme tu le sens." ai-je fait à l'attention de mon guide, ponctuant ma phrase d'un doux sourire.

Un sourire gêné accompagné d'un hochement de tête m'ont répondu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, une femme à l'apparence excentrique est sortie brusquement de la boutique:

"- Miken !" s'est-elle écriée en reconnaissant le garçon qui m'accompagnait.

Le visage de la femme que j'estimais être Taenna s'est illuminé et un grand sourire a traversé son visage de façon brève mais intense. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu nuit qui traînait largement sur le sol - tout comme ses manches-, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler la teinte bleuâtre de ses cheveux longs et frisés. Je la jugeais belle, en dépit de sa taille trop grande et de sa maigreur relative. Elle me paraissait être une personne joyeuse mais quelque peu...imprévisible, si le mot pouvait convenir. A présent, je comprenais parfaitement les sentiments de Mirken.

" - Entrez tous les deux, il commence à faire froid et..."

" - N-non, merci. J-je crois que je vais retourner aux écuries."

Il m'a jeté un regard désolé avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe, ce qui a provoqué un soupir de lassitude chez la femme bleue. Ses yeux argentés se posant sur moi avec insistance, je n'ai osé faire demi-tour comme mon guide. Lors que j'eus passé la porte de bois, Taenna l'a refermée derrière moi en un bruit sourd. L'intérieur était plus chaud que l'extérieur, néanmoins je me suis surprise à frisonner.

"- Je ne comprendrai jamais ce garçon !" a lancé la maîtresse des lieux à mon attention. "Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? Avec votre fils cela ne doit pas être pratique de faire un long voyage !"

_C-Comment pouvait-elle savoir une telle chose alors que je n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche ?! _ai-je penser avec stupeur. Peut-être que les mises en garde de Miken étaient vraies, en fin de compte, et qu'il y avait de réelles raison de fuir.

"- Comment savez-vous que..."

"- Oh je vous en prie ! Même un aveugle peut voir que vous voyager depuis longtemps rien qu'en voyant vos vêtements et votre coiffure, sans vouloir vous offenser, cela va de soit, et votre bébé est beaucoup trop _gros_ pour être une fille ! La chaise est en bois d'acajou, elle ne cassera pas même si elle n'a pas l'air très solide."

"- Je..."

"- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, désirez-vous quelque chose ?" s'est-elle exclamée d'un seul coup, se frappant le font du plat de la main.

"- Oui, de la teinture pour cheveux s'il vous en reste."

"- Je dois bien avoir ça, oui. J'ai fait des réserves il n'y a pas longtemps. De quelle couleur ?"

_Pas bleu, c'est certain._

"- Marron foncé."

A changement radical mesure radicale. Assise, j'ai patiemment attendu que revienne Taenna avec ma teinture, me demandant au passage quelle tête je pourrais bien avoir avec des cheveux bruns, presque noirs. Serais-je toujours si reconnaissable ? La vendeuse est revenue avec une petite boite assez large et me l'a tendue avec un large sourire:

"- Et voilà ! Je suis sûre que cette couleur vous ira à merveille. Néanmoins, si le résultat est visible après une seule utilisation, il n'est toutefois pas permanent. La teinture disparaît après un lavage intensif, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris un format qui vous permet de pouvoir la refaire _cinq_ fois. Encore que vous avez de très longs cheveux..."

"- Merci infiniment, vous m'êtes d'une aide précieuse. Combien vous dois-je en échange ?"

"- Pourquoi parler argent, dites-moi ? Contrairement au reste de cette ville, j'estime ne pas être au bord de la mort ni de la famine! D'autant plus que la teinture est la seule chose que l'on peut se procurer avec une réelle aisance. Quelques informations venant de l'extérieur suffiront à payer votre dû, je manque cruellement de compagnie ces derniers temps... J'ai entendu des rumeurs étranges dernièrement, lors de mon dernier voyage de réapprovisionnement, je veux juste savoir si celles-ci sont vraies. "

_Oh oh ! Fais très attention, Alana. Tu joues peut-être gros...Peut-être même _trop_ pour toi._

"- Je ne vous serai peut-être pas d'une grande utilité, Taenna. Je sais très peu de choses concernant le monde extérieur, l'ayant retrouver depuis peu. J'arrive de la Montagne et il ne s'y passe rien d'intéressant, nous y entendons peu de choses."

"-Oh vraiment ? C'est une région que je fréquente peu certes... Hum, quel est votre nom ?"

_Vite, un nom, n'importe lequel..._

"- Solena." ai-je simplement répondu.

Un sourire énigmatique a traversé le visage de Taenna. Sans se départir de celui-ci, elle a prit une chaise et s'est assise devant moi, croisant les jambes avec plus d'élégance que je ne saurais jamais le faire. Plongeant son regard gris dans le mien, elle a attendu que je reprenne la parole telle une enfant attendant la suite de son histoire. J'ai rougi, bafouillé et me suis raclée bruyamment la gorge. Une petite voix en moi me laissait entendre que Taenna savait que je lui mentais, et ouvertement.

"- Eh bien, _Solena, _quelles nouvelles avez-vous à m'apporter de la Montagne ? J'ai cru comprendre que sans être un endroit paisible tous les jours, Erebor a ses charmes."

"- Il y a des choses qui méritent d'être vues au moins une fois dans une vie, c'est exact. Des personnes à rencontrer également."

"- Comme Alana et Thorin, par exemple ? Qui récemment ont eu des enfants si les rumeurs colportées sont exactes."

"- Je croyais que cette région ne vous était pas familière, or vous avez tout de même l'air d'en savoir beaucoup." ai-je remarqué, les sourcils froncés ; mais cela n'a pas eu pour effet de déstabiliser mon interlocutrice, bien au contraire: son sourire n'est devenu que plus large encore, dévoilant une rangée de dents d'une blancheur si parfaite que cela n'en était certainement pas naturel.

"- Comprenez que je voyage beaucoup, et qu'Erebor n'est pas particulièrement loin d'ici si l'on regarde une carte. De plus, les routes ne sont pas toujours désertes et une femme seule suscite bien des questions dans l'esprit des hommes... Combien en avez-vous séduits_ vous_, dites-moi ? Sans indiscrétion, bien sûr, mais nous parlons entre filles alors peu importe."

"- Bien trop pour que cela soit pardonnable."

"- Ne faites pas cette tête désolée, nous ne vivions qu'une seule fois après tout! Qui pourrait blâmer une personne qui ne cherchait juste qu'à mettre une touche de bonheur dans sa vie ?"

"- Avec un tel raisonnement, tous les crimes deviennent pardonnables." ai-je dit d'une voix grave, comme enrouée par la culpabilité et la tristesse.

"- L'amour ne constitue un crime dans aucune culture, aux yeux d'aucun peuple, Solena. Il n'est pas un crime et ne le sera jamais."

"- Une personne qui m'est chère m'a tenu un discours semblable, un jour..."

_Fili..._

"- Et vous l'avez crue ?" m'a interrogé Taenna, curieuse.

"- Je ne sais plus..."

"- Bon, puisque vous ne voulez pas parler amants, parlons plutôt amis, dans ce cas. Avez-vous quelques connaissances dans la région ?"

"- Non, je connais personne ici, je ne suis que de passage. Ma destination finale est bien plus loin, plus au Sud. Je retourne chez moi, chez ma famille..."

"- Vous vous en retournez chez votre famille _seule _avec votre enfant sous le bras ?" a-t-elle dit en plissant le nez. "Où est donc son père ? Est-ce lui que vous fuyez ?"

"- Vous êtes trop curieuse, Taenna..."

"- Je m'efforce de comprendre votre vie, rien de plus. C'est rare que des personnes de sang royal viennent jusque chez moi quémander de la teinture pour cheveux, _Alana._"

Je n'ai pas bronché, aucun de mes cils n'a cillé. Je suis demeurée de marbre au sens littéral. Je sentais que même ma respiration s'était coupée.

"-Comment le savez-vous ?"

"- Vous descendez vers le Sud, j'en reviens. J'ai appris des choses pour le moins étranges et noires, désolantes. La Rocheneuve connait une grande période de crises ces derniers temps, j'ai pu le voir de mes propres yeux. Les bases solides sont devenues branlantes et fragiles. Vous ressemblez beaucoup au dirigeant de la ville, à un point qu'il est difficile de passer outre une telle ressemblance. Je comprends pourquoi vous tenez tellement à acheter une teinture..."

" - J'ai davantage les traits de ma mère, pourtant. Peu de gens m'ont dit que je ressemblais à mon père. "

"- Oh je ne parlais pas de votre père, malheureusement. Si c'est lui que vous voulez voir, cela risque d'être assez difficile."

"- Pour quelle raison ?"

"- Il est mort."

* * *

_Hey, me voilà de retour pour ce dixième chapitre qui tardait à venir !  
_  
_Mes plus plates excuses pour cette attente démesurée, mais il me semble n'avoir jamais promis une publication régulière... Oui, c'est l'unique excuse que je possède, enfin, si l'on omet le fait que j'ai le bac blanc à passer (Français et Sciences cette année) dans vingt jours, très exactement. Hé hé oui, le désavantage de ne pas être cadrée avec la France...  
Une petite pensée s'impose donc pour ceux qui ont déjà passé leurs examens et qui sont dans l'attente des résultats, - si ceux-ci n'ont pas déjà été donnés. J'espère que vous serez satisfaits de vous et que j'aurais toutes les raisons de l'être moi aussi. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous, même si c'est un peu tard pour ça !  
_

_OoO_

_Nous venons d'atteindre la première dizaine de chapitres pour cette fiction ! C'est une grande joie pour moi qui abandonne mes écrits aussi rapidement que je les crées. (Hommage à mes fictions qui traînent dans ma corbeille...) Un petit OS suivra donc ce chapitre comme c'est initialement prévu. J'espère que j'aurai le temps de l'écrire avant mes examens, même si je préfère vous mettre en garde, il y a peu de chances que cela arrive.  
Encore un grand merci à vous ! :D  
Lhena.  
_


	12. OS 2 (bonus)

_**Rappel et mot de l'auteur**:_ _Rated M pour les mêmes raisons que l'OS 1, quoiqu'il me semble que celui-ci soit plus "soft" et quelque peu plus court. Ceux qui ne désirent pas lire ce bonus, rendez-vous au chapitre 11 qui sortira sous peu ! Les OS n'ont aucun rattachement direct avec la fiction - mais c'est toujours mieux de les lire :3. J'ai privilégié de belles tournures de phrases à la description "pure et dure" de l'acte, si je puis dire. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**LES NOCES D'ALANA ET THORIN**_

_**OS-2**_

_"L'acte d'amour dure le temps d'une nuit. L'amour en lui-même dure le temps d'une vie."_

* * *

La grande salle croulait sous une nourriture chaude, de la boisson exotique, une musique entraînante et des invités par centaines... Il n'y avait pas si longtemps toutefois, personne n'aurait été en mesure de dire ou même simplement de prétendre qu'Erebor retrouverait sa splendeur passée et serait capable de servir de salle de réception. Or c'était bien l'une des plus belles fêtes qu'accueillait en son sein la Montagne, et le plus bel événement que célébraient les nains: un mariage.

D'ailleurs, la mariée arborait un sourire un peu gênée sur son visage gracieux. Son front avait été dégagé de ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés ; une moitié était finement tressée vers l'arrière par des mains expertes tandis que l'autre retombait avec élégance en cascade, lui caressant les reins avec légèreté dès qu'elle bougeait un petit peu. Thorin la regardait de loin d'un œil protecteur, prêt à agir au moindre faux pas de Dis qui avait entraîné sa belle-sœur au beau milieu de la salle commune regorgeant d'individus.

La fille de Thrain témoignait envers Alana d'une affection aussi touchante que ridicule, car presque excessive aux yeux de Thorin. Peut-être celui-ci était-il jaloux que ce fût sa sœur, et non lui, qui accompagnait son épouse et qui se tenait aussi près d'elle. En dépit des apparences, il était très difficile de refuser quelque chose à Dis, aussi, lorsque celle-ci avait évoqué l'idée de prendre Alana sous son aile avant l'instant fatidique, le Roi sous la Montagne n'avait pu lui dire "non" malgré qu'il voulût conserver sa femme auprès de lui.

La jeune et timide épouse essayait de contenter tous ses interlocuteurs qui la pressaient de questions de part et d'autre, massivement rassemblés autour d'elle et ne lui laissant que peu d'air pour respirer. Force était de constater toutefois qu'elle ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire ni que faire en présence de tout ce monde, dans cet environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le Roi d'Erebor lâcha un soupir ; il l'aurait aisément parié. Sa femme n'avait pas grandi aussi proche de la royauté que lui, bien qu'elle fût issue d'une riche famille. "La richesse ne fait pas la connaissance" lui avait dit un jour Balin, et il n'avait que trop raison.

En fermant les yeux, Thorin pouvait aisément entendre de nouveau la voix d'Alana résonner à ses oreilles, claire et pure, suave et douce, grave et sûre. Lors de leur première rencontre à la Rocheneuve, sans doute car elle se trouvait encore chez elle, son épouse avait témoigné d'une assurance non négligeable et parlé avec la voix et l'esprit d'une reine. Les vocables avaient l'air de prendre un sens tout nouveau lorsqu'ils sortaient de ses lèvres, comme changeant de sonorité et de langue à la fois. Cela avait d'ailleurs presque autant séduit que surpris le Roi d'Erebor. C'était peut-être également la chose qu'il préférait chez sa femme: sa voix.

Le souverain lorgna de nouveau du côté de la charmante créature qui lui servait d'épouse, désirant autant qu'appréhendant le moment où ils devraient consommer le mariage et ainsi officialiser pour de bon le titre d'Alana en tant que Reine d'Erebor et membre de la famille royale. Il se demanda si cette pensée travaillait autant la jeune femme où s'il était le seul à se tourmenter de cette manière. La soirée paraissait ne jamais connaître de fin, ce qui était frustrant pour le Roi sous la Montagne qui se devait de prendre son mal en patience.

Thorin nota que le blanc allait parfaitement à la Reine, à moins que ce fût la robe qui, très méticuleusement coupée et soigneusement ajustée, faisait ressortir les formes de la jeune femme au-travers de sa fine transparence. Une petite voix en lui lui suggéra toutefois qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord: le blanc allait _véritablement_ bien à Alana. Aussi bien que lui allait, à lui, le bleu nuit de son pourpoint (obligation de sa sœur), qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il lui semblait en outre que Kili avait fait une remarque à ce sujet plus tôt dans la journée, mais il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr en cet instant. Le Roi ne doutait cependant pas que son épouse conserverait sa beauté une fois dévêtue, de cela, au moins, il en était sûr.

On partagea un festin digne de l'événement qu'il représentait avec l'alcool à profusion qui allait avec, sur un fond de musique endiablée à la lumière des chandelles toujours plus nombreuses, sous la polyphonie hurlante des voix joyeuses des nains qui chantaient des chansons vieilles de mille ans, au moins… Il y avait là toute l'Histoire réunie en un seul et même endroit, défiant le temps et les âges sans tenir compte de rien - passé, présent et futur semblaient ne faire plus qu'un, à moins qu'ils n'eussent jamais existé. Un tel mariage n'avait pas été célébré depuis longtemps sinon jamais, et on sentait planer dans l'air la satisfaction autant que le soulagement de savoir que tout finissait enfin par aller mieux.  
Depuis la reconquête de la Montagne où beaucoup avaient sacrifié leur vie, les nains n'avaient connu que peu de répit, vivant sans cesse dans l'inquiétude d'une nouvelle menace qui ne survenait pas. A présent, tout ceci était aussi éphémère et insignifiant qu'un souffle de vent, on reprenait confiance en la vie et en l'avenir en voyant que tout se stabilisait définitivement. On repartait à présent sur des bases solides. On avait de nouveau appris à y croire.

OoO

Le moment était venu ; l'un comme l'autre l'appréhendait. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler, ne sachant ce qu'il fallait dire, ou même, s'il _fallait_ dire quelque chose. Assis sur le lit, ils se faisaient face mais ne se regardaient pas, se trouvait à un doigt de distance l'un de l'autre mais ne se touchaient pas. Aucun des deux n'osaient bouger. Seule la lumière vacillante des chandelles à demi consumées dans la pièce faisait danser et miroiter sur leur peau des ombres mouvantes et fluides, presque irréelles. Ils auraient pu rester toute la nuit ainsi, cela ne semblait guère les gêner. Seul le craquement aléatoire des bûches qui brûlaient dans l'âtre tenait en respect le silence des lieux, mais mis à part cela rien. Même des statues semblaient avoir plus de vie.

Toutefois vint le moment où Thorin leva la main et effleura avec douceur et affection la joue de son épouse, dessinant et redessinant les contours gracieux de son visage au teint pâle comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fosi, s'attardant avec langueur sur chaque parcelle de la peau douce qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Alana avait fermé les siens pour davantage apprécié ce contact rassurant et chaud, ne cherchant pas à s'en soustraire une seule seconde. Elle avait longuement pensé à son époux durant la cérémonie et la soirée qui l'avait suivie, sentait son regard brûlant sur sa peau, se demandant si elle lui plairait toujours une fois dans l'intimité. Voyant que cela avait l'air d'être le cas, elle se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Roi avec confiance et légèreté.

La main qui l'avait caressée passa derrière son visage et la saisit avec assurance à la base du cou, à la frontière des cheveux, l'attirant plus encore en avant pour renforcer leur étreinte et tâcher d'effacer le peu de distance qui pouvait encore les séparer. La jeune femme aimait la sensation rêche et presque irritante que la barbe de son époux provoquait sur sa peau, trouvant cela irrésistiblement attirant avec un petit côté sauvage. Elle glissa une main hésitante dans les cheveux de Thorin, emmêlant ses doigts dans la douce chevelure noire ondulée et par endroits tressée de son époux.

Le désir autant que l'amour lui-même ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à cette union. L'ivresse de l'envie et de la passion était déjà bien là et, en dépit du fait que l'un comme l'autre voulût accélérer la cadence, s'abandonner à ses fantasmes tout en répondant à celui de l'autre, ils s'efforçaient d'y aller doucement pour leur première fois, même si ignorer l'excitation du sang qui leur coulait dans les veines était une chose plus rude encore que tout le reste - presque insurmontable.

Mais après tout, rien ne pressait: ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux. Ce constat les emplissait d'ailleurs d'une joie presque vicieuse et malsaine mais incommensurable et rassurante à la fois.

Thorin glissa sa seconde main dans le dos de sa femme, remontant le long de celui-ci jusqu'à atteindre les cordons de la robe blanche de tissu fin. Dis avait bien prévu le coup - elle prévoyait toujours tout - et bien que les nœuds fussent d'apparence serrés, il suffisait en réalité de trouver sur quelle partie tirer pour que le tout se défît aisément. Le vêtement tomba presque instantanément des épaules d'Alana avant de glisser sur le sol, déclenchant une brusque vague de frissons insoupçonnés qui la stoppa momentanément.

" - Avez-vous froid, Alana ?" s'enquit le souverain d'une voix rassurante.

" - Pas si vous me prenez dans vos bras, Thorin." lui répondit-elle d'une voix suave. "Mais vous devriez enlevez vos vêtements d'abord, la chaleur qu'ils produisent est bien moindre que celle de votre peau, j'en suis certaine."

Le souverain émit une espèce de grognement sourd face à l'insinuation de la jeune femme, qui promettait des choses bien plus sombres encore que ne le laissait paraître son visage innocent. Néanmoins, il ne se le fit pas demander deux fois et s'exécuta. Le sourire que décrivaient les lèvres d'Alana avait quelque chose de déroutant en soi, de perturbant et il rendait les gestes du Roi d'Erebor maladroits et inutiles.  
En épouse aimante et bienveillante, la souveraine vint au secours de son mari qu'elle aida avec un petit rire cristallin, arborant sous ses yeux sombres son corps fin d'une blancheur de lait. Son dos, toutefois, était par endroit strié de cicatrices que le souverain ne manqua pas de remarquer.

A cette vue, les yeux de Thorin se rétrécirent et s'assombrirent, puis il se risqua à glisser une main dessus avec précaution, osant à peine effleurer la peau de peur de la voir saigner. Il se sentait obligé d'accomplir son action jusqu'au bout pour attester de la véracité de ce qu'il voyait et ainsi démontré qu'il n'avait pas bu plus d'alcool qu'il n'en fallait. Le sourire d'Alana disparut au même instant et elle recula vivement en se redressant, dissimulant ainsi son dos:

" - Je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que j'en ai l'air, mon roi. J'espère que cela ne fait pas de moi une personne repoussante pour autant." déclara-t-elle avec raideur, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

" - Qui a pu oser vous faire une chose pareille ?" questionna le souverain d'une voix à peine audible, surpris et en colère.

" - Je n'ai pas toujours été une gentille petite fille, Thorin." minauda Alana avec un brin de malice, nullement déroutée par la question, arborant de nouveau son petit sourire. "Mon père me le faisait souvent remarquer."

Elle préférait toutefois ne pas évoquer la douleur qui avait accompagné ses coups de fouet ; Thorin aurait qualifié cela d'ignominie avec colère et ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment d'évoquer un tel sujet. De toute façon, la jeune femme ne tenait pas à s'en rappeler - l'époque était révolue depuis bien longtemps.

" - Je me demande bien pour quelle obscure raison…" répondit-il sur le même ton, retrouvant son calme.

" - Vous n'avez pas fini de vous déshabiller, que je sache…" rétorqua la jeune souveraine d'une voix grave, presque masculine.

Lorsqu'ils furent nus tous les deux, la paralysie semblait les avoir contractés de nouveau. Immobiles, ils se dévorèrent du regard, Alana se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et Thorin serrant les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Cette fois-ci cependant, ce fut la Reine d'Erebor qui prit les devants, effleurant le torse de son époux avec lenteur, suivant des yeux le parcours lent de ses doigts, contemplant chaque parcelle du corps sculpté à la perfection:

" - Il me navre de savoir que c'est la guerre qui vous a ainsi forgé." lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir de compassion.

" - Je n'ai pas toujours combattu. J'ai connu le travail également ; forger des armes est une chose que j'affectionne encore beaucoup en dépit du temps que cela réclame. " expliqua calmement le Roi.

" - Et affectionnez-vous autre chose que les armes ?" s'enquit la jeune femme, le regard plongé dans celui du nain.

" - Oui. Vous."

Ils partirent dans un baiser chaud et fougueux, ne voulant plus contenir l'ardeur qui jusqu'alors les consumait de l'intérieur et entretenait la passion ardente de leur désir inavoué jusqu'à présent, mais pourtant très clair et perceptible dans leur regard. C'était l'instant où plus rien n'avait de frontières, où toutes les règles volaient en éclats ainsi que toutes les limites afin de libérer tout ce que l'on avait en soi.  
A leurs yeux, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été des étrangers, qu'ils s'étaient toujours connus tant le contact de l'un ne rebutait pas l'autre - il en devenait au contraire presque une nécessité.

Thorin allongea doucement Alana dans leur vaste lit de plumes, essayant le moins possible de séparer leur corps. Le souverain craignait de faire mal à son épouse, mais son éternel sourire le rassurait et même l'encourageait. Alana était-elle capable de cesser de sourire ? Il l'embrassa longuement, faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps de sa partenaire, laissant vagabonder ses doigts partout où ils étaient en mesure d'aller ; humait à grande inspiration l'odeur savoureuse de sa peau, de ses cheveux, sa douceur exquise ; mordillait la peau mise à nue, comme offerte sur un plateau d'argent.

La jeune femme se laissait faire en soupirant de plaisir ; elle guidait les mains de son époux sur ses points sensibles, appréciant la finesse des mouvements, le rythme lent et posé. Au bout d'un moment, le souverain d'Erebor s'arrêta:

" - Je ne sais pas si…"

" - Vous êtes doux, mon roi. Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire ainsi pour moi. Je n'aurai pas mal." assura Alana.

Mais ne désirant pas laisser au souverain le bénéfice du doute, elle l'empoigna avec sensualité, un sourire tout aussi provocateur aux lèvres. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ; ce jour où, déterminé, Thorin avait posé sa requête de vive voix au Maître de la Rocheneuve et que celui-ci, par manque de conviction ou d'envie, avait préféré laisser sa fille s'en occuper.  
Cette dernière n'avait pas du tout été emballée par l'affaire qu'on lui avait confiée au début, toutefois dès qu'elle avait pris le temps de s'y intéresser et de connaître le principal intéressé, Alana n'avait pu prétendre être désintéressée.

Thorin n'ignora pas l'appel qui lui était lancé, il y répondit avec un grondement sourd. Sa bouche qui errait sur la poitrine d'Alana revint sur ses lèvres pleines. Il glissa tendrement sa langue sur les lèvres de la souveraine qui avaient un arrière-goût épicé de vin. Puis celle-ci ouvrit doucement la bouche, l'invitant à y pénétrer. Le Roi d'Erebor en profita également pour s'infiltrer d'une lente et longue poussée à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, lui soutirant un gémissement de plaisir et de désir.

" - Je vous veux en moi Thorin, plus profond encore." implora la Reine.

Elle se sentait incapable de bouger, la sensation de bien-être et de relâchement totale engourdissaient tous ses muscles, troublaient tous ses sens. La jeune femme trouva cependant la force nécessaire pour nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de son époux. Elle ne saurait dire si elle rêvait tant cela était bon, ou si la réalité était aussi délicieuse et agréable qu'elle semblait l'être. Au fond, cela n'avait pas une espèce d'importance ; seul le résultat comptait et il surpassait de loin toutes les attentes.

Thorin n'en pensait pas mieux, puisant dans le plaisir de sa reine son propre plaisir, sa propre jouissance. Voyant qu'il pouvait en apporter plus, à l'un comme à l'autre, il se mit à bouger plus vite et plus durement, haletant gravement.

Alana glissa ses mains dans le dos de son amant, laissa ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau jusqu'au sang qu'elle sentait battre dans les veines de Thorin, avant de nouer ses mains autour du cou de son amant, s'agrippant à lui pour le rapprocher davantage de son corps brûlant. Tandis que celui-ci la pilonnait férocement et toujours plus durement, elle laissa courir ses lèvres le torse de son homme. La satisfaction était belle et bien là et allait sous peu atteindre son paroxysme. L'orgasme était proche, à deux doigts de distance, il suffisait à l'un comme à l'autre de tendre le bras pour le toucher, le saisir à pleine main.

Lorsqu'ils l'eurent atteint en même temps, dans une symbiose parfaite de leur voix, la nuit était bien loin d'être achevée. L'aube ne surviendrait que dans longtemps encore, pourtant peu leur importait. Thorin se laissa tomber à côté d'Alana, gardant toutefois sa tête poser au creux de son cou. Il fit glisser son index sur la poitrine de sa femme, appréciant la beauté de ses seins. Puis il descendit plus bas avec lenteur, décrivant de larges cercles jusqu'à atteindre l'entre-jambe de la jeune femme encore très sensible après l'acte - humide.

Cela l'excita et le souverain glissa un doigt dans la fente, caressant le petit bout de chair rose d'un autre. Alana tressauta et ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation qu'il lui procurait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très juste de le laisser ainsi sans remerciement et comptait bien utiliser le reste de la nuit en sa faveur. Cependant ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils avaient tout leur temps...

" - Je suis vôtre, mon roi." murmura doucement Alana à l'oreille de Thorin, tout en caressant ses cheveux. " Pour cette nuit... et pour toutes les autres à venir."

* * *

_Fin :'3_

J'ai finalement le temps de poster cet OS ! Certes c'est le week-end mais ça ne justifie rien !  
Ecrire a franchement un effet thérapeutique, ça détresse à un point phénoménal (pour les exams c'est l'idéal !)... Bref, vous croyez que c'est le genre de truc que les psys peuvent conseiller comme thérapie ?!

_Rendez-vous au chapitre 11 ! ;)_  
Lhena


	13. Chapter 11

_« Les apparences sont trompeuses seulement pour ceux qui se bornent à ne pas les regarder en face. »_

* * *

**_JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR..._**

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

* * *

Les mots sonnaient étrangement à mes oreilles, à l'instar d'un écho venu de très loin au-travers d'une caverne. Leurs vocables n'avaient plus de sens à mes yeux, à mes oreilles, comme s'ils provenaient d'une langue étrangère ou trop oubliée pour être encore pratiquée. Les sonorités m'étaient familières, toutefois, et elles résonnaient autour de moi – _en moi _–, comme amplifiées et répétées par une polyphonie de voix différentes et à la fois semblables. Des mots qui n'avaient pas de fin. Des sons qui sonnaient comme un refrain. Très peu de termes – sinon aucun – n'existaient pour décrire ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Moi-même, je serais bien incapable de le qualifier.

Je ne parvenais plus à aligner deux idées, je ne parvenais plus à respirer. Le temps paraissait s'être arrêté autour de moi, comme il semblait l'être pour mon père si Taenna disait vrai. Or cette idée me semblait étrangement creuse, dénuée de vérité et de sens_._ Mon père n'avait pu mourir si soudainement, pas alors qu'il lui restait encore bon nombre d'années à vivre. Que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé que je ne savais pas ?

Et aussi étrange que cela pût paraître pour une fille, je n'avais nullement envie de pleurer la mort de mon géniteur, pas plus que je n'avais envie de m'en réjouir. Non, je ne ressentais rien qui aurait pu paraître apparenté à un sentiment normal pour une telle situation, je me sentais seulement seule, vide et désœuvrée, comme si je venais subitement de débarquer dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien.

J'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi et voilà que je retrouvais un père mort en chemin. Que me resterait-il de mon foyer lorsque je l'aurais enfin atteint ? Je n'avais déjà plus de mère... Ma première pensée, lorsque j'eus à peu près recouvré cette faculté, a été pour mon frère, la dernière personne qui selon les circonstances s'imposait comme étant le dernier membre de ma famille. Comment allait-il ? Que faisait-il en cet instant ? Portait-il le deuil d'un père jamais présent pour nous ?

« — Depuis combien de temps ? » ai-je demandé à Taenna d'une voix tremblante, craignant d'entendre la réponse.

« —Je ne saurai le dire avec exactitude, il m'a fallu deux semaines en passant par la terre pour aller et venir de la Rocheneuve à bonne allure et avec très peu d'arrêts. Lorsque j'y étais, il me semble que votre père était déjà mort. » m'a-t-elle répondu en tapotant ses deux indexes ensemble, nullement émue d'avoir à me servir ce genre de nouvelles.

« — Je vois… »

Non, je ne voyais rien, et c'était ce qui posait problème justement. Je ne pouvais même pas expliquer comment une telle chose pouvait être réelle. Mon père était craint mais respecté, sévère mais juste… A moins qu'il ne fût mort d'une maladie, je ne voyais personne qui aurait pu… Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu l'_assassine_r, ce n'était juste pas possible – inenvisageable pour ainsi dire. Rien que l'idée en elle-même paraissait stupide, absurde. Pour quelle raison l'aurait-on tué, en plus ? Et pourtant…

Je devais absolument cesser de me torturer de la sorte alors que rien n'était devant mes yeux, que je ne savais rien de la situation qui m'était simplement tombée dessus sans crier garde. Girael devait savoir quelque chose, assurément il serait la première personne vers qui je me tournerais dès mon arrivée. Et d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, il dirigeait à présent la Rocheneuve.

_Mon frère…_

« — Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, _Votre Grâce_… »

« — Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça, je ne mérite plus ce titre. » ai-je vertement répliqué. « J'ai décidé de ne plus le porter, de dire adieu à la royauté et à mon statut de reine… Je… Je n'ai jamais été capable d'assumer un tel fardeau de toute façon, même par amour. »

_Ou même par contrainte._

Une petite voix en moi – sans doute celle de la raison – me laissait entendre que Taenna faisait exprès d'agir de la sorte, qu'elle jouait avec moi comme un chat joue avec un lézard car elle se savait maîtriser la situation et n'hésiterait pas à profiter de l'effet de surprise qu'elle avait créé pour me soutirer des informations. Soit, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi cela allait lui servir puisqu'elle ne semblait pas nourrir de projet quelconque. Et puis, je devais de payer mon dû… Au moins celui-là. Il me restait encore pas mal d'informations sur mon compte.

« — En dépit de toutes vos protestations, vous n'en demeurerez pas moins Reine d'Erebor tant que Thorin n'aura rien fait pour remédier à cela. » a-t-elle contredit par la suite. « Fuir la situation ne fait rien de plus que dévoiler votre lâcheté, Alana, et cela ne vous soutirera pas des serments solennels que vous avez prononcés, bien au contraire. On vous obligera à répondre des crimes que vous avez commis – si tant est bien sûr que vous en ayez commis –, puis justice sera rendue, Thorin vous pardonnera et la vie reprendra son cours normal. En théorie, du moins, mais je ne vois pas comment il peut en être autrement. »

_Taenna semble vivre dans un monde tellement différent du mien, si éloignée de la réalité… A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Que ce soit moi qui vive dans un monde qui n'est pas le bon. Aussi rude et franche puisse-t-elle être, elle a raison sur tous les points, et à l'écouter, tout semble si simple et si inutile en un sens. Une mascarade, un jeu, une farce, une histoire dont elle connaît la fin ? Qu'est tout cela à ses yeux ?_

« — Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire avec autant d'assurance que Thorin me pardonnera les crimes que j'ai pu commettre ? »

« — Vous avez porté ses enfants, il me semble. Et pour les nains plus que pour n'importe quel peuple, c'est quelque chose de respectable, presque autant que rare. Les héritiers du trône d'Erebor sont vos enfants. Ils ne peuvent grandir loin de leur foyer et devront, lorsque le temps l'aura décidé, prendre la succession de leur père et la vôtre… D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je ne vois que votre fils. Qu'en est-il de votre second enfant ? »

_Deux. J'ai eu deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Melgane et Dharin…_

« — Je l'ai laissé auprès de son père. » ai-je expliqué, resserrant ma prise sur mon fils comme si avouer la vérité à Taenna pouvait suffire à me le retirer. Melgane… Mon cœur s'est serré à la pensée de ma fille que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais. « Et si rien ne permet de les soutirer de leurs droits sur le trône, rien ne permet en revanche d'affirmer que mes enfants sont bien de Thorin. »

La femme bleue a eu du mal à comprendre ce que j'ai voulu dire. Son visage a témoigné d'une incompréhension que je n'aurais jamais pu lui prêter tant l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve semblait inébranlable. Comme quoi, le monde finit toujours par receler de choses pour nous sortir de nos habitudes.

« — Attendez, vous voulez dire que… »

Taenna a écarquillé les yeux et a battu des cils si vite que j'ai eu grand peine à considérer cela comme étant réel. Et peut-être avais-je raison après tout, peut-être ne vivais-je en cet instant qu'un rêve tournant peu à peu au cauchemar. Mais si cela était bel et bien dans ce cas, depuis combien de temps rêvais-je alors ? Et qu'est-ce qui était vrai ou faux dans ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent ?

Le raisonnement n'a pas tardé à atteindre l'esprit de la femme bleue et à prendre tout son sens presque la seconde suivante j'ai simplement dû attendre que cela se produise avec patience. La surprise transparaissait cette fois si clairement sur son visage que j'ai dû me retenir de rire. Cela n'avait rien de drôle, pourtant.

« — Donc si vous êtes partie c'est parce que… »

« — J'ai couché avec un autre homme que le Roi, en effet. A plusieurs reprises, cela va de soi » ai-je ajouté en adoptant sa façon de parler, un brin ironique.

« — Je comprends donc les raisons d'un tel choix. Ce qui vous pousse à partir est pour le moins… concevable, si je puis dire. Et je retire ce que j'ai dit concernant votre lâcheté ! J'imagine que les neveux du Roi doivent être beau pour que l'un deux ait réussi à vous tourner la tête ! » a continué Taenna, un sourire pince-sans-rire aux lèvres.

« — Ce n'est pas sa beauté qui m'a séduite c'est… »

_C'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a séduite chez Fili, au juste ?_

« — C'est ? » m'a-t-elle enjointe à continuer.

« — Tant et plus de choses que je ne saurai jamais l'expliquer. » ai-je répondu dans un souffle, à défaut de pouvoir lui transmettre une réponse plus claire, plus précise.

« — Mais vous aimez tout de même votre époux. » a-t-elle déclaré d'une voix grave à me faire frissonner. Ca n'avait rien d'une question et c'était sans doute cela qui me terrifiait.

« — Comment ne le pourrai-je pas, dites-moi ? » ai-je alors interrogé.

Taenna n'a pas répondu à ma question, elle s'est contentée de soupirer de compassion et a posée sur moi un long regard gris, le même que ceux que me portait ma mère lorsque je faisais une bêtise qui partait d'une bonne intention. Une espèce de regard condescendant, indulgent et impuissant également. Un regard que je détestais mais que je portais souvent sur mon royaume, du moins, _autrefois._

Bien qu'il n'y eût plus de bruit l'espace de quelques minutes, le silence n'était pas tout à fait présent de mon point de vue j'avais l'impression d'entendre mon cœur battre devant mes oreilles, comme si chaque battement tenait à se répercuter jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon esprit embrumé, pour rythmer ma vie d'un tempo endiablé. _Boum- BOUM-boum-BOUM. _Allait-il exploser ?

« — On vous prête des pouvoirs surnaturelles, d'après que j'ai entendu. En échange de biens matériels cette fois, accepteriez-vous de me rendre un service ? » me suis-je informée, bien décidée à reprendre les choses en mains.

« — On me prête ce genre de capacités, en effet. » a confirmé Taenna. « Néanmoins, elles n'engagent que celles et ceux qui y croient. Je ne prétends pas jeter des sortilèges, conjurer des maléfices, concocter des potions ou je ne sais encore. Avoir un esprit plus perspicace que les autres ne fait pas de moi un être corrompu par les forces occultes.»

« — Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que ceci est faux. »

« — Aah je n'ai pas dit cela non plus ! » a-t-elle contredit avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. « Si je peux effectivement vous aider, je ne m'en priverai pas. Votre nom ainsi que l'histoire qui s'y rattache m'ont troublée dans le bon sens du terme, je vous aiderai par compassion et par désir de savoir ce qu'il va vous arriver ensuite. »

_Ce n'est pas de la compassion, c'est de la pitié et de la curiosité._

« — Qu'êtes-vous donc _réellement _capable de faire ? Si l'on fait abstraction des rumeurs. »

« — L'avenir n'est pas une chose irréversible. » m'a expliqué la femme bleue avec sérieux. « Considérez-le comme un vaste couloir sombre et sans lumière, sans plafond ni mur. Seul l'effet de profondeur est présent, renforcé par une série de portes de différentes tailles, disposées de part et d'autres du couloir, chacune éclairé par un petit halo lumineux. Chacune de ces portes peut vous conduire à votre vie future, comme une sorte de stade intermédiaire par lequel passer, en quelque sorte. Une porte plus grande serait l'allégorie d'une vie plus longue et inversement avec les petites. Cependant, vous ne pouvez voir ce qui se cache de l'autre côté de la porte, à moins de l'avoir franchie. Or, comment ouvrir une porte sans clef me demanderez-vous. »

« — Venez-en à l'essentiel, s'il vous plaît. »

« — J'y viens, ne soyez pas si pressée Alana. Ecoutez bien mon explication car elle prendra tout son sens à un moment de votre vie. Pour en revenir à cette histoire de clef, vous vous doutez bien qu'il est impossible d'avoir une clef pour chaque porte, car il est impossible de pouvoir toutes les ouvrir en dépit de la connaissance de leur existence. Une porte en mènera à une autre tout en refermant les autres à jamais, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à votre mort. Mais figurez-vous qu'il existe une clef qui pourrait toutes les ouvrir ou, du moins, les _entrouvrir_. »

Taenna m'a laissé le temps d'analyser ses informations, espérant peut-être que je comprenne aussi vite qu'elle l'avait fait auparavant. Mais je n'avais ni sa perspicacité ni l'envie même de me plonger dans une intense réflexion. J'ai donc attendu qu'elle m'explique de quoi il retournait réellement j'avais besoin de me laisser guider par quelqu'un. Une sorte de passivité pour ainsi dire.

« — Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, exactement ? » ai-je donc demandé, feignant une incompréhension qui n'était peut-être pas si fausse qu'elle n'y paraissait, au final.

« — Que je peux vous donner _la_ clef qui vous permettra peut-être d'entrouvrir toutes ses portes. Je peux vous donner la prophétie qui se rapporte à votre personne. »

« — Il existe une prophétie me concernant personnellement ? » ai-je fait, incrédule.

« — Il existe une prophétie pour chaque être à dire vrai, pour peu que celui-ci veuille la connaître. Le terme de prophétie désigne une prédiction de quelqu'un capable de voir l'avenir, ou une simple conjecture concernant un événement proche. »

« — Et de quel type de prophétie parlez-vous, _vous _? D'un avenir ou d'une conjecture ? Je vous préviens, je suis lasse de vivre dans des possibilités toujours plus ouvertes et débouchant sur toujours plus de nouvelles possibilités. J'ai besoin de savoir où je m'en vais avec précision et certitude. Je ne veux plus ni hésiter ni me tromper. »

« — Vous n'avez donc pas écouté ce que je vous ai dit, Alana. » m'a sermonné Taenna en fronçant des sourcils, mécontente. « L'avenir est fait de portes, d'une _multitude _de portes. Les prophéties ne servent qu'à éclairer les individus sur le chemin qu'ils _pourraient_ prendre, rien n'est gravé dans la pierre toutefois et ils peuvent choisir une porte au profit d'une autre, conduisant ainsi à un tout autre chemin. C'est exactement comme regarder à travers le trou d'une serrure pour voir ce qui se cache de l'autre côté. »

« — C'est pour cette raison que les prophéties sont aussi larges et si peu claires…car elles ouvrent toutes les portes à partir du moment où on les connait. » ai-je soudainement compris.

« — Vous vous êtes bien rattrapée, félicitation ! » a jeté la potentielle clairvoyante, sarcastique.

_Connaître son avenir n'apporte rien de bon ! _s'est soudainement écriée une petite voix en moi, au moment où j'allais enchaîner sur les conséquences qu'engendrent le fait de savoir son avenir. _Les mots ne sont que des mots, aucun d'eux n'est capable d'écrire ton futur ! Un simple mot peut conduire à la mort Alana ! _a-t-elle enchaîné avec plus de virulence._ Ne sois pas stupide pour une fois ! Tu as ce que tu es venue chercher, maintenant va-t-en avant de commettre l'irréparable._

Une bataille a fait rage en moi, pesant aussi vite qu'efficacement le pour et le contre afin de me décider. L'un comme l'autre possédait néanmoins autant de qualités que de défauts, rendant ainsi impossible toute forme de verdict objectif. Or je savais que je me devais de fournir une réponse – ou une requête – à Taenna. Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure tout en détournant le regard, cherchant dans la pièce orangée une aide du regard. Et comme je m'y attendais, je n'ai rien trouvé. Moi qui voulais ardemment être la seule responsable des choix concernant ma vie, voilà que je voulais me défiler lamentablement. Le choix était bel et bien là, m'attendant et me tendant la main. Choisirais-je de la saisir, ou non ?

« — Les prophéties sont-elles obligatoirement vraies ? » me suis-je ensuite enquise.

« — Les prophéties, de par leurs larges interprétations diverses et variées, ne peuvent être ni vraies ni fausses. Un clairvoyant ne sait guère plus que son client de quelle façon interpréter ce qu'il a vu, ou entendu selon les méthodes employées... Je sais très bien ce que vous vous demandez, ce que vous comptez _me_ demander également. Mais vous hésitez, et cela je ne peux que trop le concevoir. Je respecte vos doutes et vos silences, vos impressions d'être dans une impasse et celle d'étouffer. Je vais donc vous faire part d'une vérité, puisque c'est ce que vous cherchez tellement à obtenir. La vérité toutefois, n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre, je l'affirme en toute connaissance de cause. »

« — Le mensonge fait tout aussi mal que la vérité. » ai-je fait remarqué en reportant mon regard sur Taenna. « L'un part juste d'une meilleure intention. »

_Oui, mais lequel des deux ?_

« — Certes. Mais à force d'entendre trop souvent la même chose – qu'elle soit vraie ou non à ce moment – notre esprit fini indéniablement par la considérer comme vraie dans la majorité des cas. Aussi impossible et folle soit-elle. Les esprits sont étranges, n'est-ce pas ? Assez facilement malléables, pour peu qu'on sache comment s'y prendre ! C'est presque effrayant… On oublie la prophétie, alors. »

Il a eu un autre blanc dans la conversation. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, Taenna ne m'ayant pas posé de question à laquelle je devais répondre. Je sentais que ma tête continuait de travailler à rythme effréné, au point que je fusse presque capable d'entendre et de voir le cheminement des informations à l'intérieur de mon cerveau. Etrange sensation, d'ailleurs. La femme bleue est partie mettre de l'eau sur le feu, considérant qu'une bonne infusion nous ferait du bien et m'aiderait peut-être à retrouver les esprits que, selon elle, j'avais perdus. Je m'interrogeais sur la vérité qu'allait bien pouvoir me transmettre la vendeuse, une qui d'après ses insinuations serait vraie de tout temps et de toute circonstance, – telle était la définition d'une vérité après tout. Le coût qu'une telle chose allait me couter m'inquiétait tout autant, je me devais de l'admettre.

Lorsque Taenna est revenue, ça a été accompagnée d'une odeur de fleur plus puissante encore que celle qui régnait déjà dans la pièce… Odeur que je ne sentais d'ailleurs plus tant je l'avais humée en restant ici. Rien que le contact de mes doigts sur la tasse en terre cuite qu'elle m'a tendue avec un sourire a suffi à me brûler, créant paradoxalement sur mes bras une vague de frissons. Néanmoins, je me suis forcée à porter le récipient à mes lèvres et à ingurgiter deux ou trois gorgées du liquide fumant comme un dragon. Une sensation de bien-être incommensurable s'est alors répandue en moi, comme purificatrice de mes soucis intérieurs – prouvant par-dessus le marché que ma camarade avait raison. Pouvait-elle se tromper, d'ailleurs ? On ne l'aurait pas prétendu un seul instant.

Etait-ce ce qui faisait sa prétendue magie ? Son assurance et sa confiance en elle-même ? Le silence a perduré tant qu'aucune des tasses ne fût finie, soutenue par une puissante flagrance à caractère exotique qui faisait tourner la tête. Que pouvais-je donc bien boire ? En dépit de ma prétendue connaissance des plantes que j'avais vantée à ma belle-sœur, j'étais surprise de constater que je ne connaissais pas celle-ci. Cette fois-là, ça a été autour de Taenna de reprendre la parole :

« — _Cela prendra du temps, mais ce sera court._ » a-t-elle simplement fait.

« — Je vous demande pardon ? »

« — C'est la vérité que vous attendiez. »

« — M-mais elle n'a aucun sens ! Comment cela peut-il prendre du temps si cela est court ? »

Nouveau sourire énigmatique, ponctué d'un nouveau regard condescendant ainsi que d'une forme de sagesse vieille de plusieurs siècles, du moins en apparence. Je me doutais bien que Taenna ne pouvait être aussi vieille que cela, bien que je serais incapable de lui donner un âge, même approximatif. Aux yeux de mon interlocutrice, j'avais l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'une enfant, une enfant à qui on fait la morale et qu'on informe sur une vie dont elle ignore tout. Et c'était agaçant à la longue.

Mais je venais subitement de remonter au moins vingt ans en arrière, sinon davantage, portant sur le monde un regard surpris et candide face à tout ce qui m'entourait. Pourtant en dépit de tout cela, je me sentais également vieille de plusieurs âges, à l'instar des elfes éternels. Quel était leur secret, je voudrais bien le connaître.

« — Vous verrez cela le moment venu et croyez-moi, lorsque cela arrivera, vous ne pourriez nier que j'avais raison. Vous pouvez également le prendre à valeur de prophétie, si cela vous chante. » a-t-elle ajouté avec un sourire moqueur. « Comme ça, vous faites d'une pierre deux coups. »

« — T-très bien, mais ensuite ? Que suis-je censée faire ? »

« — Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez faire. » m'a répondu Taenna en haussant négligemment les épaules. « Ecoutez, je ne puis décider pour vous du sort de votre vie, toutefois il me semble que vous aviez des objectifs bien précis en tête avant de venir me voir. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer après notre rencontre ? A propos, je vous fais cadeau de la vérité. Considérez-le comme un présent d'adieu d'une amie, je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons. Pas dans cette vie, du moins. »

« — Je…Merci, Taenna. Sincèrement. Je crois que je vais vous laisser, je suis restée ici plus longtemps que je ne l'espérais et… et peut-être plus que je ne l'aurais dû je vous fais perdre votre temps… Mais juste à titre d'information, à quoi était l'infusion que j'ai bue ? »

« — A la Melgane. » m'a-t-elle répondu avec un sourire chaleureux.

Jamais elle ne saurait à quel point ses mots m'ont fait mal au cœur…

OoO

La salle commune, très peu éclairée, n'était occupée que par trois individus, moi comprise dans le lot. Tous étaient silencieux, muets encore plus que les morts. Je n'avais pas dû faire attention à leur présence dans l'auberge lorsque j'avais gagné ma chambre plus tôt dans la journée, mais à présent il m'était difficile d'ignorer leur présence pourtant peu apparente. Entre deux cuillères de soupe délicieuse, très aromatisée au poulet et aux légumes, je jetais des regards par en-dessous à mes compagnons, chacun occupant une table loin de son voisin. _Nous sommes tous des étrangers, ici, _ai-je alors compris. Aucune des personnes de la salle ne se connaissait, ou du moins, ne paraissait se connaître. Inutile alors de préciser à quel point l'ambiance qui régnait était palpable. Aucun des autres clients ne m'a rendu mon regard.

Ce n'était toutefois pas la chose qui me tourmentait. L'aubergiste avait accédé à ma requête avec soin, à savoir mettre une bassine d'eau à ma disposition pour me laver j'avais donc pris un bain excellent avec lequel j'avais ensuite procédé à la coloration de mes cheveux. La teinture en poudre était une chose assez difficile à manier – le respect des doses plus que toute autre chose –, cependant efficace, je me devais de le reconnaître.

Si j'avais été satisfaite du reflet que m'avait renvoyé le miroir dans lequel j'avais paru plus âgée, je n'étais en revanche pas encore habituée à ces mèches sombres qui me tombaient devant les yeux et m'obstruaient la vue par intermittence. Je me passais sans cesse la main dans les cheveux, incapable de m'y faire. Il me semblait être devenue une toute autre personne, exactement ce que je désirais, mais cela était étonnamment troublant de devoir se fourvoyer puis s'oublier. Même momentanément. Surtout pour survivre.

« — Le repas est-il bon ma dame ? » s'est enquit l'aubergiste, venant de nulle part comme la première fois.

« — Oui, excellent même. Bien cuit et bien nourrissant. » ai-je assuré avec un sourire. « Savez-vous par hasard si un bateau a prévu de prendre la mer demain ? » me suis-je ensuite enquise.

Taenna avait raison, je ne devais pas me détourner de mes projets initiaux. Si j'en avais eu la possibilité, j'aurais aimé la revoir une dernière fois avant mon départ, mais cela, je le savais, n'aurait suffi qu'à engendrer une série de questions qui seraient restées sans réponse durant ma traversée et bien plus loin encore. De plus, elle m'avait laissé entendre de façon plus ou moins implicite que notre discussion était close _à jamais_.

Pourquoi existaient-ils des gens que l'on ne côtoyait qu'une seule et unique fois dans une vie ? _Aucune rencontre n'est fortuite, elles ont toutes un intérêt. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir tu ne crois pas ?_ a fait l'immuable voix en moi.J'ai soupiré et ai enfourné une nouvelle cuillère de soupe, bien que ce ne fût pas très poli en présence de l'aubergiste qui se grattait le menton, réfléchissant à ma question. Je devais regagner la Rocheneuve par bateau et retrouver mon frère, savoir ce qui était arrivé à mon père. Tant de choses avaient l'air de s'être passées lorsque je n'étais pas là.

« — Très peu de bateaux passent par ici, ma dame. Il n'est toutefois pas exclu qu'il y en ait un qui puisse faire voile demain. Je peux envoyer Mirken aller voir si vous y tenez tellement ce garçon passe beaucoup plus de temps avec les bêtes qu'avec les humains ! »

« — Ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose, les chevaux tout comme les poneys sont de braves animaux. Utiles à l'homme par-dessus le marché, et ma foi, ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les bêtes ! » me suis-je forcée à dire avec humour.

« — C'est vrai, ça je veux bien vous le concéder. Seulement je n'aime pas le voir évoluer à l'écart de la société, ce n'est pas saint, pas normal. L'être humain est fait pour vivre en communauté, tout comme les animaux, sans quoi il n'est rien et finit par mourir. C'est mon unique fils, je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour lui. Vous qui avez un enfant, vous devriez le comprendre mieux que personne. »

_Oui, je comprends parfaitement._ J'ai esquissé un sourire compatissant à l'aubergiste qui s'en est allé en soupirant de lassitude et secouant vigoureusement la tête. Décidément, les enfants sont toute une histoire ! J'ai achevé mon repas puis suis montée me coucher. La journée du lendemain serait une rude journée, je le pressentais. Et comme tout pressentiment n'est pas forcément mauvais, je sentais aussi que la chance serait de mon côté. Sans trop savoir pour quelle raison – qu'elle fût valable ou non –j'étais prête à mettre ma main à couper qu'un bateau prendrait la mer et que je serais à son bord. Dis aurait appelé ça « l'intuition féminine » et elle aurait eu raison.

La nuit ne s'est pas aussi mal passée que je ne l'avais cru aux premiers abords, lorsque le sommeil que je m'échinais à capturer me filait excessivement entre les doigts. J'avais dormi comme une masse à l'approche de l'aube, - sans trop savoir par quel miracle accordé par Mahal -, ne me réveillant pas une seule fois avant que Dharin ne se mît à pleurer. Il avait une voix puissante d'ailleurs, une voix de gouverneur. J'aurais été tentée de dire « _la voix de son père_ », toutefois cela n'était pas possible.

Le temps, en revanche, ne s'annonçait pas bon, ni beau. Les nuages d'un gris sombres me rappelant vaguement les yeux de Taenna donnaient l'impression que la nuit allait tomber d'une seconde à l'autre, – une espèce de temps d'hiver ou d'entre-saison. Si le ciel avait une once de clémence et qu'il persistait à demeurer gris sans apporter la pluie, j'avais une chance de pouvoir tout de même prendre la mer ce jour-ci.

M'habillant avec les nouveaux vêtements que je m'étais achetés après ma visite chez Taenna, j'ai fait une tresse épaisse que j'ai ensuite noué en chignon afin de recouvrer un peu les traits de mon (''ancien'') visage, dégagé de l'emprise de cette opulente chevelure brune qui m'était devenue caractéristique.

Avant de récupérer mes affaires, je me suis rendue sur les quais déserts et silencieux, prisonnier d'une sorte de brume épaisse et blanche, afin de trouver le navire qui me servirait de transport. Une galère marchande serait l'idéal, bien entendu, bien que ma condition m'obligeât à ne pas me montrer difficile et trop sélective. Il ne traînait que des cordes défraîchies et moisies sur le sol au dallage brisé par endroit, et elles pendaient lâchement dans la mer d'une surface de glace, lisse comme du verre, tout en étant accrochées à un poste d'amarrage qui menaçait de sombrer également. En ne voyant que le port, on aurait aisément pu qualifier la ville de ville fantôme, habitée uniquement par des âmes qui ne trouvaient nul répit nulle part. On ne serait d'ailleurs pas très loin de la vérité.

Je décidais d'attendre la venue de quelqu'un, je ne doutais pas qu'un individu surgisse d'une seconde à l'autre. Il le fallait, de toute manière.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'avais attendu avant que ne surgît de la brume un homme d'une grande stature à la peau mate, accompagné d'une jeune fille blanche aux cheveux raides coupés courts et aux yeux aussi blancs que sa peau. J'ai aussitôt compris que celle-ci était aveugle, pourtant j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle avait été la première à remarquer ma présence en ces lieux désolés. Les surprises sont décidément partout où on ne les attend pas. Ou plus.

« — Hola petite femme ! Que faites-vous sur un port sans aucun navire ni aucune marchandise à vendre ? » m'a questionnée l'homme d'une voix grave mais agréable à l'oreille.

« — Je cherche un navire capable de me ra… de m'emmener à la Rocheneuve. » ai-je expliqué d'une voix égale.

« — Pourquoi cherchez-vous à y aller alors que la situation est critique ? Quel est votre nom, petite femme ? »

« — Solena. » ai-je répondu, en souvenir de Taenna et de ses précieux conseils.

_Maintenant, la plus dure partie de l'histoire._

« — J'étais la servante et amie d'une femme qui a accouché il y a peu, mais elle morte en couche et m'a demandé de ramener son fils auprès de son père, marchand à la Rocheneuve. J'accomplis là la dernière volonté d'une défunte, les dieux savent à quel point ce serait cruel de lui refuser cela. Tout comme à un enfant de grandir loin de son père. »

_N'est-ce pas ?_ a rétorqué ma conscience, moqueuse, ce à quoi j'ai répondu :_ Silence._

« — Qu'avez-vous à offrir en échange de votre place et de celle de l'enfant sur notre bateau ? » s'est alors informée la femme, intervenant pour la première fois.

Bien qu'elle ne pût voir, son visage s'est néanmoins abaissé à ma hauteur, comme si ses yeux aveugles pouvaient voir ce que les autres étaient incapables. Un léger sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres, en dépit du fait qu'elle parlât avec une voix bien plus sérieuse que ne l'autorisait son jeune âge. Elle n'avait guère plus de vingt ans, d'ailleurs. Elle m'a rappelé une certaine Alana au même âge…

« — Un poney. Et de l'argent. »

« — Tu penses que c'est raisonnable, Kheran ? Elle ne demande pas grand-chose après tout, mais ce n'est pas sur notre chemin… » s'est enquise la jeune femme, tournant la tête vers son camarade et témoignant de son désintérêt momentané pour ma personne.

« — On ne peut pas cracher sur l'argent que nous n'avons pas Del, et le navire a besoin de réparation. Son marmot et elle viennent avec nous. »

« — Que fait-on du poney qu'elle nous propose ? » s'est enquise la dénommée Del.

« — Fais-en ce que tu en veux. De toute façon cette bête de ne peut pas tenir sur l'embarcation. »

« — Vendez-la, si vous voulez réellement de l'argent supplémentaire. » suis-je intervenue brusquement. « Elle est certes vieille, mais c'est une bête qui tient la route sans broncher. »

Nous avons ensuite débattu pendant un temps indéterminable, discutant de tel ou tel point, détaillant telle ou telle chose, argumentant ci ou ça. Le tout a finalement été conclu par une poignée de main ferme et le voyage fixé en début d'après-midi. Selon Del et Kheran, il ne faudrait guère plus de quatre heures sinon six par manque de chance pour atteindre ma contrée natale avec le vent qui gagnait en force. Passer par le détroit des îles Blanches nous ferait aussi gagner un temps considérable, pour peu que l'on sût par où passer pour ne pas se faire empaler sur les rochers pointus et acérés.

Le mauvais temps n'avait pas l'air de les troubler, ils affirmaient au contraire que les vents de la tempête – si tempête il y aurait – seraient un don du ciel et gonfleraient plus aisément les voiles du bateau.

OoO

On ne voyait plus l'horizon depuis un bon moment déjà et le bateau était balloté par une faible houle qui finissait à force par me donner la nausée. Je regardais sans cesse derrière moi, espérant apercevoir les contours noyés dans la brume de la ville de Taenna. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais toujours le nom que portait ce lieu qui m'avait servie d'asile, de refuge et de transition d'identité…

L'air sentait le sel, qu'on voulût le respirer ou non, et il ruisselait parfois des gouttes d'eaux jusque dans les cheveux, quand la proue frappait les vagues avec plus de force qu'à l'ordinaire. Del et Kheran ne possédaient cette embarcation que pour le petit commerce et/ou les livraisons pour peu qu'on en payât le prix, m'avaient-ils appris lors de la transaction, - on ne pouvait ni dormir ni vivre sur _La Fille de l'eau_. Je culpabilisais donc un peu de leur faire faire ce détour considérable, mais je payais.

Le bateau filait sur l'eau sans craindre quoique ce soit et ses capitaines avaient l'air d'en faire de même. Je ne pouvais malheureusement en faire autant, me sachant à présent si proche de chez moi que cela en devenait étouffant. J'avais le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et craignais presque qu'il s'échappât hors de ma poitrine. Au bout d'un moment, alors que je me morfondais en silence, Del est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, là où j'avais réussi à trouver une place à même le sol.

« — La traversée vous plaît-elle, Solena ? » m'a-t-elle demandé avec bienveillance.

« — Elle me rend anxieuse à dire vrai, je n'ai pas le pied aussi marin que je le croyais. » ai-je répondu. « J'ai peur d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision à dire vrai. »

« — Ha ha ! Non, ne dites pas cela ! Ne vous en faites pas pour si peu si certains sont nés comme s'ils sortaient de l'océan lui-même, d'autres ont dû apprendre à naviguer _avec_ lui et non pas _contre_ lui. Vous ne serez pas la première à dégobiller si cela vous prend, je vous le promets ! Moi-même je suis passée par là, du temps où je servais sur un navire. La mer n'est pas notre ennemi, il suffit de la voir pour le comprendre. »

J'ai regardé Del en attendant une explication avant de me rappeler que celle-ci ne me voyait pas. Le vent qui balayait son visage n'avait pas l'air de la tourmenter, pas plus que le fait d'arpenter et de parler une mer qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir…

« — Etiez-vous déjà aveugle au temps où vous serviez sur ce navire en question ou…l'êtes-vous devenue ensuite ? »

Un sourire a éclairé son visage, un autre de ses sourires purs que j'étais incapable de reproduire. A force de faire semblant, j'avais fini par oublier les choses les plus essentielles de l'existence… Peut-être le temps serait-il enclin à me servir de professeur pour recouvrir ces capacités propres à chaque peuple.

« — Pour ne rien vous cacher, et aussi car je tire une certaine fierté de mon choix, je ne vais pas vous mentir sur ce qui m'est arrivé. Je suis née avec un œil en moins, mais les dieux ont eu l'amabilité de m'autoriser à conserver le second. Durant les huit premières années de ma vie, j'ai pu voir une moitié du monde et j'en tirais une joie incommensurable. Mais un jour, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, une bagarre a éclaté juste devant chez moi. Mon père qui était un brave homme et qui m'a aimée pour deux, ma mère n'étant plus de ce monde, a tenté de s'interposer. Il a été tué par un coup de poignard dans l'œil qui lui a transpercé la moitié de la cervelle. J'avais huit ans, j'ai tout vu. »

« — Et ? Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? » ai-je interrogé, réellement intéressée.

J'avais conscience de ressembler à une enfant à qui la moindre histoire paraissait intéressante. Sauf que cette histoire-là était morbide et sanglante…

« — Je suis partie chez des personnes capables de réaliser des potions… et des poisons. J'ai demandé de quoi perdre la vue du dernier œil qui me restait, celui-là même que je vénérais comme un don, comme un trésor, car c'était par ce même œil que j'avais vu la mort de mon père. Je ne voulais plus avoir affaire aux horreurs de l'humanité. Je ne regrette rien aujourd'hui, même si cela remonte à longtemps et que je serai encline à pardonner ce crime. La vision de certaines choses me manque parfois, mais je ne serai pas revenue sur ma parole si on m'avait donné le choix. Il y a tellement de nouvelles choses que l'on voit, que l'on apprend à discerner une fois que les yeux sont aveugles…»

Elle avait ponctué sa tirade d'un sourire, un sourire simple, un sourire spontané qui ne voulait rien dire de plus que ce qu'il laissait voir.

« — Je suis désolée pour votre père Del. Sincèrement. Et pour ce qui vous est arrivé aussi. C'est une belle histoire cependant…Je… J'ai moi-même perdu mon père récemment et… je sais à quel point cela peut faire un vide dans une existence. » ai-je fait un peu maladroitement, cherchant des mots qui n'avaient pas plus de sens que d'utilité.

« — Oh vous savez, à huit ans, on ne se rappelle pas de grand-chose et on n'a pas beaucoup vécu. L'essentiel de ma vie s'est déroulé sans lui, il ne doit pas me manquer autant qu'à vous, j'imagine. Les choses que l'on ne connait pas ou peu ne peuvent pas nous manquer de toute façon. »

Nous avons parlé tout le long de la traversée, au plus grand dam de Kheran qui ne pût lâcher une seule fois la barre en dépit de ses multiples demandes. Del avait trouvé en moi une nouvelle amie avec qui parler de tout et de rien, des choses qui lui pesaient sur le cœur en passant par ses projets d'avenir. Elle en avait de grands et de beaux d'ailleurs, comme celui d'avoir un jour un équipage sous ses ordres, sur le plus grand navire que la mer ait jamais porté.

Son absence de vue n'avait pas l'air de la troubler autant qu'à moi… Elle voulait aussi des enfants, dont une fille qu'elle appellerait Solena, trouvant que mon faux nom était beau et mélodieux à l'oreille – l'ouïe étant devenue son sens le plus fin depuis la perte ses yeux. Je lui parlais également tout comme j'avais parlé à Dis et je me sentais calme et sereine, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis mon départ de la Montagne. La plupart de mes dires sortaient de mon imagination, toutefois cela n'empêchait pas mon récit d'être beau et parfois teinté de perles de vérité.

« — Rassemblez vos affaires amie, » m'a-t-elle dit en se levant d'un bon alors que Kheran se fût soudainement agité, créant un petit vacarme alors que ses pieds s'étaient emmêlés dans un cordage. « La Rocheneuve va nous ouvrir ses portes… »

Et elle n'avait pas tort, ma cité s'étendait bien à l'horizon… Mais elle était bien loin de ressembler à celle qui siégeait dans mes souvenirs, haute et majestueuse. Non, celle-ci était noire et semblait tomber en ruines… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, ici ?

_Girael…_

* * *

_Petit mot doux de l'auteur:_

_Un chapitre se finit et un autre commence ! A partir de maintenant, nous allons clore définitivement la vie qu'a connue Alana à Erebor pour découvrir les brides de celle qu'elle a mené à la Rocheneuve, et celle qu'elle mènera à partir de maintenant. A cette occasion, j'annonce à toux ceux qui ont suivi ma fiction jusqu'à présent qu'ils viennent de débloquer le succès: "Persévérance et Courage" ainsi que "Admiration et amour de l'auteur", à présent disponible dans votre galerie de trophées et succès. *Applaudissement* _

_J'en profite aussi pour rappeler que la Rocheneuve est une pure invention de ma part et qu'elle n'est pas réellement liée au monde de la Terre du Milieu, - pas plus que le détroit des îles Blanches, d'ailleurs. J'aime bien imposer ma marque partout... _

_Mais je viens surtout pour vous dire que, l'histoire se déroulant entièrement sous le point de vue d'Alana, il n'y aura pas de nouvelles des personnages d'Erebor avant un petit moment. J'espère donc que l'intrigue d'Alana va vous contenter et vous satisfaire avant leurs retrouvailles !... Il ne s'agit nullement d'un spoil, vous vous doutez bien qu'Alana retrouvera tôt ou tard Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dis etc. sinon l'histoire n'a plus lieu d'être ! _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse et on se croche dans les reviews,  
Lhena._


	14. Chapter 12

_« On ne vit que pour se quitter. On survit dans l'attente de se retrouver à nouveau. »_

* * *

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR...**_

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

* * *

La Rocheneuve était dans mes souvenirs la cité la plus vaste et la plus majestueuse qui m'ait été donnée de voir, bien que j'eusse peu voyagé durant ma vie. Les façades extérieures étaient hautes, larges et linéaires, épaisses et lisses, et sans aucune trace d'une quelconque tentative de prise. J'étais incapable de dire combien de temps il avait fallu pour ériger de telles fondations. A ma naissance, elles y étaient déjà depuis longtemps. L'impression que l'on avait vu de l'extérieur était que la force de la ville ne laissait place à aucun doute – surtout lorsque le regard finissait invariablement par se poser sur la Tour des Cieux, majestueuse et hautaine. Tout semblait réglé, contrôlé, planifié au millimètre et à la seconde près. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, cependant.

En vérité, sitôt que les portes d'entrées étaient franchies, on déboulait en plein cœur de la ville elle-même, frappé de plein fouet par l'effervescence, la fièvre de la vie ainsi que le choc des cultures, peu importait l'endroit depuis lequel on y pénétrait. Les premières minutes engendraient sur l'être une sensation de vertige mêlé à de l'oppression, qui prenait plus ou moins de temps à disparaître. Toutefois, l'intérieur n'était pas si « organisé » ou aussi « linéaire » que paraissait l'être l'extérieur, n'était pas si parfait. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que la ville fût fondée sur une sorte de quadrillage, parfaitement calculé où chaque quartier aurait son nombre exact d'individus etc. mais il n'en était rien.

La Rocheneuve avait des quartiers vastes comme minuscules, très fortement habités ou quelque peu désertés. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas non plus y voir une sorte de négligence. Pour tout dire, il s'agissait en fait d'une répartition purement voulue et, aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, planifiée mais selon des critères plus… stratégiques, en quelque sorte. En effet, chaque quartier s'étendait avec plus ou moins d'importance en fonction de sa spécialisation.

Ainsi, le véritable cœur de la ville, bien qu'il fût difficile de dire que le reste de la Rocheneuve était « peu fréquenté », se situait à l'Est avec l'essentiel de l'activité marchande, grandement influencé par la présence du port qui continuait ensuite de s'étendre de lui-même vers la mer, en continuant de longer le cours du fleuve afin d'accueillir le plus de navires possible.

Cependant, le paysage qui s'étendait là, à ma vue incrédule, n'avait plus rien en commun avec celui qui perdurait dans mes souvenirs. Il ne s'agissait même plus des braises d'un feu mourant, qu'il aurait suffi de nourrir pour ressusciter. Non, ce n'était rien de tout cela. Il m'était difficile de me dire que j'avais pu grandir dans un tel endroit. Il m'était difficile d'admettre que le paysage désolant qui s'étendait devant moi et dans lequel je m'apprêtais à entrer était le lieu qui m'avait vue naître, m'avait appris la vie, m'avait vue évoluer.

A ce simple constat, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer malgré moi, prise au piège d'une brusque vague d'anxiété qui m'étouffait. C'était presque comme voir le mal arriver vers soi, sans en avoir la force de s'en soustraire, comme aller directement aux portes de l'Enfer. Tant et plus de choses semblaient avoir changé ici, comme si la Rocheneuve, en l'espace de quelques années, avait vieillie de plusieurs âges… comme si elle les avait endurés au lieu de les traverser, les accompagner. Elle semblait avoir perdu de sa primauté en matière de commerce, de point de rencontre, de… _tout._ Même les couleurs qui n'avaient jamais été très joyeuses paraissaient s'être transformées en un camaïeu de gris désolant, pareil à des cendres bien que rien n'eût été brûlé ou ne paraissait l'avoir été.

Un sentiment de froideur tel un souffle de la mort émanait des lieux, mais bien davantage encore celui de la haine voire de la rancœur envers quelque chose d'invisible à mes yeux. On se serait cru hors de l'espace-temps, dans un monde qui n'existait pas. Il régnait dans l'atmosphère un cruel sentiment d'insécurité qui, en théorie, n'aurait jamais dû exister, même en cauchemar. Or il était bel et bien présent, purement réel, et je le sentais à chacune de mes respirations il affluait dans mes veines tel un insidieux poison et me pétrifiait de l'intérieur. En toute objectivité, je ne reconnaissais plus rien. Ne nous étions-nous pas trompés de route à un moment donné ?

Il avait été érigés des sortes de remparts de fortune au pied de ceux qui existaient déjà. Ils étaient plus fragiles mais non moins imposants, agrémentés de piques et de lances, pointés avec ferveur en direction d'une menace censée venir de l'extérieure. Qui cela était-il censé arrêter ? A mes yeux, ils ne constituaient rien de plus qu'une prison intérieure au lieu d'une protection contre les dangers venus d'ailleurs.

Cela ne pouvait pas être ma ville, définitivement pas.

« — Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » ai-je demandé à voix haute, bien que la question en elle-même ne s'adressât qu'à moi.

« — C'est dans la nature de l'homme de détruire ce qu'il a créé, et ce depuis la nuit des temps. La Rocheneuve a connu son apogée, il est dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle connaisse à présent son déclin. » m'a répondu Del d'une voix de sage.

« — Certes, » ai-je concédé malgré moi. « Mais pourquoi si vite et d'une manière si brutale ? Je veux dire, il n'y a eu aucune transition sinon… »

_Sinon la mort de mon père._

Même non-dits, ces mots sonnaient âprement et faisaient mal plus que de raison. L'âme n'est parfois pas aussi forte et résistante que ne l'est le corps. La violence des sens de ces mots aurait d'ailleurs pu m'arracher des larmes si j'avais été de nature à pleurer facilement.

Il se pouvait en effet que le décès de mon géniteur fût la cause de tout ceci ou, du moins, qu'il en fût un élément déclencheur parmi tant d'autres. Cependant, je refusais de croire que mon frère, qui dans mes souvenirs étaient un être consciencieux et peu passif, ait pu laisser la Rocheneuve sombrer dans un tel état de déchéance, de décadence en si peu de temps. Il y avait forcément _quelque chose _qui n'allait pas et, à première vue, il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave. Mais pouvais-je réellement me fier à mes souvenirs ?

Je ne pouvais toutefois pas partager mes impressions ni mes doutes avec mes compagnons ; Solena n'était pas Alana, elle ne connaissait pas les mêmes choses, n'avait pas vécu la même vie ni vu les mêmes places. J'ai donc aidé en silence Del et Kheran à se rapprocher du port afin d'y accoster – bien que l'homme fût réticent à me voir toucher à son matériel avec si peu d'expérience. Peut-être craignait-il que je nous fisse tous couler…

Lorsqu'est venu le temps des adieux, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse à l'idée de laisser derrière moi une amie précieuse, une compagne d'aventure autant intéressante que divertissante derrière moi. En dépit de cela, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si je l'avais contrainte à rester. Surtout en sachant que Solena était aussi éphémère que Del et son bateau ; il était temps qu'elle s'en aille elle aussi, afin de recouvrer la liberté que je lui avais soutirée.

Cependant, malgré les dires que l'on peut entendre, tourner le dos à un mensonge n'est jamais aussi facile qu'on semble le croire. Pour ma part, je sentais déjà que ce serait difficile.

Lorsque mon pied s'est posé sur la terre ferme, j'ai ressenti une faible sensation de vertige qui était toutefois suffisamment fugace pour s'en aller la seconde suivante. Dharin dans les bras, fermement serré contre ma poitrine, je me suis retournée pour faire face à ceux qui avaient été mes compagnons de voyage et leur ai adressé un sourire réconfortant. En cet instant, les mots me paraissaient désœuvrés à moins que ce ne fût car ils m'auraient sans doute fait rebrousser chemin. Déjà je sentais la boule de la tristesse et de l'abandon se former au fond de ma gorge, m'empêchant de déglutir avec aisance. A la vérité, c'était davantage la peur d'être seule et l'appréhension d'être si proche de la vérité sans la connaître que je ressentais, plus encore que la tristesse elle-même. Même aussi loin d'Erebor, je ne cessais d'être égoïste.

« — Je me permets de te tutoyer Solena, car je préfère établir entre nous une relation de proximité si je veux être sûr que mes mots te touchent et te fassent réfléchir. Je n'ai pas été très ouvert avec toi, pas très amical et je m'en excuse à présent… J'espère qu'en dépit de cela tu accorderas crédit à mes dires. Je sais que les raisons qui te poussent sur ces terres sont de nature sacrée, toutes les dernières volontés d'un défunt le sont. Néanmoins je ne pourrai trouver le sommeil et dormir la conscience tranquille si je ne te fais pas part maintenant des doutes qui me rongent le cœur. Tu as pour mission de ramener ce petit à son père, soit. Toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer qu'il sera mieux avec toi loin d'ici. La Rocheneuve n'est plus ce qu'elle a été, il s'y passe des choses néfastes à présent. Les gens murmurent et parlent de guerre civile, d'une lutte pour la justice d'un pouvoir usurpé. La cité réclame vengeance et elle cherchera à l'obtenir dans le sang. Tu devrais fuir Solena, pendant que tu le peux encore. Je ne te le demanderai donc qu'une seule fois : viens avec nous, pendant qu'il en est encore temps. »

J'avais cessé de respirer tant la surprise qui m'avait saisie à la gorge me serrait avec force, comme si elle voulait annihiler toute forme de souffle possible à l'intérieur de mon corps. Mes yeux écarquillés devaient offrir à Del et Kheran un tableau de ma personne assez pitoyable, en plus de celui d'être figé de stupeur. Les propos que l'homme m'avait tenus résonnaient étrangement en moi et ne paraissaient pas avoir de sens propre. Sans comprendre, je fixais Kheran qui en faisait autant, attendant sans doute une réponse de ma part. Ses yeux sombres m'ont rappelé ceux de Kili, mais la peur, le sérieux et la détermination qui s'en échappaient n'ont fait durer l'illusion que quelques secondes. Kili n'avait pas cette certitude de fer lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi ; ce n'était décidément pas la même personne qui se tenait devant moi, définitivement pas le même regard non plus.

Je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir que Kheran se fût tant attaché à moi – pour ainsi dire – pour vouloir à ce point m'éloigner de mon foyer. A moins que ce fût car il s'y tramait des choses _réellement _horribles, suffisamment pour ne vouloir les souhaiter à personne…

« — S'il m'avait été donné de pouvoir faire autrement, je n'aurais sans doute pas hésité une seule seconde… Mais je ne peux pas, je regrette… » me suis-je entendue dire, bien que je ne me rappelasse pas avoir prononcé ces mots de mon plein gré. « Je… Il _faut_ que je reste. Je le dois. J'ai _promis_. »

_A qui l'as-tu promis et en tant que qui ?_ a argué ma conscience, mais je l'ai ignorée.

« — Puissent les dieux te venir en aide dans ce cas, car ne tu pourras faire confiance à personne ici. Adieu, amie, puissions-nous nous revoir dans une autre vie… une vie meilleure. » m'a-t-il alors répondu, déçu que j'eusse à prendre une telle décision, folle à ses yeux.

« — Elle s'en sortira, Kheran. » est alors intervenue Del d'une voix calme ; elle ressemblait tellement à Taenna ! « Notre amie cache certainement plus de choses qu'elle ne le laisse croire derrière son silence. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être ce qui la sauvera. Dans un monde de désolation, seule l'ombre domine. Et une ombre ne parle pas, c'est connu. Je crois fort que Solena réussira sans problème à se fondre dans les murs et à devenir cette ombre qui regardera la ville, là où sans doute beaucoup ont échoué. Elle survivra, j'en suis certaine. »

Je savais que ses mots n'avaient que pour unique vocation celle de nous rassurer tous. Pourtant, la partie lucide et terre-à-terre de mon être me laissait entendre que je ne devais pas oublier que Solena n'existait pas, pas _réellement_. Or Del parlait justement de celle que je n'étais pas. Si Solena avait une chance, infime ou sûre, de survivre en ces lieux, ce n'était pas nécessairement mon cas. Cependant je n'étais pas n'importe qui non plus. J'étais Alana, Alana de la Rocheneuve, j'étais enfin de retour chez moi, sur ces terres qui étaient les miennes, peu importe ce qu'il en restait. Quelle demeure ne voudrait pas de son propriétaire ?

Je leur ai donc adressé un dernier signe de la main avant de leur tourner le dos, bien résolue à franchir les remparts de ma cité natale pendant qu'il me restait encore un peu de volonté et de force. Comme je m'y attendais, mes yeux se sont portés d'eux-mêmes vers la Tour des Cieux, qui me toisait avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Elle paraissait être la seule chose qui n'était pas à déplorer ou sur le point de s'écrouler. Elle était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, qui était conforme aux souvenirs que j'en gardais. La tour s'étendait toujours vers les cieux, toujours plus haut comme pour percer les nuages et offrir à quiconque avait le courage d'accomplir son ascension jusqu'au sommet une vue entière, parfaite et dégagée de l'ensemble de la ville, jusque dans les moindres recoins alors mis à nu. J'ai tressailli sans même m'en rendre compte. Vu de là-haut, on ne pouvait décidément rien manquer, pas même la venue d'une ombre…

A l'approche des portes Est – celles du port –, j'ai vu que deux gardes maintenaient l'entrée close. D'ordinaire, ces portes n'étaient _jamais_ fermées car chacun devait être en mesure d'enter ou de sortir d'ici quand bon lui semblait… Inquiète de ce qui allait suivre, j'ai voulu me retourner vers Del et Kheran pour leur demander conseil avant de me souvenir que j'étais de nouveau seule, livrée à moi-même. Quand bien même j'aurais voulu tourner les talons, cela ne m'était plus permis : les gardes m'avaient vue. Je ne doutais pas qu'ils m'auraient pris en chasse, de crainte que je fusse une espionne. Mais, je n'avais rien à craindre : j'étais Alana, j'étais fille de la Rocheneuve. Si les masques devaient tomber, ils tomberaient maintenant.

_Sois forte, ma fille. Et trouve les mots justes._

Prise d'un élan de courage, comme les vagues qui reviennent continuellement s'écraser avec toujours plus de force contre des rochers, j'ai continué ma route la tête haute jusqu'à ce que des lances fussent plantées dans ma direction, prête à m'empaler sur leur pointe acérée. Je ne me suis arrêtée qu'au dernier moment, toisant les gardes d'une arrogance hautaine. Les sourcils froncés, j'ai attendu qu'ils baissassent leurs armes. Voyant que rien ne s'est produit, j'ai tonné d'une voix forte :

« — Laissez-moi passer. »

« — Pourquoi le ferions-nous ? Qui êtes-vous pour prétendre franchir les portes de la Rocheneuve rien qu'en le demandant ? » m'a demandé un garde aux cheveux clairs.

Il était jeune et imposant, la vingtaine d'années tout juste. Sans être réellement dépourvu de muscles, il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un que j'aurais qualifié de massif. Il tirait son respect d'autre chose que sa force physique, bien que je ne susse pas d'où ni de quoi exactement. Il me paraissait être quelqu'un de droit, qui suit les ordres à la lettre sans rechigner et sans aucune forme d'émotion inappropriée. L'autre à ses côtés ne disait rien, mais un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur son visage ; la situation avait l'air de l'amuser et des deux, il était sans doute le plus à craindre. J'ai tout de suite reconnu le visage d'un guerrier, celui d'un homme dont le sang qui coule surtout et son goût commençaient à lui manquer.

Thorin avait eu le même, les premières années de notre mariage. Une vie d'homme, disait-on, n'était pas suffisante pour effacer cette habitude malsaine et contre-nature. Si les nains avaient une espérance de vie plus longue que les humains et pouvaient prétendre un jour se soustraire de cette barbarie, cet homme-là était définitivement perdu. Comment se faisait-il que mon frère ait engagé ce genre d'individu pour protéger la ville ? Un esprit belliqueux dans une ville censée être en paix n'apportait et n'apporterait rien de bon…

« — Alana. » ai-je simplement dit. « Je suis la sœur de Girael, maître de la ville. Je suis prête à parier qu'il sera heureux de retrouver et d'accueillir sa sœur et son neveu dans son _foyer_. » ai-je ensuite avancé.

_Tu es vraiment naïve au point de croire qu'ils vont te laisser passer, juste parce que tu le leur demandes ?_ a fait ma conscience. _On verra bien, _lui ai-je répondu.

_« _— Joren, si c'est bien elle, il faut que nous la conduisions à… »

« — Bien essayé, mais Alana est blonde de cheveux. Et Alana n'a aucune raison de revenir seule à la Rocheneuve pour voir son frère par voie de mer. Aucune escorte d'Erebor, aucune missive, aucune tenue appropriée… Tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la ville. » a rétorqué le garde au regard de rapace en levant davantage sa lance au niveau de ma gorge. « Dis-nous à présent la _vraie_ raison de ta présence ici, ou je me ferai un plaisir de t'ouvrir le corps en deux. »

Le premier garde a frémi et a voulu ajouter quelque chose mais l'autre l'a fait taire d'une main. Le privilège de l'ancienneté et celui de l'expérience primaient avant tout, apparemment. A ce moment-là, mon cerveau m'a envoyé une multitude de signaux de détresse, des messages d'alerte me hurlant de fuir à toute jambe pour éviter la Mort qui levait lentement mais sûrement un doigt dans ma direction sous son long manteau noir à capuche. Dans toute culture, quelle qu'elle soit, tout un chacun sait que personne ne peut se soustraire de l'emprise de la Mort dès l'instant où celle-ci a jeté son dévolu sur vous. La mort est la seule chose contre laquelle personne ne peut lutter, triompher. J'ai serré les poings et ai avalé ma salive. Je n'allais assurément pas reculer, pas si proche du but. Et je n'allais pas mourir.

« — J'exige de voir mon frère, sur le champ. Ai-je réellement l'air de constituer une forme quelconque de menace ? Vous ne tueriez pas une femme avec un enfant tout de même. »

Le plus jeune a rengainé son arme et tenté de dire quelque chose d'autre mais son camarade ne l'a pas écouté et s'est approché vivement de moi. J'ai voulu m'esquiver mais j'ai trébuché et ai manqué de tomber. Le soldat m'a rattrapée par le bras avec vivacité avant de me tirer brutalement vers l'avant, collant sa bouche contre mon oreille. Son souffle chaud et aride m'a aussitôt fait penser au souffle putride d'un dragon avide. Sa barbe rêche contre ma peau n'avait rien de comparable à celle de Thorin ou celle de Fili. Instinctivement, j'ai serré mon enfant pour le protéger alors que ses cris ont raisonné dans le silence, arrachant un sourire mauvais à mon « sauveur ».

« — Tu veux rentrer dans la ville ? Parfait. Une cellule humide te sierra bien davantage que n'importe quoi d'autre. Et si tu es chanceuse, il se peut que je vienne te rendre visite cette nuit pour te tenir chaud et tenir les rats en respect…Mais je ne donne pas cher de ton enfant. » a-t-il fait avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. « Ma femme avait les mêmes yeux que toi et elle était magnifique avant que je ne la tue pour adultère. »

« — Joren, je ne pense pas que ce genre d'acte soit toléré… » a rétorqué l'autre homme mais sans pour autant me venir en aide. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'a ordonné Girael. »

« — Aah Frayn, pourquoi faut-il toujours que des raclures dans ton genre gâche toujours tout ? C'est le genre de femme qui a besoin d'être dominée pour comprendre envers qui elle doit le respect. »

« — Et peut-être bien que c'est à toi que l'on devrait apprendre le respect ! » a tonné une voix puissante, une voix que j'ai tout de suite reconnue.

_Girael ! _

« — Je… »

« — Lâche-la tout de suite. Tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à une femme et un enfant, qui plus est ma sœur ? »

« — Elle est sans doute une espionne _seigneur_. » s'est justifié le garde, me lâchant néanmoins, la peur le dominant entièrement à présent. « Vous nous aviez dit que votre sœur était blonde… »

Avait-il réellement dit « seigneur » ou avais-je mal entendu ? La Rocheneuve était – de son temps du moins – plus riche que bien des domaines pour prétendre être une bonne position, toutefois elle n'avait jamais été dirigée par quelqu'un de la royauté et n'était rattachée à aucun royaume à proprement parlé. Elle vivait en parfaite autarcie et autonomie. Notre famille était riche, certes, mais pas au niveau du sang. Nous n'avions jamais prétendu à aucun titre, bien que cela aurait été possible si mon géniteur avait été orgueilleux. Seul le qualificatif de Maître était toléré et appliqué.

Mon frère a ensuite porté son regard vers moi. J'ai vu ses yeux se rétrécir puis un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il m'a détaillée de la tête au pied, s'assurant que je fusse celle que je prétendais être. J'ai senti le rouge me monter aux joues : je n'étais pas du tout présentable.

« — Le brun n'est décidément pas une couleur qui te va, Alana. Ravi de te voir enfin de retour _chez toi_, ma sœur bien aimée. »

OoO

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures à présent. L'air était moite et désagréable ; les gens ne sortaient plus dans les rues qui n'étaient guère allumées plus que nécessaire. J'avais l'impression que la clarté de la lune et celle des étoiles étaient trop peu puissantes pour parvenir jusqu'à la terre… Néanmoins, cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. J'étais enfin de retour chez moi et cela me laissait un goût étrange en bouche. J'avais l'impression d'avoir atteint mon but et qu'à présent il ne me restait plus rien à accomplir. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, cependant, et je n'ôtais pas cela de mon esprit.

Mon frère n'avait pas témoigné d'une surprise ou d'une joie flagrante à mon égard, comme s'il s'était attendu à me voir arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Il avait prétexté des affaires urgentes pour me laisser dans mon ancienne chambre, avec à disposition des robes neuves et de quoi me décrasser de mon voyage. « Tu n'as plus besoin de mentir ni de te cacher ici, Alana. Tu es en sécurité à présent, je te le promets. Tu peux redevenir celle que tu as toujours été. » m'avait-il dit, me laissant sous-entendre que je pouvais me débarrasser de ma teinture, - j'en avais d'ailleurs toujours la boite avec moi.

Au début, son attitude m'avait troublée et rebutée, presque vexée, mais son nouveau statut lui imposait d'être attentif à des choses plus importantes que ma venue, à d'autres problèmes auxquels il devait se consacrer pleinement. Notre père était comme ça, aussi… Je comprenais donc et ne lui en avais pas tenu rigueur ensuite. Une part de mon être redoutait cependant qu'il devînt comme l'avait été notre père…

Désormais redevenue blonde et vêtue d'une longue robe serrée brune et verte, j'errais dans les couloirs de mon ancienne demeure, m'imprégnant de nouveau des odeurs que je ne connaissais plus, me remémorant les brides de conversations et les éclats de rire qui accompagnaient chacune des pièces que je visitais. Les courants d'air qui s'incrustaient dans les couloirs me caressaient la nuque avec douceur, mais me faisaient frissonner à l'endroit où mes cheveux noués en un chignon avec une pince d'or n'étaient plus.

J'avais laissé mon fils dans ma chambre alors qu'il dormait profondément, après l'avoir fait manger. Il ne s'agitait pas beaucoup, c'était une bonne chose et il se calmait généralement assez vite quand il pleurait ; il suffisait seulement de le bercer un petit peu. Mes doigts défilaient le long des murs, effleurant les façades froides mais douces sous ma peau, faisant resurgir du néant des souvenirs que j'avais cru enfouis et perdus à tout jamais dans les méandres de mon esprit. Les souvenirs sont une chose étrange et parfois incompréhensible.

Puis une fois que j'eus parcouru toute ma demeure, j'ai rejoint la grande salle à l'étage, celle qui faisait office de bureau, de salle de rencontre etc. Elle ne me paraissait plus ni aussi grande que par le passé, ni aussi intimidante. C'était plus comme si une amie m'ouvrait les bras pour m'accueillir après un long moment d'absence, tout sourire aux lèvres de lui avoir tant manqué. Ici, le passé et le présent se confondaient, j'avais l'impression de sentir les regards rassurés de ma mère sur moi, bien qu'elle ne fût plus de ce monde depuis trop longtemps à mes yeux. Etait-elle fière ou déçue de sa fille ?

J'ai pris un tabouret et me suis assise au coin du feu qui flamboyait doucement dans l'âtre, crépitant doucement en un bruit sourd mais apaisant. J'avais l'impression d'être retombée en enfance et au tout début de ma vie de femme, soit voilà une éternité, du temps où ma vie était pleine de chansons sur l'avenir. Mon frère finirait bien par me rejoindre alors je l'attendais, bien résolue à lui demander des explications.

« — Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé, ça me rassure. » a-t-il dit en entrant, me tirant de mes songes avec un sursaut.

« — Pourquoi aurai-je changé ? » ai-je fait incrédule, avec un léger sourire.

« — Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu es partie loin de chez toi pendant longtemps, que tu as gouverné un peuple qui n'était le tien qu'à moitié et que tu as été contrainte d'adopter un mode de vie dont tu ignorais tout. » a répondu Girael comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

« — J'ai choisi cette vie, frère. » lui ai-je aussitôt fait remarquer, désirant mettre les choses au clair sur ce point avant d'aller plus loin. « Crois-moi, je ne regrette rien. Simplement… j'ai tout gâché en en voulant trop. »

« — Je sais ce qui s'est passé pour toi. Personne ne peut te blâmer. »

Je n'ai rien trouvé à ajouter à cette remarque, ignorant ce qu'il savait réellement sur mon compte. De plus, ce n'était pas mon cas qui me préoccupait en cet instant, mais plus le sien et celui de feu notre père. J'ai gardé le silence un moment, réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais aborder le sujet avec lui ou que lui-même en parlât le premier. Son regard intense qui créait un sentiment de malaise aigu en moi m'a forcée à prendre la parole la première :

« — Dans ce cas, cela n'a pas d'importance. Je sais mieux que personne ce qui m'est arrivé. Dis-moi plutôt ce que je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de savoir de quelle façon notre père est mort et pourquoi je n'en ai rien su comme avec notre mère. Et… comment tu t'en sors avec la gérance des lieux. Que s'est-il passé ici, Girael, pour que tout donne l'impression que cette cité est en train de mourir ?»

« — Notre père se faisait vieux, Alana. Et la Mort ne précise jamais l'heure à laquelle elle vient nous chercher. Son trépas a toutefois été rapide et fulgurant il n'a pas souffert, je te le promets. Pour ce qui est de la Rocheneuve, ce n'est que passager. Le temps de régler certaines affaires et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

« — Comment peux-tu l'affirmer avec une telle certitude ? Pour notre père, je veux dire. »

« — J'étais présent ce jour-là. Je n'ai rien pu faire, son cœur s'est arrêté d'un coup. Les guérisseurs n'ont servi à rien.»

« — C'est étrange, notre père n'a jamais été malade et… il n'était pas si vieux que ça. »

« — Ce n'est pas non plus si étrange que ça. » a-t-il contredit avec un sourire mystérieux. « Dans le monde, rien n'arrive par hasard. Il faut simplement contrôler le moindre de ses faits, anticiper le moindre de ses gestes afin de ne jamais avoir à se faire surprendre par un imprévu. Le danger n'existe pas, pour peu qu'on sache le tenir à distance. C'est ce que je me suis efforcé à faire depuis toujours. »

« — J'ai oublié qui de nous deux est l'aîné quand je te regarde là, maintenant… »

« — Cela n'a pas d'importance en soi. » a gentiment rétorqué Girael.

« —Tu sais plus de choses que moi. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux rien me dire. » ai-je constaté. « Pour quelle raison ? N'ai-je pas, moi aussi, le droit de savoir ? »

Depuis quand Girael était-il si renfermé, si mystérieux ? Si j'avais beau n'avoir que « peu » changée comme il le prétendait, je ne le reconnais plus du tout en ce qui le concernait. Ou très peu. Comment en était-il arrivé là, _lui ?_ Je le savais homme d'action, mais d'un tout autre genre… Et si Kheran avait raison au final ? Si je n'étais pas en sécurité ici, si je ne pouvais réellement faire confiance à personne, pas même à ma propre famille ?

« — Il est encore trop tôt pour ce genre de chose. Tu es fatiguée et tu as besoin de repos. Si tu le permets, nous en parlerons demain. » a-t-il suggéré.

Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, toutefois elle avait sonné à mes oreilles comme un ordre qui clôt le sujet. Il n'était pas le seul que ce sujet mettait mal à l'aise mais je _devais_ savoir. Ou je n'en dormirais pas la nuit. Je n'ai pas osé répliquer toutefois, j'ai acquiescé en silence avant de me lever, de l'étreindre et de quitter la pièce.

« — Bonne nuit, Alana. » ont été les dernières paroles que j'ai entendues.

OoO

Mon réveil n'a pas été des plus rudes, mais pas des plus doux non plus. J'avais rêvé cette nuit, je m'en rappelais parfaitement. Et mon oreiller était _énormément _ mouillé, signe que j'avais pleuré à m'en dessécher les yeux. Dans ce rêve, j'étais de retour à Erebor, dans les tous premiers jours de mon arrivée. Sauf qu'à la différence de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, je savais déjà tout ce qui allait suivre. Je me voyais moi avant et moi à présent. J'avais voulu tenter de me prévenir, de me mettre en garde contre ce qui allait m'arriver mais je n'en avais rien fait au final, les mots ne trouvant pas le chemin.

Tout simplement aussi car, aussi cruel et étrange que cela pût paraître, je n'avais pas envie de faire marche arrière. J'avais connu des frayeurs et des regrets certes, mais avec Thorin comme Fili, les plus beaux instants de ma vie également. Envers eux aussi, cela n'aurait pas été juste.

Je me suis donc levée puis, avisant l'endroit où mon fils était supposé dormir, j'ai découvert avec effroi qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus. Sans plus réfléchir, j'ai crié avant de me précipiter hors de ma chambre, me cognant contre les murs jusqu'à la salle principale où je comptais prévenir mon frère de l'enlèvement de mon fils. J'ai donc été surprise de le voir avec Dharin dans les bras, le berçant doucement :

« — Eh bien Alana ? Y aurait-il un problème ? J'ai cru t'entendre crier. J'allais venir avec le petit… Il vient juste de s'endormir. »

« — Dharin… »

Le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille qui me retombaient devant les yeux, je me suis approchée de mon fils que j'ai repris sans aucune forme de procès et ai salué comme un cadeau du ciel. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le perdre lui aussi…

_Deux,_ ai-je alors répété en mon for intérieur. _J'ai eu deux enfants. Un garçon et une fille. Melgane et Dharin…_

« — C'est comme ça que tu as appelé ton fils ? C'est… pour le moins original. Et comment as-tu appelé ta fille ? »

J'ai cru discerner une pointe de mépris dans sa voix, mais la colère plus qu'autre chose accaparait tous mes sens et je n'ai donc pu en être sûre. Quel problème le nom de mon fils aurait-il pu lui poser de toute manière ?

« — Comment sais-tu que j'ai eu deux enfants, je n'ai jamais envoyé de lettres ici. » ai-je rétorqué avec violence, au bord des sanglots.

« — Cela ne répond pas à ma question… »

« — Melgane. » ai-je alors répondu.

« — Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmenée ici, avec son frère ? »

« — Je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne comme moi, alors je l'ai laissée auprès de son père. Là-bas, elle aura une chance de devenir une personne d'honneur, de respect et de mérite. Là-bas, elle aura de quoi devenir une vraie reine avec les enseignements de Dis et de Thorin. »

« — Tu as pourtant emmené ton fils avec toi. » a-t-il cru bon de préciser.

« — Ils demeurent tous deux mes enfants, quoiqu'on en dise. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux. J'ai osé caresser l'espoir que tu puisses te charger de l'éducation de mon fils mais… mais en ce qui concerne ma fille, je ne voulais pas qu'elle grandisse auprès de sa mère qui est une menteuse et une fornicatrice. Une femme qui a floué son mari, souillé son peuple dans l'opprobre de son égoïsme, qui a… »

La gifle a été si inattendue que je ne l'avais pas vue venir une seule seconde. Elle n'a pas été violente, toutefois, lorsqu'elle m'a touchée la joue, n'ayant pour unique vocation que de me faire taire. J'ai porté la main à ma joue, outrée d'avoir ainsi été blessée. Jamais personne n'avait osé porter la main sur moi. Jamais la main, du moins. J'ai vu que les yeux de mon frère s'étaient rembrunis, néanmoins la colère ne déformait pas ses traits. Ce n'était pas donc pas sous l'emprise d'une émotion forte qu'il m'avait frappée, mais bel et bien en tout état de conscience – ce qui était pire et mieux à la fois. Je l'ai dévisagée, incrédule et stupéfaite. Il devait être déçu…

« — Ne m'oblige plus à lever la main sur toi, Alana. Je t'interdis de te rabaisser plus bas que terre. Tu n'es responsable d'aucune des choses que tu as citées, tu n'en as été qu'une victime. Je sais que j'aurais dû agir plus tôt, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je veillerai à faire de mon mieux, chère sœur, pour mon neveu. Ne t'inquiètes plus de rien ici. Je vois que tu es encore trop fragile émotionnellement pour que nous puissions parler calmement. Accorde-toi une semaine de repos au minimum, les choses ne pressent pas. Je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu veux savoir quand j'aurai jugé le moment approprié. Désolé, ma sœur, mais pour le moment tu es trop faible. »

_Ça fait mal…_

Il m'a prise dans ses bras et j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas me soustraire de son étreinte doucereuse. C'était difficile à admettre, mais mon frère me faisait peur. _Terriblement _peur. Il avait beau me caresser les cheveux pour me rassurer, me susurrer que tout irait pour le mieux à partir de maintenant je n'en demeurais pas moins apeurée, craintive. J'avais l'impression d'être animal apprivoisé que l'on retirait subitement de sa captivité. Recouvrer la liberté après un si long moment habitué à la servitude… cela vaut-il vraiment le coup ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus dangereux, le plus tentant ? Je ne me sentais pas prête à tenter une nouvelle expérience. Je me suis finalement dégager de son étreinte en m'efforçant de sourire.

« — Tu as sans doute raison mais… je me sens tellement perdue, tellement loin de la réalité. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu dans un monde à part. »

« — Je te le répète : ne t'inquiètes de rien. Je prendrai soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses m'aider à rendre la splendeur perdue à cet endroit. Notre maison, je te rappelle. Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? » a soufflé mon frère d'une voix à peine audible, ponctué d'un léger sourire.

« — Oui… »

_Non._


	15. Chapter 13

_« C'est l'amour le plus fort qui conduit à la plus brûlante des haines." _

_\- Judith._

* * *

**_JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR..._**

**_CHAPITRE 13_**

* * *

Le soleil dardait sur la ville ses derniers rayons pour la journée. Cette dernière avait été sèche et chaude en comparaison du jour de mon arrivée, pourtant je redoutais de voir la chaleur des rayons disparaître en faveur de la froideur de la nuit. Nuit qui, chaque fois, me donnait l'impression de durer des jours…

Le ciel était teinté de jolies couleurs, un mélange de bleu violacé semblable à un ciel d'orage, de cuivre en fusion et de saumon frais. On aurait pu se croire à l'aube des premiers jours du monde, ou plutôt et plus exactement, au crépuscule de ses premières nuits. J'ai osé un regard vers le bas, me demandant combien de temps il me faudrait pour m'écraser sur le dallage si jamais je venais à chuter. Je ne tomberais pas, cependant, mais la distance m'a tout de même arraché une vague de frissons. Non, je ne tomberais pas.

Le port que je fixais depuis que je me trouvais ici ressemblait davantage à un cimetière de navires à l'abandon qu'à ce qu'il aurait dû être en réalité. Des cadavres de bois délaissés aux voiles immenses mais ternes et pâles, comme de gigantesques ailes brisées qu'un oiseau ne pouvait plus déployer, condamné à l'errance sur terre*. Je voyais les hommes en sortir avec lenteur pour décharger les marchandises à terre avec un regard voilé, sans aucun sentiment apparent sur leur visage. Une espèce de routine sinon une contrainte semblait s'être propagée sur la cité, prenant possession de toutes les âmes comme une maladie qu'aucun remède ne saurait soigner.

_Une sorte de gangrène, de peste ou je ne sais encore. Mais une chose qu__i fait mal, une chose qui tue avec lenteur et douleur._

Depuis le sommet de la Tour des Cieux, je voyais ma cité se mourir de l'intérieur, impuissante. Je ne voyais que peu de gens en-dehors de leur maison et ceux qui l'étaient étaient tous armés, prêts à se défendre et à riposter. Les femmes gardaient fermement leurs enfants près d'elles, parées à réagir dès qu'il le faudrait et si quelque chose le leur demandait. A moins qu'elles ne fussent prêtes à fuir… Que fallait-il faire pour remédier à cela ? Où avait donc fuit la confiance que nous nous portions tous ?

En dépit des protestations de mon frère et du danger auquel je m'exposais si je sortais, j'avais tenu à parcourir les rues de la Rocheneuve afin de voir ce qu'il s'y tramait vraiment. Ces gens-là étaient devenus mon peuple dès lors que j'avais franchi les portes de ma cité, et je ne pouvais décemment pas les abandonner à leur triste sort, ‒ il me fallait veiller sur eux. Girael avait fini par m'accorder cette sortie, plus par manque de patience face à ma détermination que par réelle volonté de répondre à mes désirs suicidaires. Je n'avais eu à faire qu'une seule concession : sortir avec escorte.

Frayn avait été assigné à cette tâche, en plus d'un garde que je ne connaissais pas. Ce dernier était muet et, à la différence de son partenaire, il préférait manier des épées courtes plutôt qu'une lance et un bouclier. Moins encombrant, sans doute. Son nom était Baldassario et il avait dû voir quarante fois passée la date de sa naissance. Nous n'échangions aucun mot ils se contentaient de me suivre partout sans discuter, exactement comme l'auraient fait des animaux domestiques. Encore qu'à mes yeux, même les chiens étaient moins silencieux. Les paroles de Kheran et Del prenaient tout leur sens à présent.

_Une ville d'ombres. Une cité fantôme à mille visages…_

« — Il serait judicieux de rentrer, ma dame. » a fait Frayn, une pointe de réticence dans la voix à me tirer de mes réflexions. « Il va bientôt faire nuit. »

« — De quoi as-tu peur dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si inquiet ? » ai-je demandé en me retournant vers lui. « Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai grandi dans cette ville, je _sais_ ce qu'elle est. Mieux que tu ne le sauras jamais, sans doute. »

_J'ai des doutes là-dessus, mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir._

J'avais depuis notre rencontre sulfureuse aux portes de la Mort tutoyé Frayn sans aucune forme de gêne. Il me semblait juste que je rappelasse qui j'étais, afin d'être sûre que personne n'oublierait mon identité ni les pouvoirs qu'elle conférait. Car oui, j'avais bien en ma possession quelque puissance que je sentais bien plus encore que celle que j'avais à Erebor bien que mon statut ici fût moindre, en un sens.

« — La Rocheneuve n'est plus ce qu'elle a été, je me dois d'être franc envers… »

« — Envers ceux que tu _sers_ ? Mmh, c'est bien. Mais qui sers-tu au juste ? Mon frère, moi ou nous deux ? Et pour quelle espèce de motif ? Pour de l'argent ? » ai-je demandé d'une voix à peine audible.

Je l'ai vu esquissé une grimace, une de celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser échapper. Etait-ce donc de la peur que je voyais en lui ? De la peur envers qui et pour quoi ? Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais de retour chez moi, pourtant j'étais toujours aussi aveugle que si je m'étais trouvée à vingt mille lieues d'ici. Cette situation me mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve, j'avais l'impression qu'on se jouait de moi partout. Qu'_il_ se jouait de moi, surtout. _Il_ me jugeait faible, _il _n'avait pas confiance en moi, je le sentais… Le silence aussi me narguait ouvertement.

« — Je… Ma dame, je ne sais pas si je dois… »

Mon regard s'est durci. Frayn avait bel et bien peur ses doigts tremblaient. C'était infime, mais suffisamment perceptible pour qui savait regarder. Je ne le lâcherais pas avant d'en savoir plus. A ses côtés, le garde muet posait sur nous un regard inquiet. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais serré les poings par colère. Je devais me calmer, ou je deviendrais folle sous peu si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Je me suis forcée à desserrer les poings avant de reprendre la parole, non sans m'être au préalable accordée un soupir.

« — Je m'excuse pour cette attitude. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser ce genre de question Frayn, tu ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres que tu as reçus. Mais je souffre de ce que je vois là, comprends-tu ? Ce paysage qui s'étend à ma vue a tellement changé, je ne le reconnais même pas un peu. Je me souviens de cet homme pauvre qui est devenu riche car il chantait bien, si bien que les taverniers et les aubergistes le faisaient venir dans leur établissement pour qu'il chante et leur ramène de la clientèle. La Rocheneuve était un lieu de promesse, d'un avenir radieux où tout semblait possible et pourtant aujourd'hui elle est le refuge des morts et des mourants. Un passage ou une mise à l'épreuve dans une sorte de purgatoire vers l'enfer et les ténèbres. »

« — Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir en ces temps troubles, ma dame. » s'est contenté de me répondre le garde. « C'est dangereux… Vous auriez même dû ne _jamais_ revenir. »

« — Pour quelle raison dis-tu cela ? » me suis enquise, prête à entendre toutes les vérités possibles.

_Ca prendra du temps mais ce sera court, m'a-t-on dit. J'ai suffisamment attendu à présent et le temps ne cesse de me faire défaut. Frayn est jeune et il a peur… bien trop pour garder le silence si je lui demande de parler. _

« — Il se passe des choses horribles en ces lieux. Les gens se font la guerre entre eux. »

« — Une guerre civile donc. Pourquoi ? »

« — Ma… Ils réclament vengeance. Ils veulent la justice. »

« — J'ai entendu les rumeurs comme tout le monde. Mais les gens parlent à tort et à travers. Toi qui sais, toi qui as vu, dis-moi réellement ce qu'il se passe ici. Vengeance pour quoi ? »

« — Pour…Pour la mort de votre père, pour son pouvoir corrompu par... »

« — Mon frère ne les satisfait pas ? » ai-je coupé, bien que je n'aurais sans doute pas dû.

« — Je… S'il vous plaît, je ne sais rien ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi… »

_Je ne suis pas dangereuse, pourquoi a-t-il peur à ce point ?_

Frayn semblait être soudainement pris de démence tant il devait faire preuve de force pour réprimer ses tremblements. J'ignorais ce à quoi il pensait ou se souvenait pour se rendre dans cet état aussi effrayant que déroutant. On aurait dit qu'il était à deux doigts de s'arracher le visage avec les ongles…

« — Je te laisserai tranquille quand je l'aurai décidé. » ai-je maintenu avec vigueur, nullement déstabilisée. « De quoi as-tu peur Frayn, ai-je réellement l'air de pouvoir te faire du mal ? Je ne t'ai jamais menacé. » ai-ajouté d'une voix plus douce.

« — Pas vous, non. » a-t-il concédé d'une voix tremblante. « Pas _vous. »_

Baldassario portait sur nous un regard impassible à présent, bien trop _impassible_ son absence de langue ne suffisait pas à taire ce que hurlaient ses yeux. Del m'avait enseigné plus ou moins à son insu qu'il y avait bien des façons de voir, mais j'estimais qu'aucune n'était aussi viable que la vue pour peu qu'on sût se servir de ses yeux.

J'ai longuement fixé l'homme par la suite, attendant de lui un geste, un renâclement, un soupir ou quelque chose qui aurait traduit ce à quoi il songeait en cet instant précis. En vain .C'était comme attendre d'un mur qu'il se déplaçât subitement ou d'une statue qu'elle parlât d'un seul coup. Cet homme me mettait mal à l'aise et quelque chose me suggérait de l'écarter avant de faire quoique ce soit. Un être qui ne pouvait parler connaissait d'autres moyens de communiquer à n'en pas douter.

« — Baldassario, attendez-nous en bas de la tour. » ai-je alors ordonné d'une voix forte.

Après avoir hoché la tête brièvement, le garde a fait demi-tour et a entamé la longue descente qui le mènerait au bas des marches où il ferait office de guet jusqu'à notre retour. J'ai attendu de ne plus entendre le martèlement de l'acier de son armure sur le sol avant de reporter mon attention sur celui que j'avais de plein gré fait mon ''otage''. Peut-être me trompais-je sur le compte de Baldassario, néanmoins je n'avais pas envie de prendre de risque. Surtout avec l'attitude qu'avait Frayn. J'espérais simplement ne pas en avoir trop fait…

« — Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Joren, au fait ? » me suis-je alors informée, remarquant uniquement maintenant l'absence de celui qui avait failli me donner la mort.

« — Il n'est... plus là, ma dame. Votre frère l'a démis de ses fonctions après votre venue. Il est parti. »

Il cherchait ses mots, c'était indéniable. Il n'y avait aucune fluidité, aucune sincérité derrière ses paroles. Des paroles voilées. Il avait _véritablement_ peur… Une énième goutte de sueur s'est mise à perler sur son front. Encore un petit peu et il finirait par craquer sous peu…

_C'est cruel, il ne le mérite pas… Mais moi non plus._

« — Il est parti…ou bien il est mort ? »

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, en un souffle. Je ne les avais pas sollicités, et pourtant ils n'ont jamais mieux traduit le fond de ma pensée qu'en cet instant. Avant même que mon interlocuteur ne prononçât sa réponse, j'ai su d'emblée que j'avais vu juste. Joren était mort sans qu'on eût su comment ni quand il avait juste disparu de la circulation comme il l'avait fait de nos esprits, purement et simplement un beau matin. Girael n'était pas homme de sang, il ne tuait pas. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui qui avait commandité un tel acte.

_En es-tu bien sûr ? Tu parles d'un frère que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années. Un frère que tu reconnais toi-même avoir changé. Il est devenu un inconnu à tes yeux, pas un ami ou un confident._

« — Vous ne devez faire confiance à _personne _ici, ma dame. _Personne_. Pas si vous voulez vivre. » m'a conseillé Frayn, en écho à mes pensées. « Et je ne veux pas _partir_, _moi_. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, par tous les dieux ?!_

Au fond, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Un garçon qui n'avait vu qu'un quart de la vie qui lui restait encore à mener. Un garçon qui portait une lance sans réellement avoir connu de véritable bataille ni d'adversaire sur qui la planter. Assurément il avait appris à manier son arme, mais il n'avait fait que cela… C'était plus que compréhensible qu'il voulût vivre encore un peu il méritait une bonne vie avec une bonne famille, et j'étais peut-être celle qui allait lui en priver.

« — Je sais envers qui porter ma confiance, Frayn. » ai-je assuré, peu convaincante selon moi. « Aussi est-ce la raison pour laquelle je fais appel à toi, là, maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi, besoin d'un ami, besoin d'un bras droit. Je veux que tu deviennes la personne envers qui je puisse me tourner lorsque j'en aurai besoin. Je n'attends rien de précis de ta part, sinon que tu me dises tout ce que je veux savoir et que tu gardes ouverts tes yeux et tes oreilles. En contrepartie, je jure que tu… ne t'en iras pas. Je promets de te garder en vie Frayn, pour peu que tu me dises de quoi ou de _qui_ je dois me méfier. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Mon frère m'a tenu un discours semblable il y a deux jours, et pourtant je ne lui fais pas confiance._

« — O-Oui. J'ai confiance en vous. »

Les mots m'ont fait chaud au cœur, m'ont réellement rassurée.

« — Bien, très bien. Tu m'en as appris plus que je n'en avais besoin aujourd'hui du moins, tu as confirmé certaines de mes hypothèses. Il faudra que l'on se retrouve ici chaque fois que nous aurons besoin de communiquer. J'ignore encore comment mais… cela viendra le moment venu. Pour le moment, faisons comme si de rien n'était. N'oublie pas que j'ai confiance en toi, Frayn et que nous sommes liés par une promesse à partir de maintenant. De toute manière, tu n'as pas de choix : tu m'obéis. » ai-je fait avec un sourire bienveillant.

Il a acquiescé avec fébrilité mais je n'ai pas pris cela pour un mauvais signe. Son anxiété finirait par disparaître au fur et à mesure de nos échanges il finirait de lui-même par comprendre qu'il pouvait se fier à moi, exactement comme j'apprendrais à me fier aveuglément à lui. L'un comme l'autre, nous avions besoin de quelqu'un sur qui nous reposer.

Mon cœur me semblait soudainement plus léger et j'avais moins de mal à appréhender l'avenir à présent que j'avais quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à l'affronter. Même si cette personne n'était pas mon frère, elle me serait utile à retrouver le chemin du bonheur. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne me trahirait pas… Confiante pour l'instant, j'ai rabattu la capuche qui m'engloutissait presque sur ma tête avant d'annoncer :

« — Nous allons redescendre. Nous aurons tout juste le temps de gagner la maison avant que le repas ne soit servi. N'oublie pas, ami : silence. »

« — Puis-je me permettre une dernière recommandation avant que nous partions ? » a-t-il fait brusquement en me retenant par le bras et le serrant avec force.

« — Certes. »

« — _Ne laissez jamais personne remplir votre verre_. »

OoO

Une purée de pomme de terre épaisse et du poulet rôti étaient au menu ce soir-là. Accompagnés d'une sauce aux champignons frais, de légumes de saison et de vin épicé en provenance d'ailleurs. Nous mangions en silence, Girael et moi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction, dans l'espoir qu'il se décidât à me parler. A cette occasion, j'avais revêtu une robe bleu foncée et blanche, ‒ une robe que ma mère adorait porter ‒ dans l'espoir que cette mascarade stupide suffirait à éveiller en lui un sentiment de nostalgie. Elle était un peu serrée au niveau des aisselles et un peu courte au niveau des chevilles, mais cela ne dérangeait personne.

« — Tu ne dis rien. » ai-je remarqué.

« — Tu attendais que je dise quelque chose ? » a répondu mon frère, incrédule.

« — Oui. » ai-je admis d'une voix brisée.

« — Quoi exactement ? »

_Ce que tu me caches, c'est tout._

« — Comment tu t'en sors avec la gestion de la cité, si tu as besoin d'aide ou si… »

« — Alana, je ne vais pas t'en parler _tous les jours_. » m'a-t-il coupé. « Tu m'as déjà posé la question hier et avant-hier encore. Je t'ai dit de te reposer, de prendre ton temps. »

« — Tu m'as surtout dit de te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance, toi.»

« — Bien sûr que si. »

« — Alors parle-moi. » ai-je pressé.

Je l'ai vu hésité un instant, tout en ayant l'impression de voir le méli-mélo d'informations passer devant ses yeux et se ranger soigneusement dans la partie _pour_ ou _contre_. Puis, il a doucement reposé sa fourchette avant de porter son regard sur moi. J'ai soutenu le contact visuel sans trembler j'étais déterminée et sûre de moi. Il a repris, non sans avoir pincé des lèvres juste avant :

« — Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la Rocheneuve va mal, très mal, depuis que notre père n'est plus aux commandes. J'ai besoin de nettoyer certains quartiers afin de les remettre à neufs après les multiples accrochages qui les ont réduits à cet état désolant dans lequel ils se trouvent maintenant, mais certains habitants ne sont pas d'accord avec cette idée. Ils préfèrent vivre aux milieux des décombres qui les entourent, dans des taudis miséreux et misérables. J'ai des difficultés à parlementer avec eux, je ne te le cache pas. »

_Si tant est toutefois que le terme exact soit ''parlementer''… Tu me mens, frère, je le vois bien et tu aspires pourtant à ma confiance ? C'est bien orgueilleux de ta part._

« — Ces décombres comme tu dis, ce sont leur foyer et leur tombeau pour la plupart. » ai-je répliqué en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ces gens de vouloir garder leur maison quand c'est peut-être la seule chose qui leur reste. »

_Et moi ? Quel est mon foyer, mon tombeau ? Est-ce ici ou Erebor ? J'avais dit qu'à ma mort je suivrai les rites nains pour finir aux côtés des ancêtres de Thorin et de toutes celles qui m'ont précédée… Mais aujourd'hui, je suis ici et non là-bas…_

« — Il leur reste la vie, et crois-moi pour certains c'est déjà bien suffisant. Ils ont tenté de prendre possession de notre maison, Alana. C'était ma tête qu'ils voulaient ce jour-là, la voir empaler au bout d'une pique et mon corps au fond du fleuve. »

« — Avec raison ou non ? » ai-je soudainement demandé.

J'ignorais complètement ce qui m'avait poussée à dire cela. J'ai senti mon cœur rater un battement et mes doigts se crisper sur les pans de ma robe, dissimulés sous la table. Le visage de mon frère s'est figé comme la pierre, et ses doigts, à l'instar des miens, étaient serrés à tel point que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches je doutais même que le sang y circulât encore.

« — Que veux-tu dire par ''avec raison'' ? Tu penses que j'ai voulu tout ce qu'i présent ? Tu te fourvoies, sœur, si c'est cela que tu penses. Tu joues aux méchants contre les gentils*, en prenant le parti du peuple sans savoir ce qu'il est en réalité. La plupart de ces gens te tueraient aussi, s'ils en avaient l'occasion, ne te méprends pas là-dessus. »

« — Je prends le parti de ce qui me semble juste quand je n'ai que les yeux pour m'aider à décider. Tu ne me dis rien, je nage dans l'ignorance, je dois bien me rabattre sur quelque chose. Et qui mieux que les habitants d'une cité peuvent savoir ce qu'il s'y passe réellement ? » ai-je renchéri avec plus de virulence.

« — Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi. »

« — Non. Et c'est regrettable en sachant que tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. »

Des propos froids et durs, accompagné d'un regard qui l'était tout autant. La morsure de l'acier me semblait bien moindre en comparaison de tout ceci. Le silence qui s'est abattu entre nous aussi brutalement qu'une vague de froid a perduré un moment, ‒ un long moment.

« — Qu'ai-je donc fait pour attiser chez toi pareille haine ? » a murmuré Girael.

« — Rien, justement. Tu n'as rien fait. » ai-je avoué sur le même ton.

« — Parfait. Tu veux m'aider ? Eh bien soit ! Retrouve-moi dans la grande salle à l'étage et je t'expliquerai tout au calme. Demain. Finis de manger maintenant, s'il te plaît. Je te sers du vin. »

« — Non. » ai-je coupé au moment où il s'apprêtait à verser la boisson dans ma coupe. « Je vais le faire moi-même. Merci. »

Il m'a jeté un regard interrogateur mais n'a rien dit, se contentant seulement de reposer la carafe. Je voyais bien qu'il était énervé, en plus d'être déçu. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas, je n'avais pas à le faire.

_« Ne laissez jamais personne remplir votre verre… » m'a dit Frayn… Que dois-je en conclure ?_

Nous terminions de manger en silence puis je suis partie me coucher, ignorant le dessert que l'on s'apprêtait à servir. Girael n'a pas tenté de me retenir et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Mon frère était devenu un être froid et renfermé. Une petite voix me susurrait également le mot ''cruel'' à l'oreille mais je refusais de l'écouter jusqu'à temps d'avoir des preuves concrètes.

J'ai soudainement compris que la confiance qu'il me portait deviendrait plus dure, moins flexible, qu'il ferait plus attention à moi qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Nous faisons tous les deux attention à l'autre ceci dit… Seulement les raisons et les motivations qui nous poussaient à le faire n'étaient pas les mêmes.

OoO

« — Donc, tous les problèmes actuels de la cité sont consignés _là-dedans _? » ai-je fait septique, en désignant de l'index une pile de documents plutôt fine en comparaison de ce qui semblait réellement se tramer en bas de nos portes.

« — En effet. C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? »

« — Oui… »

« — Bon eh bien je t'en prie. » a annoncé mon frère en tapant dans ses mains. « Tu peux jeter un œil à loisir sur tous ces documents, mais évite de fouiller les étagères si tu ne veux pas prendre peur je n'y ai pas fait de rangement depuis des lustres et le moindre ouvrage retiré entraînera sans doute la chute des autres dans son sillage. »

« —Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi, en attendant ? » me suis-je ensuite enquise.

« — J'ai quelques missives à rédiger et un messager d'une ville voisine à accueillir. Je travaillerai dans la salle du bas à cette occasion. »

« — Bien. »

Je me souvenais non sans un brin de moquerie des messagers des villes voisines qui venaient à la Rocheneuve lorsque j'étais enfant. Chacun voulait s'entretenir avec mon père dans le même but : se lier à nous par un contrat ou un quelconque autre accord par papier. Chaque fois, mon père avait refusé sans jamais véritablement donner de raison à son choix.

Sur ce, mon frère s'en est allé en me laissant seule dans la vaste pièce. Si d'autres auraient été certainement heureux qu'il n'y eût que peu de feuillets concernant ma cité, cela m'intriguait au plus haut point. Je me suis emparée de la première feuille qui reposait sur la pile, avide et désireuse d'enfin pouvoir en apprendre plus. Mon cœur toutefois avait commencé à battre de plus en plus rapidement, stimulé par l'anxiété. Qui pouvait dire quelles informations je m'apprêtais à déterrer de ces lignes noires ?

Il m'a fallu deux heures et une trentaine de minutes pour éplucher toutes les informations de haut en bas et de A à Z. Concrètement, il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant qui aurait pu justifier toute cette défiance que nous nous portions entre nous. Les documents ne me paraissaient pas faux pour autant, seulement rédiger d'une façon neutre. Il n'y avait rien que des faits, des chiffres mais aucune rédaction personnelle ni de témoignage.

Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il y eût des détails pour compléter ces faits, mais il n'en était rien ou cela demeurait rare. De plus, j'avais remarqué que la main qui avait tenu la plume avait changé deux fois, tout en essayant d'adopter le même style d'écriture que son prédécesseur, sans doute pour que le changement passât inaperçu. Les différences étaient surtout visibles au niveau des lettres qui nécessitaient des boucles, comme le ''g'' par exemple.

Le dernier feuillet avait cependant attiré mon attention, indiquant d'une petite note à peine visible ''_ Voir le dossier sur *** ''_. Or j'avais eu beau cherché le dossier en question ne se trouvait pas sur la table, contrairement aux autres documents que Girael avait eu l'amabilité de déposer sur le bureau. J'ignorais si c'était une négligence ou une action délibérément voulue. Cette chose me tiraillait de l'intérieur, appelant à mon attention aussi cruellement qu'une véritable personne l'aurait fait.

_Je crois que je vais quand même devoir jeter un œil à la bibliothèque…_

En tout état de conscience, je me rapprochais résolument du premier rayon qui se trouvait devant moi et commençais mes recherches. Mes yeux se sont mis à parcourir sans réellement s'y attarder les noms qui s'inscrivaient en-dessous des ouvrages, des dossiers reliés etc. Puis, prise dans une force qui me dépassait complètement et semblait me contrôler comme une marionnette, je me suis mise à dévier de l'endroit d'où je m'étais arrêtée pour finalement me retrouver devant ce que je cherchais, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

J'ignorais combien de temps exactement m'avait pris cette recherche, mais j'avais finalement réussi à dénicher la chose tant attendue. Lorsque je me suis emparée du dossier, j'ai remarqué un petit flacon à l'étiquette à moitié déchirée derrière celui-ci. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, je l'ai immédiatement compris. Incrédule et curieuse, j'ai posé le dossier sur la commode qui se trouvait à côté de moi avant de reporter mon attention sur ma dernière trouvaille.

Le flacon contenait un liquide vide au trois quarts d'une couleur rosâtre et quelque peu sirupeuse, pour ce que j'en voyais. Le bouchon de liège qui empêchait le contenu de s'échapper du contenant était si vieux qu'il tombait en miette et j'ai dû user de toute ma concentration pour ne pas le briser lorsque je le retirais. Lorsque cela a été fait, j'ai précautionneusement porté le flacon à mon nez, humant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait avec prudence.

_Je connais cette odeur… Et elle veut dire ''danger''._

Ce qui était inodore n'était généralement pas bon signe, sauf exception que je pouvais citer grâce à mes connaissances des plantes. Or j'étais certaine de ne pas pouvoir qualifier cette chose d'exception. Je fronçais les sourcils tout en portant l'étiquette déchirée à hauteur de mes yeux, essayant de déchiffrer le nom de la chose qui y était autrefois inscrit. Impossible de discerner quoique ce soit de connu, toutefois. Les lettres n'étaient plus que des traits fuyant brusquement du papier pour se perdre on ne savait où, et ce qui restait encore d' ''intact'' ne me paraissait guère plus enrichissant que des gribouillis d'enfants. Il me paraissait dérisoire de tenter un quelconque déchiffrage avec cela.

Avec minutie, j'ai déposé une goutte du liquide sur mon doigt. Le premier constat qui m'a frappé a été de remarquer que la goutte avec la couleur du vin puis qu'elle pouvait également s'apparenter à du sang. Je _connaissais _cette chose, je n'en doutais plus mais son nom...

En voulant porter l'échantillon à ma bouche, une alerte qui s'est déclenchée à l'intérieur de mon être m'a stoppée à temps, me hurlant de revenir à la raison. J'ai froncé les sourcils et me suis essuyée le doigt sur ma robe. En expirant de lassitude, je me suis efforcée de comprendre. J'avais tous les informations en ma possession et je sentais que la vérité que je cherchais était juste là, sous mon nez, mais que j'étais aveugle à la voir.

Je pouvais bien me vanter de ''voir'' comme je le prétendais, mais j'étais prête à parier que Del, sans ses yeux, aurait tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Mon regard est retombé sur le dossier qui, depuis la commode en chêne, me narguait avec insistance. En l'ouvrant, j'ai eu l'étrange surprise de constater qu'il ne contenait que des feuilles blanches.

_Ce n'est pas le dossier qui est important, c'est le flacon et son contenu_ ai-je subitement réalisé.

Puis la seconde suivante, la lumière s'est faite dans mon esprit, me frappant brutalement. La mort de mon père, le peuple qui réclame vengeance et crie justice, un pouvoir ''usurpé'', les tentatives de meurtres perpétrés à l'encontre de mon frère, le flacon... Tout cela venait subitement de s'emboiter de prendre sens.

''_Ne laissez personne remplir votre verre'', n'est-ce pas Frayn ? _ai-je pensé en esquissant un sourire amer.

A mesure que le temps s'écoulait et me laissait réfléchir, j'ai pris conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait. Les larmes de rages me brûlaient à présent les yeux, mais je m'interdisais toute forme de mouvement, même pour les dégager. J'éprouvais du dégoût, de la colère et du mépris, de la surprise, de la peur et de la honte, tant et plus encore. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un piètre euphémisme il n'y avait pas de mot pour expliquer ce qui avait fait qu'un volcan en moi venait subitement d'entrer en éruption.

_En effet, ça a mis du temps à venir mais j'ai compris. J'ai compris de quelle façon mon père est mort. _

_J'ai compris qu'il a été assassiné par son propre fils._

* * *

_**Anecdotes-pas-si-inutiles-que-ça-en-fait: **_

Le premier * peut éventuellement rappeler le poème " _L'Albatros "_ de Charles Baudelaire. Poème qui fut publié dans son recueil Les Fleurs du Mal  en 1859. On dit que ce poème lui aurait été inspiré lors de son voyage en bateau pour l'Ile Bourbon, aujourd'hui plus connu comme l'île de la Réunion. Baudelaire n'atteindra toutefois jamais cette île, son voyage s'achevant à l'île Maurice. Plus d'anecdotes-pas-si-inutiles-que-ça-en-fait sur ce texte ? Je suis tombée dessus lors de mon oral blanc de Français. J'ai eu 15 :'3 (ô joie !)

Le second * évoque une phrase que les fans de _The Legend of Zelda_ (comme mwa), petit bijou de Nintendo, reconnaîtront ou non selon leur génération et si les dialogues n'ont pas changé. En effet, cette phrase est issue du jeu _Majora's Mask _initialement sorti lorsque j'avais tout juste un an, soit en 2000. Le jeu est tout récemment ressorti sur 3DS et, en grande fan que Zelda que je suis, j'ai tout naturellement acheté le jeu. Pour en revenir à la fameuse phrase que j'ai juste trouvé géniale, c'est ce que dit l'enfant masqué sur la Lune à Link. Fans zeldesques, si vous voulez parler Zelda avec moi et surtout des théories la concernant, les messages privés vous tendent les bras. Les novices de Zelda, je veux bien vous initier - il n'y a pas de raison que vous soyez mis à l'écart de cette légende, sens propre sens figuré compris.

Le combo des trois *** sert juste à masquer un titre quelconque, sans grande importance. (Il en a d'ailleurs si peu que j'ai pas réussi à le trouver... C'est surtout ça la réelle raison.)

Ensuite, les plus attentifs d'entre vous auront remarqué que la citation de début de chapitre a un auteur - pour une fois. Tout simplement parce que cette fois-ci la citation ne vient pas de moi, mais de Judith, une très bonne amie à qui je dois mon illustration de profil et aussi tous les dessins qui parsèment mon agenda ; elle s'excite aussi plus que de raison chaque fois qu'un chapitre sort ou est en cours d'écriture. Naturellement, elle est prévenue que sa phrase est réquisitionnée ici et en tire une joie plus qu'exagérée. Une sorte de dédicace et d'hommage en quelque sorte, - tu le mérites Legolas-girl (sans déconner, c'est vraiment ça...). En espérant qu'une fois que tu seras passée sur ce chapitre, tu ne me tues pas :'3

Ledit chapitre peut d'ailleurs paraître moins bons que les autres, plus "négligé" si je puis dire, mais j'ai _pas du tout_ réussi à l'écrire en fait. En effet, j'ai passé un nombre d'heures incalculable à m'énerver dessus en le réécrivant trois fois, sans jamais trouvé le résultat "satisfaisant" et "potable" comme c'est le cas pour les autres chapitres. J'admets, j'ai carrément perdu patience, c'est rare m'enfin ça arrive à tout le monde une fois de temps en temps. Donc je tiens à m'excuser pour cela et j'ai bon espoir que cela n'arrivera plus parce que c'est vachement frustrant et déstabilisant... T-T

Et enfin, petite dédicace spéciale à _Darkklinne _parce que je lui ai salement spoilé Game of Thrones sur sa génialissime fiction Une Quête Ratée, (disponible dans la catégorie "Book", "Seigneur des Anneaux") sans le vouloir. J'invite d'ailleurs tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas son histoire à au moins venir y jeter un oeil - rien qu'un, pour le moment. Voilà, il me semblait légitime que tu figures ici et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour le coup de pub (dans le cas contraire, signale-le moi et je le retire sur le champ!) ; je tenais juste à me faire pardonner de cet acte ignoble, odieux, etc. Je te donne le droit de me taper dessus également, je te jure que je ne me défendrai pas car en ce qui me concerne, j'aurais sans doute fait la grève de la faim pendant deux heures... Comment c'est peu ? Désolée, mais faut pas abuser non plus, on parle nourriture là ! ;)

Bon, après ce _très long mot de l'auteur, _je vous tiens la main jusqu'au chapitre 14,  
Lhenaya, qui vous aime tous en dépit de toutes les souffrances morales qu'elle vous cause.

PS: Promis, j'écrirais un mot moins long la prochaine fois !


	16. Chapter 14

«_ C'est étrange de savoir que, quoique tu fasses, je serai toujours avec toi. _»

* * *

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

* * *

Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais quitté Erebor, depuis que j'avais appris la vérité sur la mort de mon père et que j'avais décidé de prendre les armes contre ma propre famille. Je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle de la Montagne, rien qui pût provenir de Kili, Fili, Thorin ou même de Dis. A présent, ils n'étaient plus que des fantômes qui revenaient me hanter la nuit, durant mon sommeil, lorsque je parvenais à le trouver, ce qui était un fait au demeurant rare certaines nuits.

J'ignorais si Thorin me vouait une haine si incommensurable qu'il ne tenait plus à entendre parler de moi ou bien s'il m'aimait encore suffisamment pour ne pas venir me donner la mort. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ce serait légitime et cela revenait au même. Quant à Fili…

J'avais simplement décidé de ne plus y penser, du moins je m'y efforçais, à l'un comme à l'autre, en dépit du fait que tous deux fussent une partie intégrante de ma vie et que je ne cessais de songer à Erebor, malgré tout ce qui se tramait ici. On ne jetait pas aussi aisément son passé, quoiqu'on en dise j'avais vécu là-bas les meilleurs instants de ma vie et sans doute les plus beaux de toute mon existence…

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la vie puisse être un butin, en aucune façon. Cependant, tout portait à croire au vu des circonstances qui m'entouraient, que c'était bien la seule et dernière chose que je possédais, hormis mon fils, qui n'eût pas de prix. J'étais donc bien résolue à me battre pour vivre, comme le ferait sans doute tout être doté de vie. Le temps était venu de faire quelque chose.

D'agir.

Néanmoins, je n'allais pas m'enfuir. Pas cette fois. Je n'allais pas abandonner ces gens aux pieds de ma cité comme on se débarrasse de la vermine. Car aux yeux de mon frère, c'était bien cela qu'était la population de la Rocheneuve : de la vermine. De la vermine réunie en un seul et même endroit clos, incapable de sortir ou de rentrer sans son autorisation. En somme, si Girael voulait se débarrasser de tout ceci, il n'avait qu'à y mettre le feu et tout serait aisément terminé en l'espace de quelques heures… Et plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais si ce n'était pas ce qu'il ferait si nous n'agissions pas rapidement.

La Tour des Cieux était pour moi le symbole de la sûreté et de la sécurité par excellence. Haute, majestueuse et réputée incassable depuis le temps qu'elle tenait debout ; loin de tout le monde extérieur, à l'abri des regards mais surtout des oreilles indiscrètes. La population n'avait pas accès à ce lieu, constamment surveillé par des hallebardiers au visage glabre, aussi imposants et froids que des statues de pierre. Je doutais même qu'ils eussent une âme, leur cœur semblant être fait de pierre également.

En vérité, il n'existait pas d'endroit plus dangereux que cette tour. Il suffisait en effet de monter au sommet de celle-ci pour ne plus pouvoir en redescendre sans passer par les marches, hormis en sautant par la fenêtre. A ma connaissance, il n'existait pas de corde pouvant relier la terre ferme et la fenêtre, tout comme il n'existait personne qui aurait tenté cette folle entreprise. Quiconque s'y serait risqué, selon moi, se serait tué avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Et ensuite, à cette non négligeable distance, son cadavre n'aurait guère offert plus charmant spectacle que celui d'un corps disloqué et dépourvu de vie, tordu dans des angles insolites et les yeux ouverts sur du vide.

Piètre fin que celle-ci. Je ne la souhaitais à personne. Pas même à mon frère ou à moi-même.

Cependant, mon père m'avait dit une fois qu'il était possible de se défendre d'autant d'hommes que possible pour peu qu'on se tienne du bon côté des marches, à savoir en haut. La défense était plus facile que l'attaque, encore qu'être un bon bretteur facilitait sans doute beaucoup la tâche. Je n'étais en revanche pas un soldat, et encore moins un guerrier ou un chevalier. Si jamais on venait par malheur à assaillir la Tour et que je m'y tenais, je priais en mon fort intérieur pour que ce jour-là, Frayn se tienne à mes côtés…

Mon acolyte-soldat se trouvait d'ailleurs en ce moment même avec moi, arpentant la salle en faisant les cent pas avec fébrilité, ce qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer autant qu'à me donner le tournis à force de le suivre du regard dans mon impatience à attendre sa réponse. J'avais cependant une suffisante maîtrise de ma personne pour ne pas ciller et le laisser achever son manège sans le contraindre à s'asseoir, comme je l'étais moi-même sur les marches près de la fenêtre, le vent sifflant doucement sur les pierres dans mon dos. En fermant les yeux et en prenant un peu de recul, on aurait pu le confondre avec le chant des oiseaux.

« — Il nous a fallu du temps pour accomplir ce que vous espériez… et tout est parfait aujourd'hui. » a déclaré Frayn d'une voix anxieuse.

« — Seulement ? »

Je flairais dans l'air sa peur, comme si celle-ci avait eu une réelle odeur. Une odeur putride qui m'a faite plisser du nez d'écœurement. Il ne devait pas avoir peur s'il ne voulait pas que j'en fasse de même. A l'état de chimères aussi volatiles que de la fumée que l'on essaye de saisir entre nos doigts, je pouvais encore décemment me bercer d'illusions concernant notre liberté acquise avec simplicité dans un avenir proche, d'une vie meilleure sans soucis et sans plus de morts, mais à présent c'était tout bonnement me fourvoyer. Ce temps était révolu, et la situation n'était plus la même. Dans cette situation, nous étions tous des rebelles et potentiellement tous bons à mourir si nous venions à échouer.

De cela, au moins, nous en étions tous sûrs.

J'allais venger mon père pour le parricide de mon frère, mais je n'allais pas le tuer. Les dieux savent à quel point lever les armes contre sa propre famille est déjà un crime punissable de l'errance éternelle de l'âme, sans rédemption possible. J'avais néanmoins pleinement connaissance de chaque pensée traîtresse que je forgeais, de chaque acte ignoble que je fomentais, de chaque parole amère que j'osais même prononcer. J'osais à peine me regarder dans une glace à présent, et si je le faisais, je ne regardais jamais mon reflet dans les yeux de peur d'y voir ma véritable nature.

Faire marche arrière m'était refusée à ce niveau ; trop de personnes étaient avec moi, derrière moi. Nous avions tout prévu, tout était prêt désormais. Il fallait passer à l'action.

« — Seulement je continue de croire que c'est folie de vouloir les rencontrer maintenant, Alana. En tant qu'ami, je me dois de vous mettre en garde. Il est encore trop tôt. Il serait plus sage d'attendre encore un peu. »

J'ai esquissé un sourire moqueur.

Etaient-ils réellement tous disposés et déterminés à me croire naïve et faible dans cette ville ? Combien de temps voulait-il encore que nous attendions ? Le temps pressait et passait sans tenir compte de nos problèmes. Girael n'avait jusqu'alors jamais fait mention de la nature de mes escapades régulières en ville, toutefois je sentais que la vérité était sur le point d'éclater à la maison. Mon frère n'avait jamais été un idiot.

_Jamais._

Si je devais réellement rencontrer ceux qui allaient être mes compagnons d'infortune, mieux valait que ce fût le plus tôt possible. En l'occurrence, j'avais pensé au soir même, bien que Frayn ne fût pas de cet avis. On ne pouvait plus traîner, plus reculer. Et en dépit de ma peur, je maintiendrais le cap. Il le fallait coûte que coûte.

« — Tous les amis que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent m'ont dit que chacun de mes actes relevaient de la démence pure. Or je ne suis pas folle pour autant et non moins en vie. La populace ne t'a pas réduit en pièce lorsqu'elle a su qui tu étais réellement et qui t'avait envoyé. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle n'en fasse pas de même avec moi, qui vient à leur rencontre sous aucun artifice et de mon propre chef. Surtout pour ce que je compte faire. » ai-je fait remarqué.

« — Votre rôle n'est pas aussi moindre que le mien, Alana. » a-t-il rétorqué en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'étais qu'un entremetteur. Vous voulez être celle qui mène la révolte. Vous voulez en être l'instigatrice. Qui vous assure que vous ne serez pas plutôt un otage qu'un commandant ? Une richesse à troquer contre une autre ? »

Frayn avait appris plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru à me faire confiance et à s'ouvrir à moi. J'aurais même été prête à parier qu'il me connaissait mieux que moi-même, − ce qui dans le cas présent ne débouchait sur rien de bon. J'aimais véritablement ce garçon, il était pour moi un ami proche et sincère et un appui indéfectible. Je n'émettais plus aucune réserve concernant sa loyauté. S'il fallait douter de quelqu'un, c'était bien de moi.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours avant que je fusse en mesure d'entrapercevoir qui était le vrai Frayn et quelques jours encore pour qu'il m'apparût totalement tel qu'il était en cet instant. Un être attentif et protecteur, posé, perspicace et réfléchi, qui prenait toujours le temps qu'il jugeait nécessaire avant de donner sa décision et de passer à l'acte. C'était également le plus gros défaut que je lui prêtais : être _trop _ réfléchi. La témérité à outrance ne lui aurait guère apporté plus, ceci dit.

Mais pour son âge, on ne pouvait pas lui faire le moindre reproche, et le temps serait sans doute pour lui le meilleur professeur.

_A moins que cela ne soit le rôle de sa première bataille._

« — Je le maintiens, ma dame. Ce n'est pas _raisonnable._ »

« — Rien ne l'a jamais été. » ai-je aussitôt contredit en me relevant d'un bon, ignorant toutes ses mises en garde que je jugeais inutiles à ce stade. « Depuis le début que nous fomentons tout ceci, rien n'a jamais été raisonnable Frayn. Je comprends ta crainte, et je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'ai ni peur ni honte à faire ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. Nous sommes tous si proches de la Mort qu'il suffirait de nous tendre la joue pour recevoir son baiser et mourir. Mais si cela doit arriver, comme cela arrivera un jour, ne veux-tu pas te dire que tu t'es tenu du côté de ceux qui se sont battus pour ce qu'ils croyaient juste ? Pour la liberté et pour l'avenir ? N'est-ce pas, selon toi, les meilleurs arguments possibles ? »

Un bon discours pouvait toujours convaincre, qu'il eût un ou plusieurs arguments cela n'avait pas d'importance, tant que ceux-ci étaient forts. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement convaincre, il fallait aussi persuader, et là était toute la subtilité de l'art oratoire et toute sa difficulté. Irais-je jusqu'à dire que je le maniais bien ? Pas nécessairement, non, mais à l'occasion j'estimais savoir m'en servir. J'avais tiré de mes différents statuts - commerçante et reine - une certaine expérience que je ne négligeais pas.

J'ai vu Frayn se mordre la lèvre et hésiter, prenant en considération chacune de mes paroles, pesant chacun de mes mots comme pour évaluer toutes les possibilités qui pourraient en résulter. A mes yeux toutefois, il n'existait pas trente-six chemins possibles ni autant de possibilités. En réalité, il n'y avait que deux voies possibles : celle de mourir rapidement l'arme à la main ou celle de mourir lentement, dans la souffrance et la misère, dans la haine et la défiance. Pour ma part, mon choix était déjà fait, aussi ignoble fût-il en réalité.

« — Vous êtes quelqu'un de dangereux, Alana. » a-t-il simplement fait en soupirant, ce à quoi j'ai souri.

Son constat ne m'avait nullement ébranlée, bien au contraire, il me galvanisait. Oui, j'étais quelqu'un de dangereux, quelqu'un que l'on devait craindre, quelqu'un que l'on devait redouter. Du moins, je l'étais devenue. J'étais devenue l'ombre de la ville, l'ombre _dans_ la ville, celle qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la nuit tombée. Ce nouveau statut ne me terrifiait pas, au contraire, il avait plutôt tendance à me rassurer, m'encourager. J'avais besoin de toutes les forces qui m'aideraient à ne pas flancher.

« — Peut-être bien, Frayn. Mais dans tous les cas tu m'as fait une promesse : celle de rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin. »

« — C'est le cas, je me battrai à vos côtés jusqu'à la mort. »

« — Je n'en demande pas moins. »

« — Je vous conduirai à l'endroit de nos rencontres habituelles. Les négociations seront réglées ce soir, si j'ai bien compris. »

« — Je l'espère, sincèrement ; je veux en avoir fini avec tout ceci au plus vite. Nous sortirons quand la lune sera suffisamment haute dans le ciel pour donner une ombre à toute chose. Tu viendras me chercher. »

« — Bien, je pense que c'est faisable et…raisonnable, pour une fois. »

Nous avons débattu encore quelques instants, après quoi nous sommes redescendus dans le « monde des vivants » comme disait Frayn, que la hauteur de la Tour avait peu à peu fini par effrayer. La population avait connaissance de nos plans dans les grandes lignes et tout un chacun commençait à arpenter les rues avec plus de ferveur et de convictions, comme si on essayait de glaner le plus d'informations concernant chacune des rues, des recoins, et d'apprendre le tout par cœur. Comme si cela suffirait à nous sauver la vie. Et peut-être bien, après tout, rien n'était gravé dans la pierre.

On m'accordait des regards d'une seconde par en-dessous, mais encore teinté de suspicions et de mépris pour certains. Je voyais bien que tous n'avaient pas confiance en moi et je ne saurais les en blâmer. Quelle personne indigne étais-je pour tourner le dos à mon propre sang ? Si même la notion et les valeurs familiales n'avaient plus le moindre sens à mes yeux, qu'est-ce qui me préposait à être la personne la plus digne de confiance, la plus droite, la plus juste ? C'était risible au plus haut point.

Nous avons regagné la maison sans encombre, sans que le moindre mot n'ait été échangé. Sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi. Frayn est parti regagner les quartiers destinés aux gardes et j'ai pris la direction de mes propres appartements pour retrouver mon fils. Ce dernier avait considérablement gagné en vigueur et en force, il était un beau petit bien portant et…irrémédiablement blond. Je nous trouvais des traits communs, de plus en plus à dire vrai. Girael s'occupait bien de lui, il consacrait au moins une heure à son neveu par jour, ce qui dans ces circonstances était plus que ce que je souhaitais. Aujourd'hui le contact de ses doigts sur mon fils me répugnait, et je ne cessais de me dire qu'ils avaient le goût et l'odeur du sang, la texture poisseuse. Je craignais qu'il transmît à mon fils toute sa démence, sa colère, sa rancœur rien qu'en le touchant du bout du doigt. Qui étais-je pour dire ça ?

« — Tu rentres tôt en comparaison des autres jours. Aurais-tu finalement compris que cette ville ne recèle plus la moindre chose ayant de l'intérêt ? » a fait mon frère adossé à la porte, comme s'il m'attendait.

« — Pourquoi restes-tu ici, dans ce cas ? Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller. Ne soit pas si méprisant envers la ville qui nous a vus naître et grandir. » ai-je répondu, froide. « Si les choses se sont empirées, c'est à cause d'une mauvaise gestion et d'un relâcher prise. »

« — Dois-je y voir une forme quelconque de reproche ? »

« — Peut-être bien, si tu es capable de voir. »

« — Qu'est-ce qui te prend depuis quelques temps ? Tu es froide et distante avec moi. Je ne pense pourtant pas avoir fait quelque chose qui t'ait contrariée. »

_Penses-tu ? Laisse-moi rire, puis attends que j'aie fini de reprendre mon souffle. Ensuite nous parlerons et nous userons de mots qui font mal. A ton avis, frère, lequel d'entre nous deux souffrira le plus après cela ?_

Ces derniers temps, j'avais appris à contrôler ma colère ou, du moins, à la supporter. Le moindre mot que mon frère prononçait suffisait à faire naître en moi un puissant sentiment de haine, que je m'efforçais à chaque fois de refouler, de calmer, d'annihiler. Savoir qu'il me mentait et qu'il se mentait à lui-même avait quelque chose de méprisant et de pathétique. Se prenait-il pour un saint ? Je n'en savais rien et je ne voulais pas le savoir, de toute manière. Je serrais le poing derrière mon dos avec force, priant pour qu'une fois de plus je ne cédasse pas à mes émotions. Je me devais de mentir, moi aussi. Une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était qu'une partie de plus dans un jeu qui n'avait pas de fin.

« — Je me languis simplement de ma vie à Erebor, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, ne l'oublie pas, et j'y ai là-bas le père de mes enfants qui demeure encore mon époux malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Le fait que Thorin fût mon mari avait-il encore le moindre sens ici ?

_Quand ça t'arrange ! _répondit l'odieuse voix moqueuse.

« — Tu as là-bas une famille de substitution qui veut sans doute ta mort à l'heure qu'il est. » a corrigé Girael en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est inconscient de songer au bien-être d'individus qui ne veulent pas le tien ? Tu es trop douce Alana, c'est ce qui a fait que notre père t'ait toujours marché dessus depuis ta naissance. Tu as été trop docile, trop malléable et pas assez à la fois. J'ai bien fait de prendre la relève pour t'épargner la suite d'une vie miséreuse, misérable et sans doute emplie de désespoir. Nous ferons table rase ensemble de tout ce que nous avons vécu. »

« — C'est que tu me dis à chaque fois, c'est que tu me répètes dès que tu en as l'occasion. » ai-je ensuite craché sans retenu. « Mais jusqu'à présent, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu te jettes les fleurs que te refuse mon ignorance mais ça ne peut plus durer. Dis-moi ce que tu as fait une bonne fois pour toute, et peut-être que je te remercierai comme tu le mérites. »

Girael n'a pas cillé une seule seconde, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette confrontation depuis toujours. Cette attitude m'a mise mal à l'aise ; à croire que rien ne pouvait réussir à ébranler son assurance et sa confiance en lui. Il demeurait toujours de marbre, ne laissant rien voir au-travers de ses expressions ce qu'il pensait si toutefois il pouvait penser à quelque chose dans sa sérénité. Toutes les situations le laissaient indifférent, _toutes_. S'en était frustrant à la longue, et je craignais que tôt ou tard je ne puisse plus réussir à en faire de même. En dépit des apparences, ce travail pouvait devenir harassant à la longue et je me sentais chaque jour de plus en plus exténuée, comme si tout ce que je faisais ne servait à rien.

Si mon frère avait toujours agit ainsi depuis mon départ, nul doute qu'il avait toujours tout planifié, peser les moindres éventualités afin de ne jamais être pris de court. Il était fort, _vraiment ;_ cela, du moins, je voulais bien le lui concéder. Mais ensuite ?

Mon frère a ébauché un sourire, mais pas un rictus ou une grimace. Un sourire forcé et fugace, un peu maladroit et désolé, un sourire que l'on dessine sur nos lèvres juste avant de faire ou de dire quelque chose de mal, comme si on n'avait pas le choix ou qu'on regrettait d'avance ce que l'on s'apprêtait à faire. Instinctivement, j'ai reculé d'un pas. De longues secondes ont paru s'écouler avant que mon frère ne prenne de nouveau la parole :

« — J'imagine que je ne peux pas te refuser cette vérité que tu cherches ardemment. Je tiens cependant, avant que de la dévoiler, à te mettre en garde : tu n'aimeras pas ce que tu vas entendre. Non, laisse-moi finir. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait en tout état de conscience et je ne le regrette pas. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour nous deux. »

Je n'ai pas osé répondre, ne sachant que dire qui quel comportement adopter. Je craignais que le moindre geste ne suffît à me tromper, me dévoiler. En cet instant, une statue n'aurait pu être plus immobile que moi-même, l'air ne semblait pas circuler dans mon corps et mon sang semblait s'être figé dans mes veines, comme s'il n'affluait plus.

« — Mais j'imagine que cela, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas chère sœur ? Tu sais ce que j'ai fait. »

« — Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

« — Allons Alana, pas de ça avec moi. Veux-tu simplement me l'entendre dire ? Aurais-tu encore des doutes concernant ma culpabilité ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, Alana. Le fait d'avoir tué une personne ne fait pas de moi un monstre, certains le font tous les jours et ils n'en sont pas moins des hommes. Il nous aurait tués tous les deux au bout du compte, tués de chagrin, de peine et… »

« — Donc tu l'avoues… Tu l'avoues, tu l'as tué. Girael, tu…tu as tué notre père. »

« — Je nous ai libéré de son joug, de son… »

« — Mais c'était notre père, enfin ! Girael ! Il n'était pas un… Il voulait seulement notre bien. »

« — Ne le défend pas, pas après ce qu'il a toujours fait ! Il nous a méprisés, il nous a frappés, rabaissés. Ne le défend pas, Alana, s'il te plaît, il n'en a pas besoin. Ne le pleure pas non plus, il n'aurait pas pleuré pour toi. Il ne l'a pas fait quand tu es partie pour Erebor, moi si. J'ai juré de te ramener, pour que nous restions une famille, pour te protéger. Tu es ma sœur et il n'existe pas d'amour plus fort que l'amour fraternel. »

_Mon frère est fou, _ai-je soudainement réalisé.

Et dire que c'est moi que l'on a qualifié de démente ces derniers temps… Dans d'autres circonstances, j'en aurais bien ri. Mais en réalité ce n'était pas risible et ça ne l'avait jamais été. C'était effrayant plus qu'autre chose. Ce que je ne cautionnais pas, c'était que mon frère ait fait tout ceci par égard pour nous, soi-disant pour nous protéger. La personne dont il fallait se protéger, c'était bien lui, – même la population avait fini par le comprendre. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle durant tout ce temps ? Et dire que j'avais tant espéré le retrouver un jour, que je m'étais tant inquiétée pour lui...

Les messages que je recevais à Erebor, tous ces signes qui me mettaient en garde depuis le début et je n'avais pas su voir à temps… L'horloge s'était mise en place bien plus tôt que je ne l'avais cru, et j'étais arrivée en retard.

Je ne pouvais pas excuser Girael sous prétexte que notre père nous avait menés la vie dure de son vivant. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était qu'une affaire de vengeance plus qu'autre chose et je n'avais été qu'un prétexte pour que mon frère puisse se donner bonne conscience au moment d'agir. Je ne m'étais jamais plainte, je n'avais rien demandé et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de l'idée qu'une part de tout ceci m'incombait aussi. J'avais aussi les mains sales, bien que de façon moindre et indirecte. J'avais trempé dans cette odieuse affaire, tout ça parce que j'avais voulu être heureuse.

J'avais l'impression que l'on venait de m'asséner un coup de poignard dans le ventre, un poignard à la lame si longue qu'elle ressortait par mon dos. La douleur psychique était à peine supportable et je me demandais si la morsure de l'acier me ferait le même effet, si elle serait plus agréable ou plus violente. Mon frère a voulu poser sa main sur mon épaule mais je me suis dégagée avant même qu'il n'ait pu m'atteindre. J'ignorais pourquoi je sentais une telle incrédulité, mêlée à du chagrin et de la colère, car après tout, je savais déjà tout.

« — Comment as-tu su que j'avais…fait ça ? »

« — Fait _ça _? » ai-je répété avec hargne. « N'utilise pas de terme pour atténuer ton crime. Appelle ça correctement, appelle-le par son nom dis que tu as commis un meurtre ! »

« — Comment as-tu su que j'avais tué notre père ? » a-t-il reformulé sans aucun remord ni gêne.

« — Dans la bibliothèque, la dernière fois. » ai-je répondu aussitôt.

« — Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas fouiller dans les rayons. Tu n'as pas écouté. »

« — J'avais besoin de savoir. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. »

« — Pas plus que toi pour ce que j'ai fait. »

« — Mais enfin tu… »

« — Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Mais sais-tu ce que tu as fait, _toi _? Tu n'en as même pas conscience. »

J'ai cru que mon cœur avait raté un battement tant sa réponse m'avait prise de court.

Ce n'était pas de moi dont nous étions en train de parler… Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Tant et plus de choses, certes… Toutefois je ne me sentais fautive d'aucune chose. Rien ne réussissait à m'éclairer sur la chose à laquelle il pensait, – car il était clair qu'il pensait bien à quelque chose. J'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai pas trouvé la chose à laquelle il faisait allusion.

« — Ne me juge pas, Alana, alors que les conséquences de _tes _actes vont engendrer bien plus de morts que je n'en ferai jamais. Que crois-tu qu'il se passe à Erebor en ce moment, sinon une guerre civile qui commence à naître ? Pour qui, de Thorin ou de Fili, les nains de la Montagne vont-ils prendre parti, à ton avis ? Pour leur souverain légitime ou pour celui qui a réussi à le réduire à néant ? Les nains suivent les puissants, il en va de même dans tout peuple doté de raison. L'un des deux va mourir, ou les deux. » a-t-il alors enchaîné.

« — Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de Thorin, c'est l'homme que… »

« — Que tu as trompé, ma sœur. »

Je l'ai frappé.

Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille en ma présence ?! Qui se prétendait-il être pour s'autoriser une pareille remarque ? Il n'était rien, rien de plus qu'un monstre…

_Rien de plus que mon frère._

Girael s'est mis à rire.  
Comment avais-je pu vouloir me tourner vers lui à un moment ? Comment ?

« — Nous sommes de la même engeance, Alana. Issus de la même graine. » a-t-il continué, une main sur sa joue qu'il frottait doucement. « Te crois-tu sincèrement meilleure que moi ? Je ne te savais pas aussi orgueilleuse. Tu es loin d'être la sainte personne que tu te figures être, tu es celle pour qui tout un peuple va se briser, se déchirer. Toi et moi, chère sœur, nous sommes pareils. »

« — C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai tué personne et ne le ferai jamais ! Si j'ai fui la Montagne, c'est justement pour que cette guère n'aie pas lieu, et elle n'aura pas lieu ! Personne ne mourra, personne. »

« — Nous verrons cela. »

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quelque chose quand j'ai entendu mon fils pleurer. C'était peut-être triste et horrible à dire, mais jamais un son ne m'avait paru si mélodieux, si libérateur que les pleurs de Dharin.

N'ayant guère plus envie de demeurer ici, je me suis précipitée à l'intérieur pour m'occuper de la seule chose qui avait un réel intérêt à mes yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation, mais que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Tant que je n'avais pas vu mon peuple, je me devais de tolérer tout en silence. Je n'en avais plus pour longtemps désormais, encore un peu de patience.

Je me suis enfermée dans la chambre de Dharin jusqu'à ce que le soleil fût complètement invisible, et que la lumière ne fût plus qu'un vague souvenir, tout comme sa chaleur. Le jour avait fini par décliner. Mon fils dormait dans mes bras depuis un moment à présent, mais je ne cessais de le bercer comme si je craignais que le simple fait de m'arrêter suffît à le réveiller. Je ne pouvais cependant guère rester plus longtemps ici, j'avais une mission à remplir, un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer si je voulais que tout ce que j'avais entrepris avec Frayn réussisse. Nous avions œuvré dans l'ombre dans cet unique but.

Il était d'ailleurs censé venir me chercher pour me conduire au lieu convenu. J'admettais sans peine avoir du mal à contrôler ma peur et à penser à autre chose avec rationalité. Je me sentais comme un cheval farouche que l'on peinait à dresser, un animal qu'on ne pouvait contrôler et qui dans sa peur et sa folie ne pouvait plus se contrôler lui-même.

Après un moment qui m'avait semblé interminable et incommensurable, on a doucement frappé à ma porte. Deux coups brefs sourds et qui m'ont fait sursauté tant je ne les attendais plus. Frayn avait sans doute cherché à atténuer le bruit de sa présence, il ne devait pas s'aventurer dans cette partie de la maison en théorie mais j'avais fait en sorte qu'il puisse à tout moment me rejoindre en cas de problème. Déposant avec minutie et douceur mon fils dans son lit, je me suis rendue vers la porte que j'ai entrouverte, afin de simplement pouvoir y passer ma tête.

« — Ma dame, il est l'heure. » a annoncé le garde.

« — Fort bien. »

J'ai pris soin de bien verrouiller la porte derrière moi avant de m'en aller à la suite de Frayn, à pas feutrés dans le couloir et les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée. Nous n'avions que fermé la porte de bois que déjà une présence bloquait notre chemin, - nous n'avions pas fait plus de deux pas. La lumière n'étant pas du bon côté, il m'était impossible de discerner le visage de cet inconnu que je savais ne pas être mon frère. La silhouette imposait le respect et inspirait la crainte. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite et ma respiration à se faire saccader comme si j'étais essoufflée. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir ni d'entendre sa voix pour l'avoir si souvent touché et entendu dans le noir.

Thorin.

* * *

**Hey hey hey !**

Je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre depuis**_ longtemps_**, je le sais tellement !  
Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais je ne voulais pas partir sans poster alors j'ai bossé dessus comme une forcenée.  
J'ai eu bon nombre de contre-temps qui ont fait que je n'ai pu publier **avant, **je le regrette (et la flemme d'avoir tant bossé une fois tout fini m'avait grandement retenue). Mais **jamais** je n'ai oublié cette fiction, je le jure !  
Merci d'être toujours présents à chaque nouveau chapitre, votre fidélité me touche toujours autant et les nouvelles têtes qui débarquent de temps à autres font naître un sourire banane sur mon visage !

Ce message-ci ne sert qu'à vous **_informer_** de mon départ en Nouvelle-Zélande, dans le cadre d'un voyage scolaire. Je serai donc absente dix jours, ce qui explique j'ai été retardée... Entre tous les docs à fournir et les "opérations tartes" (#prof d'histoire-géo. Au passage, je suis devenue pro de la quiche) à la récré pour récolter des fonds...

Woilà.

On se retrouve dans pas longtemps, promis !  
Portez-vous bien,  
Lhenaya.

PS à "Guest": Je te remercie aussi de ton message mais... Pourquoi me remercies-tu, toi ? o.O


	17. Chapter 15

« _C'est l'espoir de vivre, de croire en l'avenir, qui a conduit tous ces hommes sur le champ de bataille... avant de les faire mourir. »_

* * *

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

* * *

Il est des fois où la situation échappe à tout contrôle.

Il est des fois où, pensant avoir tout planifié, tout prévu à la minute près, on ne craint pas de se faire surprendre par un imprévu car on croit penser qu'il n'en existe pas, qu'il ne _peut_ pas y en avoir. On pense avoir étudié avec une minutie toute particulière toutes les possibilités possibles que peut engendrer telle ou telle situation, ou dans le cas contraire avoir prévu de quoi rectifier le tir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La naïveté a toujours été si belle, si pure… Et les êtres vivants n'ont jamais été aussi bons que dans l'art de dissimuler les choses.

Et puis un jour, la réalité nous rappelle brutalement son existence – et par la même occasion l'existence de notre vanité, notre orgueil. Sans savoir quand avec exactitude, sans savoir d'où ni pourquoi, un imprévu arrive et bousille tout sur son passage, tel une tornade meurtrière et dévastatrice tout droit sortie de l'enfer lui-même. C'est à partir de là que la situation commence à nous échapper, et qu'elle entraîne dans son sillage une nuée d'imprévus en plus, achevant de bousiller le reste de nos entreprises avec une satisfaction malsaine. _Non, vous n'êtes pas tous seuls. Rien n'ai jamais acquis_.  
Voilà le message que ce genre de catastrophe tient à véhiculer.

En ce qui me concernait, cet imprévu portait un nom bien défini et familier : Thorin.

Si la partie rêveuse de mon être avait espéré, voire même attendu ce jour avec une impatience particulièrement déraisonnée, une autre partie de moi, plus cartésienne, me laissait entendre chaque fois qu'il lui était possible de placer un mot que j'avais mis un point final à notre relation le jour de mon départ et que je n'avais quasiment aucune chance de revoir un jour celui avec qui j'aurais dû mêler mon existence. Ou du moins, c'était ce que j'avais pensé, c'était ce avec quoi je m'étais bercée d'idées de révolution. Pensant n'avoir rien à perdre en voulant me battre pour la liberté, j'en avais oublié la lourde réalité pourtant pas si facilement négligeable : Thorin pouvait toujours arriver.

Force m'était donc de constater que je m'étais lourdement fourvoyée, et par la même occasion que la partie cartésienne de ma personne n'avait pas toujours raison. C'était d'ailleurs bien dommage, car je ne l'écoutais que très rarement et que, cette fois-ci, j'avais décidé de lui faire confiance.

J'avais réussi depuis quelques temps à pouvoir suivre à la lettre une charte de conduite bien définie que je m'étais fixée, afin de ne pas commettre ne serait-ce que le moindre écart, la plus insignifiante bêtise, mais voilà que tout venait subitement de voler en éclats, réduisant mes efforts à néant. Si c'était l'œuvre d'une quelconque divinité, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans, pas plus que je n'en voyais la dérisoire utilité. Un plaisir sadique, rien de plus ; le plaisir de voir les gens qui essayent de s'en sortir souffrir.

J'étais certaine que c'était Thorin qui se tenait devant moi, pas quelqu'un d'autre, bien que la lumière ne fût pas favorable à pouvoir l'affirmer de façon réelle. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de lumière, pas besoin de la clarté luisante de la lune pour reconnaître celui avec qui j'avais partagé ma couche, celui avec qui j'avais pu concevoir mes enfants, celui avec qui j'avais passé une partie de ma vie et connu mon premier amour – et sans doute l'unique. Il est des choses qui n'ont pas besoin d'être vues pour être là, pour exister et être perçues.

La stupeur qui s'était abattue sur moi comme une masse m'ôtait toute capacité de réflexion quelle qu'elle fût, et je n'ai su de quelle façon je me devais d'agir. La surprise me paralysait comme si j'étais sous l'influence d'un regard de prédateur prêt à bondir et que j'en étais la vulgaire proie, la pauvre victime. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui, maintenant qu'il était là et que j'avais perdu espoir de le revoir. Cependant c'était bien lui, et il était bien là. Lui que je n'attendais plus et qui à présent me bloquait la route. L'expression « avoir toujours quelqu'un sur son chemin » venait-elle de là ?

J'ai senti ses yeux se poser sur moi, me fixer avec intensité comme s'il essayait de lire en moi et j'ai senti la peur me gagner peu à peu avec une sensation désagréable. Visualisez-vous une cellule close, sans porte ni fenêtre, avec juste un toit ouvert au-dessus de vous, qui vous apporte de la lumière du jour. La lumière de la liberté, du salut, celle qui vous rappelle que non, vous n'êtes pas perdu(e), vous êtes tout près de la sortie.

Visualisez-vous ensuite au milieu de cette cellule exiguë où vous pouvez à peine écarter les bras, les murs rongés par l'humidité et parsemés d'une mousse verdoyante et odorante. Vous regardez le ciel au-dessus de vous, il se couvre doucement puis il pleut. Au début un peu, puis ensuite beaucoup.

A mesure que la pluie redouble d'intensité, de force, de vigueur, vous comprenez avec effroi et impuissance que la cellule se remplit petit à petit d'eau, et qu'il n'y a pas de moyen de s'enfuir… Vous comprenez alors que, quoique vous fassiez, quoique vous _puissiez _faire, vous allez mourir. C'est inévitable. La voilà, la sensation désagréable qui montait en moi, aussi désagréable que celle de se voir mourir à petit feu. Car il n'y a en effet rien de pire, pour celui qui est encore en vie, que de voir la Mort s'avancer vers lui.

J'avais depuis longtemps renoncé à mon innocence, aussi savais-je que Thorin n'était pas ici pour rien. Au vu de sa position de marbre et de son attitude peu avenante, j'en ai déduis qu'il venait rendre justice pour mes actes ignobles, appliquer sa sentence et reprendre notre fils avant de tourner le dos à mon corps sans vie. Il devait sans doute penser qu'il était une personne plus à même de l'élever, et il était sans doute en droit de le penser.

J'essayais de me convaincre que ça ne serait qu'un mauvais cap à passer, qu'une fois que sa colère se serait déversée avec toute la virulence avec laquelle elle devait l'être, il n'y aurait plus rien, plus rien à craindre. Mais qui donc essayais-je de persuader avec si peu de conviction ?

Certes, j'avais dit à Fili autant qu'à moi-même que j'assumerais les conséquences de mes actes le moment venu, que j'y répondrais la tête haute.

Mais la vérité, la _cruelle_ vérité, c'est que j'avais peur.

J'étais lâche. Et je l'avais toujours été.

Le bruit d'une lame a résonné avec lenteur non loin de mon oreille, me rappelant que j'étais encore du monde des vivants et que je me devais d'y rester.

J'ignorais si c'était par réflexe ou s'il avait perçu ma peur, mais Frayn avait dégainé son épée, prêt à nous défendre contre Thorin. J'ai été saisie d'un pincement au cœur, ayant du mal à imaginer ce dernier nous attaquant. Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais demandé à mon ami et soldat de rengainer son arme…

J'ai confronté mon époux du regard et nous nous sommes défiés en chien de faïence sans ciller. Nous craignions le moindre geste de l'un ou de l'autre, comme si l'un eût été en mesure de tuer l'autre dans un moment d'inattention ou de relâchement total, en toute fourberie et lâcheté. Adieu la confiance que nous nous portions autrefois. Où étaient partis les restes de notre mariage et de notre amour passé ? Amour que, pour ma part, je continuais d'entretenir à son égard.

Lequel d'entre nous était maudit des dieux ?

« — Tu es partie. » a-t-il finalement lâché en un souffle.

La voix était grave, le ton sans appel et la question qu'il avait posé n'en était pas une.

Entendre sa voix m'a fait frissonnée – je ne l'avais plus entendue depuis trop longtemps sinon dans mes rêves et j'en conservais des sonorités irréelles. J'en suis venue à douter de la véracité de mes perceptions, à douter du monde qui m'entourait. En cet instant, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'embrasse, me prenne dans ses bras et l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait et me pardonnait. Mais ce temps était révolu depuis longtemps. Les paroles de mon frère se sont mises à tournoyer derrière mon crâne, m'intimant de choisir entre Thorin et Fili. J'ai eu du mal à déglutir et j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. A la place de cela, j'ai acquiescé doucement :

« — Oui. Et tu es venu. » ai-je enchaîné sur le même ton.

« — Pourquoi ? »

« — Parce que je n'en pouvais plus de mentir, je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses, je t'aimais tellement que… »

« — Non. » m'a-t-il coupé. « Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu es partie. Je te demande pourquoi tout ceci. Je te demande pourquoi on en est arrivé là, pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu être heureux ensemble. Dis-moi Alana, qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché, qu'est-ce qu'il manquait dans ce que je t'ai donné pour que cela ne te suffise pas ? Pourquoi tu en as _trop _voulu ? »

Je n'ai pas su lui répondre, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait manqué à un moment. Peut-être avais-je fais preuve d'une lubricité excessive, je n'en savais trop rien. En voulant replacer une mèche de mes cheveux qui m'obstruait la vue, j'ai surpris mes doigts trembler avec une intensité toute particulière que je n'ai su réprimé. A coup sûr, il l'avait remarqué. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose, Frayn est intervenu, l'épée toujours en main, s'avançant d'un pas :

« — Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? »

Sa voix trahissait un léger trémolo et son manque de confiance en lui et je me suis souvenue que Frayn ne connaissait que la partie théorique du combat. Face à Thorin, je pouvais facilement estimer qui serait le gagnant d'un duel si par malheur il devait il y en avoir un, et en combien de temps la Mort viendrait s'emparer de celui qu'elle avait choisi. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer derechef, ne voulant pas avoir à subir cette culpabilité, cette charge sur la conscience. Je ne voulais voir mourir aucun d'eux par ma seule faute.

« — Frayn, reste en dehors de ça tu… » ai-je intimé avant de me stopper, ne sachant ce que je devais ajouter. « Tu ne sais rien. »

« — Qu'imagines-tu pouvoir faire avec ça, dis-moi ? » a fait Thorin en s'adressant à Frayn, désignant son épée d'un signe de tête, m'ignorant royalement. « Crois-tu réellement pouvoir me tuer ? Tu en as le courage, toujours, mais il te faudra plus que ça pour ôter la vie d'un homme…ou d'un nain, qu'importe. Pour commencer, ne tremble pas, ton coup n'en sera que plus sûr et plus meurtrier. »

« — Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire comment on se sert d'une arme. Je sais de quel côté on la tient et comment on la manie, je me passerai fort bien de vos conseils. » a rétorqué le soldat, sans toutefois baisser sa garde. « Je peux néanmoins vous montrer comment je m'en sers, si vous persistez à douter de moi. »

Thorin a émis un petit rire, nullement déstabilisé ni même inquiet. On aurait dit que c'était comme si un enfant insolent s'était adressé à lui. Et on ne craint rien d'un enfant. J'aurais voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais encore une fois la seule que j'ai su faire a été de garder le silence.

« — Tu me sembles brave, soldat. Téméraire mais droit. Une personne loyale et digne de confiance. C'est pour _elle_ que tu fais tout ça ? » a-t-il demandé en me désignant du regard. « Que t'a-t-elle promis pour de tels services ? A moi, elle a promis sa vie et pourtant regarde aujourd'hui... »

Les mots cachaient une certaine rancœur voire du mépris et peut-être aussi de façon lointaine une forme de déception. Comme si je n'avais suffisamment pas déjà culpabilisé, il fallait en plus que Thorin en rajoutât une couche. Oh oui, je savais ô combien sa douleur était grande, peut-être l'était-elle plus que la mienne mais, tout de même… Si son but était de me faire mal, il avait réussi. Et de loin.

Cependant Frayn semblait constituer mon seul pilier stable, le seul qui tînt encore debout avec une certaine solidité. Il persistait à demeurer en avant pour me défendre, ne prêtant pas autant d'importance aux paroles de mon époux qu'il l'aurait dû. Je lui devais tellement, à ce soldat, mais je ne pourrais jamais rien lui donner qui puisse compenser ce qu'il sacrifiait pour ma cause. Quoiqu'il arrive, je lui serais redevable le reste de mon existence et bien au-delà.

« — La liberté. » a-t-il répondu sans hésitation, à ma plus grande surprise. « Elle nous a promis, à moi comme au peuple de la Rocheneuve, la liberté qu'on nous a volée. Alana nous rendra justice pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici, pour toutes les souffrances que nous avons endurées. Dans toutes les batailles dans lesquelles elle aura décidé de se battre, je la suivrai. _Nous_ la suivrons tous, moi comme le peuple, car elle nous a montré comment y croire. »

Je l'ai regardé, incrédule.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir réussi à susciter un tel sentiment, une telle mentalité. La croyante, l'espoir… J'ai senti les larmes me monter, mais je me refusais à les laisser couler. Car il n'était pas ici question de tristesse mais de force. Forts, nous devions l'être, _tous_, car nous finirions par nous battre tous ensemble. De plus, je ne pouvais décemment pas montrer à Thorin que j'étais faible, cela n'aurait pas rendu crédible la tirade de Frayn. Cela ne m'aurait pas rendu crédible non plus.

Thorin s'est approché vers nous. Ni Frayn ni moi n'avons esquissé le moindre geste. Le visage de mon époux laissait entrevoir un intérêt soudain pour ce que mon ami venait de confier. C'est vrai qu'il ignorait tout ce qui s'était passé ici.

« — De quoi parlez-vous ? » a fait le Roi d'Erebor.

« — De rien qui puisse t'intéresser. » ai-je répondu, recouvrant soudainement l'usage de la parole.

Puis je me suis avancée, prenant garde à ne pas le bousculer, ne pas le toucher, le regard porté vers l'horizon et pas vers ses yeux. Au moment où je le dépassais, il m'a retenue par le bras avec tant de force que j'ai été contrainte de m'arrêter bien que je ne l'eusse pas voulu – j'ai d'ailleurs manqué de tomber. J'ai fermé les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, me préparant à me plonger dans ses yeux qui n'étaient plus aveugles, appréciant le contact de sa main qui m'était devenue aussi étrangère que familière.

« — Thorin, laisse-moi. Nous sommes attendus. » ai-je repris, sans le regarder.

« — Penses-tu sincèrement que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? Après tout ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu _m'as_ fait ? Tu me dois des explications Alana, et crois-moi je les aurai. » a-t-il rétorqué, menaçant.

« — Il est des mots qui ne sont faits que pour le silence et qui prennent un sens tout nouveau une fois qu'ils sont prononcés syllabe par syllabe. Tant que je suis encore silencieuse Thorin, va-t-en. Je t'assure que cela vaut mieux. Seulement n'oublie pas que je t'ai aimé et que je continue de le faire, qu'une heure où l'amour a existé, a été partagée, ne sera jamais gâchée. »

« — Alana. Qu'est-ce que… »

« — Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Piètres excuses que celle que je vais te donner, mais ce sont les seules que j'ai » ai-je coupé avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer. « Je suis faible, je suis lâche, je suis une femme. J'avais peur. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. Je pensais que ma place était avec toi, à Erebor, mais je me suis trompée. Mon combat n'était pas là-bas. Je l'ai compris il y a peu Thorin et donc bien trop tard, mais ma bataille, je dois la mener ici, chez moi. Je suis partie en entraînant derrière moi une chose qui, bien malgré moi, n'aurait jamais dû exister. Une chose qui nous a tous dépassés, que nous n'avons su contrôlée. Je me dois de réparer cela, pour ceux qui ont souffert alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. S'ils doivent mourir, je ne veux pas que ce soit de ma faute. »

« — Mais tu leur demandes se battre pour _ta_ cause. » a-t-il fait remarqué.

« — Non. Je leur demande de se battre pour leur liberté, pour leur futur, pour la justice. Et si tout ceci porte mon nom, fort bien, j'en accepte le prix. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je veux faire une chose bien et je veux la faire jusqu'au bout. Cette fois-ci Thorin, je ne me défilerai pas. »

« — Et que fais-tu de Melgane et Dharin ? Nos…_Tes_ enfants. N'ont-ils pas d'importance à tes yeux ? »

« — Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus cher, n'en doute jamais. » ai-je répondu, sans tenir compte du fait qu'il ait dit « _tes_ » enfants et non « _nos »_ enfants. « Aussi est-ce la raison, l'unique raison, pour laquelle je veux qu'ils grandissent dans un environnement de paix. Et parfois, pour acquérir la paix, il faut faire la guerre. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque...mieux que moi. »

Au départ, la raison pour laquelle j'avais laissé Melgane à Erebor était que je désirais que Thorin vînt et me la ramenât. Une part de moi l'avait laissée pour qu'elle grandisse loin de moi et devienne une personne de respect, vertueuse à souhait et qu'elle fasse la fierté de son père quel qu'il fût. Une autre part de moi, la partie noire, la partie égoïste, celle dont je peinais à reconnaître l'existence, celle pour qui j'avais sans doute délaissé Thorin au profit de Fili, l'avait laissée pour que mon époux me revînt.

« — Explique-moi de quoi il retourne » a-t-il tenté. « Peut-être que je pourrai… »

« — Non, il s'agit de mon combat, pas du tien. Ne t'en mêle pas, tu n'as aucun rôle à jouer dedans. »

« — Mais c'est trop facile d'agir comme ça ! » a-t-il tonné approchant son visage si près du mien que j'ai pu sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. « Tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière tout ça, tu te donnes de fausses excuses dont toi-même tu t'accroches pour soulager ta conscience ! Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, ce n'est pas le jeu. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as rien à faire avec nous alors que tu as causé tant de souffrance et de tristesse lorsque tu es partie. J'avais tant voulu te donner la mort, le jour où Fili – mon propre neveu, ma propre famille et non pas ma propre femme – est venu me dire la vérité sur ce qui se tramait sous mon nez depuis des années sans que j'ai su le voir.  
Je t'en ai voulu Alana, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. J'avais confiance en toi, je t'aimais et je t'aurais donné tout ce dont j'aurais été capable pour ne voir ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche de sourire étirer tes lèvres et illuminer ton visage. J'ai voulu partir à ta recherche, et te rendre la souffrance que tu m'avais laissée derrière toi. Mais je ne suis pas venu, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas pu, à cause de Dis et Kili qui se démenaient nuits et jours pour qu'aucun mal ne te soit fait. Ils s'évertuaient à te croire innocente, ils attendaient de moi que j'envoie des troupes à ta recherche et que j'aille moi-même te chercher pour avoir les explications sur ce malentendu. Car à leurs yeux, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un fâcheux malentendu.  
Devant tant d'ardeur et de persévérance, j'ai été tenté de les croire et de faire ce qu'ils me demandaient. Mais bien qu'ils aient eu connaissance de la nouvelle par le biais d'autres voix, ils n'avaient pas entendu celle de Fili. Et le regard de _ton amant_, fuyant et honteux, me poussait à nourrir envers lui et envers toi une haine farouche, féroce. Trahi, Alana, voilà ce que j'étais, voilà ce que je suis. J'aurais tout donné pour toi, Alana, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas su le voir ? »

La voix était lasse, profonde, blasée.

Le début de la colère qui avait entraîné et guidé la tirade de Thorin n'était plus que tristesse et lassitude, déception et désespoir – elle s'était estompée, comme tout le reste. Tout comme je l'étais à l'intérieur. Comment voulait-il que je réagisse à cela ? Je ne me sentais pas bien, moi non plus. Le temps a paru ralentir, puis se suspendre mais c'était comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose le retenait, le forçait à s'arrêter. J'ai eu l'impression de même pouvoir entendre les aiguilles d'une immense horloge émettre un bruit entrecoupée de la respiration forte et fastidieuse de celui qui tentait de nous offrir un instant de répit.

J'ai regardé cet homme que j'avais aimé, brûlant de lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, tout ce que je ne pouvais plus garder pour moi car oui, cela me rongeait, cela me tuait irrévocablement.

Seulement, j'étais lâche, j'étais faible et j'étais une femme.

« — Pardon. » a été tout ce que j'ai réussi à dire, dans un souffle humide. « Je suis désolée. Pour tout. Je sais très bien que les mots n'ont pas d'importance venant de moi, qu'ils en ont encore moins en cet instant où tout semble nous confronter, nous amener à nous haïr mais je n'accorderai pas ce plaisir à cette force du destin. Car j'ai souffert, car je souffre et car je t'aime. Ce que j'ai fait, je n'aurais jamais dû le faire. Si tu as cru Fili une fois, tu le croiras encore lorsqu'il te le dira, te le confirmeras ; je n'ai jamais vécu pleinement notre relation. Par égard pour toi, parce que j'ai souffert de te faire du mal.  
Tu es venu pour rendre justice Thorin et c'est pour cette même raison que je suis restée chez moi alors que j'aurais pu partir. Le monde a assez souffert, il est temps qu'il connaisse sa part de bonheur, un vrai bonheur, un qui perdure. Je te promets, si tu m'aimes encore suffisamment pour croire en cette dernière promesse que je te fais, qu'une fois que j'aurai réglé tout ce qui se trame ici, je ferai ce que tu voudras. J'accepterai toutes les sentences que tu auras prévu de me donner.  
Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, ce n'est pas du courage qui brûle au fond de mon regard, c'est de l'inconscience… ou de la résignation, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Mais je suis certaine de deux choses : je t'aime et j'ai peur. Je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de te demander de me promettre quoique ce soit, mais jure-moi que s'il m'arrive quelque chose ici, dans les jours qui viennent, jure-moi que tu prendras soin de Melgane et Dharin comme s'ils étaient tes enfants…car peut-être le sont-ils vraiment. »

Le silence qui a suivi était si _silencieux_, si sourd, si imperturbable que j'en ai eu les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Le temps continuait de suspendre sa course, mais j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir migré dans un autre espace-temps, où plus rien ne saurait jamais nous atteindre ni nous attendre. L'absence de notion de temps et d'espace renforçait le calme qui peu à peu prenait possession de mon être, trop habitué à ce genre de situation miséreuse et misérable pour encore s'en émouvoir. J'avais entendu dire que la vie était pleine de surprises, il n'y avait en réalité rien de plus faux : la vie était certes faite de choses nouvelles, mais qui cessaient progressivement de l'être, qui devenaient habituelles à mesure qu'on les côtoyait et qu'on se familiarisait avec elles.  
C'était un peu comme apprivoiser un animal.

Il y avait encore tant et plus de choses à dire qu'aucun de nous n'a trouvé la force d'ajouter un mot supplémentaire. Que fallait-il dire de plus qu'on ne savait pas déjà ?

J'ai senti la froideur de la lame de Frayn proche de mon visage, bien qu'elle ne me touchât pas – il n'avait toujours pas rengainé son arme et ne semblait pas disposé à le faire. C'était presque odieux à dire, mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire de lui, seul Thorin comptait pour moi, il n'y avait que lui que je voyais (littéralement). La distance qu'il avait réduite pour me retenir et pour me parler n'avait pas été rétablie, nous étions toujours étroitement proches l'un de l'autre et son bras continuait de me serrer avec force, tant pour m'empêcher de m'échapper que pour empêcher mon sang de circuler jusqu'à mes doigts meurtris.

Je commençais d'ailleurs à en souffrir.

« — Thorin. » ai-je repris en secouant mollement mon bras. « Lâche-moi. Tu me fais mal. »

Il a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'il se trouvait ici avec nous sur terre et non ailleurs. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi atterri dans l'étrange espace-temps, pour un bref instant. Un temps dont, d'ailleurs, on continuait de se jouer, de se moquer en pensant qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquence à cela.

Thorin ne m'a pas lâchée, il s'est juste contenté de desserrer son étreinte et j'ai eu l'impression que mon sang déferlait dans mes doigts d'un seul coup, sous l'effet d'une trop forte pression qui ne pouvait être contrôlée. J'ai grimacé mais n'ai pas cherché à me défaire davantage du contact de ses doigts calleux contre ma peau.

J'ai senti ses yeux suivre les miens et se rencontrer à l'endroit où nos deux épidermes se touchaient et où nos chaleurs respectives s'entremêlaient. C'était comme de voir et de sentir l'eau rencontrer la terre. C'était normal, c'était anodin et pourtant si beau et si particulier en même temps. Une vague de nostalgie m'a envahie et j'ai réprimé le sanglot qui m'obstruait la gorge mais qui n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Rien qu'une seconde. Puis sans savoir d'où ni pourquoi, je me suis faite frappée par de vieux souvenirs qui ont ressurgi des tréfonds de ma mémoire, des souvenirs heureux à Erebor. La brutalité des images que m'a envoyée mon cerveau m'a fait mal au cœur et j'ai ressenti un profond sentiment de dégoût à l'idée d'avoir été trahie par mon propre corps, ma propre conscience. Pouvait-elle réellement prendre parti pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

« — Lâchez-la. » a repris Frayn. « Tout de suite. »

Et Thorin a obéi sans dire un mot, sans quitter nos mains des yeux jusqu'à ce que le charme fût rompu.

Le monde m'a soudainement paru plus froid qu'il ne l'était en réalité, et beaucoup plus sombre, aussi. J'ai adressé un sourire fugace à Frayn, pour le rassurer et peut-être lui permettre de se détendre un peu même si cela semblait quasiment impossible au vu de son état troublé, perturbé. Nous nous sommes séparés et je n'ai su que faire ensuite. Je savais que je devais partir, parce qu'il le fallait, parce que je ne pouvais faire autrement.

« — Il… Il faut qu'on y aille, Thorin. Je suis désolée, vraiment, sincèrement. » ai-je finalement dit.

« — Je te le promets, Alana. » m'a-t-il répondu.

« — Promet quoi ? »

« — De veiller sur _nos_ enfants. »

J'ai hoché la tête par automatisme.

A dire vrai, j'étais en train d'hocher la tête quand j'ai réalisé que je le faisais. Certaines fois, mon corps agissait de lui-même, comme s'il savait de façon instinctive quelle était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était rare, toutefois. J'aurais voulu demander à Thorin où il comptait rester, s'il allait repartir ou bien s'établir quelque part. Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'espérais cependant secrètement que mon frère ne sût rien de la présence du Roi d'Erebor sur ses terres, c'était dans l'intérêt de tous. Girael ne portait pas le peuple de la Montagne dans son cœur, sans doute car il le considérait être celui qui m'avait soutirée de ma « vraie » famille. Mon frère était rancunier et il n'oubliait jamais. Mon père en était la preuve, une parmi tant d'autres.

« — Merci. » a été la seule chose que j'ai été capable d'ajouter.

J'ai tourné les talons et avancé la tête haute, la démarche sûre uniquement de l'extérieure. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes flageolaient et qu'elles étaient incapables de soutenir mon poids davantage. Pourtant elles ont tenu bon, elles m'ont remarquablement bien portée loin de Thorin. Je n'ai pas tenté de me retourner, le sachant toujours à nous regarder nous en aller. Qu'allait-il donc faire à présent ?

OoO

_Ca prendra du temps mais ce sera court._

Une fois de plus, la vérité-prophétie s'était révélée juste. Il avait fallu des jours et jours à Thorin avant de venir, mais notre conversation n'avait guère duré plus d'une heure. Une heure sur le nombre de jours à attendre équivalait à mes yeux à une seconde dans une vie. J'ai tâché, sur le trajet qui allait me conduire jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, à ne pas penser à lui, en dépit du fait que je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête. Où était-il à présent, que faisait-il, pensait-il à moi, à nos enfants ? Ces questions étaient devenues quasiment existentielles et ne trouveraient sans doute pas de réponse avant un moment – sinon jamais.

J'étais si soucieuse que j'ai trébuché plus d'une fois, mais la main de Frayn, toujours attentive et réactive, me rattrapait au bon moment et m'empêchait de m'étaler sur le sol. J'avais aussi tendance à secouer la tête de droite à gauche avec entêtement, ce qui ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à témoigner de ma frustration. Au bout d'un moment – après une énième fois passée à me rattraper avec une exaspération dissimulée à la perfection – Frayn s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne :

« — Je ne connais pas cette partie votre vie pour vous juger Alana, aussi ne le ferai-je pas, mais si cet homme, je veux dire ce nain, compte à ce point pour vous, il me semble logique que vous vous intéressiez à son cas d'abord. Sans vouloir paraître désobligeant, si vous n'arrivez même pas à faire plus de dix mètres sans manquer de tomber, je ne pense pas que faire la guerre soit une bonne idée. Ma mère me disait souvent que pour avoir de l'ordre dans sa vie, il faut d'abord en avoir dans sa tête. Si autant de questions vous tourmentent, posez-les-lui. »

J'ai ri, bien que cela ne me semblât pas particulièrement approprié ni intelligent.

J'adorais Frayn tant pour sa franchise que sa façon d'exprimer ce qui se tramait derrière sa tête. Je devais reconnaître que ses propos n'étaient pas dénués de logique mais il me semblait trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre le luxe de sauver deux vies – deux existences parallèles – sachant que je perdrais la mienne pour l'une des deux sans que je ne susse laquelle.

« — Il est un peu tard pour cela Frayn, mais je te remercie de m'avoir fait part de ton point de vue… Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que tu penses une telle chose sachant que tu as voulu empaler Thorin plus d'une fois sur le bout de ta lame ! » ai-je ironisé.

« — Certes, mais comme tout individu, je m'évertue à regarder toute situation avec du recul quand j'en ai la possibilité. J'ai compris qu'un lien très fort vous unissait, bien que je n'aie compris cela que maintenant. On ne vit qu'une fois Alana, et cette vie est trop courte pour s'engager dans toutes les batailles que nous impose le destin. C'est pour cela qu'il faut choisir avec minutie ses combats, surtout en sachant qu'on ne pourra pas toutes les gagner non plus. »

Je me suis arrêtée sur ses dernières paroles qui, si je ne m'étais pas stoppée, n'auraient pas été les dernières. Mais c'était comme recevoir un coup de massue sur le crâne. J'ignorais d'ailleurs pour quelle raison précisément je m'étais stoppée, la révélation qu'il avait fait n'en était pas vraiment une. Bien sûr que je savais qu'on ne pouvait ni ne pourrait sauver tout le monde… Cependant, peut-être que le fait de l'entendre de la bouche et de la mentalité de quelqu'un d'autre que moi m'a fait réaliser à quel point ce combat-là était décisif. Qu'il coûterait sans doute beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Mais de quel combat étais-je en train de parler ?

« — Que dois-je faire alors ? Je ne sais plus où je vais. J'ai l'impression de progresser dans le noir et de laisser l'empreinte de mes pas sur une traînée de poudre blanche que le vent emporte, qu'il efface, si bien que je ne sais plus d'où je suis venue au final. J'ai beau avancé droit devant moi, je ne fais irrévocablement que tourner en rond. Je pensais que cette fois-ci, j'avais trouvé ce que je devais faire mais une fois de plus je… je ne sais pas. »

« — Le bonheur n'est pas fait pour une catégorie de personne en particulier. Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez le retrouver. Faites-le. »

« — Oui, assurément. Mais je veux aussi sauver ces gens car je… »

_Je suis orgueilleuse_.

Que donc pensais-je ? Que ces gens avaient besoin de moi pour mener une révolution. Sans m'en adjuger toute la gloire, je voulais uniquement que l'Histoire se souvienne de mon nom pour avoir été celle qui avait accompli cet exploit de justice et avait rapporté la paix, et sa pérennité… Je voulais racheter mon nom de ces petites lignes inextricables de ma vie, qui racontaient en petits caractères que j'étais celle qui avait brisé un royaume, une famille unie et soudée.

J'ai fermé les yeux et ai fait taire les voix qui résonnaient en moi comme des rumeurs à peine audibles. J'ai soupiré et ai pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

« — J'ai eu ma chance avec Thorin et Erebor, Frayn. Je l'ai laissée passer. J'ai choisi mon combat, mon champ de bataille, et ce sera ici. »

« — Bien. Donc reprenons la route. »

_Oui…Reprenons la route._

Nous avons continué sans plus échanger de mots. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas trébuché. Lorsque nous avons finalement atteint le point de rendez-vous, des torches brûlaient sur les murs, tenant en respect la noirceur de la nuit. J'ai tenté de rassembler le peu de courage en moi pour m'avancer et frapper à la porte que Frayn m'indiquait. Dès que ma main a touché le bois gonflé d'humidité, le judas s'est ouvert et deux yeux noirs m'ont accueillie avec méfiance :

« — Vous êtes qui ? »

J'ai peiné à déglutir mais ne me suis pas laissée faire pour autant.

« — Alana. » ai-je répondu d'une voix qui n'a pas tremblé. « Alana de la Rocheneuve, la sœur de Girael et… celle qui veut vous venir en aide. »

Les yeux ont continué de me toiser avec noirceur – aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré – et j'ai soutenu l'intensité du regard sans ciller, en me mordant l'intérieur de la bouche jusqu'au sang. L'homme a baissé les yeux le premier. Les trois secondes qui se sont écoulées à la suite de mes dernières paroles m'ont semblé être plus longues qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être en réalité, non comme si le temps s'était ralenti à proprement parlé mais comme si les secondes elles-mêmes s'étaient rallongées.

« — Vous êtes en retard, ma dame. »

J'ai souri en entendant les battants de la porte se mettre à tourner pour nous livrer passage.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai vraiment ressenti le sentiment de satisfaction et de puissance... et Mahal savait à quel point cela était bon.

Frayn et moi sommes rentrés, puis la porte s'est refermée sur le silence de la nuit.

Il y avait, à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, trop de monde pour qu'il pût être compté.  
J'avais beau dévissé la tête de chaque côté pour tâcher d'apercevoir tous les individus qui s'y trouvaient, je n'ai su que voir une partie de toutes ces paires d'yeux qui me fixaient avec intensité, immobiles. C'était comme si toute la population avait réussi à se regrouper et à se tenir dans cette vaste pièce qui ne semblait plus l'être. L'air m'a paru saturé et chaud, presque sirupeux et j'ai aussi perçu derrière les non-dits et le silence de mort qui planait au-dessus de nous la haine et la rancœur que tous ces gens vouaient à mon frère et, peut-être, accessoirement, à moi. Une part de tout ceci m'incombait, cela je n'arrivais désespérément pas à me l'ôter de la tête.

« — Je suppose, » ai-je commencé d'une voix mal assurée. « Que Frayn vous a déjà fait part des raisons de notre présence ici. Je sais que… »

« — Ne vous fatiguez pas, Alana. » m'a coupée celui qui m'a ouvert la porte. « Nous sommes déjà au courant de tout, sans doute même plus que vous ne l'êtes ! Il ne manque plus qu'une date et une heure et nous frapperons là où ça fait mal. Je ne me pose qu'une seule question : êtes-vous réellement avec nous ? »

_Je pourrai dire non,_ a fait une voix que je n'avais jamais encore entendu jusqu'alors, et qui me laissait entendre ce que tout ceci impliquait. Seulement je savais déjà ce que je risquais. _Mais pour quelle autre cause ?_ lui ai-je tout de même demandé, mais elle m'a laissée dans le silence.

« — Jusqu'à la mort. » ai-je répondu en reprenant les paroles de Frayn.

_Jusqu'à la mort…_

* * *

**Hellow! **

Je_** SAIS**_ que vous vous attendiez à tellement plus, je le SAIS ne me mentez pas ! x)  
J'ai tourné en rond pendant des heures dans ma tête ce passage, dans tous les sens possibles pour savoir comment l'aborder, comment l'écrire etc.  
Je ne voulais pas faire un truc où tout le monde crie, où tout le monde s'énerve un grand coup car ce n'est pas de cette façon que je vois les personnages ni même ce moment.  
Ils souffrent, ils en ont marre, ils sont fatigués mais la première chose qu'ils veulent, c'est que tout aille mieux. Donc oui, ils vont _se revoir_ (oui, encore), c'est indéniable,_ c'est prévu pour la fin. _Dans ma tête, je voyais ce passage comme ça, pris au cœur d'un instant mis en valeur par la surprise et la confusion plus que par autre chose.  
Si vous vous attendiez à quelque chose de plus vivant, j'en suis désolée... Au pire, "War is coming" donc j'aurai de quoi me rattraper en temps voulu :'3.

**/!\ A titre informatif /!\: **L'OS qui suivra ces cinq chapitres sera bien évidemment un bonus, sauf qu'il sera particulier ! Je compte en effet parler un peu d'Erebor et des personnages qui s'y trouvent. Ce sera, je pense, l'unique chapitre dédié à cela donc si vous n'avez pas tenu à lire les autres pour une raison qui ne me regarde pas, _venez au moins lire celui-ci_. Promis, il n'y aura rien de bizarre :'3  
Encore une fois, il n'est **PAS** un passage obligé, votre perception de l'histoire n'en sera pas altérée si vous ne le lisez pas.

**Bien à vous,  
**_**Lhenaya.**_


	18. OS 3 (bonus)

**_Annonce :_** Bien que cet OS-là soit un bonus comme tous ses prédécesseurs, il peut être intéressant de le lire pour vous faire une idée de la raison qui a poussé Thorin, en dépit de la haine qu'il voue à présent à sa femme (non, je ne spoile rien), à partir la chercher. Enfin, disons que sur tous les OS postés, s'il faut en lire un, c'est celui-ci.  
Bonne lecture à tous.

Avis aux "sans-compte": un message vous attend en bas de la page. :)

* * *

_**LES LAMENTATIONS DU **_**_CŒUR ET DE L'ÂME._**

_**OS-3**_

_"Et le plus dur après y avoir cru toute une vie, c'est de cesser d'y croire une journée."_

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps à présent qu'elle avait cessé de sentir son cœur se serrer à cause de la partie droite de son lit, à jamais froide désormais. Bien que cela lui pesât encore dans l'âme quand elle y attardait un regard nostalgique et mélancolique, voilà longtemps que la douleur s'était envolée d'elle-même au profit de quelque chose de plus _creux_ et d'indescriptible. Une espèce d'habitude, une chose qui la collait trop. C'était comme si, au fond, _il_ n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie mais que, pourtant, _il_ lui manquait.

Elle savait ce que son frère ressentait pour avoir ressenti la même chose, traversé le même chemin, enduré la même épreuve. Elle savait que pour lui, cela fait _trop_ longtemps qu'une partie de son lit était désespérément vide. Qu'un froid inhabituelle et presque surnaturel avait pris possession des lieux contre son gré. Alana aurait déjà dû revenir. Alana n'aurait jamais dû partir.

Et pourtant…

Dis n'était pas assise sur sa partie du lit, mais sur celle de son défunt mari. Combien de temps cela faisait-il à présent ? Bien trop longtemps. Cette partie paraissait moins souple désormais, presque trop dure. Néanmoins, la naine brune y puisait une certaine forme de chaleur accueillante et de force imperceptible, comme s'_il_ s'était tenu derrière elle et l'enserrait de ses bras puissants qui l'avaient toujours rassurée.

Dis soupira et s'étendit sur le lit en regardant le plafond. Il était sombre, à demi noir. Plus elle songeait à la situation, moins celle-ci lui paraissait claire. Quelque chose avait mal tourné, avait été mal compris, c'était indéniable. Mais ce qui la choquait le plus, c'était que Thorin y _croyait_.

Qu'il y croyait dur comme fer.

Dans un élan d'égocentrisme profond et d'une puissance envie de rendre justice, Dis se dit qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour remédier à la situation. Puisque Fili semblait être impliqué jusqu'au cou d'une manière ou d'une autre, que Thorin menaçait de laisser mourir Alana dans la nature avec leur fils et que les supplications de Kili demeuraient sans réponse, il faudrait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Et vite. Avant que tous ne s'entre-déchirent. Mais elle devrait le faire seule.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Et son choix était fait.

Les sourcils froncés, elle se releva d'un bon et s'arrêta devant le lit de la petite Melgane qui dormait profondément. Elle n'était pas comme Fili et Kili, elle était douce et silencieuse. Dis avait eu beau la fixer des heures durant, elle n'avait pu déceler un signe de ressemblance avec son fils ou son frère. A croire qu'Alana l'avait faite toute seule. Ou que la petite était tombée du ciel, par la grâce de Mahal.

Puis elle quitta sa chambre sans même prendre le temps de refermer la porte derrière elle. Dis ne saurait dire si le vent qui la poussait dans les corridors était réel ou non, mais il était là et la guidait. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Seule, elle ne l'était pas vraiment… Mais cela suffirait-il ?

Devant la porte du bureau de son aîné, tout le courage qui semblait l'avoir gagnée jusqu'à présent s'atténuait peu à peu, à l'instar d'un verre que l'on vide au fur et à mesure qu'on le boit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement fini. Elle leva un poing déterminé mais le laissa retomber presque aussitôt, comme s'il pesait subitement trop lourd. Qu'irait-elle dire au Roi, de toute façon ? Quels arguments avait-elle en sa possession pour venir en aide à sa belle-sœur ?

_Tu dois aller chercher Alana, Thorin. Elle doit rester avec sa famille, _allait-elle sans doute lui dire avec le ton approprié… ce à quoi la voix de sa conscience s'empressa toutefois de lui rappeler : _Sauf que vous n'êtes pas la famille d'Alana. Sa famille…elle est partie la rejoindre. _Le cœur de la brune se serra. Il ne fallait pas songer à cela. Il ne fallait pas déposer les armes, pas maintenant. Dis inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel, en une prière pour les dieux.

« — Que Mahal me vienne en aide et ait pitié de nous. Nous avons déjà assez souffert, assez payé. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle-même eût de la peine à entendre.

Le poing s'abattit finalement sur la porte en trois coups secs et distincts les uns des autres. De longues secondes parurent s'écouler entre le moment où la porte s'ouvrit et le temps que Dis passa à attendre qu'elle s'ouvre. Son frère l'accueillit par un regard noir, suspicieux et la naine se sentit frémir mais ne renonça pas, néanmoins. Elle s'introduisit dans le bureau d'un pas décidé, bien qu'elle n'y fût pas à proprement autorisée – Dis poussa simplement Thorin sur le côté.

« — Que je sache, je ne t'ai pas autorisée à entrer, Dis. » fit remarquer Thorin en refermant néanmoins la porte derrière eux.

« — J'ai cependant besoin de te parler. Il faut que… »

« — Je _sais_ pourquoi tu es ici, ton fils cadet est venu bien avant toi. Et plus d'une fois. » coupa le souverain. « Ma réponse n'a pas changé avec lui, elle ne changera pas avec toi. »

Il avait dit cela en prenant place avec un calme douteux derrière son bureau. Un calme illusoire et inquiétant… Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple affaire d'état, une parmi tant d'autres. Dis n'en démordit pas pour autant.

« — Mais Alana est _ta femme,_ Thorin ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vous vous êtes mutuellement promis a… »

« — Amour et _fidélité_, oui je le sais ! Et elle m'a _trompé _avec ton fils ! » explosa le roi en frappant la table.

Tout calme avait déserté le visage du Roi sous la Montagne… Ca n'avait guère duré plus d'une seconde.

« — Ne me dis pas que tu crois en toutes ces bêtises que l'on raconte ! » s'insurgea la naine en frappant à son tour la table, approchant son visage si près de celui de son frère que leur souffle se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre, tout comme la chaleur de leur corps.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement disputés, pas même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Comme tous les enfants, ils avaient certes aimé se taquiner, se chamailler et parfois se taper dessus pour se provoquer l'un l'autre mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Cette fois-ci toutefois, c'était différent et la différence était si notable qu'elle en devenait presque palpable. Dis pouvait sentir cet amalgame de colère, de haine mêlée à cette envie de vengeance envahir l'esprit de son frère, se servir de son corps comme d'un réceptacle où ses sentiments pouvaient s'exprimer au gré de leurs envies, comme si Thorin n'était qu'une vulgaire marionnette dont il suffisait simplement de manipuler les ficelles avec soin et habileté pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait.

On se serait cru quelques années auparavant, où le souverain avait entreprit de reprendre la Montagne. Ces mêmes sentiments l'avaient permis de réussir une fois. Pourquoi pas une deuxième ?

Dis frissonna de peur. Jamais elle ne pourrait parler à son frère dans cet état, mais la nouvelle vague de colère qui vint l'animer face à cette réaction surprenante et inattendue, la raviver comme une bûche jeter dans des braises ardentes, fit également monter des larmes que la naine parvint à retenir sans toutefois les effacer. Elle savait de toute façon que ce geste serait dérisoire car d'autres suivraient. Avec la même ferveur, elle poursuivit néanmoins difficilement :

« — Tu préfères croire en des racontars stupides plutôt qu'en ta propre famille ?! Tu crois sincèrement que Fili a pu souiller Alana ? Tu le connais, tu sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça, tu l'as élevé, tu es un modèle pour lui depuis que mon mari est mort. Et quand bien même aurait-il essayé, ta femme ne se serait jamais laissé faire ! Tous deux _avaient_ et _ont_ une confiance aveugle en toi. Montre-leur qu'ils ont raison de continuer. »

« — Tellement confiance qu'ils m'ont trahi. » maintint Thorin d'une voix à peine audible. « Ce ne sont pas de simples racontars qui me sont parvenus, et ce n'est pas n'importe qui m'a fait part de cette vérité. C'est ton fils. C'est Fili qui est venu me trouver pour me le dire. »

« — Je ne peux pas te croire ! Tu es vraiment idiot ! Tu as des yeux mais tu ne vois rien, tu es pitoyable Thorin ! Alors tout doit finir comme ça ?! » ajouta la brune en tournant sur elle-même, les bras levés pour désigner la pièce. « Tout ce que tu t'es efforcé à créer, à fonder à la sueur de ton front…tu veux le réduire à néant ? Je ne regrette, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Tu es faible Thorin, faible et méprisable. Tu préfères abandonner seul plutôt que trouver des solutions à plusieurs. Je suis tellement déçue, mon frère. » continua-t-elle ensuite, soudainement lasse, laissant retomber ses bras sur ses flancs.

Dis sentait qu'elle allait trop loin et qu'elle commençait même à en perdre la tête. Elle se sentait sur le point de céder, chose qu'elle ne devait pas faire. Garder le contrôle...Encore un petit peu.

« — Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, Dis ! Je suis ton _roi_, tu me dois le respect ! Si la vérité te fait tant de mal, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je ne te retiens pas ! »

« — Tu n'auras mon respect que lorsque tu le mériteras ! » cracha la sœur du roi, les larmes noyant son visage, y collant des mèches de cheveux ondulés. Au final, elles avaient fini par couler… « Je ne _suis pas _un de ces nains à qui tu peux exiger tout ce que tu veux, je suis ton sang, je suis ta _sœur. _Il est de mon devoir de te remettre les idées en place quand personne ne le peut. Je vais être la voix que tu vas devoir écouter puisque tu n'es plus capable d'entendre ta _propre _voix. Ton épouse est partie avec votre fils, _ton héritier_ et _toi_, tu les laisserais mourir par… par quoi ? Par fierté, orgueil, vengeance ? Je ne sais _même pas_ pourquoi tu fais tout ça ! »

« — C'est elle qui a tenu à s'en aller, je ne l'ai pas mise à la porte. » démentit Thorin.

« — Non, elle a tenu à s'en aller parce que tu l'_aurais_ mise à la porte. Puis tu l'aurais tuée, Thorin, ne va pas le nier, tu le sais autant que moi. »

« — Et je la tuerai si jamais elle revient. » assura le souverain.

« — Mais… par Mahal, est-ce que tu t'entends seulement parler ? Tu l'aimes, c'est ta femme bon sang ! Elle a porté tes enfants et… »

« — Assez, Dis ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je n'irai pas la chercher. Tout ceci est sa faute, je ne l'ai pas poussée à se jeter dans les bras d'un autre. Tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureuse que, par respect pour toi et feu ton époux, je ne fasse pas exécuter Fili. »

Thorin s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autre mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde, comprenant la portée de ses paroles, et ce que cela impliquait de verser le sang de son propre sang. Voyant l'état déplorable dans lequel il avait plongé sa sœur, il sentit poindre en lui la culpabilité, vive, violente, pure, assassine. Sa sœur bien aimée, celle avait qui il avait toujours pu tout partager, tout confier, tout dire… Les relations qui l'unissait avec Frerin n'avaient jamais été les mêmes qu'avec Dis. La jeune naine avait constitué pour ses aînés un appui discret mais indéfectible, une voix sage à écouter lorsque le silence n'était ni pur ni paisible, une main à tenir lorsque les ombres étaient décidément trop noires pour être bravées et trop insondables pour permettre au courage de venir, des yeux à rassurer lorsque le malheur avait frappé à leur porte à grands coups de haches, d'épées et de feu de dragon.

Dis venait le soir, lorsque le soleil venait tout juste de disparaître à l'horizon, et s'asseyait auprès de Thorin. Elle lui racontait sa journée, les péripéties de ses fils et parlait aussi de leur enfance. Elle ne voulait pas de réponse en retour, simplement une oreille qui l'écoute. Et aujourd'hui, cette oreille-là avait décidé de se montrer sourde à ses paroles. Ce n'était pas juste. Et ça ne l'avait jamais été. Mais c'était comme ça.

Thorin serra les rebords de la table à s'en briser les mains. Il s'efforça de se calmer avant de reprendre la parole. Dis n'était pour rien, elle n'avait pas subir ses foudres parce qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : que tout s'arrange. Dans toute l'histoire, celle qui avait le mauvais rôle, c'était bien elle. Qui pouvait la blâmer ?

« — Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça, Dis ? Pourquoi t'évertues-tu à vouloir m'aider alors que je… Je suis déjà perdu, que j'ai déjà tout perdu. » susurra le Roi.

« — Parce que moi seule comprends ce que tu es en train de traverser. » répondit l'intéressée en relevant doucement la tête. « Je comprends ta douleur, celle qui te noircit le cœur, celle qui t'empêche de voir. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un lit vide et froid, une main qui se glisse sous les draps sans en trouver une autre la nuit, quand il fait trop noir. Je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on regarde une chaise vide, quand on guette une porte qui ne s'ouvre pas, quand on parle et qu'aucune réponse ne nous parvient en retour sinon celle du néant. Je sais à quel point les larmes sont amères quand elles coulent, à quel point elles brûlent lorsqu'elles tombent sur les vêtements et s'amoncellent en tâches. Je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on passe de deux à un, et de un à une moitié. Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes le vide que je ne peux combler, alors que toi, tu as une chance de pouvoir l'annihiler définitivement.  
C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Parce que ça fait mal Thorin, ça fait _si_ mal de souffrir… Toi, tu peux ne pas connaître mon malheur, alors ne t'inflige pas une souffrance qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Fais-le car moi je suis _seule_ et je ne peux y remédier. Tu as besoin d'elle. _Va retrouver Alana et ramène-la. »_

Le souverain, dubitatif et surpris, se laissa choir sur la chaise devant son bureau avec un profond soupir, laissant sa sœur pleurer la tête baissée, appuyée sur la table. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu Dis s'exprimer de la sorte sur la mort de son époux. Jamais sa sœur n'avait évoqué sa tristesse, son mal être de cette façon ; la plupart du temps elle évitait simplement de l'évoquer, croyant tenir en respect les mauvais souvenirs. La tirade de sa cadette paraissait leur avoir ouvert les yeux sur une réalité qu'ils avaient oubliée ou volontairement mis à l'écart. Car la vérité fait toujours mal quand elle n'est pas enjolivée, quand elle ne découle pas d'un peu de mensonges. D'un tissus solidement fabriqué. Et cette vérité, celle que Thorin s'efforçait de rejeter pour ne _plus_ souffrir de cette façon, c'était qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'elle ait pu faire, il aimait Alana, et que rien ne pourrait jamais combler son absence s'il la laissait partir, lui filer entre les doigts comme de l'eau que l'on s'efforce en vain à saisir lorsqu'il pleut.

Le temps paraissait avoir suspendu sa course. C'était comme si le mécanisme d'une gigantesque horloge – celle de la Vie – s'était soudainement grippé, empêchant les aiguilles implacables de continuer leur inlassable et infatigable tour autour du cadran, écoulant à chaque nouveau _tic-tac_ une seconde de plus qui achevait de les séparer tous. Durant ce moment factice coupé de tout, on volait ce temps, on l'empruntait, sans savoir à qui, sans savoir pourquoi, on se jouait de lui. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, ne pas respirer sur le champ ni se réjouir trop vite, car ce n'était qu'illusion. Le temps était en réalité compté et le prix qu'il réclamait ne cessait d'augmenter à une vitesse fulgurante, bien que personne n'eût d'yeux pour le voir ou suffisamment de jugeote. Et quand la sentence tomberait, ils tomberaient tous.

Et le silence qui l'accompagnait en arrière-plan, était semblables à tous ceux qu'ils avaient connu: ni pur ni paisible mais lourd de reproches et de non-dits. Presque accusateur. Partenaire d'une horloge défaillante et d'une famille en déchéance.

« — Thorin, s'il te plaît… Ramène-les… Ramène-les tous les deux à la maison. » implora Dis entre deux sanglots. « Ramène-les parce que je n'ai pas su en faire de même pour _lui_, je n'ai pas su le retenir quand j'en avais l'occasion… Je n'ai pas su lui dire _je t'aime _une dernière fois.»

Il était impossible d'oublier ce que l'époux de Dis avait représenté pour elle, et quelle joie il lui avait apportée. On aurait dit qu'il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, la raison pour laquelle elle était née: être avec lui. Et depuis sa mort, laissant derrière lui une femme dévastée et deux enfants trop jeunes pour anticiper l'avenir, il était difficile d'oublier quelle place et quel rôle avait joué Alana depuis son arrivée – et accessoirement son départ. Elle avait permis à Dis de percevoir les halos lumineux et jusqu'à présent cachés d'une vie ternie par le manque et la tristesse, par la perte d'un être peut-être trop cher. C'était une lueur de joie dans un monde de chaos, où la lumière n'était pas suffisamment forte pour l'éradiquer mais simplement pour l'affaiblir et permettre à quiconque voulait suivre ladite lumière de maintenir le cap encore un peu plus longtemps. Une lueur d'espoir, le murmure du vent en été.

La sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Alana avait été pour Dis ce que cette dernière avait été pour ses frères. Un point d'appui pour être plus forte, une main à saisir quand elle avait peur, une voix à écouter pour ne pas être seule.

Pour elle, pour lui, pour eux, pour tous, Alana devait revenir.

« — C'est d'accord, Dis. » souffla Thorin après quelques instants de réflexion. « Je vais aller les chercher. »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:** (_Whoa, ça fait vachement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de review en "public"...)_

elliot le mastif: Salut Elliot! (Je peux t'appeler Elliot, hein ?). Ca fait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes de temps en temps.  
Déjà, respect si tu as lu les dix-sept chapitres d'un seul coup ! Quant à la suite, eh bien elle viendra euh... doucement, j'ai le bac ce mois-ci (et début Décembre) donc on ne va pas tenter le diable ! :P D'ailleurs, au passage, je n'aime pas plus cette question (celle de savoir quand viendra la suite) que je ne la déteste.  
Aah, l'histoire... En fait, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu pondre un truc pareil. Il se passe souvent des choses étranges dans ma tête, des trucs que je ne suis pas toujours capable de justifier, d'ailleurs.  
Alana est, dans cette fiction, le personnage que je qualifierai le plus proche de la "réalité" et puisqu'elle n'a pas d'identité propre autre que celle que je lui donne, il est plus simple pour moi de la "travailler" plutôt que les personnages déjà existants.

Je ne vais pas justifier les actions d'Alana, elle a beau être de ma conception, je la laisse se débrouiller seule et régler ses comptes avec les lecteurs. :P #lâcheté. Si tu as du saucisson, j'en veux bien un bout, s'il te plaît. :3 (Avec du beurre).

Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment me qualifier de "cruelle". Ca reste à voir, je pense (ou pas). Je n'ai aucun argument pour soutenir ce propos, tu vas donc devoir me croire sur parole. x)

J'espère que ta ligue ne rencontrera pas (ou peu) de membres, parce que sinon je ne risque pas de faire long feu. XD.

Ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir et a touché mon petit cœur de sadique ! Merci à toi ! ^^

Au plaisir de te revoir et à la prochaine,  
Lhenaya.

ElSpidyGonzales: Hello ! Tu m'excuseras de faire une réponse générale, mais je pense que ce sera plus pratique pour nous deux.  
Premièrement, merci d'être venue ! (On ne remerciera jamais assez les gens pour cela.) Ensuite, toi aussi tu m'as choquée ! Avoir lu autant de chapitres d'un seul coup ! o_o Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait !  
Merci pour tous tes compliments, je ne sais pas s'ils sont justifiés ou non, j'ai du mal à juger mon propre travail. Oui, déjà que je ne sais rien mais en plus je ne SERS à rien, oui x). On ne juge pas ! .

Pour faire simple et pour résumer dans les grandes lignes, Mahal est un dieu, appelé de cette façon par les Nains. Son véritable nom est Aulë et il est l'un des quatorze Valar, l'un des plus puissants après Manwë et Varda. Son épouse est Yavanna, qui devient la seconde reine des Valar après Varda. Selon Tolkien, et je le crois sur parole puisque c'est son oeuvre, Mahal est le créateur des Nains et un brillant forgeron.

Je pense effectivement qu'Alana a dû souffrir durant son accouchement. A l'époque, la péridurale n'existait pas et il ne me semble pas qu'une potion soit de taille à rivaliser avec la douleur... En même temps, se faire déchirer en deux ne fait JAMAIS du bien. (Paye ta conception de l'enfantement.)

Merci encore à toi pour tes nombreux commentaires sympathiques et ta venue,  
Au plaisir de te revoir, j'espère.  
Lhenaya

* * *

**Merci à :** Tout le monde.  
Clin d'œil droit à ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire en follow/favorite. Je vous z'aime fort. On se revoit bientôt !


	19. Chapter 16

« _Un jour, tout s'arrêtera. Tout finit toujours par s'arrêter. Parfois, il suffit juste de fermer les yeux et d'attendre, mais pas toujours._ »

* * *

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

_**CHAPITRE 16**_

* * *

Personne ne sait réellement ce qu'est la mort, à quoi elle ressemble et ce qu'elle contient. Personne ne sait si c'est un état permanent ou un simple stade, une étape intermédiaire, s'il y a quelque chose après elle ou si elle représente la fin de tout.

Lorsque j'ai prononcé mon serment, ma certitude d'être là jusqu'à la fin, je ne savais pas réellement dans quoi je m'engageais tête baissée. Ou plutôt, _jusqu'où_ je m'engageais. Les regards étaient toujours orientés dans ma direction mais étrangement, je ne ressentais plus le malaise qui m'avait contractée quelques minutes auparavant. Je percevais une certaine similitude dans leur façon de me toiser et dans celle que j'avais de le faire en retour ; j'avais déjà regardé tant de gens de cette façon qu'il me semblât logique que d'autres en fissent de même avec moi. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir inférieure, presque en tort.

Tout un chacun attendait de moi tellement de choses et semblait avoir fondé sur ma personne des dires bien arrêtés. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils attendaient de moi avec exactitude ni ce que je représentais pleinement pour eux. J'ignorais si, à un moment critique de la bataille, ils m'abandonneraient ou non. Pourtant, bien que mon sentiment d'infériorité fût plus présent que jamais, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire entendre ma voix:

« — Je sais que ma requête peut paraître dénuée de sens, mais je vous prierai de ne faire aucun mal à mon frère. » ai-je alors commencé.

Des grondements de désapprobation ont fusé presque aussitôt dans la foule qui me faisait face, s'amplifiant davantage à chaque seconde pour témoigner de son étonnement, me faisant paraître davantage comme une parjure, et ce dans les deux camps. Je n'en ai pas démordu pour autant. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière si près du but.

« — S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi ! » ai-je demandé en levant la main pour réclamer le silence. « Je n'ignore pas le mal que mon frère vous a fait, je n'oublie pas qu'il a tué son propre père. Mais, (j'ai pris une profonde inspiration) je ne crois pas qu'agir comme lui fera de nous des êtres plus respectables, plus honorables. On ne tue pas parce qu'on peut tuer. On épargne quand on peut justement ôter la vie. »

« — A quoi sert donc tous ces plans que l'on fomente, hein ?! » a interrogé une voix dans l'assistance, avec toute la hargne qu'il lui était possible d'avoir.

« — A trouver quelqu'un pour reprendre le fardeau laissé par mon père. Il ne faut pas avoir honte de le dire, diriger la Rocheneuve est une charge, plus un poids qu'un cadeau. »

« — Trop dur pour des gens comme nous, c'est ça que vous insinuez ? » a renchéri une autre voix, pleine de mépris.

« — Trop dur pour n'importe qui. » ai-je répliqué les sourcils foncés, vexée qu'ils pussent croire que je me servais d'eux pour récupérer la place de mon géniteur. « Je ne compte pas prendre place au siège des affaires de la gestion de la Rocheneuve si c'est ce que vous pensez, j'ai d'autres projets pour mon futur. Mais si ce n'est que pour parler de cela que je suis venue, je peux tout aussi bien repartir maintenant, car ma vie ne vous regarde en rien. »

La méfiance faisait encore partie de ma vie, sauf qu'à la différence des autres fois, ce n'était pas moi qui me méfiais des autres. Ma promesse faite à Thorin m'est revenue en mémoire. Je lui avais promis d'accepter toutes les sanctions qu'il me donnerait, car j'étais encore sa femme et que je lui avais donné ma parole, bien que celle-ci n'eût plus grande valeur au jour d'aujourd'hui. Mais c'était la moindre des choses.

J'en suis venue à me demander si, dans la mesure où je n'avais pas fait une telle promesse, j'aurais trouvé la force en moi de m'asseoir sur le siège de la régence, si j'aurais été prête à endurer les conséquences et la lourdeur du pouvoir peser sur mes épaules, si j'aurais été capable d'assumer le fait d'avoir dit « oui », à un moment, m'ôtant raisonnablement toute forme de liberté jamais pleinement acquise.

Et m'auraient-ils soutenue, ces gens, assis à présent devant moi, me dissimulant à peine leurs sentiments injustement fondés…ou non ?

Personne n'a répliqué par la suite. Les voix méprisantes s'étaient tues et je leur en ai rendu grâce d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. J'ai préféré attendre que la tension s'estompe avant de reprendre, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'inquiéter de cela :

« — Allons amis, pas besoin de s'ébattre avec tant de virulence, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes ! » a tonné Frayn en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Les voix ont approuvé. Frayn avait réussi plus que je ne l'avais cru jusqu'alors à s'attirer la sympathie d'un peuple qu'il avait pourtant menacé durant tant d'années avec tantôt une épée, tantôt une hallebarde. Avait-il un don naturel ou un quelconque autre pouvoir pour cela ? J'ai laissé les voix débattre un peu entre elles, profitant du relâchement de leur attention sur ma personne pour souffler un peu et réfléchir. J'en avais besoin ; je croyais que ma tête allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Mon assurance s'était un peu estompée, bien qu'elle fût toujours là, mais je sentais la peur me guetter au tournant. Si j'abaissais ma garde, s'en était fini de moi.

L'homme qui nous avait ouvert la porte s'est approché doucement, sans doute pour s'entretenir avec moi. Il me dominait de toute sa hauteur, et bien que je fusse sûre qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Il n'était pas vieux à proprement parlé, mais se situait entre deux-âges, un âge indéterminable.

Celui où l'âge adulte est presque entièrement révolu mais où le chemin de la vieillesse demeure encore loin. La lassitude se lisait dans ses yeux sombres mais ternis, de fines rides entouraient la commissure de ses lèvres et les contours de ses yeux, rétrécissant quelque peu son regard néanmoins toujours vif et ses tempes grisonnaient doucement pour se perdre peu à peu dans une masse opulente de cheveux noirs bouclés, là aussi parsemés de blanc.

Je me suis demandée s'il avait des enfants qui s'inquiétaient pour lui quelque part dans l'une des maisons, et si eux-mêmes savaient pourquoi leur père n'était pas avec eux cette nuit. Je me suis demandée si sa femme l'attendait au coin du feu, en bonne épouse aimante, ou si elle était partie dormir dans un lit définitivement trop grand pour une seule personne, se réfugiant dans la chaleur factice des couvertures pour tromper la froideur d'une nuit bien trop noire. J'éprouvais cette forme étrange de respect et d'admiration sinon de crainte pour ceux qui acceptaient – non sans effort – de mener une vie dans la solitude la plus profonde plutôt que de rompre avec leurs principes et leurs promesses.

Je n'avais pas su le faire, pour ma part, et les conséquences qui en résultaient étaient bien plus grandes et douloureuses que celles que j'aurais dû ressentir dans ma solitude. J'avais choisi la facilité une fois. J'avais détruit toute une famille. Plus jamais. Qui que fût cet homme et sa famille, je ferais tout pour qu'il rentre chez lui.

« — Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » me suis-je enquise auprès de l'homme.

« — Je m'inquiète pour le sort de la Rocheneuve. Votre ami a dit grand bien de vous, or vous ne semblez pas, d'après vos dires, vouloir reprendre la succession de la Cité, ma dame. »

« — Puis-je avoir votre nom ? » ai-je poliment demandé.

« —Herwan. »

« — Ecoutez Herwan, je peux comprendre votre méfiance sinon votre entière réticence face à l'idée de laisser le sort de la Cité dans des mains inaptes à sa gestion. Je pense la même chose et nourris les mêmes appréhensions. Nous…enfin vous en avez déjà fait les frais, tous autant que vous êtes. C'est pourquoi, si nous sortons victorieux de notre entreprise belliqueuse, je compte bien, en usant des dernières légitimités que m'apportera la mise à bas de mon frère, instaurer un vote dont je n'aurai voix au chapitre qu'en tant qu'individu. Non en tant que dirigeante. J'estime que notre « règne » – si on peut le qualifier ainsi – a suffisamment engendré la douleur. Je laisserai donc ma place à un être que _vous_ aurez choisi de suivre, à quelqu'un que vous aurez jugé digne de confiance et apte, à qui vous aurez décidé d'obéir de plein gré et non pas par obligation.

D'autant plus que, en théorie, je suis mariée et je n'ai donc plus aucun droit direct avec ce qui a appartenu à ma famille. Mais je ne doute pas que mon époux s'accordera à mon choix. »

Herwan a considéré mes paroles et a hoché la tête vigoureusement, visiblement satisfait par ma réponse. Comme s'il était possible de dire autre chose. Mais prendre ce qui semblait être la bonne décision ne m'avait pas traversée depuis longtemps, et le calme qui prenait possession de mon être tout en me redonnant confiance me paraissait cette fois-ci entièrement légitime. Je m'en serais glorifiée à cœur joie si je n'avais pas été en présence de tout ce monde, devant lequel je me devais de faire bonne figure sans tomber dans l'excès.

« — Où est-il à l'heure actuelle, votre époux ? Sait-il seulement ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire ? » a ensuite demandé l'homme.

« — Il le sait. » ai-je simplement répondu, laconique, lâchant un soupir au passage.

« — Et qu'en pense-t-il ? N'a-t-il pas essayé de vous dissuader ? » a enchaîné Herwan, d'un ton qui m'a semblé presque paternaliste.

« — Nous avons eu des différends ces derniers temps. La seule chose qu'il m'a dite est qu'il allait veiller sur nos enfants, si quelque chose de grave m'arrivait et que tout ceci n'était pas un jeu. Que je devais en tenir compte et que j'agissais trop _facilement_. Bien entendu, je l'ai cru mais ça ne m'a pas dissuadée pour autant de continuer. »

« — Qui que soit votre époux, il ne doit pas avoir une bonne conception des choses qui se trament ici. A moins que ce soit lui qui soit indigne de vous. Vous auriez très bien pu nous laisser moisir dans notre situation et prendre le parti de votre frère, or vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous n'_avez pas_ choisi la facilité. Vous semblez déterminée, ma dame. N'oubliez pas que vous nous avez dit être avec nous jusqu'à la mort. »

_Effectivement. Comment l'oublier ?_

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de songer aux paroles d'Herwan à propos de Thorin. Ce propos m'avait coupée le souffle tant par sa franchise que par sa notion erronée de la dignité. J'aurais voulu esquissé un sourire face à tant d'innocence, je me suis retenue de le faire. Herwan a réclamé de nouveau le silence. Les voix se sont tues presque instantanément, comme suivant déjà leur nouveau chef. J'ai jalousé pendant une seconde cette autorité presque naturelle, mais j'ai songé que l'assurance dont je manquais me rapprochait davantage du commun des mortels que des dirigeants, des tyrans comme celui qu'avait été mon frère. Lui et moi n'étions pas pareils, nous étions radicalement différents, quoiqu'il ait pu penser.

« — Bien, il est grand temps de s'organiser. Nous ne devons rien laisser au hasard, amis. Je vous rappelle que nous avons beau être plus nombreux que les gardes, ces derniers ont l'avantage de la maîtrise. Girael n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens pour forger une garde d'élite, le rassemblement des meilleurs ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous glorifier de connaître mieux qu'eux ces rues qu'ils arpentent jours et nuits ni d'être de meilleure constitution physique. Ils mangent mieux, vivent mieux, dorment mieux… »

Comme soudainement inspiré, Frayn s'est avancé et a pris la parole d'une voix sûre, confiante, celle qui stimule les troupes, celle qui fait venir le courage et tient la peur en respect.

« — C'est pour cela qu'il va nous falloir attaquer de loin, voire de ne pas les attaquer du tout. Si notre seul avantage est celui d'être nombreux, autant nous en servir. Notre unique but sera d'être rapides. Divisons-nous en plusieurs groupes pour faire diversion. Si nous prenons Girael en otage avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, il n'osera pas lancer le moindre assaut une lame posée sur la gorge. De même, si on s'organise suffisamment bien, il est possible qu'il se retrouve sans garde et donc entièrement vulnérable et à notre merci. »

« — Il serait plus judicieux d'agir lorsque le soleil se couche, quand le crépuscule frappe ma maison de plein fouet. Ainsi, nous aurons l'avantage d'arriver par surprise _et_ à contrejour. Personne ne nous verra arriver ni ne nous entendra. Nous ne serons aussi noirs et indiscernables que des ombres parmi tant d'autres, la nuit qui apporte les cauchemars. » ai-je enchaîné presque instantanément.

Les regards ont convergé vers moi de nouveau mais cette fois-ci sans me darder de leur mépris. J'ai compris que les gens essayaient d'abord d'estimer le poids de mes paroles avant de dire si oui ou non il fallait me faire confiance. En voyant que personne ne s'apprêtait à répliquer quoique ce soit, j'en ai déduis qu'ils trouvaient ma proposition bonne sinon faisable. Et plus j'y songeais moi-même, plus tout ce que nous disions me paraissait invraisemblablement faisable. Et si vraiment nous jouions bien, il se pouvait que nous ne perdions aucune âme. Au final, Thorin s'était trompé : ce n'était qu'un jeu.

OoO

Toute la nuit, il a été question des préparatifs de l'attaque qui scellerait notre destin à tous. J'étais autant effrayée qu'excitée, comme au jour de mon mariage. Quand les premières lueurs de l'aube – une aube rouge sang – ont pointé le bout de leur nez à l'horizon, nous étions tous prêts pour l'assaut qui aurait lieu le soir même.

Nous nous sommes tous séparés, rentrant chez nous en prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir par les gardes qui entameraient ou achèveraient leurs rondes. Je me sentais exténuée mais sereine. Je savais que la journée serait dure, lourde et que je ne pourrais sans doute pas regarder mon frère dans les yeux durant les prochaines heures.

Je suis rentrée avec Frayn, m'engouffrant chez moi aussi insidieusement que le vent ne saurait jamais le faire. La maison m'a semblée vide et pâle lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, et tellement froids paraissaient être les couloirs lorsque je les ai arpentés. Je me suis rendue dans ma chambre où je n'ai pu davantage réprimer un soupir, avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit. J'ai fermé les yeux, allongée sur un matelas trop mou, laissant glisser mes doigts et s'emmêler dans les draps à la douceur excessive jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle. Mes sourcils se sont froncés, j'ai voulu me relever pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais une main s'est plaquée sur ma bouche et m'a maintenue couchée.

Sous la surprise, j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter de battre.

« — Ne crie pas. » a-t-elle intimé. « Et n'essaye pas de t'enfuir. »

J'ai acquiescé, faute de pouvoir faire autrement. La main ne m'a pas lâchée et, prise d'un élan de courage soudain, j'ai tenté de voir de qui il s'agissait : mon frère. Il paraissait étrangement calme et détendu. J'avais pensé son calme factice, mais tout portait à croire que non. Girael était toujours si calme que ça en devenait autant effrayant que suspect – horripilant, aussi. Il regardait le mur en face de lui, un sourire las sur les lèvres. Il a paru émettre une sorte de ricanement nasal avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser le front avec douceur, presque bienveillance. A ce moment précis, j'ai senti la peur, la vraie, enfler autour de moi et j'ai compris que quelque chose de grave allait survenir.

Mon cœur a paru battre plus vivement dans ma poitrine. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer ?

« — Tu sais sœurette, je ne t'ai jamais détestée. »

Sa voix était doucereuse et me donnait davantage l'envie de m'enfuir. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu le faire, mais j'étais pétrifiée et sa main, toujours sur ma bouche, me donnait l'impression de pomper toutes les forces qu'il me restait. J'avais peur de Girael, définitivement.

« — Et c'est d'ailleurs étrange que tu tentes à ce point de m'enfuir alors que, enfants, nous ne nous disputions presque jamais. Tu as toujours été une fille solitaire, mais tu étais la première à venir avec moi si je te le demandais. Tu t'es toujours étonnement donnée à ta famille. »

J'ai senti sa main se serrer davantage tandis que sa voix continuait en fond :

« — Pensais-tu vraiment que je te laisserai seule, que je te ferai _entièrement_ confiance alors que tu n'as fait que me cracher ta rancœur au visage depuis ton arrivée ? Je t'aurais pardonnée, si tu n'étais pas allée jusqu'au bout de ton projet, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu sembles le croire, Alana. Et bien que cela me répugne, je suis obligé de le faire… »

J'ai tenté de dégager mon visage de son étreinte pour essayer de comprendre ce à quoi il faisait référence. Girael ne m'a pas laissée faire, s'appuyant bien davantage sur moi. Imperturbable, il a repris :

« — Je t'aime Alana, sois en sûre, tu es ma sœur après tout. Cependant, s'il y a une chose que j'apprécie plus que la famille, c'est bien la vie. Vois-tu, je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser derrière moi toutes ces choses que j'ai construites au fil des années, dans la sueur et le sang. Je ne peux _rien_ laisser réduire à néant tout ce que j'ai fait. Et puis, j'aime la vie, mener l'existence que je mène me plaît. Tu m'en vois désolé et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner puisque, de toute façon, tu ne le feras pas. J'avais tellement voulu t'aider, chère sœur, mais tu n'as pas voulu de mon aide… Dans ces conditions, je ne veux plus de toi. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. »

Avant que je n'ai eu le réaliser l'ampleur de ses paroles, un oreiller s'est abattu sur mon visage avec violence, me coupant littéralement la respiration. Cette fois-ci, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour réagir, comprenant que, si je ne faisais rien, j'allais mourir. Je me suis débattue avec autant de force et de violence que possible mais mes mains ne griffaient que du vide, fendant l'air sans jamais rien rencontrer. Girael était lourd – plus fort que moi – et plus je bougeais, plus je m'épuisais, suffoquais.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas me résoudre à abandonner, je continuais de bouger, me tortillant comme une anguille pour essayer d'échapper à l'étreinte de mon frère mais mes mouvements devenaient moins vigoureux. Je voulais crier mais je n'en avais ni les moyens ni la force. Une série d'images est venue m'assaillir. Il y en avait tant à la seconde que je n'ai pu me concentrer sur une seule en particulier. Contrairement à ce que l'on a l'habitude de raconter, je n'ai pas vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, mais les différents futurs que jamais je ne verrais, ne connaitrais.

Mes yeux se sont mis à papilloter dangereusement, je cherchais l'air sans jamais en trouver et mon cœur, qui jusqu'à présent battait la chamade, a paru ralentir à l'excès. Je me sentais lourde, lasse et mes paupières ont commencé à se fermer malgré moi. Alors que je commençais à basculer dans un autre monde, aussi légère que le vent, j'ai entendu des cris de rage et des mouvements brusques et violents derrière moi. J'ignorais que le monde des esprits était aussi violent que le monde dans lequel nous étions tous nés.

Tandis que je me sentais partir, mon esprit a été brutalement ramené à l'intérieur de mon corps. Des mains puissantes m'ont redressée avec assurance avant de retenir ma tête qui dodelinait dangereusement des deux côtés. A mesure que l'air rentrait de nouveau dans mes poumons, je distinguais les contours du visage qui me faisait face. Thorin.

« — Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! » a hurlé mon frère.

Je me suis tournée lentement et bien que je n'eusse pas entièrement recouvert la totalité de mes forces, le peu que je possédais m'a permis de voir qu'il saignait du nez. Sans trop savoir ce qui s'était passé, j'en ai déduis que Thorin avait dû intervenir. Je me retenais d'ailleurs sur ce dernier de tout mon poids, de peur de tomber.

« — Je l'emmène. » a enchaîné mon époux.

« — Sûrement pas. Vous allez la tuer. Et quitte à ce que ma sœur meure, je préfère que ce soit de mes propres mains ! Vous ne me la prendrez pas une nouvelle fois ! »

« — Vous êtes fou, Girael. » a déclaré Thorin, sincèrement surpris par de tels propos.

Le Roi d'Erebor s'est avancé et m'a aidée à en faire de même. Je n'étais toujours pas en mesure de réfléchir ni même d'analyser la situation. Tout me paraissait indescriptiblement flou. Les mots n'étaient pour moi qu'un ensemble de sons, de vocables insensés et désœuvrés. J'ai esquissé un pas mais la fatigue combinée à ce qui venait de m'arriver m'a fait tourner la tête au point que j'ai cru m'évanouir. J'ai manqué de trébucher mais mon époux m'a retenue d'une main ferme. Mon frère a souri de pitié.

« — Regardez votre femme, Thorin. Elle n'est pas capable de tenir debout. Vous n'irez pas bien loin. J'aurai grand plaisir à vous tuer, vous aussi, mais pour le moment je me dois de régler un différend familial. Je ne veux pas tâcher mes mains de vos deux sangs mêlés. »

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il devienne comme ça ?_ me suis-je demandée en regardant les deux individus se confronter avec un regard si tranchant que même la plus aiguisée des épées ne devenait qu'une vieille lame émoussée à côté.

_La solitude, Alana, _a répondu une voix venue des tréfonds de mon âme, celle que je n'entendais quasiment jamais. _La même que celle qui t'a poussée à trahir tes serments, ceux que tu as fait aux dieux et ceux que tu as fait à ton peuple, ton époux. Aucun individu, personne, n'est amené à vivre seul toute sa vie, et certains bien moins que d'autres. C'est le fait d'avoir été abandonné, d'avoir été seul durant toutes ces années, qui a fait que ton frère a perdu la tête._

Je n'avais jamais voulu admettre ce fait. Je n'avais jamais voulu admettre que toutes ces voix à l'intérieur de moi ne cesseraient jamais de connaître la vérité que je m'efforçais d'ignorer, chaque fois qu'elles essayaient de s'imposer à moi. Je savais déjà tous les dires qu'elles réussissaient pourtant à me rappeler quand ma force n'était plus celle qu'elle devait être. Mes propres barrières mentales avaient leurs limites.

« — N'agissez pas sottement, Girael. Laissez-nous partir avant que je ne vous tue. » a menacé mon époux.

Girael a ri, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie hilarante. Dire que, par les liens du mariage, ces deux êtres sont censés être de la même famille… Thorin a placé un bras protecteur devant mon corps pour me faire reculer derrière lui, craignant sans doute une attaque de mon frère.

« — Alana, ferme les yeux. Tu n'as pas à voir ça. » m'a dit doucement Thorin avec une once de… bienveillance.

« — Je ne vais pas vous laissez vous entredéchirer sous mes yeux, même si je les ferme ! » me suis-je soudainement écriée d'une voix suraigüe, au bord du sanglot.

Les événements récents m'avaient complètement chamboulée et je me sentais comme hystérique, faible, pitoyable, épuisée. J'étais furieuse, aussi, sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans trop savoir envers qui. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et quiconque me verrait sans savoir ce qui m'était arrivée pouvait aisément me croire folle – ce qui n'était sans doute pas si éloigné de la réalité.

« — Vous croyez réellement pouvoir me tuer sous _mon_ propre toit, Thorin ? C'est bien prétentieux. Toutefois pourquoi pas, prenons les paris. Vous voulez mourir avec votre épouse ? Fort bien, je vais faire une entorse à mes projets. Je ne suis pas un être magnanime mais je vais tout de même vous laisser trois secondes de répit. »

« — Qu'est-ce que ?... »

« — Je suis d'humeur à jouer. Nous allons faire une sorte de cache-cache en mort subite. Si les gardes vous trouvent… eh bien un conseil : courez le plus vite possible. Un…Deux…_Trois_. »

Un sifflement strident a retenti, d'une force si puissante que j'ai cru qu'elle me briserait les tympans. Personne dans la ville n'avait pu passer à côté d'un tel son ; j'ai su d'emblée ce qu'il signifiait : l'arrivée des gardes. Mes yeux se sont ouverts sous la peur, la stupeur et j'ai pris Dharin qui s'est mis à pleurer et le bras de Thorin avant de m'élancer avec toute la vitesse et la force qu'il m'ait été possible d'avoir en cet instant :

« — Cours ! » lui ai-je sommé d'une voix mal assurée. « Les gardes vont venir et ils seront beaucoup trop nombreux pour toi dans un endroit si petit. »

Thorin n'a pas discuté et a passé un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à me déplacer plus vite. Je ne voulais pas me fatiguer davantage à réfléchir sur les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux, de plus ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer. Pas alors que la mort se mettrait à nous courir après et que nous devions nous enfuir comme des lapins. A mesure que nous nous déplacions dans les couloirs aussi vite que possible, je le guidais à l'intérieur de ma maison et, par la grâce divine, nous avons débouché au-dehors bien avant que les gardes fussent sur nous.

Une fois dehors, nous nous sommes arrêtés et nous avons commencé à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de notre situation et du danger que nous nous apprêtions à encourir. De seconde en seconde, nos chances de survie diminuaient dangereusement. Puisque les corps de gardes se trouvaient aux frontières de la ville, devant les portes d'entrées, il leur faudrait un moment pour nous rejoindre ce qui nous laissait un laps de temps restreint pour nous cacher. Thorin ne me lâchait pas et je ne le lâchais pas non plus. Je sentais la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne et bien que la perspective de mourir ne me séduisît guère, je m'estimais heureuse de mourir avec lui, dans ses bras, plutôt que dans ceux de mon frère.

Mais nous ne pouvions pas continuer à demeurer ici, autrement nous nous ferions forcément tués. Non pas que je n'avais pas confiance en mon époux et en ses capacités à manier une arme, mais nous étions deux – ou plutôt il était seul – contre une centaine d'individus sinon plus. Nous devions _impérativement_ nous cacher. Or plus je réfléchissais, moins il me semblait possible de trouver la solution à cet épineux problème.

C'est là que, dans la panique générale de mon esprit et un patchwork de souvenirs, j'ai entrevu ce qui pouvait être l'endroit de notre salut : La Tour des Cieux. Les paroles de mon père me sont revenues en mémoire : « _Si tu te tiens du bon côté, tu pourras repousser une armée, si tu t'y prends bien. » _J'ignorais pourquoi c'était à moi qu'il avait dit cela et non à mon frère, comme s'il pensait que j'étais plus à même que lui à tirer profit de cette information. Quoiqu'il ait pu penser ce jour-là, il avait eu raison. Je m'apprêtais à le dire à Thorin quand j'ai vu Frayn courir vers nous comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« — Il faut vous mettre à l'abri et il faut le faire _tout de suite_. C'est le signal, celui qu'on utilise en cas d'urgence, celui qui mobilise toutes les troupes sur le terrain. Partez, quittez la ville ! » s'est-il écrié à mon attention, espaçant ses mots plus que de raison dans son essoufflement. « C'est trop dangereux de rester ici. »

« — Non ! » ai-je rétorqué avec la même violence. « J'ai donné _ma parole_. Je resterai jusqu'à la mort, c'est l'engagement que j'ai prononcé ! Je reste. De toute façon, les corps de gardes sont situés devant les portes d'entrées : je ne pourrai _pas_ sortir, même si je le voulais. »

« — Y'a-t-il un endroit où je peux la mettre en lieu sûr ? » a alors demandé Thorin après avoir écouté ma réponse mais l'ignorant totalement.

« — La Tour des Cieux ! » a répondu Frayn en écho à mes pensées. « C'est votre seule chance, à tous les deux, si vous tenez à rester en vie ici. »

« — Alors conduis-la, j'assure vos arrières ! »

« — Non, _vous_ conduisez la, là-bas. » a repris mon ami. « Moi je suis un garde. Bien que parjure, j'aurai davantage de chances que vous de rester en vie, de passer inaperçu et d'aider les villageois. Si nous nous y prenons vite, peut-être pouvons empêcher un massacre. »

« — Mais je croyais que ce soir nous… » ai-je commencé.

« — Nous avons appris à agir en temps de crise, Alana. Les gens ne se laisseront pas faire. Maintenant courrez pour votre vie, je me charge du reste. »

J'ai acquiescé. Encore une fois, je devais me reposer sur Frayn et lui faire confiance bien que je craignisse que, seuls contre tous, il trouvât la mort. Cependant je savais qu'il avait raison, aussi ne l'ai-je pas retenu. Il s'est élancé en sens inverse, criant à tout le monde de sortir. Mais pour moi, cela ne comptait déjà plus ; je ne l'entendais plus. Pour moi n'existaient plus en cet instant que les yeux bleus de Thorin qui m'étudiaient. Sa main s'est tendue vers moi, comme pour demander la permission et lorsque je l'ai de nouveau saisie, j'ai cru sentir une décharge électrique. J'ai acquiescé derechef et il en a fait de même.

Nous nous sommes de nouveau élancés au cœur même d'une aube qui se transformait pleinement en jour. Je sentais la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, m'étreignant dans sa douce chaleur et sa bienveillance. Je me savais faible, mais l'adrénaline qui faisait fonctionner mon cerveau avec une vivacité inhabituelle m'a permis d'ignorer la fatigue et la douleur. J'ignorais pour combien de temps encore l'effet serait présent mais je devais en tirer un maximum. Toute médaille a son revers et celui-ci pouvait bien m'être fatal.

La Tour se rapprochait de nous lentement mais sûrement de nous, déployant sa magistrale hauteur devant nos yeux comme pour nous tendre les bras et nous accueillir en son sein. Et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions d'elle, j'entrevoyais les contours d'un édifice _réellement_ sûr. Ma peur a commencé à s'amenuiser.

La Tour étant majoritairement faite de pierres épaisses, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle tombât, sauf sous les coups un puissant assaut. Encore que je nourrissais des doutes certains face à cette hypothèse. Thorin m'a laissée m'y engouffrer en première après avoir tué les gardes qui se tenaient devant l'entrée, avant de fermer la marche. J'ai gravi tant bien que mal les marches qui menaient au sommet, tenant toujours mon fils qui pleurait dans mes bras. Je sentais de nouveau la fatigue prendre possession de mon être et mon époux est venu m'aider. Le souffle me manquait de nouveau, me donnant l'impression de s'éteindre avant d'être parvenu à mes poumons et je voyais des points danser et virevolter devant mes yeux.

Depuis le sommet de la Tour des Cieux, tous les bruits me paraissaient étouffés, lointains, irréels. J'entendais bien les prémices d'une guerre faire rage en dessous moi, mais cela me paraissait impossible. J'entendais les cris galvaniseurs, les armes que l'on dégaine…

« — Alana, assieds-toi. Tu es très mal en point. »

Je me suis retournée vers lui, vers ses yeux qui laissaient entrevoir l'inquiétude qu'il me portait. Mes propres yeux étaient remplis de larmes de tristesse, d'impuissance et de colère. Une fois de plus, j'avais fui et pire encore j'avais échoué. J'avais entraîné dans mon sillage la mort de dizaines d'êtres, de femmes, d'enfants. Je leur avais promis d'être là, mais pas en tant que spectatrice de leur agonie.

« — Non, il faut que j'y retourne. » ai-je fait. « Je leur ai promis d'être là. Toi, reste ; tu m'avais juré de veiller sur nos enfants si un malheur arrivait. Le voilà, le malheur tant redouté, il est à nos portes ! »

« — Mais par Mahal, tu as failli _mourir_ ! Tu vas rester ici, c'est un ordre ! Je réponds de toi et tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en prie, tu vas venir t'asseoir et reprendre tes esprits. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« — Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je meure, hein ?! » me suis-je écriée, les larmes baignant mes joues sous l'effet de diverses émotions combinées – l'adrénaline avait l'air de se dissiper. « N'étais-tu pas venu ici pour appliquer ta sentence, à savoir me faire mourir ? »

« — Viens dormir. » s'est contenté de répondre Thorin en étalant son manteau dans un coin. « Tu en as besoin. »

« — Je regrette… »

« — Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher ! » a-t-il explosé.

Rares étaient les fois où il s'adressait à moi de cette façon. Peut-être était-ce même la première fois. Même son regard était d'ordinaire moins tranchant que celui-ci. Je n'ai donc pu que coopérer et je me suis installée sur son manteau de fourrures. Thorin a grogné, a récupéré notre fils tandis que j'ai sombré inexorablement vers un sommeil sans rêve sitôt allongée. Il m'a semblée, durant un moment de conscience très dérisoire, le voir s'asseoir à côté de moi…

OoO

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, ma tête reposait sur un torse qui se levait et s'abaisser lentement au rythme d'une respiration calme, apaisée. Je me sentais bercée par ce même mouvement régulier et j'ai presque eu envie de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Une partie de mon être, toutefois, me l'a déconseillé. Quiconque était derrière moi, elle m'aidait à respirer.

J'ai tenté de me redresser mais une main s'est posée sur mon ventre pour m'en dissuader :

« — Reste couchée, tu es dans un état déplorable. »

J'ai reconnu cette voix qui n'était pas celle de Thorin, mais celle de Kili. Je sentais poindre en moi la culpabilité, au moins autant que la déception et la méfiance en lui. Ne tenant pas compte de ses avertissements, je me suis relevée pour voir Dis à la fenêtre, occupée à garder mon fils. Je me suis demandé si, inconsciemment, je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Ce n'était pas possible que tous les deux fussent là. Celle-ci m'a regardée d'un regard vide avant de se détourner pour scruter à nouveau l'horizon.

« — Thorin… »

« — Thorin est en bas avec Fili. » m'a appris Kili presque à contrecœur.

« — Il faut que j'aille voir… La fenêtre. » ai-je réussi à dire.

« — Si j'étais toi, je ne le ferais pas. » m'a-t-il ensuite mise en garde.

J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et je me suis rapprochée de la fenêtre.

Que je fusse dans un rêve ou non, la lueur étrange qui sévissait au-dehors m'a comme attirée et les voix que je percevais, bien qu'elles parussent lointaines, ne me semblaient non moins réelles. Elles hurlaient des choses horribles, elles vomissaient leur agonie, leur souffrance. Elles suppliaient, elles pleuraient, elles priaient…

Ne tenant compte des mises en garde de Kili, je me suis avancée jusqu'à pouvoir voir ce qui provoquait tout ceci et ce que j'ai vu m'a fait me figer d'effroi. En contrebas se dressait un combat tel que je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'en voir. Les cris faisaient effectivement rage, on entendait et voyait les épées, les faux, les haches et tout ce qui pouvait servir d'arme s'entrechoquer avec violence. Les lames vrombissaient et vibraient à chaque coup, qu'elles touchassent un corps ou une autre lame.

La folie, l'exaltation et l'odeur du sang rendaient les individus complètement fous. Les gardes, tout comme les villageois, étaient indiscernables les uns des autres, si ce n'étaient leurs vêtements qui différaient. Les mêmes sentiments les animaient, la même volonté de triompher les guidait. Des corps jonchaient le sol, baignant, se noyant dans des marres indescriptibles de sang. Certains avaient le ventre ouverts, les entrailles se répandant lâchement sur le sol, d'autres avaient le crâne fendu et les yeux crevés, d'autres les dents cassées... A croire qu'on prenait plaisir à faire souffrir son adversaire plutôt que de seulement le tuer – comme si le simple fait de lui ôter la vie n'était pas déjà suffisant.

Mais la chose qui m'a réellement frappée, celle qui a fait naître en moi une rage que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie, que je ne me serais jamais crue capable de ressentir, c'était les maisons qui commençaient à brûler à l'horizon.

Des colonnes de fumées magistrales, épaisses, montaient vers le ciel comme si c'était celui-ci descendait vers la terre. L'air paraissait être devenu brume et rien que cela. On se battait dans les enfers, dans les flammes même de l'horreur, de la vengeance. Les flammes brûlantes léchaient la terre, fendaient l'air, faisaient craquer le bois des édifices à présent perdus. Personne ne pouvait s'en soucier, trop occupés à faire en sorte de ne pas mourir.

J'ignorais où se trouvaient Thorin et Fili, je ne les voyais pas. Mais une chose était sûre, toutefois.

La guerre avait commencé.

* * *

_**Soutien :**_ J'apporte mon soutien en ce jour mémorable à la France, victime d'une énième attaque terroriste. Je prie pour ceux qui sont partis et pour ceux qui sont en vie, je prie pour Paris. Parce que je ne suis pas née en France mais de nationalité française, je suis là. Je suis avec vous, avec vous tous. Même à 22 000 bornes, je ne vous oublie pas.  
J'apporte un soutien tout particulier aux familles des 120 victimes. Parce que je sais aussi ce que ça fait d'attendre une porte qui ne s'ouvrira pas.  
On pense à vous.  
Lhenaya

#PrayForParis.


	20. Chapter 17-1

«_Vous ne comprenez rien,  
Et vous ne comprendrez jamais.  
__Vous qui n'avez jamais enduré les pleurs,  
__Ni écouté le cœur,  
__De celui qui est en train de mourir. »_

* * *

**_JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR_**

_**CHAPITRE 17-1**_

* * *

On prétend que manier une épée n'est pas plus difficile que manier une aiguille. Le principe demeure le même, en soi : on évite de se faire mal avec le bout pointu. On pique, on pique… Et on réitère l'opération jusqu'à avoir achevé son ouvrage. En apparence, cela semble facile. Avec l'habitude, cela l'est plus encore. Si on pique un tissu de la même façon qu'un corps, le résultat n'est cependant pas le même au final. Mais cela, trop peu de personnes le reconnaissent. Trop peu de personnes le savent. Trop peu de personnes s'en soucient.

La guerre avait commencé.

Le froid que j'avais senti me contracter se muait lentement mais sûrement en une rage indescriptible et si peu facilement contrôlable que je me suis mise à trembler comme une feuille. Alors le voilà, le moment tant espéré pour sa valeur symbolique mais redouté pour ses pertes était arrivé ? Je suis restée figée devant la fenêtre, incapable de savoir toutefois quel genre de sentiment primait sur mon être. Je sentais bien entendu la rage bouillonner, mais également la culpabilité faire entendre sa voix, la tristesse sa douleur, la rancœur son dégoût, la lassitude sa peine, et bien d'autres encore. Un amalgame de tant de choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être ensemble, mais qui étaient pourtant bien là, bien soudées entre elles, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été en mesure de se séparer, d'être ressenties séparément.

Je me suis retournée vers Dis et Kili, les larmes perlant au coin de mes yeux :

« — Il faut que j'y aille. » ai-je simplement décrété, suffisamment fort pour être entendue mais guère plus – je n'en aurais de toute façon pas eu la force.

« — Non ! Tu ne peux pas, c'est de la folie, c'est un véritable carnage dehors ! » s'est écrié Kili en se relevant d'un bond.

« — Que veux-tu que je fasse alors, c'est mon peuple ! Ces gens sont en train de mourir dehors, leurs maisons sont en train de partir en fumée. Je me dois de leur venir en aide, je le leur ai promis ! » ai-je fait avec la même ferveur.

« — Tu nous avais promis de ne jamais partir, tu l'as fait. » a rétorqué Dis, gravement, en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as bien rompu une promesse, tu peux bien en rompre une autre. Celle-ci te _sauvera _la vie, Alana. S'il te plaît. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ton existence. Mon frère et mon fils sont en bas. »

_Elle m'en veut, _ai-je réalisé. _Mais elle m'aime encore suffisamment pour chercher à me protéger. Il lui aurait été pourtant si facile de m'envoyer à la mort, de me congédier d'un geste de la main. Et sans doute lui aurais-je obéi sans discuter et sans même réfléchir._

Je voyais la peur dans les yeux de Dis, la peur sans nuance, la peur à l'état pur, celle que l'on essaye tant bien que mal de retenir, de réprimer, d'éradiquer de crainte de se voir incapable de bouger. J'ai eu l'impression que, si elle relâchait les défenses mentales que les années lui avaient appris à forger, elle se mettrait à trembler.

Mais que faisait-elle ici, au juste ? N'était-elle pas censée, elle et Kili ainsi que Fili, se trouver à Erebor, à bien des lieues d'ici et en sécurité ? En dépit de l'urgence de la situation, il me paraissait tout aussi urgent de m'enquérir des raisons de leur présence ici, avec moi. Car tout portait à croire que non, je ne rêvais pas. Et s'il leur arrivait malheur, à _eux_, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

« — Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » me suis-je sentie obligée de demander.

« — Nous sommes venus te chercher pour te ramener chez toi, à Erebor. En épousant Thorin, Alana, tu t'es liée à nous, et nous sommes devenus ta famille. On ne pouvait pas t'abandonner à la merci de tous les dangers de cette terre, te laisser risquer ta vie dehors sans bouger le petit doigt. Nous avons eu raison de venir ; tu serais morte si Thorin n'était pas intervenu. » a-t-elle expliqué.

« — Même après tout ce que j'ai fait, vous avez quand même tenu à venir. Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« — Tu as certes fait des choses qui mériteraient qu'on te méprise sinon qu'on te haïsse…mais tu nous as aussi apporté du bonheur, de la joie. Pendant un moment, tu nous as montré comment y croire de nouveau. Nous devions au moins te rendre grâce de cela. » a-t-elle enchaîné.

Une sorte d'échange équivalent, en somme. Pas de quoi s'émouvoir devant tant « d'attention ». Qu'aurais-je pu espérer d'autre ?

« — On a su s'attacher à toi, Alana. » a cependant ajouté Kili.

« — Si vous restez ici, vous allez mourir, Kili…» ai-je néanmoins continué.

Il me semblait que moi seule voyais la dangerosité de ce qui se tramait en bas de mes portes, peut-être parce que j'étais _effectivement _la seule à en avoir pleinement conscience. Kili n'en a pas démordu pour autant :

« — Lana, s'il te plaît ! J'ai combattu Smaug, je suis le meilleur archer jamais connu de toute la Terre du Milieu ! Les elfes ne sont rien à côté de moi. S'il y a le moindre problème, je saurais agir et me défendre. Mais toi et Mère vous ne… »

La voix du brun a faibli avant de se réduire à un simple souffle ne prononçant plus aucun mot. Sa bouche s'est ensuite déformée en un rictus gêné, puis il s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure comme honteux d'avoir ne serait-ce que songé ce qu'il nous avait laissé sous-entendre. Mais il n'avait pas tort.

_Je ne peux que me protéger de mes mains, pas me défendre avec._

Encore une fois, j'ai maudit ma faiblesse, mais comment aurais-je pu me douter une seule seconde que j'aurais un jour besoin de me défendre de mes propres mains ? J'avais vécu au cœur d'un rêve fragile comme du verre, ayant depuis ma naissance la représentation continue d'une cité qui ne manquait de rien et dont personne ne cherchait à s'attirer les foudres ; puis dans une demeure où je pouvais compter sur mon époux pour me secourir et où en apparence personne ne me voulait directement du mal. Comment aurais-je pu prévoir tout ceci ? Comment ?

Oh bien sûr, j'aurais pu garder à l'esprit que toute médaille a son revers mais… A mes yeux, ma médaille ne me semblait pas exceptionnelle, seulement précieuse et seulement pour moi.

Plus les secondes défilaient sans discontinuer, plus je sentais le besoin pressant d'agir. Les pulsations de mon cœur me hurlaient de faire quelque chose à mesure qu'elles accéléraient leur cadence et m'obligeaient à respirer plus vite. Les cris au-dehors n'en finissaient pas, pas plus que le bruit des lames se livrant une bataille acharnée. Bien que paraissant lointains et ténus, tous ces bruits n'en demeuraient pas moins réels, et ils semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus. C'est alors que j'ai pris conscience de notre condition, de notre abri précaire. Même nous, nous ne serions pas continuellement en sécurité ici. Kili pouvait bien se targuer d'être le meilleur archer qui n'ait jamais existé, viendrait le moment où il tomberait à court de flèches et où sa petite épée pendue à sa ceinture ne nous permettrait que de gagner quelques minutes. Les gardes qu'avait engagés mon frère étaient _réellement_ des assassins, des tueurs.

Viendrait tôt ou tard le moment de changer d'endroit. Car la guerre qui sévissait en bas de la Tour des Cieux n'avait rien d'habituelle.

« — Je t'arrête tout de suite, Kili. » a fit Dis avec un brin d'animosité dans la voix, comme vexée. « J'ai travaillé à la forge pendant de longues années, aussi surprenant et invraisemblable cela puisse paraître pour une femme de ma condition. Je sais manier le marteau mieux que Thorin. Personne ne pourra prendre d'assaut cette tour tant que je m'y tiendrai debout. »

Kili a pris un air sincèrement choqué. Il a écarquillé les yeux, incrédule, et sa mère a enchaîné, quelque peu exaspérée :

« — Kili, tu ne pensais pas réellement que toi et ton frère aviez hérité de vos capacités au combat de votre père ?! Certes, il était bon combattant, l'un des meilleurs même, mais s'il m'a choisie, c'est pour une seule raison : je l'ai défié _et_ battu en combat singulier. »

A mon tour d'être choquée sinon déstabilisée. Ma surprise était telle que je n'ai pu esquisser un sourire, bien que le moment eût été opportun. S'il était fort possible qu'une femme naine prît les armes, je n'avais au grand jamais imaginé Dis en tenant elle-même une dans ses mains, les sourcils froncés pour se donner l'air menaçante, bien qu'elle le fût tout à sa façon sans avoir besoin de le faire. Je ne me fiais que trop aux apparences visiblement, et cela me portait irrémédiablement préjudice.

« — Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut qu'on parte. » ai-je pressé. « Quoiqu'ait pu dire mon père à propos de cet endroit, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir qu'il s'est trompé. De plus, si la tour brûle comme le reste de la ville, qu'importe que vous soyez bon combattants ou non. Nous _mourrons _tous. »

« — La pierre ne brûle pas. » m'a rappelé Kili.

« — Certes, elle ne brûle pas, mais n'importe qui peut montrer jusqu'ici et tirer des flèches enflammées, lâcher des jarres d'huile et y mettre le feu. La Tour des Cieux n'est pas entièrement faite de pierres, ou du moins l'intérieur. Et _tout est possible_ en temps de guerre, tous les moyens seront bons pour éradiquer entièrement l'autre. Tel que j'ai vu mon frère aujourd'hui, je suis prête à parier qu'il ne tient pas à faire de prisonniers. Soit c'est lui, soit c'est nous. C'est pour cela qu'on doit l'arrêter, c'est pour cela que je dois y aller. »

J'avais, sans m'en rendre compte, adopté le ton des chefs de guerres ; celui qui, sans motiver les troupes, les empêche de déserter. Le ton qui rassemble sous une même bannière les volontaires et partisans de la liberté, ceux qui y croient, ceux qui se résignent et, peut-être plus implicitement, ceux qui n'ont pas le choix, ceux qui savent qu'ils vont mourir à la fin mais qui font preuve de courage une dernière fois. Car quitte à mourir, autant mourir de façon honorable, pour un idéal que beaucoup sinon la majorité qualifierait de « juste ».

Mais, d'une certaine manière, je savais que je me fourvoyais un peu dans cette description. Car à proprement parlé, aucun idéal n'est meilleur qu'un autre. Chaque point de vue étant différent, la perception d'une situation variait en fonction de l'analyse que l'on se faisait de ce que l'on percevait. Elle pouvait donc potentiellement être différente pour chaque individu. Pour mon frère, j'étais celle qui devais mourir, pour moi, c'était lui.

Avec du recul, on peut comprendre qu'il n'y a donc aucune bonne ni aucune mauvaise personne puisque tout dépend du côté dans lequel on se trouve. Les rôles distribués ne sont pas différents les uns des autres, ils sont au contraire confondus, semblables. Cette notion d'antagonisme, au fond, elle n'a jamais pleinement existé, mais nous faisons en sorte qu'elle existe, nous lui prêtons une âme, un corps, – les nôtres en l'occurrence – et ce sans même nous en rendre compte. Nous lui conférons une existence qui nous dépasse, nous surpasse, nous divise, nous détruit, nous anéantit puis nous efface.

Notre combat était-il donc _réellement _ juste ? Avait-il une légitimité fondée sur des piliers autres que ceux de nos jugements subjectifs ? A dire vrai, il était un peu tard pour se poser la question et, pour être tout à fait honnête, mieux valait ne pas en avoir la réponse. Il était dorénavant trop tard pour faire demi-tour, voire même pour risquer ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil par-dessus notre épaule, durant notre course vers cette lumière qui nous aveuglait sans que l'on sût réellement si elle représentait notre victoire… ou notre mort. Mais qu'il en soit, il s'agissait d'un chemin à sens unique.

Dis et Kili ont paru réfléchir, mais je savais d'ores et déjà sans m'expliquer pourquoi qu'ils avaient adhéré à ma proposition. Ils se sont échangés un regard puis ont hoché la tête avant de se tourner vers moi et de parler d'une seule voix :

« — Bien. »

« — Alana, je me charge de Dharin. Il sera plus en sécurité avec moi. Je m'en vais vers le village le plus proche d'ici, vers le Nord. Nous nous y retrouverons, je vous attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. » a lâché Dis en s'emparant d'une sorte de tisonnier comme arme. J'ai franchement été rassurée de la vue qu'elle m'offrait. « Revenez-moi en vie, tous autant que vous êtes. »

Nous avons acquiescé. Je me suis approchée de mon fils et l'ai étreint une dernière fois avec force, me demandant si je le reverrais un jour. Mieux valait ne pas songer à de telles choses… Puis nous sommes partis, chacun de notre côté, nous jetant littéralement dans la gueule béante d'un carnage, d'une véritable boucherie – encore que qualifier la scène de boucherie équivalait à insulter la profession.

L'air était si chaud qu'on se serait cru au cœur d'une forge. Il m'étiolait littéralement, m'obstruait la gorge en m'obligeant à tousser et me brûlait les yeux plus que de raison. On aurait dit que la fin du monde avait sonné, que les dieux ne voulaient plus de nous. Les flammes rugissaient à nous en faire vriller les oreilles, témoignant de leur joie et de leur détermination à pouvoir et vouloir engloutir sans jamais être rassasiées tout ce qui passait à leur portée.

Les crépitements du bois brûlant ont paru si proches que j'aurais juré qu'ils me consumaient, moi. Je me suis demandée l'espace d'une seconde si Thorin et la Compagnie avaient ressenti les mêmes choses que moi, s'ils avaient cru voir la Mort comme adversaire en face d'eux lorsqu'ils avaient affronté Smaug, le Dragon Doré, puis survécu à la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquent avec violence ne m'a jamais paru aussi proche qu'en cet instant fatidique. Tant de choses de toute part requéraient mon attention que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. De plus, l'instinct de survie agrémentée de l'adrénaline qui reprenait peu à peu possession de mon être m'obligeaient à ne songer qu'à une chose : rester en vie.

En descendant de la tour, Kili avait bandé son arc et avait l'air prêt à s'en servir. Ses yeux plissés comme pour mieux viser et ses doigts repliés avec maîtrise et confiance me l'ont prouvé. Bien entendu, il comptait sur moi pour ouvrir la marche, pour le guider dans cette ville où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Mais je ne savais où nous guider, à dire vrai. Il me semblait logique que Girael ait quitté notre demeure, soit pour un autre abri, soit pour entrer lui-même dans la mêlée. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'étais sûre et certaine qu'il n'avait pas quitté la ville. S'il y avait bien une qualité que l'on pouvait reconnaître à mon frère, c'était bien celle-ci : le courage sinon la persévérance. Jamais mon frère n'avait tourné le dos, n'avait déserté. Il s'accrochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver et le retenir d'une chute brutale et fatale.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Alana ?! » m'a hurlé Kili afin de couvrir le bruit.

Dans cette situation, il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il me semblait logique de faire :

« — On retrouve Thorin, Fili et Frayn ! » ai-je crié pour lui répondre.

A plusieurs, nous avions une chance de nous en sortir. De plus, nous devions sortir d'ici tous ensembles, comme convenu avec Dis. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé à se pourfendre pour oser darder sur nous ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un regard – regard qui signerait un arrêt de mort certain et douloureux.

Cela amenait le seul point positif notable : une diversion. Nous pouvions nous mettre en quête de Fili, Frayn et Thorin sans craindre d'être attaqués, du moins l'ai-je espéré de tout mon cœur.

Il n'y avait pas d'endroit où je pouvais être certaine de les trouver ; on requérait des combattants partout, ils pouvaient donc être n'importe où. J'ai par conséquent entraîné Kili dans une direction quelconque, espérant les retrouver très rapidement. J'essayais d'oublier que je marchais dans le sang d'individus que j'avais peut-être côtoyés il n'y a pas si longtemps, ignorant les corps où s'accrochaient parfois mes vêtements, les corps qui recouvraient le sol et l'avaient rougi comme si la terre n'avait jamais été d'une autre couleur. Je m'efforçais du mieux que possible à garder mon regard fixé constamment devant moi, mais cela restait quand même dur et je trébuchais souvent.

Mon esprit fonctionnait à un rythme que je n'aurais jamais cru possible jusqu'alors. Je sentais des dizaines de liens complexes se former en moi, comme si des centaines de pulsations permettaient à mon corps de fonctionner plus efficacement et plus rapidement, me permettant de me concentrer plus activement sur ma tâche et atténuant tous les bruits autour. Bien que mon souffle fût court, je ne me sentais pas le moins du monde fatiguée. Je scrutais les environs, Kili sur mes talons, tâchant de reconnaître un visage familier.

A un moment donné, je me suis arrêtée, tachant d'évaluer un minimum notre position au cœur d'une ville en proie aux flammes qui consumaient tous les repères que j'avais pu avoir jusqu'à présent, et j'ai tâché de me figurer un itinéraire à suivre pour être plus productive. Mes recherches intensives mais pour le moment infructueuses avaient le don de me frustrer jusqu'à atteindre l'angoisse. Je craignais d'arriver trop tard. Je craignais d'échouer une fois de plus et de mourir sous le poids de la défaite et de la culpabilité.

« — Alana ! Attention ! » m'a hurlé Kili.

« — Que… »

Avant que j'eusse le temps de faire quelque chose et de comprendre la raison d'un tel effroi, j'ai entendu un cri guttural comme provenant des ténèbres résonner derrière moi. Par réflexe, je me suis retournée pour faire face au danger, le confronter des yeux. Un homme aussi gigantesque qu'un troll fonçait vers moi, une hache rutilante à double tranchant, couverte de sang et de restes humains, prêt à me faire subir le même sort qu'à ses précédentes victimes. C'était la première fois que je voyais _réellement _ la Mort s'avancer vers moi, les autres fois ayant toujours été d'une brutalité déconcertante et imprévisible. Cette fois-ci, j'ai cru voir la déesse des défunts s'avancer vers moi comme au ralenti, prenant des trais de plus en plus hideux mais néanmoins spectaculaires d'un homme ayant perdu toute trace d'humanité – si tant est qu'il en ait eu un jour.

Peut-être était-ce dû aux capacités d'analyses stimulées par l'adrénaline que j'ai cru une telle chose. Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où la notion du temps avait paru s'altérer, modifier son cours. A l'instar de cette fois-ci, le temps ne paraissait pas avoir suspendu sa course mais fait une chose plus étrange encore : les secondes ont paru se rallonger pour une raison que je ne pouvais définir, étendant leur domaine d'influence sur tout ce que le temps pouvait altérer : l'univers entier.

Et je ne faisais pas exception à la règle. Il m'a semblé que mon cœur battait plus lentement dans ma poitrine, que je clignais les yeux avec une langueur démesurée sinon excessive et improbable, que les bruits me parvenaient comme créés depuis des lieues avant d'enfin me parvenir.

Bien qu'avec lenteur, l'homme s'approchait toujours de moi – lentement mais sûrement. Son envie de m'ôter la vie n'avait pas déserté et ne s'en renforçait que plus encore à chaque pas. A mesure que je le voyais s'avancer vers ma personne, toujours dans cette notion étrange d'espace-temps corrompu, je distinguais mieux ses traits et pourquoi ils suscitaient tant l'effroi.

Son grain de peau hâlé avait la couleur de la terre brûlée. Ses sourcils broussailleux d'un noir corbeau étaient si froncés qu'ils se rencontraient presque au-dessus d'un nez de rapace, à demi-noyé dans une barbe broussailleuse d'un noir de jais ; ses yeux reptiliens vomissaient sa détermination à aller au bout de son projet et, peut-être plus profondément, son enthousiasme et sa passion à l'accomplir avec brio ; ses traits étaient déformés à l'extrême sous l'effet de l'action, et les rides de la fureur sur son visage se confondaient avec des cicatrices depuis longtemps acquises, comme un symbole de victoire.

Même sa bouche paraissait avoir perdu tout ce qui pouvait caractériser un être humain : des dents tordues dans des angles insolites évoquaient ceux d'une bête ou d'une créature de cauchemar, prête à se jeter sur la jugulaire de sa proie avant de la déchiqueter. A certains endroits, il en manquait même. Je ne doutais pas que, s'il n'avait pas d'arme, cet homme n'hésiterait pas à se servir de ses dents comme moyen de défense…ou d'attaque.

Puis ça a été au tour de l'arme qui s'apprêtait à me pourfendre sans vergogne, sans retenue, de subir une étude attentive et minutieuse. Mais tandis que je m'apprêtais à me livrer à cette tâche pour le moins insignifiante au vu de la situation, une manœuvre visant à me faire tomber m'a subitement ramenée à la raison, dans le monde réel, celui où le temps s'écoulait normalement et où, si je ne m'étais pas prise les pieds dans ceux de Kili, j'aurais été morte en cet instant. Les bruits me sont revenus de façon normale, tout comme le cri d'agonie de celui qui s'apprêtait à me tuer. Le monde venait subitement de s'accélérer. Avec effroi sinon surprise, j'ai noté que mon assassin n'était plus parmi nous.

Mon bourreau s'était en effet pris une flèche dans l'œil gauche, tirée par un œil de lynx que je devinais sans mal appartenir à Kili. Sa bouche, bien que grande ouverte, ne laissait plus échapper le moindre cri, le moindre souffle. La flèche n'avait pas seulement pris l'œil, elle avait aussi atteint l'intérieur du crâne, tuant l'homme sur le coup avant de ressortir de l'autre côté de sa tête. Alors qu'il s'effondrait à mes pieds en un bruit sourd, le sang a commencé à se répandre sur le sol tel un verre que l'on aurait laissé tomber par terre par inadvertance, dans un moment d'égarement.

Je n'avais jamais confronté la mort de si près, du moins telle qu'elle était vraiment. Si je l'avais certes frôlé à de multiples reprises et si proche que j'avais cru pouvoir la toucher, je ne m'étais encore jamais pleinement rendu compte de ce qu'elle prodiguait. L'homme qui gisait à mes pieds me pétrifiait de par son incapacité à se mouvoir de nouveau. Immobile comme une pierre, je le voyais couvert de sang, sans que rien d'autre que cela ne s'échappât de son corps. Preuve qu'un corps n'était rien de plus qu'un tas de chair que l'on pouvait bouger à sa guise, telle une marionnette de notre volonté propre, mais qu'une fois que l'on ôtait la vie d'un individu et donc qu'on lui coupait les ficelles, il ne restait plus rien d'intéressant et d'utile.

Qu'avait pensé cet homme avant de mourir ? Pour qui ou quoi s'en était allé sa dernière pensée, sa dernière prière ? Avait-il même seulement eu une dernière volonté ? J'ai repensé à Herwan, j'ai espéré qu'il allait bien. Une fois de plus, Kili m'a sortie de ma torpeur. Il m'a prise par l'épaule et m'a secouée vigoureusement, m'obligeant à le regarder tandis qu'il me tendait la hache de celui qui avait voulu me tuer avec.

« — Prends-la, Alana. » m'a-t-il ordonné.

« — Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ?! Je ne peux pas je… »

_Je suis trop faible, inapte à cela._

_Mais tu veux que d'autres le fassent à ta place, c'est ça ?_ a rétorqué avec sarcasme la petite voix en moi. Cependant, elle marquait un point. Implicitement, c'était cela que ça impliquait. J'ai regardé l'arme que me tendait Kili, comme si elle eût été autre chose que cela, un objet venu d'un autre monde, d'une autre réalité. J'ai essayé de me figurer portant la hache, mais l'image que me renvoyait mon esprit ne me paraissait guère attirante. J'aurais tôt fait de me tuer avec que de tuer quelqu'un.

« — On n'a pas le temps de faire des histoires ! Prends-la et sers-t-en comme…je ne sais pas moi ! » a-t-il continué, perdant patience. « Comme si tu essayais de chasser un insecte. Tu la tiens à deux mains et si tu as besoin d'attaquer, tu portes ton poids en avant et tu laisses la lame faire son travail. Ne détourne jamais les yeux, aussi horrible soit l'effet et l'acte. »

Avant que j'eusse le temps de répliquer de nouveau, Kili m'a littéralement lâché l'arme dans la main et j'ai eu tôt fait de la saisir en ajoutant mon autre main pour ne pas qu'elle tombât. Cette chose était d'un poids considérable, par Mahal ! J'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait mon poids, sinon plus. J'ai raffermi ma prise sur le manche, consciente que je détenais à présent un pouvoir et une puissance qui me dépassaient encore complètement. La Mort en personne venait de me faire don d'un de ses attributs et me demandait implicitement de lui faire une offrande pour ce geste, de lui donner des âmes en échange de la mienne. Elle venait de faire de moi sa servante, m'octroyant le « privilège » de pouvoir me servir de son pouvoir.

_Vas-y, admets-le ! Dis-le à quel point cela fait du bien d'être puissante ! _

Je ne voulais pas l'avouer, même à moi-même. Mais…oui. Oui, je me sentais irradiée par le sentiment malsain de puissance que me conférait une telle arme, la puissance et le pouvoir de me dire que je pouvais, dès lors que je décidais de l'accepter, avoir la vie de quelqu'un entre mes mains et décider de son sort. Au nom de qui, toutefois ? J'ai préféré baisser les yeux de cette arme maudite, qui corrompait mon âme et allait à l'encontre de mes principes. De plus, je ne savais même pas m'en servir et je doutais même d'avoir en moi la force de la lever. Néanmoins, je savais qu'elle rassurait Kili et que, plus ou moins inconsciemment, elle me rassurait aussi.

J'ai hoché la tête. J'avais confiance en lui.

« — Bien, alors allons-y. »

« — Ça se passera bien, Lana. Je te le promets. »

_J'espère que tu promets mieux que moi, dans ce cas._

Nous sommes repartis au pas de course, zigzaguant dans les ruelles pavées, esquivant les coups, les corps – vivants ou non –, tandis que je priais intérieurement pour ne pas avoir besoin de me servir de mon arme. Les larmes de la guerre se faisaient entendre au loin, sans que je parvinsse à savoir d'où elles provenaient avec exactitude. Je préférais m'efforcer de ne pas les entendre, car c'était tellement plus facile que de les écouter, de leur prêter oreille.

Bien que ma course fût ralentie par le port de la hache et que je me fatiguais plus rapidement, nous ne nous sommes pas arrêtés une seule fois. La guerre continuait de faire rage autour de nous et j'essayais au plus haut point de ne pas y prendre part, de ne pas me laisser enivrer par l'odeur du sang. Je n'étais pas un animal. Kili continuait d'assurer mes arrières du mieux que possible, mais j'ai bien vu que cela lui coûtait beaucoup d'efforts car il devait avant tout assurer les siennes.

Au bout d'un moment, mon corps a commencé à protester contre l'acharnement démoniaque que je lui faisais subir. Je sentais mes poumons se comprimer et me brûler, la sueur perler sur mon front et mes jambes s'engourdir, comme incapables de davantage supporter mon poids. Alors que je m'engouffrais avec Kili dans une autre ruelle, cherchant des yeux Thorin et Fili, quelqu'un m'est littéralement tombé dessus, me jetant au sol.

Frayn.


	21. Chapter 17-2

_« Le cauchemar, à l'instar du rêve, finit toujours par prendre fin._»

* * *

_**JAMAIS ILS NE DEVRONT SAVOIR**_

_**CHAPITRE 17-2**_

* * *

« — Alana ! »

« — Frayn ! » me suis-je écriée en me levant, me jetant presque dans ses bras tandis qu'il m'aidait à me relever. « Tu es encore en vie ! »

« — Vous aussi. » a-t-il répondu avec un sourire. « Je suis désolé pour votre chute et…Vous êtes armée ? » a-t-il enchaîné, quelque peu surpris.

« — La situation ne m'a pas fait de cadeau. Mais je n'ai pas eu – pas_ encore _– l'occasion de m'en servir. »

« — Peu importe. Il faut que vous retrouviez votre époux, je sais où il se trouve. »

J'ai vu au loin Kili s'emparer d'une autre flèche, mais en voyant que Frayn ne représentait pour moi aucun danger, il n'a pas tiré. D'un signe de la tête, je l'ai invité à nous suivre tandis que nous reprenions notre course, les sens en alerte et entièrement dédiés à notre survie. Mon ami n'a en effet pas tardé à nous conduire vers Thorin et Fili, qui combattaient côte à côte, assurant les arrières de l'un et de l'autre.

La scène qu'ils nous offraient n'avait rien de réelle et la colère qui déformait leurs traits ne me paraissait pas les rendre plus humains que les autres. Le fait qu'ils se battissent dans « mon camps » ne leur conférait pas de meilleur légitimité, du moins pas aux yeux des dieux. Mais en cet instant, j'ignorais si les mortels le remarquaient ou même y songeaient seulement.

« — Fili ! Thorin ! » a hélé Kili d'une voix puissante tandis qu'il relâchait son trait, abattant un individu qui allait s'en prendre à son frère.

Autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus le moindre être vivant debout ; les morts jonchaient le sol par dizaines, rien que des morts, pas un seul blessé. Cela aurait dû me faire frissonner, si je m'y étais intéressée. Mais mes yeux ne voyaient qu'autre chose, qu'une autre personne. Je ne pouvais pas estimer le nombre de jours où je n'avais pas vu Fili. Cela paraissait remonter à des années, comme à seulement quelques jours. Son visage me semblait autant familier qu'étranger, à l'instar d'un ami que l'on ne revoie que longtemps après la dernière fois qu'il nous a rendu visite. J'étais cependant incapable de distinguer ce qui, chez lui, avait bien pu changer. Ses cheveux avaient presque la couleur du feu, de là où je les voyais et j'ai repensé au parfum qu'ils avaient quand je m'endormais dedans, autrefois.

Ressentir et ne serait-ce que songer à une telle chose m'a fait me sentir mal. Surtout que Thorin se trouvait à côté. Tous deux nous ont rejoint et le premier geste que j'ai eu a été pour mon époux. Mon époux dont le haut de la tête était couvert de sang. J'ai voulu poser mes doigts sur sa blessure, comme si une quelconque magie curative coulait dans mon sang. Il m'a saisie la main, sans violence toutefois :

« — Ce n'est pas mon sang. » a-t-il simplement déclaré.

Je ne saurais dire s'il avait dit ceci uniquement pour me rassurer ou bien si c'était pour ne pas que je le touchasse. J'ai cependant obéi à cet ordre implicite et ai abaissé ma main.

« — Alana, tu portes une arme ?! » s'est alors exclamé Fili.

C'est fou comment briser les habitudes peut rompre facilement l'équilibre d'un esprit ! Je me suis tournée vers Fili, arborant un large sourire empli de sarcasme et levant ma hache à hauteur de tête.

« — Oui, je suis armée. »

« — Lâche-moi ça, tu ne sais pas t'en servir. » a grondé Thorin.

« — Non, c'est moi qui la lui ai donnée. Il faut qu'elle soit capable de se défendre si nous ne sommes pas capables de la protéger. » a rétorqué Kili.

« — _Je_ suis capable de la protéger. » a démenti Fili avec véhémence.

_Idiot. Protège-toi, toi. Protège-toi de moi._

J'ai préféré réagir avant que Thorin ne le fît à ma place. Je sentais la colère émaner de lui comme un parfum doucereux et je craignais l'irréparable si je n'agissais pas avant.

« — Taisez-vous ! » ai-je intimé. « Ne soyez pas stupides, enfin ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Qu'est-ce que vous espériez, que je me laisse mourir ? »

« — Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, il faut bouger ! » a ajouté Frayn avant que la situation n'empirât.

« — Est-ce que tu sais où on peut trouver mon frère, Frayn ? » ai-je demandé.

Mon ami a paru réfléchir, mais son visage s'est éclairé presque aussitôt :

« — Oui, je pense. Après avoir enrôlé des soldats, on demande aux nouvelles recrues les plus prometteuses et compétentes de prêter serment, après quoi on leur explique en détails ce que l'on attend d'eux. En cas d'urgence, comme c'est présentement le cas, le dirigeant de la Rocheneuve devra se retrancher dans un endroit sûr avec sa garde personnelle. Un endroit dont peu de personnes connaissent l'existence ou, du moins, la façon d'y accéder… »

« — La crypte. » ai-je soufflé. « La crypte de nos ancêtres. Mais comment peut-il ainsi profaner un lieu sacré ? Il n'a vraiment aucune limite… »

J'étais sincèrement dégoûtée et choquée – dans la mesure où je pouvais encore l'être après tout ce que je savais de mon frère. Il allait même jusqu'à souiller nos ancêtres, outrager les morts, ignorant complètement la notion de respect qui leur était destinée. Rien ne pouvait décidément l'arrêter, rien sinon nous. Et rien ne pourrait nous arrêter, nous, sinon lui. Il fallait faire abstraction de ceux qui se battaient actuellement, gardes comme villageois, et il fallait avoir confiance en ces derniers. En leurs capacités de résistances, car lorsque nous descendrions dans les cryptes, nous serions seuls et livrés à nous-mêmes.

J'ai simplement lancé un regard à ceux qui avaient partagé ma vie jusque-là avant de m'élancer jusqu'aux cryptes sans plus un mot. J'espérais graver lors de ce bref échange leurs visages, leur expression, leurs sentiments. J'ignorais s'ils me suivraient mais cela m'importait peu ; la seule chose que j'avais en tête en cet instant était de retrouver mon frère et de faire cesser ce carnage, peu importait comment, peu importait le prix.

Je m'étais renfermée durant des années, j'avais subi, j'avais enduré sans mot dire, devenant une ombre, devenant une âme, incarnant le silence. Il y a peu, j'avais commencé à faire entendre mes idées, à faire entendre ma voix. A présent, il était grand temps que le monde entendît mes cris, mes hurlements. Et si cela signifiait abattre mes sentiments en des cataclysmes ravageurs, j'abattrais la tempête, engendrerais le cyclone.

La hache ne me paraissait plus aussi lourde, j'avais même l'impression qu'elle me transmettait sa force. Je me raccrochais à elle comme si elle représentait ma vie, n'ayant cure de la douleur qui engourdissait mes doigts blanchis de tant serrer le manche. Je suis arrivée devant l'endroit où l'entrée de la crypte était dissimulée, à bout de souffle, la sueur collant mes cheveux sur mon visage. La moitié des alentours était en train de brûler, mais je n'ai pas accordé l'ombre d'un regard aux bosquets fumants. J'ai dégagé en n'ayant que faire de la douleur que causait sur mes mains la pierre chaude, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin d'effectuer les manipulations pour déverrouiller l'entrée : elle l'était déjà. J'aurais dû avoir peur, je le savais, tout individu s'avançant vers sa mort serait terrifié. Pourtant je ne ressentais qu'une vague impression de déjà-vu. Avant de passer la porte, j'ai attendu l'arrivée des autres. Nous n'étions plus à cela près. Ils n'ont guère tardé. Thorin s'est avancé et a planté son regard dans le mien :

« — Je passe devant. » a-t-il déclaré. « Et ne fais plus jamais ce que tu as fait. »

« — Qu'ai-je fait ? » ai-je demandé de la même voix.

« — Une autre tentative de suicide. Tu ignores à quel point te garder en vie est difficile. »

Le reproche me paraissait avoir deux sens, deux sens que je n'ai pas su discerner. Disait-il cela parce qu'il m'en voulait encore de ce que je lui avais fait ? Pour mon adultère ? Ses aveux me sont revenus, ses mots m'expliquant avec une douceur malsaine qu'il voulait ma mort. Le pensait-il encore en cet instant ou nourrissait-il encore à mon égard une once d'amour ? Je n'ai rien répliqué et je l'ai laissé s'engouffrer dans la crypte avant moi. Lui, puis Frayn et Kili. Au moment où je voulais moi-même pénétrer dans les entrailles de ma généalogie, la main de Fili a retenu mon bras :

« — Tu n'en as jamais assez, n'est-ce pas ? » a-t-il soufflé.

J'ai noté qu'il ne voulait pas me regarder dans les yeux. A mesure qu'il parlait, sa poigne se resserrait autour de mon bras, sans toutefois aller jusqu'à me faire mal.

« — Avoir risqué ta vie un nombre incalculable ne te suffit pas, il faut que tu sois à ce point attirer par la Mort pour vouloir à tout prix te jeter dans ses bras ! Tu ignores tout de la façon dont on manie une arme et _toi_, tu veux entrer dans une crypte gardée avec une hache qui fait trois fois ton poids ! Ne sois pas idiote ! Tu te couperas un bras ! »

Sa colère avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme teintée de tristesse. A ce moment seulement ses yeux ont croisé les miens, m'ouvrant les portes d'une âme que j'avais souillé par le vice, la luxure. Fili n'avait jamais estimé que notre amour fût malsain, en dépit du fait qu'il sût qu'il était interdit. Il l'avait entretenu avec délire, nourrit plus que de raison, vécu plus que permis, revendiqué sans vergogne. Je m'en voulais tellement de lui avoir fait subir tout ceci.

« — Prends ça, plutôt. Elle est plus légère. » a-t-il enchaîné en me tendant une de ses épées courtes.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il a pris l'initiative de me retirer la hache des mains avant de glisser son arme entre mes doigts. La différence était considérable, elle était beaucoup plus légère, comme une extension naturelle de mon bras. J'ai dû faire une tête sincèrement surprise pour qu'il se mît à rire.

« — Pour attaquer il te suffit de… »

« — De porter mon poids en avant et de laisser faire la lame. » ai-je coupé avec un sourire. « Tu es quelque peu en retard Fili, ton frère a déjà eu le temps de me donner une leçon. »

« — Bien. Reste quand même près de moi, je ne veux pas que… je ne veux pas te voir mourir, Alana. »

« — Je ne veux pas mourir non plus, Fili. Mais si je reste en vie, toi aussi. »

« — C'est une promesse ? »

« — Non, c'est un ordre. »

_J'ai suffisamment fait de promesses, je crois._

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me retourner pour suivre les autres, Fili a glissé une main derrière ma taille avant de m'attirer vers lui pour un baiser avide. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de protester ni de faire quelque chose. Ses lèvres chaudes se sont posées sur les miennes, ravivant en moi le désir que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps et qu'il ressentait aussi. Je sentais son amour se répandre en moi, me réchauffer, se mêler à mes souvenirs. Il a brisé le baiser aussi vite qu'il me l'avait donné :

« — Je t'aime, Alana. » a-t-il murmuré.

Je n'ai pu que hocher la tête avant de m'engouffrer dans la crypte sans oser un regard vers lui. Le tout avait duré moins de deux minutes.

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su t'offrir plus, Fili. Tu en méritais tellement plus… Je suis si désolée, si seulement tu savais._

L'intérieur était déjà éclairé par des torches qui brûlaient, fixées à distance parfaitement égale le long des murs de pierres. Le plafond était bas, dans la mesure où l'on pouvait appeler cela un « plafond ». On entendait résonner au-dessus de nous les pas en provenance de la surface. Thorin, Frayn et Kili regardaient l'intérieur de la crypte quelque peu troublés par sa simplicité et son étrangeté à la fois. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien avoir avec Erebor.

Le corps des défunts était sculpté à même la pierre, d'une façon grossière sur les bords puis travaillé avec minutie au milieu au point de paraître presque réels. J'avais toujours pensé que c'était pour donner un effet d'apparition soudain, d'un esprit surgissant de la pierre pour veiller farouchement sur son propre corps reposant dans un tombeau. Tombeau qui se trouvait juste en dessous de la sculpture, illuminé par des pierreries qui reflétaient mille et un reflets colorés grâce aux torches. Un aspect magique, surnaturel.

J'avais toujours eu peur de cet endroit, peur de me savoir observée par mes ancêtres, peur d'entendre leurs jugements et, peut-être de manière plus juvénile, peur de me retrouver au même endroit qu'eux.

Le silence de l'endroit, en comparaison à l'horreur qui sévissait dehors, avait tout d'irréel, d'incroyable. De ce que nous voyions, il n'y avait personne, mais les cryptes étaient gigantesques, accueillant plusieurs générations et ce depuis des lustres ; je n'avais jamais su la taille exacte des lieux. Et, à ma plus grande honte, je ne connaissais pas un quart des vies de ceux qui reposaient sous terre.

« — Avançons. Mais restons groupés. » a annoncé Thorin.

Il a ouvert la marche comme s'il s'agissait d'un lieu qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, et nous l'avons suivi sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ma respiration se bloquait par intermittence et mes yeux exploraient les parois rocheuses en craignant de les voir s'effondrer. Nous avons progressé pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nous stoppât brutalement dans notre progression.

« — Ainsi donc, ma chère sœur est venue d'elle-même rejoindre son tombeau. »

Mon frère s'est avancé dans la lumière vacillante des torches, à mesure que la silhouette de ses gardes se découpait aussi derrière lui, d'une façon purement théâtrale à vocation menaçante. J'ai pu contempler avec amertume son sourire venimeux et je n'aurais pas été choquée si, en cet instant, des dents pointues lui étaient sorties de la bouche. Je me suis avancée à mon tour, ignorant la main de Fili qui cherchait à me retenir :

« — Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper cette fois. Cette fois, tu vas devoir payer pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

Un ricanement nasal lui a échappé et j'ai senti mon arrogance fugace commencer à partir en fumée, aussi poudreuse que du sable.

« — J'aurais dû te tuer dès que j'ai commencé à te soupçonner. Mais j'ai voulu croire que ma sœur reviendrait à la raison, et qu'elle se rangerait pour une fois du bon côté. Ne te leurre pas, Alana. Tu sais que j'ai raison, tu sais que la seule façon pour toi d'arrêter tout ça est de reconnaître que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Comment pouvait-il à ce point se croire saint ? Comment pouvait-il alors que notre cité était à feu et à sang, croire que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ? La folie l'avait atteint à un point de non-retour, je pourrais m'évertuer autant que je le souhaiterais à vouloir l'aider, il n'y avait décidément rien à faire. Girael ne méritait pas mon aide, il méritait la mort, mais ce serait trop facile d'agir comme ça.

Pourtant, je ne saurais expliquer pour quelle raison la main qui tenait l'épée de Fili s'est levée brusquement et pourquoi elle a cherché à transpercer mon frère. Sans jamais l'atteindre. Sa propre épée à bloquer ma dérisoire attaque, et ses yeux se sont rembrunis au point de paraître aussi noirs que les cryptes. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui et moi en ces lieux, que tout ce qui se trouvait autour n'avait qu'une importance moindre. Personne n'avait cillé, et personne ne cillerait avant qu'un événement majeur ne les obligeât tous à réagir. Cet événement critique n'a pas tardé à survenir :

« — Ainsi, c'est ce que tu veux. Me tuer. Parfait. »

Mon frère a claqué des doigts et notre guerre a commencé. Les gardes, aux nombres de dix, se sont rués sur Fili, Kili, Thorin et Frayn. Ces soldats-là n'avaient rien d'humains, on ne distinguait pas leur visage, caché derrière un casque étonnamment simple, dénué d'ornement. Ils ne bougeaient que si mon frère leur en donnait l'ordre, ne cillaient jamais, ne protestaient pas. Ils avançaient, pensaient, agissaient comme un seul homme.

Je n'ai pas craint pour la vie de mes compagnons, ils étaient les meilleurs combattants que j'eusse jamais vus. Je devais avoir confiance en eux, comme je devais croire que la chance me sauverait de ce combat. De plus, les cryptes étaient grandes, ils pourraient facilement monter une embuscade s'ils s'y prenaient vite et bien. A présent, pour moi, seul Girael comptait véritablement.

« — Laisse-toi faire. Laisse-toi mourir. Si tu te rends, je te tuerai vite, je te le promets ; tu n'auras pas à souffrir, tu as déjà tant souffert. Je comprends ta lassitude, ma sœur, je l'ai ressentie pendant de longues années, moi aussi. Allons, il est tellement facile de dire «_non_ » et d'abandonner. Sois raisonnable…La douleur physique, tu ne la connais pas. »

« — J'ai eu deux enfants ! » ai-je rétorqué en lançant un coup d'estoc qu'il a sans peine évité. « J'ai sué sang et eau pour les mettre au monde ! On m'a déchiré les entrailles, on m'a demandé de résister à la douleur alors que je sentais mon corps se fendre en deux. _Je_ ne connais pas la douleur physique ?! »

On regarde trop souvent à tort d'un œil mauvais sinon méprisant les soldats dont l'âme belliqueuse ne peut se soustraire de l'appel du sang quand sonne le glas d'une période de paix et que commence la guerre. On les juge sans se dire que ce qui les anime est parfois d'une force si considérable que même la plus grande volonté vacille face à tant de puissance. On se dit que ces gens-là n'ont pas de principe, qu'ils ont perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient d'humain. Peut-être était-ce vrai, mais à présent, je _comprenais_. Je comprenais que ceux qui levaient leurs armes avaient vu et enduré tellement de choses que rester passifs était devenue la chose la plus difficile à faire. Dire « non » était devenu plus difficile que dire « oui ». Les principes, les convictions et tout le reste n'avaient rien d'immuables : ils s'altéraient, se fourvoyaient, _nous_ fourvoyaient.

J'avais vécu tant de choses, moi aussi. Alors en dépit de ce que j'avais dit, que je ne tuerais pas mon frère, que le tuer ne me rendrait pas meilleure que lui mais bien pire, je levais mon arme vers lui. Et rien ne semblait être en mesure de me retenir, de m'arrêter. J'étais aveuglée par la fureur, la tristesse et l'envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Je tailladais, mais toujours dans le vide. Mon frère savait se battre, moi non. Cette situation l'amusait et je me demandais combien de temps durerait le divertissement avant qu'il ne décrétât en avoir assez.

La première fois qu'il a levé son arme, Girael m'a touchée. J'ai senti la froideur et la morsure de l'acier contre mon bras gauche, j'ai senti la lame s'enfoncer dans ma chair et en ressortir couverte de sang. J'ai réprimé un cri de douleur tandis que, par réflexe, ma main droite a laissé échapper l'épée pour se porter à mon bras meurtri. Il fallait s'y attendre, je n'étais pas une battante. Mon frère a laissé échapper un petit rire moqueur :

« — Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ainsi ? Je t'ai à peine effleurée. »

Humiliée, vexée, j'ai repris mon arme et ai recommencé mon faible assaut. Mais Girael ne voulait plus jouer ; le deuxième coup s'est abattu presque aussitôt sur ma jambe, me faisant tomber. J'ai senti le sang ruisseler le long de mon bras, dégouliner sur ma jambe et j'avais _mal_. Je luttais contre la douleur tandis que mes vêtements s'engourdissaient avec le sang et se collaient à ma peau. Je suis restée à terre et j'ai resserré la prise sur l'épée de Fili puis j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir. Dans ma précipitation, je ne faisais que me tuer plus vite. La colère me rendait folle, incapable de faire le moindre acte sensé. Or je devais me reprendre, et très vite.

En inspirant doucement, j'ai pris le temps d'écouter ce qu'il se passait autour de moi pour comprendre que les coups que j'avais cru lointain au premier abord n'étaient en fait qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Thorin, Frayn, Kili et Fili ne s'étaient pas beaucoup écartés de nous. Ou alors ils s'étaient ostensiblement rapprochés. Girael arborait un sourire en coin triomphant, et j'ai senti les prémices de la mort me frôler une fois de plus. Mes membres étaient engourdis par les blessures, et le sang qui s'écoulait hors de mon corps me donnait l'impression de me paralyser.

« — Abandonne, Alana. Ou à chaque fois que tu te relèveras je te ferai une autre entaille. Et tu souffriras, lentement, jusqu'à mourir. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ? L'esquisse d'une gloire quelconque ? Hum, c'est touchant...et pitoyable. »

Je n'ai pas su répliquer. Sa lame d'argent a lui l'espace d'une fraction de seconde à la lumière des torches, paraissant presque prête à s'enflammer – comme si j'avais besoin de cela. J'ai dégluti difficilement puis, ayant raffermi ma prise à m'en briser les doigts, je me suis relevée. Prête à endurer un troisième coup, sans doute une troisième chute. Girael a levé son arme et j'ai reculé, mais cela n'avait rien de salvateur, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un réflexe, il n'avait pas tenté de me frapper.

« — L'un de nous va mourir aujourd'hui de la main de l'autre, te rends-tu comptes ? La raison me semble pourtant si obscure, nous qui avons passé notre enfance ensemble, surmonté les défis de la vie tous les deux. Comment a-t-on fait pour en arriver là ? Nous méritions mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Dans une autre vie, cela aurait pu se passer autrement. Je ne sais pas si je suis désolé, et, si je suis censé l'être, je ne sais pas à qui je dois présenter mes excuses. »

Étrangement, cela ressemblait à l'un de mes discours mêlé à celui de Thorin. J'ai cherché un sous-entendu mais n'en ai pas trouvé. La voix de mon frère ne laissait rien entrevoir, tout était déjà à porter du regard. Dans une autre vie…

Il a fait un pas dans ma direction et j'ai reculé ainsi que trébuché. M'écroulant lourdement sur le sol, j'ai senti la douleur irradier l'ensemble de mon corps. L'épée m'avait échappée des mains et avait atterri hors de portée de ma position. Mon frère n'a rien dit, il a continué à s'avancer lentement vers moi tandis que je me redressais à genoux jusqu'à voir la lame devant mes yeux.

Nos yeux se sont croisés et j'ai cherché dérisoirement l'image du petit garçon qui hantait mes souvenirs.

Je cherchais les échos de sa voix dans ma mémoire, invoquais en vain ses éclats de rire lorsqu'il courait sous un ciel d'argent, sa couleur préféré qui n'apparaissait qu'après une pluie diluvienne. Je tâchais en vain d'appeler la silhouette de cet enfant qui me tournait le dos, qui s'enfuyait de mes songes en courant tandis que je l'appelais d'une voix muette, que je lui faisais de grands signes qu'il ne voyait pas. Mes réminiscences remontaient bien trop loin et n'étaient rien de plus que des nuages de brume que la douleur avait floués et rendu inefficaces.

Ce petit garçon avait grandi, et l'homme qui se dressait devant moi en me dominant de toute sa hauteur ne ressemblait plus en rien à ce qu'il avait été. Se souvenait-il de cet enfant, de sa main qui se tendait vers moi pour m'aider à me relever lorsque par mégarde je tombais ?

« — A quoi tu penses, Alana ? Vers lequel de ces hommes qui se battent pour toi vont tes dernières pensées ? » a-t-il demandé, presque en murmurant.

« — Vers toi. Mes dernières pensées sont pour toi. Pour le souvenir du petit garçon que tu étais il y a bien longtemps mais dont tu ne dois plus te rappeler. Pour le petit garçon aux cheveux clairs et au rire léger qui aimait la couleur du ciel après la pluie. Pour mon frère. » ai-je répondu.

« — Je te promets que j'irai vite. » a-t-il fait en levant sa lame, imperturbable.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai repris ma respiration que je me suis rendue compte qu'un sanglot m'obstruait la gorge. Je l'ai ignoré, je l'ai chassé comme l'on chasse un mauvais songe en agitant la main d'un geste dédaigneux. A ce stade, qu'est-ce qui comptait encore ?

« — Parfait. » me suis-je contentée de répondre. « Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. »

J'ai fermé les yeux, attendant le coup fatal. J'avais déjà une vague idée de la sensation de la lame pourfendant mon corps mais un bruit d'une épée en rencontrant une autre m'a frappé de plein fouet. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir l'arme de Thorin me servir de bouclier. En jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, j'ai vu que les autres continuaient de tenir bon bien que difficilement. Il m'a semblé apercevoir Frayn blessé au bras gauche, mais je n'aurais su l'affirmer avec certitude.

Avant que j'eusse compris ce qu'il se passait, mon époux et mon frère se sont livrés bataille avec plus de violence que les éclairs violacés des cieux d'orage. Girael était un bon combattant, un bretteur hors-pair et Thorin n'a guère tardé à ressentir les prémices de la défaite, bien qu'il fût bon combattant.

Ses mouvements étaient plus lents, ses blocages moins efficaces, moins sûrs. Il reculait plus qu'il ne contrait et ses attaques étaient moins fortes, moins rapides. Mon frère avait l'avantage de ne pas s'être battu et donc d'être en possession de toutes ses forces. Le petit garçon était indéniablement parti, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire revenir. Je le voyais et le sentais effacer définitivement les contours troubles d'une esquisse à moitié disparue le représentant.

Est venu cependant le moment où le combat a pris fin. Girael a effectué une feinte qui a désarmé Thorin. Mes yeux se sont agrandis d'effroi mais la stupeur me pétrifiait. Au moment où mon frère allait lui porter le coup fatal en levant son arme, mon époux a sorti une dague de son manteau et a poignardé Girael. Celui-ci s'est écroulé, une main portée à l'endroit où la dague l'avait frappé. Je l'ai vu témoigner de sa surprise du coin de l'œil tandis que Thorin se retournait vers moi. Quelque chose n'allait pas, cependant…

« — C'est fini Alana. C'est terminé. » m'a-t-il simplement dit.

« — En effet, Thorin, c'est terminé. Vous croyez être le seul à pouvoir réserver ce genre de surprise ? » a craché mon frère en se relevant difficilement.

J'ai vu les lambeaux d'un rembourrage en cuir fuité de sa tunique. J'ai réagi instantanément. Alors que mon frère s'apprêtait à rendre le coup à Thorin, dans le dos, je me suis précipitée et l'ai poussé sur le côté. La lame est venue se figer dans mes côtes sans faire mine de s'arrêter et, à la différence de Girael, je n'avais aucune armure, même dérisoire, pour me protéger. Il m'a semblé entendre le cri d'effroi de Thorin, au loin. L'arme est venue se loger en moi avec une facilité déconcertante et cela m'a surprise, décontenancée. L'air a été expulsé de mes poumons à mesure que je cherchais à en prendre davantage. J'ai eu l'impression que tout un monde s'arrêtait.

Girael était blessé, lui aussi ; le cuir n'avait pas été bien placé ou en quantité trop minime pour stopper efficacement la lame. Il mourrait. Alors que je chancelais, Thorin m'a rattrapée avec précipitation et m'a déposée au sol.

« — Nous serons deux à mourir aujourd'hui, chère sœur. »

Réactif, mon époux a commencé à placer ses mains sur mon ventre, comprimant la blessure d'une façon futile. La douleur était si violente que je ne la sentais pas, mais je n'avais que faire de la douleur de toute façon. A mesure que je suffoquais et que je me sentais partir, je devais exprimer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur pour partir l'esprit tranquille.

« — Thorin… »

« — Alana, regarde-moi, reste avec moi ! » a-t-il crié. « Je t'en prie, je t'en _supplie_, reste avec moi ! »

Sa voix me paraissait lointaine, mais si belle. J'aurais voulu l'entendre chanter une dernière fois…

« — J'ai réussi Thorin… Je t'ai sauvé. » ai-je réussi à dire avec un sourire.

Je sentais le sang remonter, ma tête me tourner, ma respiration se faire plus fastidieuse et mon corps se faire plus léger. Je me sentais flotter, je me sentais partir. Et c'était si difficile de rester, tellement difficile… La force qu'il me restait m'a simplement permise de poser une de mes mains sur les siennes, de sentir la chaleur de ses doigts se mêler à la mienne. C'était réconfortant, apaisant, salvateur. En dépit de ma vision qui devenait floue, je voyais l'urgence de la situation et son impuissance à essayer de me sauver déformer ses traits, je voyais la peur et la panique le dominer.

_Non, Thorin. Tu ne dois pas…_

« — Chut, tais-toi, tu te fatigues pour rien, respire. »

« — Mais...c'est trop tard, voyons. Thorin…»

« — Non, non il n'est _jamais_ trop tard ! Tu avais promis. Tu avais promis de rester à mes côtés pour toujours, tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! »

Sa voix était faible, brisée comme du verre, brisée comme nos vies. Ses larmes coulaient et ont suivi le même rythme que les miennes. Je n'avais plus rien à me reprocher, j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait faire et je me sentais sereine. J'avais réussi, je l'avais sauvé. Et pourtant... J'ai eu soudainement froid et j'ai entendu des voix m'appeler des tréfonds de ma mémoire, des voix familières murmurer mon nom et des silhouettes me tendre la main avec chaleur, bienveillance. Des visages doux, que je croyais ne jamais revoir tant ils m'avaient manqués… Des visages qui me souriaient et qui semblaient heureux de me voir les rejoindre.

_Quelques minutes encore, s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas terminé…_

« — Je t'aime, Thorin. Et je t'ai toujours aimé….Est-ce que tu me crois ? J'ai besoin de croire que oui avant de partir. »

« — Bien sûr que je t'aime, bien sûr. _S'il te plaî_t… »

La chaleur de ses paroles, ses mains contre moi… Pourquoi finir autrement quand on pouvait finir ainsi ? J'aurais pu connaître une fin misérable ; les dieux avaient bon cœur, au final.

« — Ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas si douloureux que ça, tu sais ? C'est moins douloureux que de t'avoir fait souffrir, toi et les autres pendant toutes ces années. Prends soin d'eux et prends soin de toi. Regarde nos enfants grandir et… »

Ma propre respiration m'a coupée. Mon propre corps me trahissait et cherchait à m'expulser au plus vite du fardeau que je représentais. Je sentais le goût du sang et son odeur me titiller de plus en plus. Non, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant…

« — Et dire leur que j'ai fait de mon mieux. Dis leur que j'ai essayé. Regarde les sourire et dis leur que l'aube d'une nouvelle journée se lèvera toujours tant que je veillerai sur eux. Sèche tes larmes mon amour, si tu savais comme elles me font mal. Je veux te voir heureux, je veux te voir sourire. »

« — Je ne sourirais que si tu t'en sors. »

_Mais ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais. Allons, Thorin, ce n'est pas si difficile. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure plus… Ça me fait mal._

« — J'ai perdu tellement d'heures où j'aurai pu t'aimer, je… »

« — Silence, Roi d'Erebor. Un amour passionné n'est… jamais une heure perdue. Dis à ta sœur que je m'en veux d'avoir échoué à ne pas revenir en vie…mais que je ne serai jamais loin d'elle non plus. Je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber. »

« — Tu vas survivre, Alana… Je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

Et moi, en avais-je envie ?...

« — Vous allez devoir continuer sans moi et vous débrouiller. Ce ne sera pas si difficile, tu verras. Tu ne ressentiras plus rien, bientôt, c'est promis. Ne me retiens pas, laisse-moi partir. Je… »

_Je n'ai plus la force. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis désolée…_

Je sentais les battements de mon cœur ralentir, mes paupières devenir trop lourdes pour rester ouvertes. J'aurais aimé serrer la main de Thorin avec plus de force, mais je ne savais plus comment on faisait. J'entendais ma mère m'appeler, chanter mon nom, le souffle de sa voix me caresser la joue. Elle m'avait tant manquée... Personne n'avait réussi à faire taire sa voix, jamais pleinement…J'ai entrevu pour un bref instant les corps de Kili, Fili et Frayn autour de moi. Ils avaient survécu, alors ? Bien. Parfait. Ils ne seraient pas seuls…

_Désolée pour cette dernière souffrance que je vous cause…_

Je n'avais plus la force de lutter alors j'ai déposé les armes. J'ai souri, fermé les yeux et coupé ma respiration. Presque aussitôt, j'ai senti un poids se défaire. C'est alors que ma vision a changé. J'observais le monde et je m'observais _moi_, mon corps abandonné sur le sol devant les appels implorant de Thorin pour que je reste, devant ses demandes de pardon que j'acceptais sans discuter, ses baisers sur mon front, devant les pleurs de Kili, Fili et Frayn, impuissants. Je lui ai effleuré la joue et mon époux a relevé la tête vers moi, sans me voir. Il a fermé les yeux, appréciant ce dernier contact éphémère.

_N'oublie pas que je t'aime._

Puis je me suis détournée de lui et ai contemplé le corps de mon frère qui gisait les yeux ouverts et qui était mort seul, sans personne autour de lui. J'ai éprouvé de la pitié, l'espace d'un instant. Mais pour lui aussi, le tourment avait touché à sa fin. Après avoir serré affectueusement la main de ceux qui m'avaient soutenu, en insistant bien sur celle de Fili, je suis partie. J'ai accueilli la Mort qui me tendait la main comme une vieille amie, elle qui m'avait tant cherchée. C'était terminé, j'avais mené mon combat et écris l'histoire de ma vie. Le point final venait d'être apposé.

Adieu.

* * *

**Fin.**


	22. Remerciements & Message de fin

_**Bonjour-bonsoir !**_

* * *

Alors ça y est, c'est terminé.

L'histoire d'Alana, de Thorin et de Fili s'achève aujourd'hui. Comme le dit Alana "Le point final [vient] d'être apposé." C'est donc avec beaucoup de fierté et de satisfaction que j'appose la mention "_Complete"_ à cette histoire, qui est la première que je termine. Il y aura toujours une part de mystères qui flottera autour de cette fiction, mystères dont je n'apporterai pas de réponse car je juge que, comme toute chose dans la vie, il n'y a pas forcément d'explication rationnelle. Et puis, vous laissez faire vos théories, c'est pas mal non plus. ^^  
De plus, avec un seul point de vue, c'est difficile de tout exploiter. Surtout avec celui Alana...

Je ne remercierai jamais assez ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire avec moi, qui ont partagé les peines, les peurs et les joies - bien que rares - des personnages. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction qui, je me souviens encore de certains de vos commentaires, a été originale grâce - ou à cause - du triangle amoureux. J'ai quand même eu quelques retours où je vous ai sentis indécis sinon carrément méfiants face à cet amour et surtout à me l'avoir confié véritablement. J'étais littéralement en mode "Mon dieu, mais qu'ai-je fait ?!"... J'ai donc _naturellement _été ravie lorsque vous avez enchaîné par quelque chose comme "non mais en fait j'aime bien, ça va."pour résumer dans les grandes lignes. J'ai pas eu tant de commentaires sur ça, à dire vrai, mais ce sont ceux qui m'ont le plus choquée, esprit fragile que je suis. J'avoue que mon intrigue est bizarre...Là-dessus, je n'ai aucune excuse.

Un grand merci à ceux qui, par curiosité, ont cliqué sur ma fiction et sont revenus après...ou non. (Je ne juge pas, chacun ses goûts.)

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements respectueux pour ceux qui ont pris l'histoire en cours de route et qui l'ont QUAND MÊME suivie. Elle est pas mal longue...

Un petit câlin de réconfort pour ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire mais qui l'ont lâchée en cours de route. (Vous êtes pardonnés, je vous comprends d'un côté). Navrée pour le temps perdu, du coup...

Un petit "bizou-baveux" pour ceux qui m'ont follow/favorite et laissé leur avis d'une façon plus ou moins régulière. On a tous nos problèmes, nos vies à gérer en dehors du site, des exams à réviser... Je conçois sans problème. Et, JUSTEMENT, à cause de ça, vous méritez DEUX "bizoux-baveux" et un café virtuel (ou un chocolat, au choix).

J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de rester en contact - les messages privés sont nos meilleurs amis pour ça. D'ailleurs,

* * *

**_Vous êtes supers, prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine !_**

**_Lhenaya :)_**

_PS: J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la fin de la fiction..._


End file.
